Princesa vampiro
by Bella Swan Masen 91
Summary: Bella es transformada por orden de los Vulturis, se ve obligada a vivir con ellos... gracias a su don logra salir de las garras de ellos y comienza una nueva vida con Alice como compañia... que sucedera cuando conozca a un bello vampiro de pelo cobrizo?
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaaa... les doy la bienvenida, como ven aqui estoy con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado. Es una pequeña inspiracion que e tenido y me gustaria saber su opinion, sin mas me despido y espero poder leer sus comentarios.

* * *

VIVIR CON LIBERTAD

AGOSTO 2008

Un nuevo ciclo escolar esta por comenzar, aun no se como la pequeña duende me convenció de relacionarme con los humanos del lugar y que mejor forma que entrar a la preparatoria del pueblo, si asi es Alice y sus locuras. Exactamente hace un año que nos inscribió a la escuela media de Forks el lugar donde residimos desde hace mas de 8 años. A pesar de mi resistencia de tener contacto con los humanos quien se puede negar a la carita de perrito mojado(el arma infalible que usaba Alice cuando quería tener algo) …

Antes que nada déjenme presentarme mi nombre es Isabella Mari Swan- llámenme Bella, tengo 17 años desde…mmm… hace mas de 100 años, imposible verdad pero no para un vampiro, si un Vampiro es lo que soy, aun recuerdo el dia que comenzó todo

FLASHBACK

JUNIO 1902

Me encontraba recorriendo las calles de Inglaterra mientras evitaba recordar las constantes peleas de mis padres: Renne y Charlie Swan que aparentaban ser la familia perfecta pero dentro de la casa todo era diferente con todas las peleas y los constantes reclamos por parte de ambos… tan abrumada estaba que no me di cuenta que entraba a un callejón sin salida antes de poder volver frente a mi estaban 3 personas ocultas bajo largas capas negras.

- mira lo que tenemos aquí(dijo el que parecía mas peligroso)

- pero si solo es una chiquilla, vamos Dimitri pensé que tenias mejores gustos(el parecer la persona de en medio era una chica)

- venga Jane, Dimitri ya es hora de regresar

- vamos Felix solo es un pequeño aperitivo(remedo el tipo musculoso)

- bien veamos como grita(la voz de la chica era malévola)

La chica se deshizo de su capa, dejando a la vista un hermoso pelo dorado, segundos después su mirada se poso en mi ocasionando un escalofrio que recorrió todo mi cuerpo

- Jane que esperas(comento aburrido uno de los tipos)

- No, no se lo que sucede…

- asi que el arma especial de Aro encontró su talon de Aquiles…

- Dimitri mejor cállate que si no…

- ok, ok y que haremos con ella(hablaban entre si como si yo no estuviera, estudie todas las posibilidades para poder escapar péro eran nulas, pues eran 3 contra una)

- yo me encargo de ella(la tal Jane me miraba con un inmenso odio reflejado en su mirada)

- sabes que si Aro se entera que acabaste con un humano con potencial se enfadara- comento Felix

- bien encárgate(sin mas Jane se dio la vuelta)

Humano? No entendía por que se referían a mi de esa forma, los dos hombres se acercaron demasiado rápido… fue lo ultimo que recuerdo después de perder el conocimiento

No se con exactitud que paso después… en algún momento comencé a sentir un inmenso dolor en todo el cuerpo seguido de un horrible escosor en la garganta, abri lentamente mis ojos, no reconoci el lugar pero me encontraba en un enorme cuarto iluminado por antonrchas, rodeada de varias personas…

- se los dije ya esta despertando

- eso es imposible tiene menos de doce horas de transformación…

- don…donde estoy? qui…quienes son ustedes?(difícilmente podía hablar)

- Bienvenida pequeña, yo soy Aro Vulturi y estas en nuestra mansión(me saludo un hombre de larga cabellera negra) y ellos son mis hermanos Cayo (un hombre de melena rubia tan larga como su hermano) y Marco(el hombre me saludo con una sonrisa)

Los tres eran muy guapos pero tenían algo que me provocaba temor

- qu... que hago aquí?(todos se miraron entre si)

- dime no tienes hambre, escosor en la garganta(por que me preguntaba eso, si al despertar admito que me molestaba la graganta pero ahora no sentria dolor alguno)

- n no…(susurre ante la mirada de todos los presentes)

Asi fue como comencé una conversación con los tres hermanos, ellos me explicaban como estaba constituido el castillo y todo lo demás, peor lo que me dejo muda fue saber que eran Vampiros, pero lo pero fue enterarme que me habían condenado a mi también a esta maldición.

FIN DEL FLASBACK

Despues de eso odie profundamente a Aro y a todos los Vulturis, no comprendia como pudieron convertirme en lo que soy, juro que lo mejor que me ha pasado es alejarme de todos ellos.

FLASHBACK

MARZO 1915

Tenia casi trece años en esta vida inmortal, el primer año fue realmente difícil ya que los reyes vampiro había querido obligarme a tener la misma alimentación que ellos, ante mi necedad se dieron por vencidos y me hablaron de una dieta que llevaba un amigo que tenían, desde entonces mi alimento solo han sido los animales que viven cerca del castillo.(fue una suerte que jamás fuera un neófito normal pues mi autocontrol era increíble, además de que mis habilidades natas como vampiro superaban el nivel normal de todos- es decir era la mejor en todo)

- asi que aquí te escondes(Jane nunca dejaba pasar la ocasión para molestarme)

- que es lo que quieres?(pregunte molesta)

Ella siempre quería pelear conmigo ya que aparentemente le quite el puesto como favorita de Aro, y como no serlo con mi increíble don… es decir no existe otro vampiro con la capacidad de ser inmune a cualquier don y poder copiarlo sin mas.

- nuestro señor te solicita

- será tu señor, sabes que yo no estoy bajo su servicio(esto era algo claro después de descubrir mi poder ya no había permitido ser manipulada, solo continuaba bajo su tutela por no tener donde ir, además de que asi podía prevenir catástrofes producida por neófitos o vampiros fuera de control.

- como sea ven ahora mismo(se volvió y regrespo por donde vino)

- bien…(sin mas remedio la segui)

En el salón de los tronos ya estaba reunida la mayoría de la guardia, Aro y Cayo me miraron con recelo mientras Marco me recibia con una pequeña sonrisa(el era de los poco que podía decir eran de mi agrado), en el centro de la sala estaban Dimitri y Felix que sostenían a una chica que se mantenía con la cabeza gacha

- vaya la hija prodiga a llegado

- dejate de tonterías Cayo y hablen ya(todos me miraban molestos por referirme asi a sus reyes pero no se por que ya me conocían)

- como veras esta pequeña neófita (señalo a la chica que no tendria mas de 17, era bajita y delgada, su pelo era era castaño oscuro largo hasta la cintura que se veía opacado por la sangre que tenia sobre el)

- que ha hecho?(se miraron entre si, dudando en hablar, sin mas me acerque y toque la frente de la chica… ella habia estado internada en un psiquiátrico por sus constantes alucinaciones, este lugar fue atacado por uno vampiros fuera de control, y ella fue mordida por una… los chicos la encontraron y al ver que contaba con un don le trajeron aquí… pero al parecer Aro había decidido que yo robara su don y se desharían de ella… no, eso si que no esta chica era inocente y no lo permitiría…)

- están locos si creen que los dejare hacer semejante cosa(todos me miraron desconcertados ante mi respuesta) ella es inocente y ustedes solo quieren usarla, no permitiré que le hagan lo mismo que a mi(los reyes se miraron entre si y segundos después Aro se puso de pie y se acerco a mi)

- Isabella, quien te crees para…(no lo deje terminar, no dejaría a esta chica sola, ella se aferraba a mi al parecer recién había despertado)

- que quien me creo… yo soy la dueña de mi vida, asi que desde ahora te aclaro que te olvides de mi… todos, hasta aquí ha llegado mi paciencia esta vez luchare por mi y por ella ( les dije gritando)

- Asi que te revelas… (se quedo callado un momento) jajajajaja… estas loca si crees que saldrás con vida y te dejare ir fácilmente

- tengo claro que no será fácil, pero te advierto que deberas afrontar las consecuencias de todo esto(la guardia se miraba entre si no sabían que pediría su rey)

- si eso quieres, guardias no dejen que salga de aquí y acaben con esa chiquilla (antes esta orden la guardia se lanzo al ataque)

- bien prepárense(estaba lista para atacar, no los dejaría seguir manipulándome a su antojo además de que protegería a la chica que estaba en mis brazoz)

Cargue a la pequeña y active mi escudo físico(cortesía de uno de los tantos vampiros) nada podía traspasarlo, decidi no matar a nadie después de todo ellos había estado conmigo estos últimos años pensé dejarlos inmóviles y alrededor de mi escudo aparecieron unas pequeñas espinas del tamaño de un alfiler que volaron en dirección a cada miembro de la guardia y se adentraron en su cuerpo(estos contenía una especie de veneno que dejaba inmóvil al enemigo por algunos minutos) los Reyes quedaron sorprendido ya que en realidad nadie conocía cuantos poderes había adquirido a lo largo de este tiempo

- no sabes lo que estas haciendo(me grito Aro)

- si que lo se, al fin viviré libremente y sera mejor que no me busques

- te arrepentiras

- el gran Cayo, sabes que no lo hare y les repito no me busquen si no quieren problemas

- Bella estas segura de esto?

- si Marco y lamento todo esto(sin mas Sali del castillo y me adentre en el bosque)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Asi es como inicie mi nueva vida a lado de la pequeña duendecilla. Para Alice el primer mes fue dificil ya que no tenia un gran control respecto a la sangre humana pero por suerte jamás la había probado y fue fácil adentrarla a llevar la dieta que yo tenia. Era realmente comico verla correr tras los venados(parecía una gacela, sus movimientos eran agiles), o luchar contra los osos(mientras danzaba an el aire, entre los arboles) para alimentarse.

Los primeros años fueron difíciles ya que no contábamos con dinero y las cosas suficientes para subsistir, poco a poco nos hicimos de la fortuna gracias al poder de Alice, el saber el futuro era realmente bueno, ya que cada cierto tiempo lo usábamos en apuestas o en juegos para ganar dinero fácil, de esta forma conseguimos hacernos de una pequeña fortuna y comenzar a disfrutar de la vida.

PARIS 1923

Tenia 8 años viviendo con Alice y nos habíamos hecho inseparables, aunque a veces me volvia loca con su hiperactividad. Como solo podíamos salir por las noches o los días sin sol mi pequeña amiga aprovechaba estos días al máximo.

- venga Bella te aseguro que no tardaremos(no se como se me ocurrió llevarla de compras, ya que era una adicta de estas) anda hazlo por mi si(me dijo con su carita de perrito mojado, como negarme a ello)

- bien vamos(dije rindiéndome)

- siiiiiii… vamos(nos adentramos en una nueva tienda, solo veía su larga melena volar de un lado a otro)

- mira este vestido es perfecto para ti(dijo mostrándome un hermoso vestido rojo con detalles negros y un hermoso moño para resaltar la cintura)

- es bonito pero…

- nada de pero esta decido es tuyo(nos encaminamos a pagar)

Salimos de la tienda y de regreso a casa, Alice tuvo una visión que compartimos, al parecer los Vulturi no nos dejarían vivir en paz, pues 5 miembros de la guardia nos atacarían dos calles adelante.

- Alice no quiero que te alejes de mi asi que quedate atrás ok.

- peor bella yo quiero ayudarte

- lo se pequeña pero no sabes luchar además no son nada para mi

- bien pero…(genial había un pero) promete que me enseñaras a defenderme

- lo hare es una promesa(unimos nuestros dedos meñiques para cerrar la promesa)

Al llegar al lugar los vampiros estaban ocultos al parecer había uno que tenia la capacidad de ocultar su esencia.

- para que se ocultan, saben muy bien que se donde están(sin mas salieron de su escondite y nos rodearon)

- vaya crei que la leyenda era genial, peor al parecer exageran en cuanto a tu capacidad(encima se burlaban de mi)

- es verdad, como alguien tan insignificante enfrento anuestros maestros

- saben estoy cansada asi que les aconsejo irse y evitar que acabe con ustedes

- jajajaja…(los 5 estallaron en carcajadas)

- bien ustedes lo quisieron, alice no veas(la duende oculto su rostro en mi espalda y me prepare para atacar)

Acabe con ellos silencisamente no quería que Alice presenciara una horrible escena

- vamos(me gire y la tome en brazos antes de saltar dejando atrás una fogata con los cuerpos sin vida de esos monstruos)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Esa fue una de las tantas trampas de los reyes vampiro, por esa razón nos habíamos mudado tanto, algo bueno de todo esto fue conocer a Emmet- hermano oso como como yo le digo

INGLATERRA 1931

Teniamos dos años viviendo en mi país natal, al llegar me encargue de averiguar que había sido de mis padres pues después de abandonar a los vulturis había perdido todo contacto e información, me entere que había muerto una noche por varios bandidos y al parecer me habían dejado como única heredera a pesar de desconocer mi paradero, como pude me encargue de tomar posesión de ella. Alice encantada con todo esto se pasaba días enteros por la ciudad aprovechando mi ultima adquisición el poder controlar las tormentas, don que aprovechaba para mantener la ciudad bajo espesas nubes.

- que dice Bella podemos ir, e oído que es realmente divertido

- Alice tu cazas diariamente por que tendríamos que ir

- anda hazlo por mi, además Emmet necesita el dinero de la contribución para poder ayudar a sus tios(Emmet era un amigo que humano que se había portado muy bien con nosotras, no como todos los demás que se acercaban con otras intenciones)

- bien ire, pero no comprendo como puede seguir bajo la tortura de su tio(el tio de nuestro amigo le obligaba a trabajar para mantener a su familia, diciéndole que el se había encargado de cuidarlo cuando perdió a sus padres)

- ya sabes no puede dejar a su tia(si Emmet tiene un gran corazón)

- Bien vamos pues

INGLATERRA 1932

Corriamos a toda velocidad por los bosques ingleses, realmente debíamos llegar y salvar a nuestro hermano oso

Continuara…

* * *

Y que les ha parecido, no se olviden de dejar un Review para que ñpueda saber si les gusta y continua con la historia.

Me despido, nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxooxoxox

- star love -


	2. Hermanos

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... no saben lo feliz que estoy de que la historia haya sido tan bien recibida y como recibi mas de 5 reviews como recompensa aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar ya que eso es lo que me motiva a continuar.

Le agradezco a todas ustedes:

- gaby de cullen

- ashly cullen

- Natuchi23

- afroditacullen

- Sorbel cullen

- miadharu28

Bueno sin mas las dejo leer el capi y ya saben espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**HERMANOS**

BELLA POV

Emmet desde siempre ha sido como un hermano mayor para nosotras, es en realidad el único hombre en el que confio, ya que después de todo lo que he pasado con ellos me es difícil estar cerca de alguno. Esto se debe en parte al maltrato por parte de los vulturi, los miembros de la guardia que jamás dejaban de insinuar cosas pero sobre todo al ejemplo que mis padres me dieron al fingir ser la familia perfecta cuando nunca habíamos sido una familia feliz.

_FLASHBACK_

INGLATERRA 1932

Corriamos a toda velocidad por los bosques ingleses, realmente debíamos llegar y salvar a nuestro hermano oso

- Vamos Bella debemos evitar que pase eso (Alice había tenido una visión donde un oso mataba a Emmet mientras estaba de cacería)

Los arboles quedaban atrás, la velocidad a la que corriamos era inigualable pero sabia que los segundos eran de vital importancia para Emmet, acelere el paso dejando atrás a mi amiga, esto no podía pasar el era un hermano para mi y… llegue al lugar de la visión y…

- Nooo…(Emmet estaba atrapado entre un enorme roble y un oso que superaba dos veces su tamaño)

- Bell´s no… no te acerques (mi hermanito siempre preocupado por nosotras)

Emmet estaba agitado por todo lo que acontecía pero aun asi estaba mas preocupado por mi que por su vida misma.

- Emmet escapa por favor(le grite antes de golpear al oso con una vara)

El enorme animal volteo enfurecido contra mi, no era mas que un simple estorbo pero no quería que mi hermano me viera como un monstruo, mientras divagaba que hacer no me percate que Emmet arremetía contra el y me empujaba quedando entre el animal y yo.

- ahaaaaaaaaaaa…(grito mi hermano)

- Noooooooooo…(el oso con un solo zarpazo le lanzo varios metros hasta chocar contra un árbol, quedando gravemente herido)

Olvidandome de todo me lance contra la bestia y acabe con el, pero ya era demasido tarde.

- Emmet, no tu no…(alice habia llegado por fin y estaba junto a nuestro pequeño hermano)

- dios… ali…alice dime que estará bien

- yo…yo no… no lo se(mi hermanita estaba realmente destrozada, sabia que lamentaba no haber visto antes lo que pasaría)

- tranquila le salvaremos(me hacerque lentamente, mientras pensaba que hacer)

- Emmet, Emmet responde por favor…(me tumbe junto a el, de poder llorar lo haría, mi hermano oso estaba tendido en el suelo desangrándose)

- Be…bell´s es…esto…(no por que, que hago)

Dijo tratando de mostrarme una sonrisa, claramente era mi ehrmano siempre mostrándose fuerte para brindarnos su apoyo

- Emmet te pondrás bien ya veras

- no bell´s al parecer mi tiempo ha llegado lastima que no hice todo lo que me hubiera gus…gustado(su corazón latia lentamente, su sangre apenas circulaba)

- lo haras hermano, lo haras…. (le dije tomando una de sus manos)

- te pondrás bien gran oso ya veras(comento con voz apenas audible mi pequeña duende)

- la…lamento dejarlas herma…hermanitas(dios por que todo esto tenia que pasar)

- no… eso no, Emmet tengo que decirte algo…(estaba decidida a hacer lo que estuviera en mis manos)

- va…vamos bell´s sabes que solo te quiero como una hermana(Emmet ni en estos momentos dejaba sus bromas)

- bella estas segura? (alice temia que el nos rechazara al saber nuestra verdadera naturaleza)

- si alice, n puedo retrasarlo mas, además de que puede ser la única forma de salvarlo

- ok(dijo apretando nuevamente la mano de nuestro hermano oso)

- Emmet nosotras.. nosotras somos vampirezas…(mi amigo estaba en shock, su corazón trabajaba mas lentamente cada segundo)se que es algo imposible de creer pero…

- con… con que era… era eso…(hablo lentamente) comenzaba a preocuparme por… por su saluu…ud(dijo mostrando nuevamente su sonrisa tratando de aminorar el sufrimiento)

- es por eso que te…te ofrezco(como decírselo, es decir nosotras no lo habíamos elegido pero a pesar de todo eramos felices juntas) la oportunidad de ser como nosotras(en ese momento su corazón comenzó a fallar, faltaba poco y…) vamos emmet no nos dejes(como ansiaba poder llorar en este momento)

- hazlo… vamos haz…(dijo decidido antes de colapsar)

- Emmet…(alice estaba asustada)

- ya pasara hermanito… ya pasara ( epnas me escuche yo misma, mientras acercaba mi cara a su cuello, mis colmillos penetraron su piel cuello y tome la sangre necesaria para comenzar la transformación, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde…)

Al parecer lo habia hecho a tiempo pues pronto notamos como su corazón se detenia y aceleraba nuevamente al comenzar con la transformación.

Estudie la situación y pensé que lo mejor seria llevar a Emmet a la casa de mis padres y encerrarnos en el sotano durante el periodo de transformacion y adaptación. Alice me ayudo para poder llevar a Emmet a casa, los tres días siguientes cuidamos de el, no nos separamos ni un minuto a excepción de salir a cazar, alice fue la primera y yo logre resisitir hasta pocas horas antes de que nuestro hermano despertara, aproveche mi salida y adormeci a tres ciervos para tener listo el alimento de Emmet.

- como sigue(pregunte al regresar)

- despertara en un minuto(era de gran ayuda que alice revisara el futuro de emm )

- bien, traje comida suficiente para cuando lo haga

Emmet despertó justo como alice predijo y estudio lentamente el lugar en em que se encontraba, sabia que no seria un neófito normal ya que mientras estuve con los reyes vampiro me había obligado a transformar a 3 vampiros con potencial y al parecer mi ponzoña también les brindaba un poco de mi autocontrol.

- chi…chicas(nos saludo al percatarse de nuestra presencia)

- gran osoooooo…(grito alice poc antes de saltar a sus brazos) que bien que estes aqui

- esto… no, no fue un sueño verdad(dijo estudiando la ropa que llevaba, su camiza arañada y ensangrentada)

- no, no lo fue y….

- eso, eso quiere decir que soy… digo somos…(bueno era hora de comenzar con la iniciación como vampiro, y contarle todo)

- si somos Vampiros…

Jamas me hubiera imaginado que seria tan fácil explicarle todo lo que debía saber sobre nosotros incluida nuestra alimentación

- no, no nos alimentamos de hu…humanos? (genial la pregunta que no sabia como responder)

- no hermano, nosotras preferimos vivir en armonía con ellos y nos alimentamos de los animales de la región (agradeci a alice el haberme ayudado)

- esto… por, por que me duele?(pregunto tocándose la graganta)

- estas hambriento (le conteste con una sonrisa) ven vamos(extendi mi mano para que la tomara y acepto gustoso)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Asi fue como comenzó nuestra nueva vida como una familia, junto a mis hermanos.

Despues de vender la casa de mis padres y deshacernos de todo lo que nos atara a nuestra vida humana los tres juntos comenzamos nuestro viaje alrededor del mundo conociendo todas las cosas que los humanos creaban con el paso del tiempo, Alice aprovechaba el tiempo visitando todas las tiendas posibles, mientras que Emmet no perdia la oportunidad de conseguir lo ultimo en tecnología y cualquier cosa relacionada a los deportes. En verdad disfrutaba de la compañía de mis hermanos, al estar los tres juntos habíamos conocido el significado de la palabra familia.

Nos cuidábamos mutuamente, siempre estábamos unidos y no habia secretos entre nosotros, aunque admito que alice puede llegar a ser algo molesta cuando se le mete una idea.

_FLASHBACK_

JAPON / FEBRERO 1941

El periodo de guerra estaba por comenzar las grandes potencias se preparaban para atacar y defenderse de ser necesario, aun no sabíamos donde mudarnos para evitar todo este problema.

- vamos Bella lo prometiste y llevas casi 10 años retrasándolo (alice me reclamaba nuevamente el no haberle enseñado a pelear aun)

- vamos alice sabes que no es necesario

- lo se pero… que sucedería si tu no estuvieras conmigo y…

- alice yo siempre estare lista para ayudarte y defenderte

- si bell´s pero no quiero ser un estorbo, quiero ser capaz de protegerme yo y de poder ayudar de ser necesario.

- vamos bella que pierdes con hacerlo (genial agora Emmet la apoyaba, que le habrá ofrecido le duendecilla)

- ok, ok pero solo será lo básico

- siiiiiiii… vamos Emmet levanta ese cuerpecito tuyo y ayudame(bueno al menos no estaría sola con ella)

- si enana(a Emmet le encantaba hacer rabiar a aalice burlándose de su estatura)

- como me has dicho… lo pagaras caro(dijo antes de saltar sobre el y comenzar a hacerle cosquillas)

- jajajajajajajajajaja… basta duende malévolo dejame, jajajajajajaja…(se quejaba mi hermano mientras rodaba por la sala)

- chicos, chicos…CHICOOOSSSS(al fin me atendieron) no destrocen la casa por favor)

- por ahora te salvaste pero no la próxima.

JAPON / JULIO 1941

Alice era mejor estudiante de lo que crei, ya lograba poner a Emmet en problemas al luchar contra el, y eso que el tenia el don de la fuerza, es decir, podía igualar mi fuerza si se esforzaba.

- bien alice, pero esta vez quiero que lo dejes en el suelo(Emmet mostro una sonrisa de suficiencia confiado de si mismo)

- ok, aquí voy..(era realmente gracioso ver luchar a mis dos hermanos pues a pesar de su tamaño alice podía ser un contrincante peligroso ya que su ataque siempre era meditado, planeado y silencioso)

Alice desapareció de mi campo de visión por segundos y cambiaba constantemente su ubicación mientras estudiaba al enemigo, era realemnte buena haciendo estrategias. Emmet estaba concentrado pero siempre perdia ante el ingenio de la pequeña

- demonios(grito Emmet al recibir un golpe de frente y estrellarse con un árbol)

- jajajajaja…(podía escucharse la risa de la duendecillo por todo el campo de batalla)

- ya veras enana…(o no Emmet ya tenia su táctica que consistía en molestar a alice para quitarle la concentración) venga renacuajo sal de donde estés… ranita, ranita ven y salta para mi(antes de poder meditarlo alice estaba corriendo en su dirección) perfecto(le escuche murmurar y atrapo a alice en un gran abrazo de oso)

- noooo… no suéltame(gritaba alice)

- lo siento pero yo Sali vencedor

- cruel, eres un cruel(decía alice haciendo un ligero puchero)

- venga chicos por hoy hemos terminado

EGIPTO 1944

Despues de mucho discutir nos habíamos mudado a este arenoso lugar para evitar estar en medio del enfrentamiento.

- wow que construcciones(estábamos visitando las pirámides y Emmet como siempre parecía un niño de no mas de 5 años, queriendo tocar todo y saber u origen)

- si pero lo mejor es poder poder hacerlo por la noche(este nuevo destino tenia demasiado sol y como no habia agua suficiente no podía convocar tormentas o días nublados continuamente asi que recorríamos las ciudades por la noche)

- bueno ahora vamos a visitar la pirámide de Ramses V(no se si exista pero no sabia que poner)

Solo dimos dos pasos antes de que alice tuviera una visión, no deje pasar tiempo y tome su hombro y la mano de Emmet para poder observarlo juntos como cada visión que tenia al estar juntos, gracias ami poder y energía podíamos durar mas y ver con mayor claridad lo que deparaban las decisiones futuras.

En la visión mientras paseábamos por las piramides seriamos rodeados por mas de 15 vampiros, logre reconocer a 3 miembros de la guardia vulturi lo que significaba que aun no entendían, pero que podía esperar de ellos, jamás se preocupaban de los sacrificios solo buscaban su bien sin importar el precio. L a visión finalizo y los tres os quedamos en silencio.

- quiero que…

- no, esta vez no lo haras sola(dijo alice con seguridad) somo hermanos, estamos juntos en esto y asi… juntos les enfrentaremos

- pero…(se que parece egoísta el no dejarles pelear pero me preocupaban no sabia que haría si les pasaba algo) chicos yo…(estaba por decir que lo haría sola pero cuando se ponían de acuerdo…)

- Alice tiene razón somo hermanos y nos cuidamos entre todos(se que tienen razón pero…)

- bien, les dejare luchar (me dieron una sonrisa) eso si yo acabare con los que pueda

- ok, entonces(dijo alice antes de extender su mano al centro de nosotros) desde ahora siempre…

- estaremos…(le siguio Emmet poniendo su manos sobre la de alice)

- juntos! (complete la frase tomando entre mis manos las de mis hermanos)

- Prometido(gritamos los tres)

Emmet nos abrazo a las dos al mismo tiempo cerrando de esta forma nuestra promesa. Comenzamos el camino en espera de la batalla, nos esperaban 5 vampiros tratando de llamar nuestra atención para que los demás pudieran atacarnos al estar desprevenidos)

- por lo visto no se han dado por vencidos(les grite al estar frente a ellos)

- nuestros reyes han puesto precio a sus cabezas (queee…? Una cosa es que quisieran acabar conmigo pero meterse con mi familia)

- asi que es eso… saben les doy 5 segundos para escapar si no quieren volverse polvo aquí mismo(los 5 se soltaron a reir y detrás de nosotros salieron al ataque 10 vampiros mas)

Antes de que pudieran acercarse mis hermanos ya habia salido a luchar, cada uno luchaba contra tres vampiros dejándome 10 para mi.

Alice era audaz, rápida en sus movimientos, cada golpe era especifico logrando una gran ventaja contra sus oponentes, mientras Emmet hacia uso de su fuerza y los trucos que habia aprendido de la duendecilla para atacar a sus contrincantes.

Yo mientras tanto decidi divertirme un poco solo para estirar los musculos, si esto era lo que querían "mis reyes"(notese el sarcasmo) les daría una muestra de cuan peligroso era meterse con mi familia.

Mis hermanos disfrutaban de la pelea, Emmet ya solo luchaba contra uno, mietras Alice atacaba a dos vampiros ya agotados incluso podría jurar que estaban mareados por las danzas que a pequeña realizaba para confundirlos. Mis adversarios se habían reducido a 3.

- Alice, Emmet el juego acabo(grite)

Mis hermanos estuvieron a mi lado en manos de 5 segundos, extendi mi escudo protegiéndolos(Emmet abrazo a la péqueña escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, ambos sabían muy bien que cuando los enviados de los vulturis me hartaban acababa con ellos sin contemplacion) acabe con los vampiros usando el poder de jane y con la telequinesis reuni todos los cuerpos antes de encender una fogata con ellos.

- vámonos(los tres salimos corriendo del lugar dejando atrás una muestra mas de que ellos no serian capaces de separarnos)

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Se que seria bueno que esa hubiera sido la ultima vez de una lucha como esa pero los Vulturis tardarían mucho en darse por vencido, incluso estoy segura que solo esperan que mostremos una debilidad para atacar y tratar de acabar con nosotros.

**Continuara….**

* * *

Como agradecimiento por tan buenos cometarios les dejo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capi. no se olviden de dejar un revieww ya que actualizare cada vez que reciba al menos 3 por capi.

**Proximo cap.**

- vamos bell´s estoy segura que te encantara el lugar

- pero alice hasta ahora estamos viviendo en paz(y era verdad los vulturia no habían dado indicio de vida desde hace mas de 3 años)

- si pero no seria mejor cambiarnos antes de que nos encuentren(mi duendecilla sabia que no me gustaba huir pero era preferible a seguir acabando con la vida de los guardias vulturi)

- si pero estoy segura que el lugar te encantara… lo he visto (alice sabia muy bien que nunca me negaba a sus supuestas visiones aunque sabia muy bien que ella solo quería conseguir su objetivo)

- bien vamos a donde quieras

- siiiii… Forks haya vamos…(grito emocionada) ire a avisarle a emmet

* * *

Cuidense y como saben nos estamos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	3. Mudanzas 1

Lo prometido es deuda y aqui les traigo el nuevo capitulo, lamento la demora pero me vi envuelta en un sin fin de cosas que apenas logre salir, por cierto como el capi era algo largo y cuando lo lei senti que le faltaba algo y al estar agregandole ´bueno ya veran mas tarde asi que les pido disculpas (por cierto el adelanto de la vez pasada estara en la segunda parte) bueno las dejo con el capi.

* * *

**MUDANZAS (parte 1)**

BELLA POV

Se que seria bueno que esa hubiera sido la ultima vez de una lucha como esa pero los Vulturis tardarían mucho en darse por vencidos, incluso estoy segura que solo esperan que mostremos una debilidad para atacar y tratar de acabar con nosotros.

Con solo recordar la ocasión que se atrevieron a atacar a mis hermanos me hierve la sangre…

_FLASHBACK_

ESPAÑA 1945

Después del incidente en Egipto nuevamente debíamos mudarnos asi que por votación nuestro destino era España, pero no fue tan facil ya que durante nuestro viaje fuimos recibidos por los vampiros que residían en las ciudades que pasábamos, al parecer la recompensa que se daba por nosotros era enorme pues no les importaba nada con tal de recibir ese dinero…

ESPAÑA 1946

Habiamos pasado un año realmente tranquilo, mis hermanos pasaban gran parte del dia tratando de convencerme de salir y convivir con los humanos pero para mi aun era algo difícil no solo por lo que sentía hacia los hombres también por que sabia que ellos solo estaban interesados en los aspectos externos que teníamos por naturaleza sin siquiera luchar por conocernos.

Includo ahora mismo alice trataba de convencerme de ir con ellos a una fiesta de presentación- a pesar de los años aun existía ese tipo de costumbres

- vamos bella te divertiras estoy segura

- lo siento alice pero esa fue mi ultima palabra

- anda Bell´s hazlo por mi(ni siquiera su arma secreta haría que cambiara de opinión)

- Alice de verdad no estoy de humor y prefiero quedarme en casa

- de acuerdo entonces me divertiré el doble por las dos(muchas veces habia intentado encontrar el botón de apagado de mi dulce duendecilla)

- si hazlo y por favor cuídense, yo aprovechare para revisar el perímetro(a pesar de estar viviendo tranquilamente realizaba rondas nocturnas para verificar que todo estuviera en orden)

- ok, ok lo hare solo espero que mi hermano oso no vuelva a exagerar con eso de hermano mayor

Emmet siempre estaba al pendiente de nosotras y cuando cualquier tipo ya sea humano a vampiro se nos acercaba le fulminaba con la mirada demostrando que no estábamos solas y que se las vería con el- los humanos no hacían mas que huir incluso los vampiros y los pocos que se atrevían a enfrentarle definitivamente no volvían a intentarlo

- yo me encargo, por el momento ve a terminar de arrglarte quizás en tu recamara haya algo que te guste(sin esperar ,mas subió saltando las escaleras)

- Bellaaaaaa…(le escuche gritar desde el segundo piso de la mansión) es hermoso(antes de poder quitar la sonrisa de mis labios ya tenia a alice frente a mi enfundada en un hermoso vestido rosa claro que resaltaba su figura y le hacia ver realemente bien) gracias(se abrazo a mi)

- sabia que era perfecto para ti

- gracias, gracias pero… por que fuiste de compras sin mi(me dijo con un puchero)

- fue el dia que Sali a la librería al pasar frente a la tienda no dude en comprarlo para ti

- es perfecto bell´s (comenzó a danzar por el salón mientras disfrutaba de mi regalo)

Esto es lo que mas me gusta de mi familia lo feliz que soy con solo ver una sonrisa en los labios de mis hermanos

- pero que hace tan bella ranita saltando en este lugar(como siempre emmet no pudo guardarse sus comentarios)

- Emmet dejate de cosas

- vamos bell´s sabes que lo digo de cariño(me mostro un tradicional puchero estilo alice)

- lo se hermanito(le dije con una sonrisa) bueno chicos será mejor que se alisten o no llegaran a la fiesta

- pero… no vienes con nosotros

- Emmet se muy bien que escuchaste nuestra conversación desde tu alcoba asi que…

- ok, ok como quieras bueno pequeña es mejor irnos ya

- si solo que…

- alice ve y diviértete yo estare bien

Despues de dos horas me encamine a mi guardia, recorri las afueras de la ciudad y revise cuidadosamente los bosques, cuando estaba por volver a casa me percate de cinco esencias que no reconoci como parte de los vampiros que habitaban la ciudad

- demonios!(esto no estaba bien esos aromas no debían estar aquí)

Corri con todas mis fuerzas para llegar al lugar de donde provenían, un pequeño dolor se situo en mi pecho como sia go presionara mi muerto corazón… corri…corri mas rápido sabia que algo no andaba bien. Al llegar la escena me sorprendió justo frente a la iglesia de la ciudad una lucha entre vampiros se llevaba a cabo y no cualquier vampiro eran mis hermanos luchando contra 5 vampiros que bajo mi vista pertenecían a la guardia vulturi… estaba a punto de salir en su auxilio pero algo dentro de mi me lo impidió debía confiar en ellos, eran fuertes y capaces de salir solos de estaban rodeados ero no parecía preocuparles.

- asi que ustedes son compañeros de la Princesa vampiro (escupió el que parecía el jefe) no les veo nada especial como para ser importantes para alguien superior como ella

"Princesa Vampiro" asi era como me conocían todos, gracias a las cosas que habia hecho como miembro de los Vulturi.. todos hablaban de las muertes que habia evitado, cada vampiro que habia exterminado pero sobre todo por mi nivel de pelea y eso que no conocían mi verdadero poder para ellos solo era especial pero no sabían que era inmune a cualquier don y que podía copiarlos fácilmente.

- bueno de esta forma no será difil acabar con ustedes

- asi que crees que somos inferiores (lo provoco la duendecilla)  
- vamos, solo mirense solo alguien tan inservible seria capaz de relacionarse con los humanos

- debo suponer que deberíamos estar temblando por su presencia (Emmet estaba enfadado nadie se metia con nosotros, mucho menos con su ranita)

- solo les dejoi claro que esto no es personla(antes de terminar de hablar los 5 ya se habían lanzado contra mis hermanos)

Emmet atrapo a uno y lo lanzo contra los demás evitando de esta forma que los dejaran atrpados, por su parte Alice tan grácil como siempre salto quedando detrás de ellos y asi comenzó la lucha.

- Yo pido estos dos(grito alice emocionada)

- asi que la princesa quiere luchar(comento uno de los contrincantes de mi hermano, haciéndolo enfadar, antes de darse cuenta ya estaba estrellado contra una pared)

- como digas hermana(respondio Emmet con una sonrisa lanzándose contra los dos restantes)

Realmente estaba orgullosa de mis hermanos sabían muy bien lo que hacían era verdad ellos estaban dispuestos a luchar contra todos para estar juntos. Emmet tomo a uno por detrás y le jalo los brazos hasta arrancarlos, los otros dos sorprendidos lo atacaron sin contemplación, alice danzaba tratando de confundir a sus adversarios… justo como hacia con Emmet alice aparecía cuando menos lo esperaban, a pesar de los esfuerzos de mis hermanos aun eran cuatro contra dos, al ver que eran buenos los otros vampiros comenzaron a hacer uso de sus dones, uno de ellos podía clonarse, otro controlaba el fuego, el tercero podía controlar a los que estaban a su alrededor y el ultimo era fuerte como Emmet. La lucha era dispareja nuevamente, con los clones ahora eran 8, era hora de ayudar un poco…

- basta de juego es hora de acabar con ustedes

- ni creas que lo permitiré (Emmet gruñía en señal de molestia)

Repentinamente mis hermanos dejaron de moverse…

- que demo… (grito Emmet)

- como dije el juego acabo y ha llegado su hora… (dijo uno mientras en sus manos aparecían pequeñas bolas de fuego que empezaron a crecer)

- eres un… (Emmet estaba por gritarle un par de cosas pero se detuvo al posar su mirada en mi)

- Bell´s (parecía complacida de verme)

Estaba molesta… nadie se mete con mi familia mas aun se aprovecha de la situación, mis hermanos habían luchado maravillosamente pero no dejaría que esos insectos les hicieran daño, camine lentamente en su dirección, active mi escudo y mis hermanos estuvieron libres…

- es… vaya jamás crei que la vampira mas poderosa fuera tan…(antes de que acabara de hablar las esferas de fuego que tenia en sus manos desaparecieron antes de situarse en las mias)

- tan que?... continua pues estoy seguar que será lo ultimo que diras en tu vida…(mi mirada debía mostrar mi molestia pues el miedo invadió sus ojos)

- Alice, Emmet los felicito(comente fijando mi atención en ellos, ambos me miraron con una sonrisa en el rostro)

- gracias…(contestaron sonrientes)

Mientras atendía a mis hermanos los insectos trataron de escapar…

- tan rápido se van… pero si recién nos conocemos(comente con una sonrisa tratando de sonar sincera) vamos regresen aquí (haciendo uso del poder de uno de ellos los regrese a su lugar)

- va...vamos no… nosotros so…cumcumplimos ordenes(dijo nerviosamente uno de ellos)

- pues a mi parecer realmente lo disfrutaban asi que…

Estaba harta de todo asi que me deshice de todos sin contemplación, por primera vez mis hermanos fueron testigos al 100% de mi poder, en cuanto termine con ellos regresamos a casa para empacar nuevamente y buscar un nuevo hogar.

NORTEAMERICA 1954

Habian pasado varios años desde el ultimo encuentro con los enviados de los Vulturi, al parecer nuestro plan habia funcionado y el venia al continente americano habia sido una idea excepcional. Decidimos comenzar viviendo en distintas partes del norte para poder gozar lentamente de los lugares.

- chicos se que es dificl pero ya tenemos 5 años en este lugar y…

- lo sabemos Bell´s, dinos cuando debemos salir

Parte de nuestra naturaleza era no poder permanecer en un lugar mas años de lo debido pues de o hacerlo los humanos comenzarían a hacer preguntas y pondríamos en peligro nuestra existencia.

- les dare tiempo de despedirse de sus conocidos(a pesar del timepo au no me sentía lo suficientemente confiada como para poder relacionarme con los humanos), les parece bien en una semana

- estaremos listos

MEXICO 1970

Nuestra estadia en este país habia sido tan tranquila como en cada lugar que habíamos visitado en este continente es verdad que la distancia ayuda mucho y gracias a esto podíamos disfrutar con tranquilidad de nuestra no-vida

- y dime que te parece?(ahora mismo estábamos alistándonos con la nueva moda ya que según la duendecilla ya estábamos realemnte fuera de esta)

Emmet estaba muy inconforme con la ropa pues según el se veía demasiado femenino con esos colores pero nadie mejor que nosotros para saber que nunca debes pelear con alice respecto al vestuario a algúna cosa referente a la ropa.

- esto es… realmente…(Emmet prefirió guardar silencio al ver a alice salir del probador) enena estas segura que…

- estas diciendo que no se que es mejor? Emmet pensé que ya habías comprendido que yo se que es lo mejor para ti

- si pero…

- nada y será mejor que termines de probarte la demás(empujo nuevamente a Emmet dentro del probador) y tu?

- yo ya termine asi que…

- Nada de eso pruébate esto también(me dio 10 prendas mas antes de regresar a su probador)

Aun me odio por ser quien la adentro a las compras y por ser quien le dio libre albedrio en cuanto a nuestra vestimenta.

Dos horas mas tarde por fin estábamos libres y podíamos disfrutar de las atracciones de la ciudad, mientras Emmet buscaba a alguien que pudiera indicarle algún lugar para hacer ejercicio o entrenar algún deporte yo esperaba refugiarme en alguna librería o biblioteca cercana, dejando que alice continuara con sus compras.

BRASIL 1975

Nos encontrábamos recorriendo la selva amazónica aprovechando al máximo estas merecidas vacaciones (al menos para mi y Emmet lo eran pues estar en la selva significaba algo nada de compras por algún tiempo)

- vamos chicos ya veo cuan lentos son(los moleste mientras saltaba en zigzag para aminorar mi velocidad y no dejarlos atrás)

- sabes que eres mucho mas rápida que nosotros asi que…

- solo son excusas saben muy bien que son unas tortugas

- como te atreves esa la pagaras hermanita(la mirada de Emmet era realemnte aterradora cuando de travesuras se trataba)

- oh si… esta vez sufriras (genial el duendecillo estaba de su lado)

- bueno eso será cuando me alcancen(sin mas aumente mi velocidad dejándolos atrás)

Tenia mas de 30 minutos esperando a mis hermanos y no aparecían por ningún lado, a pesar de la velocidad con la que corri no debían haberse quedado tan atrás, me preocupe y decidi regresar… caminaba ya no corria solo quería encontrar a mis hermanos, llegue a creer que era una de sus bromas pero esto ya era demasiado ni siquiera podía encontrar su aroma y ellos no eran capaces de hacer eso…

-Emmeeet, Aliceee… donde están contesten… chicos vamos dejen los juegos (no lograba encontrarlos, tenia casi una hora buscándolos y no habia selñal alguna de ellos)

Habia recorrido todo el camino de regreso pero no habia señal alguna de ellos, esta situación me era realmente frustrante, no conseguía encontrar su esencia y mas aun comenzaba a creer que les habia sucedido algo… al dar un paso mas encontré os esencias vampiricas pero… ninguna pertenecía a mis hermanos, sin pensarlo corri en dirección a ellas no sabia por que pero algo me decía que asi podría encontralos…

Continuara…

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando

- gaby de cullen

- ashly cullen

- Natuchi23

- afroditacullen

- Sorbel cullen

- miadharu28

- Cullen-21-gladys

- EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON

- perl rose swan

Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la proxima

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	4. Mudanzas 2

Hola chicas aqui estoy de nuevo sabiendo el siguiente capi. debo decir que me encantaron sus comentarios muchisimas gracias por seguirme y bueno sin mas las dejo continuar.

* * *

**MUDANZAS 2**

BELLA POV

BRASIL 1975

Habia recorrido todo el camino de regreso pero no había señal alguna de ellos, esta situación me era realmente frustrante, no conseguía encontrar su esencia y mas aun comenzaba a creer que les habia sucedido algo… al dar un paso mas encontré dos esencias vampíricas pero… ninguna pertenecía a mis hermanos, sin pensarlo corri en dirección a ellas no sabia porque pero algo me decía que asi podría encontrarlos…

Llegue a una pequeña cabaña cerca del rio se veía realmente confortable pero no habia señal alguna de los habitantes, me acerque un poco mas y logre escuchar partes de una conversación…

_- pero Kena ellos no parecen peligrosos… _

_- Kira tu mejor que nadie sabes que solo busco tu bien y…_

_- lo se, lo se pero eso o significa que todo el que se acerque tendrá malas intenciones además no soy tan fragil como dices (parecia a una de las tantas peleas que habia tenido con Alice cuando me negaba a enseñarle a luchar)_

_- bien si asi lo quieres los liberare pero… escuchaste eso(al perecer se habían percatado de mi presencia)_

Me situé frente a la cabaña esperando el recibimiento, una chica alta de tez morena y cabellera negra salió lentamente estudiando el perímetro como si esperaran algún atacante. Era una vampiresa muy hermosa pero tenia una mirada calculadora, se detuvo en la puerta y me miro con extrañeza…

- co…como llegaste aquí?, quien eres?, que buscas?(se veía nerviosa por mi presencia)

- Hola mi nombre es Isabella, recién llego estoy buscando a mis hermanos(trate de sonar amable a pesar de estar incomoda por a mirada que me daba)

- hermanos vampiro?(escuche que preguntaba una voz que se acercaba a la puerta)

- Kira, espera adentro(le primer chica no quería que la otra mas joven saliera a recibirme)

- Hola soy Kira y esta enojona que ves aquí es mi hermana Kena( eran realmente parecidas aunque kena aparentaba aproximadamente 22 y Kira 16 como máximo.)

- es un placer, lamento molestar pero como ven estoy buscando a mis dos hermanos…(les di las referencias y las características de Alice y Emmet)… solo quiero encontrarlos para poder continuar nuestro viaje… (las dos estaban calladas pero Kira veía con reproche a su hermana) bueno me despido ya que en verdad me preocupa que estén solos (me di la vuelta y cuando estaba por saltar para poder correr Kira me detuvo)

- espera… yo, yo se donde están(en cuanto la esuche sentí un gran alivio)

- Kiraaa…(le riño Kena)

- hermana ya te lo dije, además yo no querría estar lejos de ti como ella no dejaría a sus hermanos

- en verdad te lo agradezco, jamás me perdonaria que algo les pasara

- bueno sígueme…(Kira me guio algunos kilómetros mas adelante, no habia buscado por este lugar ya que no habia esencia alguna ni habíamos estado cerca de este lugar)

- lamento lo que ha pasado pero mi hermana tiende a exagerar cuando cree que me protege

- la entiendo, yo también siempre busco lo mejor para mis hermanos y trato de evitarles cualquier proble…(me quede callada cuando vi a Emmet y Alice parados a unos metros de mi como si estuvieran soñando despiertos, ambos estaban en su mundo y no supe que hacer)

Me acerque a mis hermanos pero ni siquiera se pércataron de mi presencia o movieron un solo musculo para darme atención

- Alice, Emmet que les sucede, vamos chicos déjense de juegos(tome a alice por los hombros y la sacudi pero aun asi ella seguía igual)

- están en una especie de hechizo… (comento Kira)

- hechizo?

- si es un poder que tiene Kena como método de protección

- no entiendo…

- veras cualquiera ser, sea humano, vampiro o cualquier cosa que pise nuestro territorio queda automáticamente bajo el control de kena que puede hacerlo regresar por donde vino incrustándole imágenes donde no existe nuestro hogar o dejarlo dentro de una ilusión donde aparentemente sigue con su recorrido pero no se mueve ni un milímetro.

- y… como puedo regresarlos

- lamento decirte que no lo se, ni la misma kena lo sabe… (este tipo de cosas era común con vampiros que no tienen una guía adecuada, es por eso que no saben usar su don y este solo esta activo cuando el vampiro que lo posee se siente en peligro)

No podía creerlo mis hermanos estaban en peligro y no podía hacer nada

- Aun no sabemos como e s que a ti no te afecto( fácil yo soy inmune a cualquier don, bingo el campo protector, de inmediato me situe junto a ellos y extendi mi campo, lentamente ellos regresaron y me veian extrañados)

- Bell…Bella que… que hacemos aquí

- so..solo recuerdo que corriamos tras de ti y después…

- ya esta todo bien, vamos es hora de volver (me sentía feliz por que no les habia pasado nada)

- en verdad lamento todo esto y…

- y tu eres?

- Chicos ella es Kira una amiga, ella y su hermana Kena viven aquí y al parecer invadimos su territorio

Estoy segura que yo haría lo mismo que Kena para mantenerlos a salvo pero ahora comprendía que ellos se sentía estorbos ya que para los tres es importante estar juntos y luchar como el equipo que somos – es verdad todos somos hermanos, los hermanos Swan.

- pero que mona eres(antes de poder detenerla alice ya parecía estar tomando medidas a kira) en verdad eres hermosa

- kira de verdad gracias y dile a kena que lamento la intromisión( comente al momento de alejar a Alice de ella asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo de regreso a su hogar)

- vamos debemos regresar a la tienda(mis hermanos asintieron aun sin comprender)

Llegamos al campamento y les conte todo lo que sabia, Alice de inmediato me pregunto si habia copiado tan útil poder, como siempre con solo ver y estar a unos metros del dueño del don este ya era mio asi que solo faltaba averiguar como usarlo y practicar para hacerlo correctamente. Al dia siguiente arregle todo para poder salir nuevamente de viaje, no queria que kena atrapara nuevamente a mis hermanos.

CALIFORNIA 1989

Todo este tiempo habia estado lleno de paz gracias a que parecía que nos habíamos librado de los vulturi. Durante todo este tiempo conseguimos disfrutar de la vida sin tener que estar al pendiente de nuestra seguridad, esta vez en vez de viajar al sur estabamos subiendo nuevamente al norte, en busca de paz y tranquilidad.

NUEVA YORK – JULIO 1994

Alice habia conseguido que nuestro nuevo destino fuera esta ciudad alegando que con mi nueva adquisición, un don que nos brinda algunas características humanas (como el color de nuestros ojos, un poco de aumento en a la temperatura corporal, el poder ingerir alimento pero sobre todo nos evita brillar ante la exposición al sol seria un desperdicion no hacerlo.

-Y que les parece(recién llegábamos a la nueva casa, Alice se habia encargado de decorarla)

- wow enana ahora si que te luciste (dijo emmmet emocionado al entrar a la sala de entretenimiento)

- es verdad te felicito alice, eres…

- Bell´s no vas a creer lo que hay para ti(me jalo Emmet antes de poder terminar de felicitar a la enana)

El recibidor contaba con una mesa, una pequeña banca de madera, el perchero y la puerta del closet de sacos… alice siempre buscaba lugares que fueran perfectos para nosotros ya que eramos una combinacion un tanto rara, Emmet solo estaba enfocado en los deportes, los videojuegos y los autos, alice era amante de las compras, la moda y las fiestas, mientras que yo con que tuviera un buen libro y un lugar tranquilo para leer era feliz.

- Aliceeee… (grite emocionada ya que esta vez el estudio-biblioteca era dos veces mas grande que el que tenia en la ultima casa) esto es… wow no tengo palabras

- que bien que te guste, todo esta tal como siempre solo que esta vez me encargue de aumentar un poco tu colección con las nuevas publicaciones de tus autores favoritos (gustar me habia encantado)

- vaya ranita si que eres única…(mientras decía esto Emmet levantaba a alice del suelo y le daba uno de sus abrazos de oso)

- Emmet bajame….

NUEVA YORK – AGOSTO 1994

Teniamos un mes en este lugar y al fin la gente habia dejado de hablar de los nuevo vecinos que casi nunca salian y parecían sacados de una revista de moda, como en cada lugar debíamos acostumbrarnos a este tipo de cosas.

- Emmet ya te dije que no sales de la casa con esa ropa (Emmet como cada dia estaba empeñado en no ponerse lo que alice le habia indicado)

- pero alice ese no es mi estilo además… (vaya lo habia dejado hablar demasiado)

- nada te lo pones o te juro que yo misma me encargo de que algo le pase a tu bebe (que cruel lo habia amenazado con su auto que era como su bebe)

- noooo, ni siquiera te atrevas…. Esta bien ahora regreso(subió corriendo a su habitación a cambiarse)

- alice creo que exageras el solo…

- bella sabes que me gusta que mis hermanos siempre luzcan excelente asi que no trates de hacerme cambiar de idea.

- ok, bueno aquí están sus documentos, solo tienen que acudir a la dirección para que les den lo necesario para su primer dia (me habia encargado de inscribir a mis hermanos al high school)

Alice y Emmet no habían perdido la esperanza de que algún dia como ellos decidiera estudiar en un ambiente lleno de humanos, pero sabían muy bien que no me siento comoda, por lo mismo tomaba mis materias por correo.

- si no te preocupes, dime en que año nos inscribiste?

- entraran a tercero para que puedan estudiar la carrera completa el próximo año

- eso es maravilloso esta vez entrare a moda ya que según se los profesores son traídos desde Italia la capital de la moda y…

- estoy listo, vámonos ranita (no se por que Emmet siempre esta inconforme con la ropa de alice si se ve genial)

- diviértanse y por favor tengan…

- cuidado(terminaron ellos por mi, pero es que a pesar de no tener noticias de los Vulturi nunca debíamos bajar la guardia)

- exacto nos vemos mas tarde

- cuando será el dia que vayamos los tres juntos a la escuela

- Emmet sabes muy bien que…

- lo se, lo se, bueno nos vemos mas tarde (Emmet ya tenia su auto listo y los dos subieron a este)

Cuando se fueron regrese al despacho para revisar nuestras cuentas y revisar el perímetro, con el paso de los años habia logrado controlar al 100% el poder de kena y era capaz de extender en grandes proporciones el perimetro, de esta forma se me facilitaba protegernos.

NUEVA YORK – ENERO 1999

Teniamos 5 años en viviendo aquí, mis hermanos estaban por terminar la universidad – Alice se graduaría en modas y Emmet en ingeniería automotriz- yo por mi parte habia terminado la carrera de Literatura y estaba estudiando medicina (ambas por correo). Habiamos logrado tener una vida tranquila gracias a que no habia indicios de que los Vulturi estuvieran aun tras nosotros.

NUEVA YORK – FEBRERO 1999

El salón era realmente enorme, todas las personas que se encontraban en este lugar me veian como bicho raro, pues era realemente extraño que saliera de casa

- La fiesta se ve agradable (estaba en la fiesta de graduación de mis hermanos, admito que les costo mucho trabajo convencerme de acudir)

- y espera a ver todo lo que preparamos (alice habia sido parte del comite de graduación)

- venga entonces a divertirnos…(Emmet me jalo a la pista de baile)

Varias canciones después Emmet accedió a descansar pues no debíamos olvidar las apariencias. Como siempre mis hermanos se esforzaron por que no me sintiera rar entre tantos humanos, mas aun cuando todos los hombres te veian como un trozo de carne, pero Emmet les dejo bien claro que con sus hermanas nadie y digo nadie se metia

NUEVA YORK – 12 ABRIL 1999

Durante todo este tiempo he estado pensando cual es el mejor lugar para mudarnos pero no encontraba algo que realmente me agradara. Debo admitir que mis exigencias eran grandes pues además de que debía ser tranquilo, tenia que conseguir una casa que se adaptara a nuestras necesidades con espacio para nuestros autos(después de todo al fin alice tenia uno como regalo de graduación y Emmet jamás abandonaría a su bebe y que decir de mi Audi), un lugar equipado para que Emmet hiciera sus ejercicios, una recamara que contara con un espacio suficientemente grande para el guardaropa de alice sin olvidar el espacio perfecto para mi despacho-biblioteca.

- Bellaaaaaa… (irrumpió alice)

- que ocurre Al?(se le veía realmente emocionada)

- ya tengo el lugar perfecto para mudarnos (esto era nuevo ella solo se enfocaba en decorar la casa y a mi me tocaba elegir el lugar al que nos mudariamos)

- pero alice sabes que yo…

- ya no importa, escucha este lugar te facinara, es perfecto solo que…

- bien habla

- mira este lugar es tranquilo, sin sol(sabia que a mi me daba igual pues casi no salía de casa), pero sobre todo cuenta con bosques y montañas en las que podremos pasear sin problemas

- wow suena increíble pero se que hay un pero…

- si, no existe una casa que se adapte a nuestros gustos y…

- en ese caso no se podrá, asi que…

- espera, ya tengo planes…(el ver que tenia mi atención continuo) nosotros mismos nos encargaremos de construirla

Vaya esa idea era maravillosa pero se veria raro que tres jóvenes construyeran su casa

-Alice no crees que…

- ya arregle todo viviremos a unos kilómetros del pueblo por lo que no habrá vecinos entrometidos y…

- alice sabes que aun debemos checar que dice Emmet

- si pero estoy segura que el lugar les encantara… lo he visto (alice sabia muy bien que nunca me negaba a sus supuestas visiones aunque sabia muy bien que ella solo quería conseguir su objetivo) es perfecto podremos divertirnos, cazar y sobre todo dejar las apariencias para cuando estemos en el pueblo.

- bien vamos a donde quieras

- siiiii… Forks haya vamos…(grito emocionada) ire a avisarle a Emmet

NUEVA YORK – 19 ABRIL 1999

Despues de todo Alice habia conseguido lo que quería, ahora mismo estábamos en el aeropuerto pára tomar el avión que nos llevaria a Seattle donde ya nos esperaban nuestros autos y asi llegar anuestro nuevo destino.

- bien ya tengo todo listo (alice estaba demasiado emocionada, traia los pases de abordar en las manos mientras danzaba por la sala 4)

- ranita en verdad podre participar en el diseño de mi gimnasio (eso era lo que emocionaba a Emmet que alice permitiría que el participara en algo de este tipo)

- si oso veras que será divertido.

- bueno entonces vamos

FORKS – 22 ABRIL 1999

El arribo habia sido tranquilo pero con solo llegar al terreno donde estaría nuestro nuevo hogar Alice ya tenia una actividad para cada uno. El material necesario para la construcción ya nos esperaba realmente mi hermanita se habia esforzado, con los conocimientos que teníamos sobre construcción y el titulo en arquitectura de Emmet logramos obtener los planos exactos de lo que queríamos que fuera nuestra casa.

FORKS – 29 ABRIL 1999

Siete días habían pasado y la casa casi estaba lista solo faltaban los últimos arreglos. Al parecer en el pueblo todos sabían que habrían nuevos vecinos ya que se suponía que estaba en construcción nuestro hogar, segun Alice haríamos nuestra entrada triunfal en dos semanas.

Por mi parte me encargaba de mantener todo en orden, jamás descuidaba el perímetro es mejor siempre estar vigilando que todo estuviera bien ya que nunca se sabe y se que los Vulturi nunca se darían por vencidos.

* * *

Y que les ha parecido, no se olviden de comentar sin mas me despido y les deseo una buena semana.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando

- gaby de cullen

- ashly cullen

- Natuchi23

- afroditacullen

- Sorbel cullen

- miadharu28

- Cullen-21-gladys

- EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON

- perl rose swan

- lamy-is-86

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	5. Pequeño hallazgo

Hola, Hola aqui estoy de nuevo lamento el retraso pero como siempre los contratiempos imaginense que e tenido que ver tres veces ECLIPSE (jajajaja cuanto sacrificio) pero eso pasa cuando tienes amigos en diferentes partes bueno continuando les repito mis disculpas por retrasarme pero bueno mejor los dejo con el capi y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**PEQUEÑO HALLAZGO**

BELLA POV

FORKS – 29 ABRIL 1999

Siete días habían pasado y la casa casi estaba lista solo faltaban los últimos arreglos. Al parecer en el pueblo todos sabían que habrían nuevos vecinos ya que se suponía que estaba en construcción nuestro hogar, segun Alice haríamos nuestra entrada triunfal en dos semanas.

Por mi parte me encargaba de mantener todo en orden, jamás descuidaba el perímetro es mejor siempre estar vigilando que todo estuviera bien ya que nunca se sabe y se que los Vulturi nunca se darían por vencidos.

Mis hermanos pasaban los días construyendo, alice se encargaba de que Emmet tuviera todo en orden a pesar de que el supiera lo que hacia, la enana podía llegar a ser algo difícil de controlar cuando queria dirigir las cosas.

- estoy segura que este será un gran hogar

Hogar? En todos estos años jamás habíamos considerado llamar hogar al lugar donde vivíamos, mas bien era nuestro escondite donde nos protegíamos de todo el exterior.

- de que hablas enana (Emmet me gano a preguntar)

- ya lo veras emm ya lo veras(al parecer la enana sabia algo que nosotros no)

- alice podrías compartir lo que sabes con nosotros(mi hermanita me contesto con una sonrisa)

- pues… les puedo asegurar que aquí pasaremos años llenos de paz y tranquilidad

- al sabes muy bien que solo…(me corto antes de que le diera la platica)

- no, esta vez será diferente…muy diferente

- rana, ranita cuenta, cuenta…(cantaba Emmet para convencerla)

Al parecer alice se guardaría muy bien este secreto pues este tema era como tabu para ella a pesar de todo lo que hermano oso trato de convencerla

FORKS – 7 MAYO 1999

Casi un mes después pero por fin habíamos terminado nuestro "hogar" palabra que nos costo mucho aprender a usar pero cuando tienes a una pequeña duende hiperactiva recordándotelo cada segundo se te pega.

El dia era perfecto para cazar, teníamos casi una semana sin hacerlo Emmet estaba emocionado por los grandes osos que habitaban las montañas y Alice le seguía la corriente

- vamos chicas dense prisa ya es hora

- Emmet calmate , Alice aun no baja(y si lo primero que alice hizo fue echar un vistazo a la que seria su habitación)

- bien, bien, vamos enana o nos vamos sin ti

- sabes gran oso a veces eres taaan…

- Alice por favor

- ok, vamos

La construcción al fin estaba completa solo debíamos esperar que trajeran los muebles que Alice habia encargado para decorar la casa. En menos de 5 minutos ya estábamos varios kilómetros alejados de forks… Emmet se balanceaba entre los arboles como todo un mono mientras alice bailaba con el canto de los pajaros… yo solo los seguía disfrutando de las ocurrencias de cada uno.

- pero que lentas se han vuelto hermanitas (comenzó Emmet con sus juegos)

- emm sabes muy bien que sales perdiendo contra ambas (en efecto alice aprovechando su agilidad podía dejar atrás fácilmente a Emmet y pues yo ni hablar)

- bueno que les parece una carrera

- esta bien el que pierda… será esclavo por un mes del ganador

- chicos yo creo que…

- venga bell´s…acaso temes perder (bien habia dicho su ultima palabra)

- Como digas…

- ok, a la de tres… 1…2…3(grito alice, deje que mis hermanos se adelantaran un poco)

- listos o no… aquí voy (poco a poco aumente mi velocidad, en pocos segundos los alcance, alice y Emmet corrian entre juegos y sus clásicas trampas)

Como siempre me divertía viendo a mis hermanos competir entre ellos, entre juegos y risas un leve llanto llamo mi atención, me detuve y estudie mi entorno… nada no habia nada, estaba por saltar para alcanzar a mis hermanos pero el llanto me lo impidió nuevamente… guiándome por mi instinto segui el pequeño llanto que mas bien parecía un susurro(mis hermanos ni cuenta se habían dado)  
Caminaba a paso humano evitando hacer ruido alguno poco apoco me adentre mas en el bosque estaba cada vez mas cerca del llanto pues poco a poco lo esuchaba con mayor claridad… a menos de 5 metros estaba la causa de este llanto…

- que demonios…(no podía ver lo que estaba viendo, como habia llegado a este lugar y quien se habia atrevido a abandonarlo…)

ALICE POV

FORKS – 29 ABRIL 1999

La construccion estaba resultando tal como lo habia visto y como no cuando me tienen para dirigir(ok, ok debo dejar atrás mi ego) mi hermano oso era un gran arquitecto y sus conocimientos habia sido perfectos para lograr construir lo que todos queríamos.

- estoy segura que este será un gran hogar

Mis hermanos me vieron intrigados al escuchar esa palabra salir de mi boca, pero si admito que jamás habíamos conocido el lugar donde vivíamos como un hogar solo era un espacio donde nos sentíamos comodos pero jamás podría llegar a ser un hogar

- de que hablas enana (mi hermano oso jamas se queda con la duda)

- ya lo veras emm ya lo veras (no sabia si hablar o no de mi vision)

- alice podrías compartir lo que sabes con nosotros(al parecer Bella también tenia la duda)

- pues… les puedo asegurar que aquí pasaremos años llenos de paz y tranquilidad

- al sabes muy bien que solo…( no esta vez no solo viviariamos el tiempo normal, eso no)

- no, esta vez será diferente…muy diferente

- rana, ranita cuenta, cuenta…(cantaba Emmet para convencerme)

No esta vez seria mi secreto yo misma me encargaría de que las cosas fueran como debían ser

FORKS – 7 MAYO 1999

Casi un mes después pero por fin habíamos terminado nuestro "hogar" al fin mis hermanos habían aprendido que no deben llevarme la contraria. Sabia que este seria un buen dia para cazar pero sobre todo este dia seria verdaderamente especial en nuestra no-vida

- vamos chicas dense prisa ya es hora (gritaba Emmet desde afuera)

- Emmet calmate , Alice aun no baja(me encontraba haciendo tiempo en mi habitación, debía esperar el momento adecuado para salir y dejar que esos miserables escaparan del lugar)

- bien, bien, vamos enana o nos vamos sin ti

- sabes gran oso aveces eres taaan… (grite al llegar frente a el)

- Alice por favor (genial me habia ganado una reprimenda de Bella, mientars Emmet me veía con su sonrisa socarrona)

- ok, vamos

Como siempre Emmet parecía un mono, yo disfrutaba de la brisa que nos brindaba el bosque, a pesar de que el sol no nos afectaba preferíamos salir bajo la sombra

- pero que lentas se han vuelto hermanitas(comenzó Emmet con sus juegos)

- emm sabes muy bien que sales perdiendo contra ambas(le conteste, sabiendo que el comenzaría con sus apuestas)

- bueno que les parece una carrera (bien lo habia logrado)

- esta bien el que pierda… será esclavo por un mes del ganador

- chicos yo creo que…

- venga bell´s…acaso temes perder (bien habia dicho su ultima palabra)

- Como digas…

- ok, a la de tres… 1…2…3(grite, Bell´s como siempre nos dio algo de ventaja)

- listos o no… aquí voy (escuchamos gritar a nuestra hermana segundos antes de tenerla a nuestro lado, como siempre Emmet comenzó con sus trampas)

Usando mis habilidades provocaba a Emmet para jugar mas, nuestras risas inundaban todo el bosque, pero sabia muy bien que Bella escucharía aquel susurro y buscaría su causa, me tenia que encargar de Emmet y evitar que se diera cuenta antes de tiempo, nuestra hermana debía tomar esta decisión y debíamos darle sus espacio…

- veo que el osito me tiene miedo (grite antes de correr )

- pagaras caro eso pequeño duende (obviamente me siguió olvidándose de Bella)

- el osito si que es lento

Estuve cerca de 5 minutos provocando a Emmet antes de aparentar recordar a a bella

- Emmet… Emmet espera(mi hermano trataba de atraparme)

- o no ranita… de esta no te escapas

- no es eso… donde.. donde esta Bella?(mi pregunta le dejo en shock)

- es… estaba detrás de nosotros

- si pero donde…(vaya que buena actriz soy me merezco un premio)

Emmet comenzó a estudiar nuestro entorno y en cuanto encontró la esencia de Bella ambos corrimos en su dirección, sabia que Bella habia tenido el tiempo suficiente para decidir, solo espero que haya hecho lo correcto.

EMMET POV

FORKS – 7 MAYO 1999

Despues de tanto trabajo con la construcción nos merecíamos un descanso y que mejor forma que saliendo a cazar, me balanceaba entre los arboles para estirar los musculos, mientras mis hermanas corrian tras de mi

- pero que lentas se han vuelto hermanitas(comenzó Emmet con sus juegos)

Como me imaginaba ellas se molestaron y sin decir mas acepatron mi propuesta de jugar una carrera, Bella como siempre nos dio un poco de ventaja pero al parecer la enana quería jugar y mientras peleábamos entre nosotros Bella nos alcanzo, los tres corriamos a la par disfrutando del esplendor del bosque y la tranquilidad que nos brindaba, misma que habíamos conseguido al librarnos de los Vulturi. No entendía por que no comprendían que Bella jamás regresaría con ellos y nunca, nunca podrían vencerla, aunque nunca se sabe muchas veces después de la calma viene el peligro… pero como siempre estaríamos unidos y lucharíamos como la familia que somos.

- veo que el osito me tiene miedo (grito alice antes de aumentar su velocidad )

- pagaras caro eso pequeño duende (grite antes de perseguirla)

- el osito si que es lento

Este pequeño duende me provocaba para que siguiéramos jugando, corriamos divertidos entre los arboles sin dejar de reir.

- Emmet… Emmet espera(al verse atrapada trataba de detenerme)

- o no ranita… de esta no te escapas (después de todo habia sido difícil conseguirlo)

- no es eso… donde.. donde esta Bella?(Bella? Hace rato que no la veía y eso era realmente raro pues ella jamás se alejaba de nosotros)

- es… estaba detrás de nosotros (dije recordando la ultima vez que la habia visto)

- si pero donde…(alice se veía realmente preocupada)

De inmediato me vinieron miles de posibilidades, pero ninguna podía pasarle a Bella, no ella era nuestra hermana y jamás, jamás nos dejaría me encargue de localizar su esencia, tarde un poco de tiempo pero lo logre sin esperar Sali en su búsqueda, como habia sido tan tonto dejándola atrás estábamos un poco alejados de ella y eso era lo que mas me preocupaba con lo atrabancada que era tal vez estaba enfrentándose sola a los problemas como siempre; pero no, ya hace tiempo le habíamos dejado claro que estábamos juntos en esto y de esa manera enfrentaríamos todo.

Corri lo mas rapido que pude mi hermanita nos necesitaba eso era lo unico que pensaba el bosque parecia estar a la espectativa de lo que ocurriria, alice venia detras de mi se que esta tan preocupada como yo, no tarde mucho en ver a mi hermana parada de espaldas estudiando su entorno buscando algo pero no sabia que...

-Bell...(alice me tapo la boca antes de poder gritar el nombre de mi hermana)

Me indico que debiamos acercarnos lentamente, asenti y caminamos a paso humano esperando que mi hermana no estuviera en algun problema

-Bell´s estas bien(pregunto alice cautelosamente cuando estabamos a unos pasos de ella)

- yo... chicos (nos contesto aun de espaldas, parecia estar en transe)

Fue hasta que estabamos a su lado que me percate del paqueño bulto que cargaba en sus manos... un, un bebe Bella tenia un bebe en sus brazos.

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul.

Bien que les ha parecido. Bueno estre esperando sus Reviews y como simpre les deseo una buena lectura.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	6. La familia crece

Hola se que he tardado algo pero aqui me tienen de nuevo espero que el capi sea de su agrdo y tener noticias suyas pronto, les recuerdo que la historia es de y para ustedes, sin mas las dejo leer.

Por cierto bienvenidas Leila Cullen Masen y Aiiram espero que este capi tambie sea de su agrado.

* * *

**LA FAMILIA CRECE**

BELLA POV

FORKS – 7 MAYO 1999

Caminaba a paso humano evitando hacer ruido alguno poco apoco me adentre mas en el bosque estaba cada vez mas cerca del llanto pues poco a poco lo escuchaba con mayor claridad… a menos de 5 metros estaba la causa de este llanto…

- que demonios…(no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, como habia llegado a este lugar y quien se habia atrevido a abandonarlo…)

Habia un bebe recostado cerca de un gran árbol, el pequeño lloraba sin cesar quizás por el frio del bosque o tal vez tenia hambre, no me imaginaba quien habia sido capaz de dejarlo asi sin mas, mi mirada vago en todas direcciones buscando indicios del porqué el bebe estaba solo y abandonado a su suerte.

Ya no pude seguir viéndolo llorar y me dispuse a tomarlo en brazos, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo mientras una visión llegaba a mi.

=Una mujer caminaba lentamente entre los arboles buscando el lugar exacto donde deshacerse de "el estorbo"(palabra que repetía) al parecer algo no habia salido bien y en vez de beneficiarla el tenerle le habia perjudicado, asi que estaba decidida a abandonar a su pequeña(asi que el bebe era niña), se despedia diciendo que lo mejor era que jamás hubiera existido=

Me enfureci como alguien podía hacer semejante cosa, es decir un bebe es una bendición y esta mujer la habia abandonado sin mas, estaba tan molesta que la ponzoña comenzó a molestarme en la garganta en mi cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de cómo hacerle pagar semejante acto, estaba por saltar en la dirección por la que habia escapado pero un pequeño balbuceo y una risa proveniente de entre mis brazos me detuvo.

- Hola hermosa soy Bella lamento tanto todo esto

-a…ggg…rdg…(le escuchaba balbucear mientras jugaba con mi pelo)

Era tan hermosa, tenia el pelo castaño como el mio, unos hermosos ojos azules era relamente una bebe hermosa, como su madre la habia abandonado, pensé en llevarla a algún lugar donde pudieran cuidarla y buscarle un familia y justo en ese momento otra visión me llego donde ella no era feliz, vivía atormentada y no no podía siquiera imaginarme verla sufrir tan pequeña como era. Pero que podía hacer quedarme con ella…

-Bell´s estas bien(alice me llamo sacándome de mis pensamientos y mi lucha interna)

- yo... chicos (no sabia si estaba tomando la decisión correcta pero se que mis hermanos me apoyaran de cualquier forma)

- Bella, que… que haces con…(Emmet habia quedado perdido al percatarse de la pequeña que tenia en brazos)

- que hermosa, donde la encontraste(pregunto alice emocionada- y como no cuando nosotros jamás seriamos capaces de… mejor no pensar en eso)

- Alice, Emmet les presento a Elizabeth Swan( su cara era un verdadero poema, habia decidido hacerme cargo de la pequeña yo me encargaría de que nada le faltara) mi hija (wow estoy segura que si pudieran en este momento se encontrarían desmayados)

- Hi…hijaaaaaa…(el grito de Emmet seguramente se escucho por todo el bosque)

Mientras Emmet trataba de comprender lo que habia escuchado alice saltaba de un lado a otro

- eso es maravilloso- es una bebe hermosa- será una niña siempre a la moda- no puedo esperar para llevarle de compras- compras, debemos comprarle tantas cosas – que necesita un bebe?

Genial mi hermanita rebosaba de alegría, imaginandose todo lo que podía hacer con la pequeña Elizabeth, ya tenia un sinfín de planes sobre futuras compras y todo eso.

- ag..gdgr…ddd…(Elizabeth era realmente un encanto, alice saltaba a mi alrededor como el duendecillo que era, mientras Emmet comenzaba a reaccionar)

- Lizzie…Lizzie(repitió Emmet) Lizzie soy…soy tio(gritaba emmet emocionado lo habia tomado mejor de lo que yo creía incluso estaba encantado con la sola idea de que nos encargaríamos de Elizabeth- Lizzie como habia empezado a llamarla)

- asi que Lizzie(dijo la duende) me gusta, bienvenida a la familia Swan Lizzie

- oh chicos(antes de poder pensarlo ya tenia a la pequeña duende colgada de mi cuello con lizzie entre nosotras, emmet se nos unió abrazandonos a las tres.

- asi que… la familia crece(comento Emmet)

- chicos, gracias, gracias por apoyarme sin preguntas

- no lo necesitamos, confiamos en ti y sabemos que siempre piensas antes de actuar, mas aun en situaciones como estas.

- estoy feliz de tenerlos como hermanos

- bueno creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa, pues este no es el mejor lugar para Lizzie (comento Emmet en tono serio, jasmas habia postergado el dia de caza)

- tienes razón vamos

Prepare el abrigo de Lizzie agregándole mi sueter y el de Emmet, saltamos en dirección a casa, en todo el camino Alice no dejo de hablar sobre las compras que debía hacer y todo lo que hacia falta para cuidar de Lizzie.

- llegamos (grito Emmet al abrir la puerta)

- y que haremos ahora(me pregunte, es decir no teníamos nada de comida ni siquiera una cuna para la pequeña… no teníamos ni un mueble)

- COMPRAAAASSSS… si compras, Emmet prepara el auto debemos conseguir algunas cosas

- enana eso… eso puede esperar(trato de convencerla pero quien cuando sabemos como se pone de loca con las compras)

- estas loco, Lizzie necesitara muchas cosas

Solo basto recordarle a la pequeña para que Emmet accediera y saliera en busaca de todo lo necesario para la nueva integrante de la familia. Elizabeth era un encanto apenas y se movia era una niña tranquila además de hermosa, pasamos cerca de dos horas esparando por mis hermanos. Escuche a la perfeccion cuando el auto de Emmet entro en la desviación, por la forma en que maneja Emmet tardaron poco en llegar

- regresamos(grito alice al bajar del auto)

Estava por salir a recibirlos peor recordé que tenia Lizzie en mis brazos, emmet entro cargando varias cajas y bolsas de compras, alice le seguía con bolsas en una mano y en la otra una hermosa cuna rosa.

- y que te parece?(pregunto la duendecillo dejando la cuna frente ami)

- es preciosa(y si tenia un toque colonial peor a la vez era moderna, perfecta para una princesa)

- a que si, bueno donde la pondremos

- lo mejor será dejarla en el salón por hoy y mañana ya veremos cual será su habitación(después de todo todas estaban vacias solo debíamos ver cual era la mejor para Lizzie)

- tienes razón bueno Emmet deja las cosas por alla(mi hermano dejo las bolsas y regreso a nuestro lado)

- saben esta es la familia que siempre soñé

- si yo también les quiero a todos(le siguio la duende)

- bueno Lizzie es hora de estrenar tu cuna(la recoste lentamente quitándole todos los suéteres que tenia de mas y como no con un cuerpo tan frio como el nuestro)

- se ve tan linda(susurro Emmet, peor nosotras le escuchamos perfectamente)

- es una Swan como no serlo(completo alice) y que sigue

- yo creo que debemos pensar claramente que hacer, recuerden que después de todo no somos como ella y…

- Bella, nosotros somos mas humanos de lo que fueron los que se atrevieron a abandonarla(Emmet estaba molesto no creía como alguien podía haber abandonado semejante hermosura)

- asi es nos encargaremos de darle todo lo que necesite, será la niña mas feliz y consentida de todo el mundo (dijo emocionada)

Asi fue como Lizzie se unió a nosotros, Alice decidió que lo mejor seria retrasar nuestra presentación ante el pueblo pues debíamos encargarnos del cuidado de Lizzie – preferíamos salir de compras a Port Angels para asi evitar que el pueblo se enterara de nuestra presencia, es decir con mi poder ilusionista nadie se percataria de nuestro hogar.

FORKS – 3 ENERO 2000

Un año estaba por cumplirse desde que encontramos a Lizzie, las cosas habían sido algo difíciles al principio pero con esfuerzo y dedicación lo habíamos logrado, es decir no todos los días un vampiro debe aprender a cocinar y probar las cosas que debe comer un bebe aunque Emmet no se quejaba con tal de complacer a la pequeña.

Lizzie no paraba en todo el dia, gateaba de un lado a otro con Emmet siguiéndole los talones, jamás imagine que Emmet disfrutara algo mas que cazar o ver cosas de autos. Alice aprovechaba todo esto para cambiarle de ropa, una pequeña mancha y se veía en manos de su hada madrina(apodo que adopto alice después de ver no se cuantas veces la cenicienta), yo por mi parte me encargaba de que todo estuviera en orden pues a veces parecía que no solo tenia una bebe dino tres incluyendo a mis hermanos.

- Bellaaaaa…Aliceeee… Bella… Alice… vengan rápido(grito Emmet desde el salón)

Sali rápidamente del despacho imaginando que algo podía haberle pasado a la pequeña, al llegar me encontré con algo inimaginable.

- Liz…lizzie(mi pequeña estaba parada equilibrando su cuerpo para evitar caer)

Extendi mis brazos a mi pequeña, sin pensar solo quería saber si podía hacer lo que me imaginaba, Lizzie me miro con sus ojos de cielo empezó a caminar lentamente en mi dirección.

- oh por dios…(grito alice al llegar y sin mas salió corriendo de nuevo a su habitación, en segundos estaba de regreso con cámara en mano)

- ven pequeña, ven con mama(mi princesa se movia lentamente equilibrándose, habia dado tres pasos y casi cae pero se sostuvo y continuo su recorrido, Emmet la veía emocionado y alice se encargaba de grabarla y tomarle fotos todo al mismo tiempo)

- esta… esta caminando(dijo Emmet al fin) pueden creerlo nuestra pequeña camina(mi hermano estaba encantado)

Este era uno de los momentos que merecían ser recordados y nos decía cuan bella era nuestra familia.

FORKS – 7 MAYO 2000

Un año hoy era el dia que habíamos elegido para celebrar el cumpleaños de nuestra pequeña, que mejor forma que con una pequeña fiesta para ella, alice habia comprado miles de cosas, en verdad mi niña era muy consentida, un año desde que Lizzie habia llegado a nuestras vidas y nos habia dado un nuevo comienzo sin problemas y sin estar huyendo de nadie.

- Emmet vamos date prisa (al parecer Emmet estaba construyendo el nuevo centro de juego que Alice habia conseguido, y ella misma estaba dándole instrucciones pues el siempre se negaba a seguir los instructivos argumentando saber hacerlo)

- ya voy, ya voy(Lizzie estaba desayunando después de haberle dado los buenos días cantándole las mañanitas)

- toma amor(dia con dia mis labores humanas mejoraban y ya podía cocinar sin problemas) un poco mas amor

- mmm… ma…mam…mama(dios habi escuchado bien mi pequeña me habia dicho mama, era la palabra mas hermosa que habia escuchado jamás seguramente siendo humana las lagrimas surcarían mi rostro)

- qu…queeeee… oh por dios chicos (antes de terminar ya tenia a mia hermanos a mi lado) ha me ha… me ha dicho mama

- queeeee…(los dos estaba contentos)

- oh Bella felicidades, en verdad te lo mereces(me dijo alice abrazandome)

- Emmet… Emmet vamos lizzie solo dilo(mi hermano si qe estaba loco Lizzie apenas y haia logrado decir mama y ya quería que dijera su nombre) vamos no puedo perder ante Bell´s, Emmet solo Emmet

- emm…emmet creo que no…

- silencio estoy charlando con mi sobrina(dijo seriamente)

- jajajajajaja…(tanto alice como yo no logramos evitar reir ante las locuras de Emmet)

- aga…ammm…ma...ti(balbuceaba Lizzie)

- Emmet, solo di Emmet

- ma…mama(repito lizzie para desgracia de Emmet)

- bien lo dejo por hoy

Asi era cada dia celebrando los descubrimientos de la pequeña y apoyándola en todo, cuidándola como lo mas preciado que tenemos.

FORKS – 6 JUNIO 2003

Cuatro años Lizzie tenia cuatro años y dia con dia se hacia mas hermosa e inteligente, estaba en la edad del porque, es decir para todo tenia una pregunta, comenzaba a darse cuenta de algunos aspectos extraños es nosotros, como nuestra fría piel, porque casi nunca queríamos comer, el por que siempre estábamos en casa o como era que tia Ali tenia tanta energía para danzar de un lado a otro, incluso un dia me habia preguntado si dormíamos.

- Lizzie es hora de comer(grite desde la cocina, escuche unas risas provenientes de la sala y después sus gráciles pasos dirigirse a mi seguida de Emmet)

- Mamiii…(grito mi niña antes de lanzarse a mis brazos)

- hola princesa que hacias

- tio emm me ense…ensenaba a jugal(me contesto con una sonrisa)

- y que jugaban amor(le pregunte sentándola en su silla para servirle la comida)

- un vido…vidojego del tio(dijo lentamente tratando de recordar como se decía)

- videojuego pequeña (le corrigio mi hermano)

- si eso, dice tio que soy mu buena le gane(dijo emocionada, Emmet nunca gustaba de perder pero con lizzie lo hacia encantado)

- si mi sobrinita es realmente buena, se parece a mi (dijo orgulloso)

- quien se parece a ti? (cuestiono alice al llegar a la cocina)

- Lizzie quien mas

- jajajajaja… estas equivocado se parece a mi (asi comenzó su riña)

- a mi – a mi – a mi – a mi (cuando se ponían asi me sacaban de quicio)

- silenciooo…(grite callándolos) chicos por favor

- bien que decida Lizzie(propuso Alice)

- a mi hija no la metan(Lizzie comia sin prestarles atención)

- princesa a quien te pareces mas(pregunto alice levantando una ceja)

- si enana a quien te pareces(le sigui Emmet)

- mmm…(Lizzie se tomo el mentón aparentando pensar) a… a mama(dijo decidida, antyes de levantarse sobre la silla y colgarse de mi cuello)

- bueno chicos su duda esta resuelta

Y si las peleas entre estos dos eran comunes siempre luchando por ver quien era mejor, con cualquier cosa.

SEATTLE – 7 AGOSTO 2004

Estabamos de compras por orden de alice habia puesto de pretexto que Lizzie necesitaba ropa y otras cosas, sabiendo a la perfeccion que no nos negaríamos al ser algo para la princesa.

- Alice de verdad ya estoy aburrida, por que no vamos por algo de comer Lizzie debe tener hambre

- bien vamos apor ellos(salimos en busca de Emmet y Lizzie que se habían quedado viendo los juguetes y videojuegos en la juguetería de enfrente)

- donde?... donde están?...(no veía a mi hermano ni a mi hija por ningun lado)

- no… no lo se, vamos a busca…(antes de poder continuar tuvo una visión)

Estaba tan preocupada por mi pequeña que no pensé en verla por mi misma.

- Alice dond esta mi niña?(mi hermana estaba nerviosa)

- Bell yo…

- alice habla por favor

- esta… estacionamiento…(sin pensarlo solte las bolsas que tenia en mis manos corri a velocidad vampirica solo quería llegar con mi pequeña, no me importaba nada mas)

- Bella espera(grito alice antes de seguirme, las dos corriamos rápidamente, solo pensando en Emmet y Lizzie)

El estacionamiento estaba vacio, de inmediato me percate de la esencia de mi hermano y 5 olores mas.. demonios estaba atrapado

- Emmet…. Lizzie(grite viéndolos al final del lugar)

- Bella noooooo…(grito Emmet antes de caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor) ahaaaaaaa…. No… nooooo… mal…maldita

- peor que vocabulario es ese, vaya Isabella veo que no les educaste bien(escupió sus palabras con veneno)

- que…que demonios quieres…

- solo cumplo ordenes querida, además veo que tu has estado haciendo cosas indebidas(dijo mientras tomaba a mi pequeña del cuello)

-Lizzie noooo… suéltala

- Ma…mami(susurro mi bebe antes de llorar)

- mama que bonito, esto es mejor de lo que crei…

- tranquila amor todo saldrá bien… (estaba por usar su poder en su contra pero)

- ni se te ocurra Isabella porque ella sufrirá el doble…

Que hacia tenia ami pequeña atrapada, emmet casi inconsciente yo… yo no sabia que hacer no quería que mi familia estuviera expuesta...

* * *

Aqui tiene que les parecio, bueno espero leer sus comentarios y les gradezco por seguirme, tambien las invito a leer AMOR EN LA ETERNIDAD.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen y Aiiram

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	7. Terrible venganza

Holaaaaa... se que me e demoredo pero ya saben el tiempo no siempre me alcanza para subir ambas historias pero bueno aqui les dejo el nuevo capi y ya saben espero leer pronto sus Reviews

Bienvenidas **eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan** les agrdezco el apoyo y espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado.

Bueno chicas como saben me de gusto que la historia haya tenido un buen recibimiento y que cada actualizacion no falten sus comentarios que me dan animos para continuar escribiendo, sin mas por el momento les dejo continuar y ya saben nos estamos leyendo.

* * *

**TERRIBLE VENGANZA**

**JANE POV**

Siempre habia sido la favorita de mi señor, con solo pedir algo lo tenia sin mas, se que esta vida no es buena para muchos pero para mi fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, mi hermano y yo jamás habíamos sido vistos o temidos de la forma que lo hacen todos los vampiros con solo escuchar de la guardia Vulturi, mi señor Aro se encargo de nosotros en esta nueva etapa guiándonos por el buen camino, enseñándonos quien era el rey, todos le temian, nadie se atrevía a desobedecer sus ordenes, en mi persona jamás haría algo en contra de el pero como siempre lo bueno no dura y llega lo que nadie quiere, mi mal personal es y siempre ha sido ISABELLA esa maldita vampiresa que cuando tuve la oportunidad no acabe, todo por el estúpido de Felix, aun recuerdo su cara llena de miedo al verse atrapada en ese callejón sin salida. Dimitri se habia dejado llevar por su olor su maldita esencia, era una chiquilla mas sin gracia ni nada llamativo, pensé usarla para divertirme un rato pero al enfocar mi ataque ni se inmuto, esa #$$%%$% perra no produjo ni un quejido, Dimitri comenzó a burlarse, molesta por esto estaba por saltar sobre ella y acabar con su vida pero Félix me detuvo recordando que nuestro amo no estaría contento de acabar con un humano con potencial, con solo recordarlo mi rabia crece ya que pude terminar fácilmente con ella pero al contrario le lleve ante mi amo.

Mi señor Aro estaba emocionado de haber descubierto semejante espécimen pues con solo 12 horas su transformación habia terminado, además de tener un autocontrol increíble comparable con la de los reyes Vulturi, asi fue como comenzó la vida de la PRINCESA VAMPIRO como la llamaban todos los enemigos y subordinados, la muy #$%$&% aprovechándose de el favoritismo que mi señor Aro le tenia hacia lo que le venia en gana, incluso llegaba a faltarles al respeto a nuestros reyes, peor que se puede esperar de alguien tan inferior un vampiro que no bebe sangre humana.

Cada dia trataba de evitarla al máximo, cada milímetro de ella me producía un odio incontrolable me hubiera encantado mostrarle lo que es el sufrimiento pero con su don me era imposible, cada entrenamiento me gustaba luchar contra ella pues se nos impedía usar los dones las primeras veces me fue fácil humillarla y acabar derrotándola pero poco a poco mejoro físicamente, aun recuerdo la rabia que me dio su forma de hablar el dia que salió del castillo, todos obedecimos la orden de nuestro señor no dejarla salir con vida pero ninguno conocía cuantos dones tiene en verdad, uso ese maldito escudo que nos impedía acercarnos a ella y no se de donde salieron esas malditas espinas que nos dejaron indefensos.

El señor Aro envio en varias ocasiones equipos de ataque pero ninguno regresaba, con esto el temor ante la PRINCESA VAMPIRO aumentaba casa segundo, pero mi odio se incrementaba de igual manera.

AGOSTO 2004

Por fin habia llegado mi oportunidad y mi señor me envio a darle un ultimátum, como me gustaría tener el permiso para acabar con ella pero no lo tenia permitido, seria el propio señor Aro el que acabara con su se existencia…

Según los informes teníamos datos que nos indicaban que ella y su sequito de tontos estaban viviendo cerca de Seattle era mi oportunidad al fin podría vengarme y acabar con lo que habia construido.

- prepárense para actuar en cuanto lo indique (ordene a los guardias que venia conmigo)

- si señora(contesto el segundo al mando, habíamos seguido su $%$&$ aroma dentro de un centro comercial, el lugar perfecto para atacarles)

Me extraño verles con una cria de humano, pero que se podía esperar de vampiros como esos… no se separaban para nada, la #%$#% vidente no dejaba tienda sin visitar, corriendo de un lado a otro, por suerte se separaron dejando a el tipo igual a felix con el humano, aproveche para actuar llegamos sin mostrarnos y lo acorralamos antes de que se diera cuenta, tenia algo a mi favor los vampiros que venían conmigo contaban con dones que nos ayudarían.

Busque el mejor lugar para poder mostrarle quien manda, el estacionamiento fue perfecto, el tipejo trato de luchar pero mi ataque lo dejo sin fuerzas.

- Emmet…. Lizzie(escuche su lamento, genial comenzaba el juego)

- Bella noooooo…(grito aun después de haber recibido mi ataque) ahaaaaaaa…. No… noooo… mal…maldita

- pero que vocabulario es ese, vaya Isabella veo que no les educaste bien(comente secamente, me encanto ver el temor y odio en sus ojos)

- que…que demonios quieres…

- solo cumplo ordenes querida, además veo que tu has estado haciendo cosas indebidas (le conteste tratando de sonar inocente mientras tomaba al engendro humano del cuello)

-Lizzie noooo… suéltala

- Ma…mami(vaya esto se ponía mejor cada segundo)

- mama que bonito, esto es mejor de lo que crei…

- tranquila amor todo saldrá bien… (su mirada se oscurecio)

- ni se te ocurra Isabella porque ella sufrirá el doble…

La amenace al fin tenia el control de la situación me divertía la forma en que sufria al ver a los suyos bajo mi poder, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

- Jane dejalos, esto… tu problema es conmigo(trato de convencerme)

Que ilusa creía que aceptaria pero estaba muy equivocada esto me acababa de demostrar que lo mas importante para ella eran los suyos y en eso me basaría para acabar con ella.

- jajajaja… esta vez no es tan fácil querida, creelo si fuera por mi aceptaría tu propuesta pero solo soy una mensajera (en ese momento indique a los guardias acercar a los rehenes habíamos atrapado también a la vidente)

La mirada de isabella denotaba un inmenso odio y eso aumento mi gusto es decir al fin la tenia en mis manos, solo tenia que acabar con ellos y su existencia acabaría, pero no no se lo dejaría tan fácil, debía pensar que era lo mejor que podía hacer para que no se olvidara quien manda realmente… genial lo habia encontrado que mejor forma que repetir lo que habíamos hecho con ella en su pequeño humano.

- sabes es muy hermosa, lastima que sea tan débil e indefensa (comente mientras mi lengua viajaba por el cuello de la humana)

- n…noooo… de…dejales ir yo… yo hare lo que quieras

- sabes querida hace años habría aceptado de inmediato pero… me doy cuenta que .la vida de ellos es mas importante que la tuya asi que…(el vampiro comenzaba a reaccionar y nuevamente use mi don en el)

- ahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…

- emm…Emmet… Jane esto es esntre nosotras ellos…

- ellos son mi mejor arma en tu contra, sabes… recuerdo claramente que es lo que mas odias y pues… que mejor forma de venganza no crees(mis colmillos apretaron el cuello de la humana) aunque…(me detuve antes de enterrarlos) no se que es mejor matarla o…

- no, no te atrevas (el odio en sus ojos aumentaba cada segundo y mi venganza poco a poco llegaba a cumplirse)

- querida espero que sepas hacer lo correcto…

- nooooooooooooooooooooo…

El sabor de esta humana era dulce pero me detuve a tiempo para que la transformación comanzara. No hay nada mejor que escuchar a tu enemigo derrotado.

- bueno lo dejo en tus manos que-ri-da (dije lanzando por los aires el pequeño cuerpo de la humana)

- Lizzieeeeeee…(la atrapo)

- jajajajajaja…

**BELLA POV**

Que hacia tenia a mi pequeña atrapada, emmet casi inconsciente yo… yo no sabia que hacer no quería que mi familia estuviera expuesta.

- Bell´s (susurro alice al llegar pero se vio acorralada por dos guardias)

A pesar de ofrecerme como cambio Jane no acepto alegando que no habia nada mejor que atacarme por donde en verdad me dañara. Me sentía impotente de no popder hacer nada pero no quería que mi niña estuviera en peligro… que cruel es el detino yo que quería darle lo mejor y verla crecer contenta y llena de vida ocasionaba que su vida se viera expuesta. Las palabras de Jane "sabes es muy hermosa, lastima que sea tan débil e indefensa" se repetian una y otra vez en mi cabeza yo soy la única culpable de que mi familia este es semejante aprieto, de no ser por que están de por medio ya hubiera acabado con ellos.

- ahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…(el grit de mi hermano me saco de mis pensamientos)

- emm…Emmet… Jane esto es entre nosotras ellos… (me interrumpió)

- ellos son mi mejor arma en tu contra, sabes… recuerdo claramente que es lo que mas odias y pues… que mejor forma de venganza no crees(sus colmillos estaban a milímetros de enterrarse) aunque… no se que es mejor matarla o…

- no, no te atrevas (elsabia lo que trataba de decir, jamás me perdonaría que eso le pasara a mi niña, mi odio aumentaba cada segundo quería acabar con el sufrimiento de todos y dejar todo atrás vivir sin tener que escondernos)

- querida espero que sepas hacer lo correcto…(termino justo antes de morder el cuello de Lizzie)

- nooooooooooooooooooooo…

Esto no podía estar pasando, no mi historia no se podía repetir mi niña tenia que vivir una vida normal tal como siempre imaginábamos

_FLASHBACK_

_Como cada dia Lizzie aprendía una nueva cosa_

_- oa mami (me saludo al lanzarse a mis brazos)_

_- Hola amor que tal estas_

_- ben sabe da se que vo a sel de gande_

_- a si, y que es lo que seras princesa_

_- sele tan bene y boita como mami(dijo antes de abrazarme)_

_- por supuesto amor seras hermosa, además yo siempre estare a tu lado apoyándote_

_- que menoooo(comenzo a saltar de alegría)_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

- bueno lo dejo en tus manos que-ri-da (dijo al momento de arrojar el cuerpo de mi bebe)

- Lizzieeeeeee…(grite atrapándola, mi niña comenzaba)

- jajajajajaja… (la risa de la $$#&%$ Jane me regreso a la realidad, estaba dañando a mi familia y yo que hacia… los dejaba bajo su poder, no ellos me tenían a mi y no permitiría que lo dañaran mas)

- esto… esto no te lo perdonare(le grite)

El cuerpo de Lizzie comenzó a convulsionar la transformación comenzaba yu debía llevarla a un lugar seguro, por que jamás la abandonaría a pesar de todo era mi bebe, la ponzoña recorría mi cuerpo a una velocidad inigualable, debía sacar todo esto de mi, mis hermanos tenían que vivir sin miedo y disfruta de todo.

- Isabella, Isabella siempre tan… (no deje que terminara me puse de pir antes de extender mi campo lanzando por los aires a todos y protegiendo de esta forma a mi familia, de algo estaba segura pagarían caro su ofensa)

- CALLATE…(grite encolerizada) te arrepentiras (alice como pudo se acerco a Lizzie para cuidar de ella, Emmet seguía sin poder moverse, peor que esperaba después de tres ataques seguidos por parte de Jane) pagaran cada gota de sangre

Jane me veía con terror en los ojos pero no… esta vez no seria su turno me encargaría de enviar un mensaje de advertencia a los reyes Vulturi, mi cuerpo temblaba de la rabia contenida, pequeñas descargas eléctricas salian de mi cuerpo haciendo estremecer a los vampiros, decidi hacerles sufrir pequeñas espinas me rodearon antes de salir disparadas contra los $#$%&$ justo cuendo intentaban huir, Jane estaba furiosa, las cosas habían cambiado y yo tenia el control, mi dolor me controlaba y no dejaría que el sufrimiento de mi familia no se tomara en cuenta.

- Jane, Jane, Jane(use el mismo tono que ella habia usado antes) siempre obedeciendo ciegamente a tu señor, algún dia podrías acabar muy mal(una sonrisa de rabia adornaba su rostro)

- estúpida… mi señor te matara con sus propias manos

- por mi tu y tu señor se pueden ir a la %$/&$&

Mi rabia estaba al limite sin esperar unos de ellos comenzó a arder, y los demás se quejaban al estar bajo la copia del poder de Jane, estuve haciéndoles sufrir de igual forma que hicieron con mi familia, después de unos minutos de castigo acabe con sus vidas.

- sabes no se que es mejor acabar contigo o…

- maldita perra… yo misma acabare contigo

- pero que boquita tienes y con eso alabas a tu señor, veamos se que tu vida no es importante para el pero… que mejor forma de enviar un mensaje, que con su perra fiel…

Antes de dejarla contestarme ya se encontraba gritando al ser sometida antes su propio don

- ahaaaaaahaaaaaaaaa… mal…maldita

- que se siente que-ri-da el mismo dolor que tu usas para acabar a los demás

Jane siempre me habia odiado pues según ella yo habia llegado para quitarle su ligar antes Aro y la guardia vulturi, jamás conocía alguien tan siego que siguiera a aro hasta el nivel de expones su vida por el. Estaba a punto de acabar con ella pero el llanto de alice me detuvo

- Bellaaaaaaa…(grito cuando el cuerpo de mi niña comenzó a convulsionar en exceso)

- Lizzie..(me deje caer a su lado, mi niña estaba sufriendo, la ponzoña corria por sus venas, demonios que podía hacer para evitar su dolor)

Una idea me llego de repente, sin mas mordí mi muñaca dejando la sangre correr, alice no entendía, pero en uno de mis viajes habia descubierto que la sangre de otro vampiro al ser absorbida por otro que se encuentra débil sirve para reducir el dolor, abri la boca de mi niña y deje que mi sangre fuera absorbía por ella, esperaba que con esto su dolor disminuyera. Alice al ver mi acción dejo a Lizzie en mis brazos antes de hacer lo mismo con mi hermano, Jane aun estaba inmóvil por las espinas pero no tardaría mucho en reaccionar.

- Esta vez te dejare ir pero dile a tu señor que si sigue atacándome no me detendré hasta llegar a ellos y matarlos sin contemplación(le dije poniéndome de pie con mi bebe en brazos) no te olvides de decirles que si se meten con mi familia también lo hacen conmio y ellos son lo ams importante para mi por ellos soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa… cualquier

Emmet estaba reaccionando con ayuda de Alice y logro ponerse de pie con el apoyo de la enana mis hermanos estaban agotados asi que después de dejar a mi bebe en el auto tome a Emmet en brazos y lo crgue a la cmioneta sentándolo en el asiento del copiloto Alice subió junto a Lizzie aun con los ojos llenos de miedo y temor por nuestra niña

- sabes que no saldrás viva de esta verdad

- lo se tan bien como tu(conteste sin voltear) espero que mi mensaje llegue como es debido a tus señores (termine al subir a la camioneta)

De esta forma salimos del estacionamiento dejando a una muy furiosa Jane detrás sabia a la perfeccion que esto no acababa aquí pero al menos esperaba tener algo de tiempo en paz, manejaba sin prestar atención solo quería llegar a casa para cuidar de mi niña y verfificar que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

Aqui tiene que les parecio, bueno espero leer sus comentarios y les gradezco por seguirme, ya saben todo lo que escribo es para ustedes.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen y Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

- star love -


	8. Despertar

Hola, si lo se tarde demasiado pero como les dije mi hermana tenia mi memoria y recien me la entrego hoy, pueden creer cuanto tiempo la tuvo, bueno ademas deban agregar las tareas de la UNIVERSIDAD y el tranajo por las tardes, apenas y tengo tiempo para mi, pero bueno aqui les tengo el nuevo capi, y espero que sea de su agrado, estare esperando sus comentarios y prometo hacert lo posible para actualizar cuanto antes, sin mas les dejo continuar con la lectura.

* * *

-previamente -

- sabes que no saldrás viva de esta verdad

- lo se tan bien como tu (conteste sin voltear) espero que mi mensaje llegue como es debido a tus señores (termine al subir a la camioneta)

De esta forma salimos del estacionamiento dejando a una muy furiosa Jane detrás sabia a la perfección que esto no acababa aquí pero al menos esperaba tener algo de tiempo en paz, manejaba sin prestar atención solo quería llegar a casa para cuidar de mi niña y verificar que todo estuviera bien.

**DESPERTAR**

**BELLA POV**

Manejaba sin ver el camino, no podía dejar de estar atenta a lo que le pasaba a mi niña, mi sangre habia ayudado a que su cuerpecito se acoplara a la ponzoña, Emmet reaccionaba poco a poco y alice no dejaba de reflejar dolor en sus ojos. Yo solo quería que Lizzie tuviera una vida normal y tranquila pero por mi culpa estaba en esta terrible situación.

- Be…bella (el rostro de alice reflejaba su molestia con ella misma por no haberse percatado de todo esto)  
- tranquila ali todo estará bien (dije tratando de formar una sonrisa en mi rostro) _… ira bien_(susurre para mis adentros)

- Li…Lizzie(a pesar de su estado Emmet estaba mas preocupado que nada por nuestra pequeña)

- Emmet estará bien, todos lo estaremos ahora descansa

- pero…

- chicos confíen en mi(mis hermanos comprendieron que no quería hablar del tema, el resto del camino reino el silencio, con la preocupación reflejada en nuestros rostros)

Maneje a mas de 200 todo el camino, solo quería ver de que forma evitar que mi pequeña sufriera. Con solo entrar en la desviación a casa que aun estaba escondida tras los arboles, mi ponzoña aumento la ira reinaba dentro de mi,, no tenia idea alguna de lo que debía hacer, ni siquiera termine de estacionar el auto cuando ya estaba en la puerta trasera bajando a mi bebe.

- vamos…

Alice bajo para preparar el cuarto de Lizzie mientras Emmet y yo entrabamos en la casa el por lo débil que estaba y yo para evitar cualquier posible reacción negativa en el cuerpo de mi pequeña.

Deje a Lizzie sobre su cama, mi ponzoña estaba actuando como un anticuerpo, es decir estaba ayudándola a aceptar sin dolor la ponzoña de esa $$%#&%& Jane sabia muy bien como causarme daño, pero nunca le perdonare haberle causado esto a mi niña, Emmet se recupero poco a poco pero con lo necio que es no se separo de nuestro lado, alice corria de un lado para otro buscando cualquier cosa que nos pudiera servir en los miles de libros que teníamos, incluso en mi colección personal de libros y escritos de vampiros ancestrales.

Por mi parte seguía provisionando a Lizzie de mas ponzoña debía hacer todo lo que pudiera para evitar que ella sufriera mas de la cuenta, Emmet acariciaba el rostro de nuestra princesa, de ser posible la casa estuviera inundada de nuestras lagrimas; Lizzie comenzaba a pasar por la primer etapa, su ritmo cardiaco aumento, solo quedaba esperar, eso si hare lo que pueda para acabar lo mas pronto posible con su dolor.

**EMMET POV**

Nuestra pequeña estaba sufriendo y todo porque no habia sido capaz de protegerla, me deje atrapar fácilmente sin defenderme, solo para evitar que dañaran a Lizzie pero… todo salió mucho peor ahora estamos aquí en casa esperando a que su transformación termine, bella se ve terrible parece un fantasma, desde que todo comenzó ha estado dando su ponzoña a Lizzie al parecer esto le ayuda a tener una transformación indolora, si solo no fuera tan pequeña podríamos haber sacado la ponzoña pero sus defensas son débiles, que no daría por evitar escucha los pequeños lamentos de mi nena.

Alice dejo de ser un duende para convertirse en algo realmente diferente, la sonrisa abandono su rostro y solo reina la conmoción, se que se culpa por no haber evitado esto o al menos saber cómo… no se solo… solo quiero creer que esto no es cierto y mañana mi nena despertara como siempre con su hermosa sonrisa nos dara los buenos días y… y comenzara a convencernos de que el mejor desayuno son las bolitas de azúcar… después de convencerme y discutir con bella sobre que es mejor terminaremos ganando cuando ella use el arma secreta de alice, esa carita a la cual no le negarías nada…

El amanecer llego, lizzie paso la primer noche sin quejas, bella no se alejo ni un milímetro de ella, jamás la habia visto tan preocupada, pero bueno… todos estamos igual es… es nuestra princesa.

Despues de discutir con bella, Alice y yo nos retiramos a cambiar, aun teníamos las ropas de la pelea, llenas de marcas y sangre. Me acerque a la ventana desde donde se ve la casa de juegos de lizz, cada tarde de juegos vino a mi mente escuchar su hermosa risa acabar con el silencio del bosque o perseguirla aparentando ser mas lento que ella… si todo esto fue difícil para nosotros al principio no se como pueda tomarlo ella, no se si pueda recordarnos o si su inmortalidad llegara sin ningún recuerdo como la mayoría de los nuestros, al menos nos tendrá con ella trataremos de apoyarla en lo que se pueda buscaremos la mejor forma de cuidarla y… dios es tan difícil, mil veces me plantee como reaccionaria cuando supiera lo que eramos pero jamás pensé en la posibilidad de que ella…

- como te sientes (al parecer no soy el único en mi mundo, alice y bella están igual)

- me… mejor…

- me da gusto(trato de sonreírme pero no le llego a los ojos)

Al parecer mi hermanita seguía culpándose por no haber visto todo esto, pero como siempre el destino nos jugo sucio, no debe sentirse asi, como bella siempre dice las cosas suceden por algo…

- ali tu no tienes la culpa no…

- emm debi haberlo visto, debi…(no le permiti seguir maltratándose y la abrace)

- nadie, escuchame bien nadie tiene control sobre el destino ni siquiera tu…

- lo se pero…

- Nada, ahora mas que nunca debemos apoyar a bella

- tienes razón, Lizzie no dejara de ser nuestra princesa

- asi es nos encargaremos de que todo este bien y de que Lizzie sea una niña feliz (nos abrazamos mas fuerte antes de regresar al cuarto de lizz)

Bella seguía en el mismo lugar inmóvil tomando la mano de lizz después de una noche su corazón comenzaba a bajar la intensidad de los latidos, al parecer la ponzoña de Bella le estaba dando algo mas que tranquilidad, tal vez como con todos los que ha transformado le ha cedido algo mas que la inmortaliad, puede que… sea lo que sea juntos nos encargaremos de cuidar de ella y apoyarla para que pueda adaptarse a esta nueva vida.

**ALICE POV**

Un dia, un dia a pasado desde la aparición de Jane no termino de comprender por que no lo vi venir, semejante psíquica soy que…

Mis hermanos tratan de hacerme entender que no soy culpable pero… no se, todo… todo es tan difícil, es decir nuestra niña ya no… ya no podrá…

Como me gustaría poder llorar acabar con esto que presiona en mi pecho, solo, solo quiero creer que esto es una mala jugada de mi subconsciente y en cualquier momento Lizzie entrara corriendo del bosque seguida de Emmet, Bella les reñirá por correr en la casa y ambos mostraran el arma que les enseñe, esto no es mas que mi loca imaginación, si solo debo, debo aceptar que es una simple imagen y que no… no, no puedo solo, solo quiero que esto acabe y que mi niña este bien.

BELLA POV

Mi ponzoña a actuado como esperaba Lizzie ha aceptado sin sufrimiento la transformación, al parecer será como en los que transforme, será mas especial que cualquier otro pero con solo ser ella misma lo será, yo me encargare de cuidar de ella y protegerla de cualquier cosa, no me puedo permitir la misma estupidez dos veces.

El corazón de Lizzie comenzo a bajar los latidos, dentro de poco mi niña será… será como nosotros.

Con solo 30 horas Lizzie esta por dejar de ser humana, se que juntos lo lograremos pero, también se cuan difíciles son los niños inmortales, yo misma acabe con muchos, la destrucción que dejan a su paso es verdaderamente el infierno, pero mi niña será ejemplar como nosotros.

Juntos como familia nos apoyaremos y conseguiremos salir adelante, lucvhando para seguir viviendo tranquilos.

**LIZZIE POV**

Ma…mamiiii… porque, porque no menes po mi, pometo no hacel males pero ven po mi, todo esta, esta realmente… teno medo, mami po favor ven po mi savame…

**JANE POV**

Maldita Isabella, mil veces maldita, no me explico como la situación se me fue de las manos pero de algo estoy segura esto no se quedara asi… el dejarme con vida fue lo pero que pudo realizar, aunque se que será una deshonra regresar derrotada a Volterra…. Ahghhh… como, como me presentare ante mi amo.

Lo único que me consuela es haberla dañado a través de ese humano, no comprendo como puede… relacionarse con esos seres tan… inservibles, pero bueno ella siempre fue asi, una simple humana con suerte, como pude llevarla con mi señor, debi… debi haber acabado con ella cuando tuve la oportunidad.

Nunca olvidare que se atrevió a atacarme con mi propio don, muchas veces e visto con gusto sufrir a los que han perecido bajo mi poder y hoy fui una mas que luchaba por sobrevivir…

- Todo esta listo señora(un vampiro mas bajo nuestro poder)

- bien vamos (seguramente mi señor me espera con buenas noticias)

- el amo Aro nos pidió avisarle que se comunicara de inmediato con el

- pasame el teléfono…. (bien es hora de enfrentarlo)

- mansión Vulturi

- Heidi habla Jane ne…

- enseguida te conecto…

- Jane querida, como va todo

- mi señor yo…

- me imagino que bien, dime al fin Isabella entendió su lugar… pero que digo mi mejor guardia obtuvo la misión

- si yo…

- vamos habla querida

- mi señor yo… lamento informarle que… Isabella escapo

- queeeeeeee… peor como se suponía que tu… por que no cumpliste con la misión

- fue un error yo…

- error, error es haberte enviado a ti… hablaremos cuando llegues.

Me colgó, ahghhhh… esta me la pagas Isabella.

**BELLA POV**

- Ya falta poco

- lo se, es solo que…

- tranquilas chicas, estamos juntos no

En este momento tan difícil nos hemos olvidado de nosotros mismos, lo único importante es el bienestar de Lizzie, mis hermanos tratan de ocultar su temos pero todos sabemos que esto sera mas dificl que con nosotros mismos.

- despertera en un minuto…

Apenas alice termino de hablar el corazón de nuestra princesa se detuvo, la nueva etapa comenzaba y…

- Lizzie…(la voz de mis hermanos me saco de mi mente)

Ambos veian a nuestra nena recostada en la cama abriendo lentamente sus ojos, cuando enfoco la mirada se acomodo lentamente entre sus cojines.

- Ma… mami(su voz, su hermosa voz me devolvió a la realidad recordando porque estamos aquí)

- hola amor como te sientes…(le dije acercándome lentamente a su lado)

- ben pelo… tengo sed…(demonios como le explicas a una niña que ahora tendrá que alimentarse de…)

- prueba esto amor(alice tenia un vaso con sangre de conejo recién servido)

- que es…

- es…(vamos dile que es sangre, como si fuera tan fácil) es un nuevo invento mio pruébalo y me dices que tal

- sip…(tomo el vaso entre sus manitas, con solo acercarlo en su rostro se formo una mueca de asco) buaaa… hele holible(queeee… deijo que huele…)

- queeeee…(lizzie se asusto al escucharnos gritar a los tres)

- que quelo jugo…(dijo cruzando las manitas en su pecho)

- e… enseguida (alice se alejo corriendo a paso humano pero en cuanto salió del cuarto lo hizo vampíricamente)

- mami…(no comprendo como) mami…(como pudo evitar la sangre) MAAAMI

- lo siento amor decias

- que no dejes que tia ali me de mas ivientos

- jajajajajajaja…(la risa de Emmet inundo la habitación, hasta ahora no recordaba que estaba aquí)

- Emmet… cállate

- lo siento es que… jajajajajaja

- mami de que se lie tio oso

- esta loco ya sabes

- si, jajajaja…(escuchar su risa fue lo mas hemoso que pudo pasarme)

- aquí esta…(alice se veía contrariada por todo esto, al igual que yo no entendía como lizz habia evitado la sangre)

Lizzie se bebió todo el jugo sin mostrar asco o señal de disgusto, su vista viajaba de Emmet a mi y de mi a alice que no dejábamos de mirarla, pero es que no acabábamos de comprender todo esto, fue entonces que comencé a estudiarla a fondo, su piel era tan blanca y fría como la nuestra, sus ojos eran rojos pero al comenzar a tomar el jugo adquirieron un hermoso color naranja llegando a dorado, pero fueron ese sonido y ese golpeteo lo que me puso a pensar que era mi niña, y cuanto habia cambiado con la transformación.

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen y Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

- star love -


	9. Contrato de eternidad

Hola aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capi, espero que sea de su gusto y bueno ya saben dejen su review para que este enterada como va siendo recibida la historia, nos estamos leyendo.

LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA A LAS NUEVAS

* Bienvenida **nanicullen97** espero que sigas leyendome y la verdad no puedo dar el tiempo exacto de cada cuanto actualizo pues no se si podria cumplir con la fecha o el dia ya sabes entre la escuela, el trabajo, los amigos y todo eso a veces el tiempo no alcanza peor te aseguro que trato de no tardar demasiado y cuando ,me es imposible actualizar les aviso en mi otro fic.

* Hola **bellitaa007 cullen** es un placer saber que poco a poco se van agregando mas seguidoras de la historia y por supuesto que sigo escribiendo pero como ya comente el tiempo a veces no alcanza por eso pido un poco de paciencia eso si jamas abandonaria mi historia.

* **Ninee95 **gracias por el apoyo en verdad es emocionante saber que les gusta y bueno ya saben cualquier duda, aclaracion o si tienen una idea aqui estoy.

* **alessa-witlhockbrandon **como ya escribi arriba bienvenida a la historia, espero saber de ti y de todas.

***Queen-of-sahdow** gracias por el comentario y bueno para que no estes con la duda aqui esta el capi.

* **ISACOBO** si yo tambien lo espero y no te preocupes ya falta poco asi que solo queda imaginar como sera.

* **mayce cullen** pues bienvenida aqui tambien , como vez aqui les dejo la actualizacion y bueno espero sus comentarios.

TAMBIEN HOLA A LAS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA SEPAN QUE SE MUY BIEN QUIENES SON... :) ^V ^ (:

* _**Cullen-21-gladys**_ hola respecto a tu pregunta cuando lizzie es mordida tiene solo 5 añitos, se que es muy fuerte pero con ayuda de bella logra acepatr la ponzoña sin problemas.

* _**miadharu28 **_asi es toda una sorpresa pero ya sabes a veces las sorpresas traen consigo cosas buenas

* _**Leila Cullen Masen**_ podria decirse que es semivampira pero bueno lee el capi y ya veras.

*_** eviita cullen**_ asi es solo cambio en ese aspecto(bueno referente a ser humana) en este capi explico a fondo el porque de su transformacion.

* **_perl rose swan_** hola bueno ya sabes jane esta furiosa y si se podria esperar una posible venganza peor bueno solo queda esperar

* **_BeuxiCullenSwan_** cumpliendo con tu peticion aqui esta el nuevo capi

***_ Aiiram_** concuerdo con lo de jane y bueno te toca leer para ver como esta Lizzie

* _**ashly cullen**_ no te preocupes se que no siempre es posible dejar un gran review lo bueno es saber que te gusta la historia.

* * *

**CONTRATO DE ETERNIDAD**

**AGOSTO 2004**

**BELLA POV**

Lizzie se bebió todo el jugo sin mostrar asco o señal de disgusto, su vista viajaba de Emmet a mi y de mi a alice que no dejábamos de mirarla, pero es que no acabábamos de comprender todo esto, fue entonces que comencé a estudiarla a fondo, su piel era tan blanca y fría como la nuestra, sus ojos eran rojos pero al comenzar a tomar el jugo adquirieron un hermoso color naranja llegando a dorado, pero fueron ese sonido y ese golpeteo lo que me puso a pensar que era mi niña, y cuanto habia cambiado con la transformación.

Mire a mis hermanos que estaban igual de sorprendidos, como podía ser posible se supone que nuestra princesa seria como nosotros pero…

- Mami(Lizzie me regreso a la realidad)

- Dime amor

- Me duele aquí(dijo señalando el lugar donde jane la habia mordido)

- Déjame ver(me acerque y pude ver como tenia una extraña marca que parecía ser la unión de una luna menguante y una creciente y en el centro de ambas se encontraba una rosa)

- Chicos creo que deben ver esto(mis hermanos se acercaron igual que yo no entendían el porque de la marca)

- Que significa?

- No lo se alice, pero debemos averiguarlo, enseguida vuelvo(despues de besar la frente de mi hija sali de la habitación dejando a mis hermanos confundidos)

No tarde mucho en llegar a la biblioteca y comencé a buscar en mis libros ancestrales, estaba segura de haber visto esa imagen en algún lugar, estuve largo rato investigando mi vista vampirica al igual que mi memoria fotográfica ayudaba en mucho, estaba leyendo el ultimo libro cuando alice entro algo nerviosa pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

- Bells debes ver esto(de inmediato estábamos camino a la habitación de mi pequeña)

Cuando llegamos al cuarto me quede helada al ver todos los peluches flotar y atacar a Emmet que reia sin parar mientras Lizzie le miraba divertida

- Pero…

- Creo que descubrimos su don(dijo alice con una sonrisa)

Mire a mi hermana como si tuviera un tercer ojo, que tenia de bueno saber que mi bebe tenia un don cuando aun no sabia que es lo que era, fue entonces que me di cuenta que aun tenia el ultimo libro en mis manos, decidi dejar el don para mas tarde lo primero era ver que pasaba con mi niña asi que me sente en el sofá de la habitación viendo a mis hermanos distraer a mi niña, y segui con mi lectura, estaba terminando el libro y justo cuando estaba por voltear la pagina encontré lo que buscaba, la misma imagen que Lizzie tenia en sus cuello, junto al dibujo estaba el siguiente texto:

_CONTRATO DE ETERNIDAD._

_Esta marca surge cuando un vampiro poderoso se apiada de algún humano indefenso cediéndole energía suficiente para seguir con su vida humana, permitiéndole crecer y desarrollarse, el humano tendrá las características y poderes vampíricas, deberá alimentarse periódicamente de sangre pero no será un vampiro al 100%, es una marca legendaria pues para convocarla se necesita además de gran poder el profundo deseo de permitir al humano seguir con su vida, no todos los vampiros son capaces y solo a existido uno capaz de lograrlo "el conde Valquir, cegado por el amor que habia tenido a una humana estando viva le salvo de convertirse tras ser atacada por un neófito, lamentablemente el don debe ser aceptado por ambas partes y el conde fue repudiado por su amada", esta marca es mas un bien un contrato de vida, pero para que pueda ser realizado ambas partes deben estar juntas pues cuando el vampiro cede parte de su ponzoña por voluntad brinda un don maravilloso, el trato debe repetirse cada luna llena para que el humano pueda seguir viviendo. Solo hay algo que no se debe olvidar la ponzoña debe ser absorbida siempre a la misma hora que la primera vez._

Al terminar de leer me quede en shock tanto habia sido mi deseo por salvar a mi nena que habia conseguido convocar este extraño hechizo o lo que sea, no lo creía, lei dos veces mas el texto y despues llame a mis hermanos para contarles, como yo no creían lo que oian, incluso alice leyó por si misma el texto quedando como yo, Emmet solo sonreía como tonto mientras mi niña que se habia quedado dormida parecía un angelito.

- Eso quiere decir que…

- No lo se alice es demasiado…

- Maravilloso(grito el gran oso)

- Queeeee… estas loco o que no escuchaste lo que dije que tal si lizz no acepta

- Vamos hermanita sabes muy bien que la enana esta encantada de estar con nosotros además es demasiado inteligente como para haber comenzado a sospechar

- Si bella juntos le sacaremos adelante

- Es solo que… (como les digo que me siento culpable sin que ellos lo sientan, es decir yo me habia comprometido a cuidar de mi niña y miren lo que paso)

- vamos bellie-bell´s estamos juntos en esto no(mis hermanos me veian con la sonrisa que les habia regresado con solo ver despertar a nuestro angelito)

- tienen razón juntos somos capaces de todo

- Asi es(gritaron ambos antes de abrazarme al mismo tiempo)

Se que no será fácil pero como dicen juntos lo conseguiremos, además con este nuevo descubrimiento podremos ver a nuestra pequeña crecer, solo debemos ser cuidadosos y seguir el texto al pie de la letra, auque aun no comprendo por que mi niña rechazo la sangre al despertar

- Bueno creo que lo mejor será prepararnos para el nuevo dia(dijo alice saltando como siempre)

- Tienes razón debemos ver que todo este bien, además de mostrarle a Lizzie sus nuevos poderes

- Hablando de poderes que haremos con el don

- Yo me encargo(dije segura de mi misma) aun tengo el don que bloquea los demás, trtare de bloquear su don hasta que se adapte a nuestra vida.

Jamas he usado tanto ese don pero por mi niña hare lo mejor que pueda. Pasamos el resto de la noche preparándonos para el nuevo dia despues de todo desde ahora todo lo relacionado a nuestra niña seria algo nuevo para todos.

Por la mañana alice se ofrecio a preparar el desayuno favorito de Lizzie(si lo se alice en la cocina es como la bomba atómica pero no puede ser tan difícil servir un plato de cereal con leche, fruta picada y jugo de naranja, o si?

- Bellaaaaaaa…(ok hable demasiado pronto)

- Que sucede ali(cuando llegue sobre la meseta estaba un plato burbujeante de leche con… o por dios le habia hechado bicarbonato en vez de azúcar)

- yo… esto… que le pasa a la leche

- ali te equivocaste eso no es… jajajaja(la cara de espanto de mi hermana era de fotografía)

- bella no te burles, anda ayúdame que lizzi despertara en manos de dos minutos

- ok, ok (me encargue de preparar el desayuno y subimos juntas a la habitación)

Emmet se encontraba con la mirada perdida por la ventana, es raro verlo asi, aunque se que como nosotras se culpa de todo esto.

- Ehaaaaa hermano oso Lizzie despertara pronto, venga cambia esa cara todo etsa bien(alice habia regresado a ser un manojo de alegría y felicidad, despues de todo tiene razón todo estará bien)

- Lo se, lo se es solo que , ha sido demasiado en estos tres días

- Lo sabemos Emmet pero como dice la duende(comente despeinando a alice)

- Oye…(aparento molestarse ante mi caricia peor termino riendo con nosotros)

- Todo esto es solo una prueba y juntos los 4 sabremos sobrellevarla

- No paso mucho antes de que Lizzie abriera los ojos, se veía tranquila pero el dulce rubor en sus mejillas habia sido cambiado por una piel tan palida como la nuestra, aunque ese brillo de sus ojitos no habia desaparecido.

- Hola princesa, dormiste bien(le dije al sentarme junto a ella)

- Si, sabes soñé que corria por el bosque con el tio oso

- Tu solo pídelo y cumplimos tu sueño princesa(Lizzie sonrio al escuchar a mi hermano decir que cumpliría sus deseos)

- Si eso seria genial unas carreras por el bosque(comenzó a brincar la duende)

- bueno, bueno esos era despues de que comas(Lizzie asintió con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro)

El desayuno fue rápido pues mi niña se negó a comer la fruta y apenas y probo el cereal, tal vez como dice el libro tendrá ambos gustos de comida, mientras me encrgaba de los trastes alice se encargo de vestir a Lizzie para el nuevo dia, mi hija como siempre disfrutaba de ser la barbie personal de mi hermana, Emmet preparaba las cosas necesarias para salir al bosque despues de explicarle su nueva forma de vida a nuestra princesa.

Cerca de las once de la mañana los cuatro estábamos sentados en la biblioteca, el momento de contarle todo a Lizzie habia llegado, no sabia que haría pero de una cosa estaba segura lucharía hasta el final por ver a mi niña seguir sonriendo.

Lizzie escucho atenta lo que le contaba en algo estaba de acuerdo con mis hermanos mi niña era demasiado inteligente y especial, su mirada viajaba sobre cada uno de nosotros mientras seguía con la historia, al final seguía como si nada y repentinamente levanto la manita como pidiendo permiso para hablar, asentí con una sonrisa, y a Lizzie le brillaron los ojitos.

- Mami, somos como los vapiros de la películas(su carita era un poema)

- Asi es amor, pero nosotros no atacamos a las demás personas(parecio meditarlo un momento antes de volver apreguntar)

- Toces que comemos?(cielos eso es algo que no me gustaría contarle pero…)

- Nos alimentamos de los animales del bosque(Lizzie tenia su boquita en forma de "o" )…

- en eso nos parecemos a las personas ellos comen carne de animales(me ayudo alice)

- orales… toces yo voy a sel asi

- asi es amor, seras como nosotros…

- mami y voy a crecer o…(la angustia inundo su rostro)

- por supuesto que creceras y seras lo que tu quieras de grande, veras que seras muy hermosa además de inteligente(eso la convencio y sonrio)

- me guta ser vapira(dijo antes de reir seguida de mis hermanos)

Despues de todo no habia sido tan difícil, a eso de las 2 de la tarde decidimos comenzar con el entrenamiento para que se adaptara a sus poderes vampíricos, Emmet la cargo en su espalda dicendole que se agarrara fuerte antes de salir corriendo seguidos de nosotras, Lizzie reia emocionada, se le veía feliz.

Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de forks Emmet dejo a Lizzie en el piso y como habíamos quedado el se encargaría de las efectos externos de su yo vampirico, yo seria su profesora en el ámbito interno y todo lo referent e a los poderes y dones, y alice… alice seria la encargada de tener todo lo relacionado con los hemanos en roden (por supuesto la vestimenta estaba inlcuida)

Junto a alice subi a uno de los arboles mas altos para poder observar las clases de emmet, Lizzie a pesar de ser pequeña comprendia todo de inmediato, incluso se podría decir que es mas fácil engañar a Emmet que a ella.

Despues de todo no seria dificil enseñarle a Lizzie todo lo que trae consigo ser un vampiro viviendo entre humanos, juntos conseguiremos que mi niña logre cumplir sus sueños.

**JULIO 2007**

Admito que el primer año fue algo difícil, aun recuerdo la primer caceria de Lizzie su cara no podía ser mas graciosa con solo imaginarse el beber sangre de un animal, para comenzar cazamos un pequeño conejo y lo dejamos listo para que bebiera su sangre, al inicio se resisitia a hacerlo peor ya habia resistido por una semana, eso fue realmente gracioso aunque se negaba a comer el olor de la sangre atrajo su atención y tomo al conejo hasta dejarlo seco, sus ojos que ya estaban negro retomaron el color pasando a un naranja brillante, el siguiente paso fue enseñarle a cazar casi no aguantabamos las risas al ver a Emmet enseñarle como cazar animales pequeños, se veian tan gracioso persiguiendo a seres 10 veces mas pequeños que el por su parte Lizzie se dejo guiar por el instinto y obtuvo su primer victima despues de 15 minutos de practica.

Hoy despues de tres años con una Lizzie que aparenta tener 7 años(como ven su crecimiento es mas lento del normal) seguimos viviendo como una familia feliz, despues de todo no ha habido indicios de los Vulturi, con ayuda de mis dones he conseguido tener el área bien resguardada es como una barrera que nos indicara cuando cualquier ser de ojos rojos cruce los limites.

- Hola mami(saludo mi niña entrando a casa)

- hola amor que tal el entrenamiento)

- Bien, aunque como siempre el tio oso no acepata la derrota

- Jajaja ya lo conoces, se le pasara(mi niña solo levanto los hombros, despues de todo Emmet siempre es un payaso cuando de perder se trata, no comrpende que si se trata de estrategia Lizzie es la mejor)

- Lo se, bueno voy a bañarme, tia alice no debe tardar con las compras

Asi es alice jamas dejara de ser alice, no importa el momento siempre tiene tiempo para salir de compras, para mi suerte ya soy inmune a su carita de cachorro, bueno a excepción de que Lizzie este de su lado, juntas son algo serio.

Emmet entro aparentando estar molesto como siempre.

- Hola oso que paso esta vez

- No se como lo hizo pero consiguió confundirme con su rastro.

- asi que le enseñabas a ocultarse

- asi es, ya sabes es mejor estar preparados, aunque admito que fue perfecto no comprendo como no me di cuanta de su plan

- Sabes que es muy inteligente

- Si nuesra niña es verdaderamente un prodigio

- y que lo digas

Una hora despues se escucho el auto de alice, genial comenzaba la tortura, era inicio de temporada lo que significaba guardaropa nuevo, para ojos humanos seria muy extraño ver a una chica tan pequeñita cargar con tantas bolsas, abri la puerta para que pudiera entrar, dios se que tenemos dinero suficiente para vivir eternamente pero mi hermanita siempre consigue hacerme pensar si en realidad nos alcanzara.

Pasamos el resto de la tarde netre ropa, mostrando a la duende de la moda como nos quedaba la ropa, como ven mi hermanita jamas permitiría que nos viéramos mal con algo, alice bailaba de un lado a otro mientras nos indicaba que probarnos, fue entonces que me fije en su peinado (se habia cortado el pelo) lo tenia corto y las puntas apuntaban a diferentes direcciones, se veía realmente bien peor despues de siempre haberla visto con su larga cabellera me parecio extraño.

- Te arreglaste el cabello

- Te gusta, se que es diferente pero es momento de comenzar a vivir como antes, es momento de volver a ser la familia swan

- No entiendo

- digo que es momento de salir y vivir como una familia normal, bella tu misma lo haz dicho Lizzie debe vivir su vida y…

- Comprendo, y tienes razón es solo que…

- todo estará bien, veras que será perfecto

- Esta bien que debemos hacer

- gracias(dijo antes de saltar a mis brazos) gracias, gracias

- Tranquila alice, tienes razón es momento de olvidarnos de los problemas

Alice no tardo mucho en comunicar la buena nueva, Emmet estaba contento de poder volver a la escuela (despues de todo siempre termina siendo el capitán de algún equipo) alice saltaba mientras no dejaba de hablar sobre moda, uniformes, porristas(asi es alice siempre formaba parte de las porristas era como un ritual) lizzie dejándose contagiar por mis hermanos estaba feliz.

- Mama…

- dime amor

- eso quiere decir que voy a ir a la escuela(sus ojos brillaban ante la emoción, durante estos años todo lo habia aprendido conmigo, se habia nutrido con los libros de la biblioteca)

- Asi es, este año iras a la escuela

- que bien, tendre muchos amigos, podre estudiar como los demás, además que podre conocer el pueblo

- Asi será, eso si no debes olvidar cuidar tus poderes, debes recordar controlarlos

- soy buena en eso, además ustedes me han enseñado muy bien

- Claro amor, eres buena pero a veces hasta el mas experimentado comete errores.

- Entiendo

Mi niña habia crecido y era realmente especial, alice se encargaría como siempre de todo lo referente a los documentos, estaba que no podía de la emoción al fin saldría de casa y todos sabrían que vivimos en este lugar, seriamos los hermanos Swan Brandon, nuestros padres viajaban constantemente y por ello nosotros habíamos decidido tener una vida mas o menos normal entrando a estudiar a un lugar tranquilo, Emmet empezaría el segundo año en la preparatoria, alice y yo seriamos mellizas(sobre todo por el parecido, peor bueno las personas se creen todo) entraríamos a primer año y Lizzie entraría a primer año en la primaria. Todo estaba muy bien pensado, no podía haber equivocaciones.

**AGOSTO 2007**

Faltaban solo unos días para comenzar el instituto, Lizzie no cabia de la emoción se le veía contenta en solo dos días debíamos renovar el contrato, como cada luna llena lo haríamos en la cima del bosque debíamos esperar a que la luna estuviera lista justo a las 7 aunque la luna apenas se notaba llego la hora, Lizzie que habia aprendido a ocultar los colmillos como nosotros bebia mi ponzoña desde mi brazo.

**15 AGOSTO 2007**

Primer dia de clases, alice habia pasado toda la noche preparando nuestros atuendos, perdi la cuenta de cuantas veces habia cambiado de idea, por suerte Lizzie debía llevar el uniforme que consistía en una blusa blanca escolar, el chaleco, saco y calcetas color azul oscuro acompañado de la falda y un pequeño moño en un azul un poco mas bajo(eso no detuvo a alice que se encargo personalmente de confeccionar el uniforme a la medida perfecta para Lizzie)

Cerca de las 6:30 am. Ya estábamos listos, solo esperamos que Lizzie tomara su desayuno, me encargue de prepararle el almuerzo y la mochila. Nos iríamos en mi auto despues de todo el habia ganado el sorteo (claro que tuve que bloquear a alice para evitar que hiciera trampa).

Salimos de casa a eso de las 6:45 despues de que subir al auto mi hermano arranco, al fin comenzábamos la clases y seriamos conocidos por todos los del pueblo porque despues de todo al ser tan pequeño la llegada de nuevas personas era todo un alboroto. Llegamos a la primaria, con solo estacionar el auto(por supuesto un audi) los comentarios comenzaron bloquee todo para poder hablar con mis hermanos, estuvimos de acurdo en que dar una buena primera impresión era lo mas importante(palabras textuales de alice) Emmet bajo primero(dejando a mas de una sin aliento- y eso que están casadas) y me abrió la puerta con solo poner un pie fuera sentí la mirada de todos los hombres que aumento cuando mi hermana estuvo a mi lado, Emmet bajo a Lizzie ayudándole con la mochila, unas mujeres (quizás miembros del comité) se acercaron y nos dieron la bienvenida, despues de escuchar todo lo referente a la escuela y responder a no se cuantas preguntas el timbre sono anunciando la entrada, nos despedimos de Lizzie y arrancamos al instituto.

El instituto era justo lo que me imaginaba para un pueblo tan pequeño, estaba rodeado por el bosque, para gusto de alice todas las miradas fueron directamente a nuestro auto, estacione cerca del edificio (bajamos al mismo tiempo) los murmullos no se hicieron esperar todos admiraban la belleza natural de nuestra especie, las chicas se comían con los ojos a mi hermano mientras los chicos lo hacían con nosotras, sin darles mayor atención caminamos hacia el edificio, llegamos a la dirección donde una mujer muy amable nos estrago los hararios y un mapa de la escuela, no tendría todas las horas con Alice pero coincidiríamos en 4 de 6, mientras que Emmet por ser un año mayor solo tendrá una hora con ambas y una hora con cada una.

Y aquí comenzaba la nueva etapa, actuar como humanos, divertirnos y vivir tranquilamente, solo espero que esto pueda ser posible, despues de todo ya tenemos 3 años sin noticias Vulturi.

Estoy segura que mi familia conseguirá disfrutar de todo esto y yo con solo verlos felices soy feliz.

* * *

POR CIERTO LA MARCA DE LIZZIE ES LA IMAGEN QUE TENGO EN MI PERFIL

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	10. Viviendo en forks

Holaaaaaa... como ven estoy aqui subiendo el nuevo capi a pesar que ayer actualice **_Amor en la eternidad _**el tiempo fue suficiente para poder actualizarles, me da gusto saber que la historia sea de su agrado y bueno espero que el capi es guste.

* **eviita cullen **asi es Bella siempre sera Bella y ya sabemos que siempre nos tendra nuevas sorpresas.

* **Leila Cullen Masen **espero que este capi conteste atu pregunta y bueno disfrutenlo

* **Ninee95** aqui me tienes de nuevo espero los comentarios.

* **perl rose swan **pues en verdad me da gusto que te agradara y ya vez siempre el amor vence las barreras

*** Cullen-21-gladys** aqui de nuevo me da gusto saber que la historia te agrade.

* **daianitahh** hola aqui tienes la respuesta como siempre esperare sus comentarios y bienvenida

* **miadharu28** para que no sigan esperando

* **mayce cullen **en realidad el titulo es por Bella asi es como la conocen los Vulturi, ya sabes por su don y bueno los que ha recolectado a traves del tiempo.

* **Patry32 **bienvenida y en realidad no tengo un dia solo lo hago cuando el tiempo me lo permite.

* **afroditacullen** pues para que no sigan esperando aqui les dejo el nuevo capi.

* **maryCullen7 **bienvenida al fic como ves trato de actualizar siempre que puedo y bueno espero los comentarios.

**

* * *

**

**15 DE AGOSTO 2007**

**LIZZIE POV**

Estaba realmente emocionada al fin me relacionaría con personas, sabia todo lo que debía hacer y como comportarme (mi mama me lo repitió mas 10 veces) desde el momento que tio oso(desde ahora hermano oso) bajo del auto escuchamos claramente los murmullos que parecían gritos para nuestros oídos, las mamas que dejaban a sus hijos en la entrada no se parecían en nada a mi mama(bella frente a los demás) no eran tiernas ni amorosas solo se despedían como si nada, tia alice me indico que era hora de bajar, gracias a osito baje del auto y todos nos miraban el tio oso cargo mi mochila(no se porque no pesaba nada) cuando estuvimos todos juntos un grupo de mujeres se acerco y comenzaron con las preguntas que por supuesto con ayude ti… alice habíamos ensayado. Emmet solo rodo los ojos cuando se percato de las tontas miradas que le lanzaban las mujeres para darle confianza me acerque para que me cargara y cuando lo hizo todas supiraron… waaaa… a pesar que no entendí lo que susurraron por la cara de emm supe que era malo.

Estabamos por entrar al edificio cuando la maestra se presento y me recibió, despues de eso mis "hermanos" tenían que despedirse, de no ser por Alice mama no me habría soltado y dejado entrar con a maestra.

Todos los niños me veian con cara de pregunta seguramente eran igual que sus padres, la profesora me hizo presentarme ante mis compañeros, admito que tenia un poco de nervios pero consegui hablar.

- Hola me llamo Elizabeth Swan Brandon tengo 7 años, vengo de Boston(según alice esto daría algo mas de que hablar) donde vivi durante el ultimo año, mis padres son empresarios por lo que jamas están en casa, junto a mis hermanos decidimos vivir aquí para tener una vida normal dentro de todo, se que podremos ser buenos amigos(termine con una sonrisa)

Bien las cartas estaban puestas solo queda ver como seremos recibidos por el pueblo, estoy deseando tener amigos y vivir como una niña normal, eso es lo que mama siempre dice que debi disfrutar mi vida al máximo.

- Bien Elizabeth

- Lizzie(le corregi solo me dicen el nombre completo cuando se molestan conmigo) me gusta mas(la profesora era buena persona, me sonrio y asintió

- bien Lizzie toma asiento en la segunda fila(asentí y camine directo al lugar desocupado)

- hola me llamo Jimena pero todos me dicen Mena(me saludo ni compañera de escritorio)

- Hola Mena soy Lizzie espero seamos amigas

- claro, sabes eres muy bonita(cielos que directa)

- gracias

Asi comenzó el dia, todo estaba saliendo como esperábamos solo queda ver como le va a mi familia.

**EMMET POV**

Al fin algo de diversión, todos los estudiantes como siempre nos miraban como si fueramos una maravilla(lo somos) pero no dejaría que cualquier tonto hablara o dijera algo sobre mis hermanitas (asi es soy un hermano sobreprotector) al menos efrente a los humanos puesdo aparentar ser yo el protector(jajaja será genial pues Bell´s siempre aparenta ser frágil y torpe como cuando era humana) con decir que ya envievarias miradas asesinas a los chicos on los que nos topamos al llegar, por otra parte están las chicas que no dejan de hablar sobre nosotros, cosas buenas para mi pero llenas de envidia, celos y admiración para mis ehrmanas, alice tiene esa sonrisa de tonta por escuchar los comentarios sobre nuestra vestimenta.

Despues de recoger los horarios nos despedimos yo debía ir al trecer edificio mientras mis hermanas se quedaban en el segundo, con solo entrar al salón empezaron los cuchicheos, lo único que llamo mi atención fue escuchar a Tyler y Ben decir que seria perfecto que me uniera al equipo de funtbol y que tambien seria de mucha ayuda en el de básquet, al parecer este año seris muy divertido.

El profesor pidió que me presentara y para no alargar las cosas me puse de pie rápidamente.

- Hola mi nombre es Emmet Swan Brandon tengo 17 años(todos se asombraron creían que era mayor por mi complexión) me mude junto con mis hermanas de Boston, mis padres están de vieje continuo y buscamos vivir tranquilamente aquí, en mi anterior escuela fui capitán del equipo de Rugby y Futbol, me gustan los deportes y siempre trato de estar en forma, espero tener un buen año.

Al termian las chicas comentaban sobre los posibles ejercicios que realizaba y los chicos estaban planeando como pedirme que me uniera a su equipo.

Las clases pasaron normales el descanso llego y me encamine a la cafetería, en busca de mis hermanas.

Las encontré siendo acosadas por un tipo que según escuche se llama Mike, decidi ver que pasaba, despues de todo se podían defender además quería aparecer como una super salvador jajaja me sorprendo yo mismo, al ver que la cosa se ponía fea y Bella comenzaba a molestarse de verdad actua.

- Hola(salude como si nada al llegar a su lado)

- Emmet (bella salto a mis brazos, se los dije sere su protector jajaja)

- que hay pequeñas no me presentan

- si(contesto alice) este es Mat(note una sonrisa al "equivocarse" de nombre) esta con nosotras en lenguas

- un gusto Mat(lo salude)

- Mike(recalco su nombre) estaba invitándolos a comer conmigo y mis amigos en nuestra mesa

- Mat, Mike como sea, lo sentimos pero no acostumbramos comer cualquier cosa(conteste como quien no quiere) si nos disculpas(dije antes de coger a mis dos hermanitas por la cintura y alejarnos rumbo al jardín)

- auch…(me queje tras recibir un golpe de Bella) ahora que hice (pregunte con cara inocente *-*)

- tardaste mucho, que hacias esperando atrás de la pared(ups… me descubrió)

- vamos solo esperaba el momento justo, o me vas a negar que salio perfecto

- te salvas por ser la primera vez(sonreía al ver que la habia convencido) pero…(aquí venia el pero) lo vuelves a hacer y te lo cobrare muy caro(dijo con su sonrisa maligna)

- entiendo, entiendo… y como les va

- bien mis profesores son buenos y las clases van bien(ya saben quien fue la que respondio no)

- a mi igual, no sabes los comentarios sobre nuestros atuendos, además ya me informe de todo sobre las porristas, el miércoles son las audiciones y este año habrá elección de capitana(dijo brincando la duende) y por si fuera poco podre participar en la eleccion del uniforme si quedo

- es genial alice, solo espero que a Lizzie la este pasando bien

- ya evras que esta perfecta demás la renacuaja siempre sabe como divertirse

- tienen razón, bueno es hora de volver a clases.

Al parecer esta nueva vida en Forks saldría mejor de lo que esperábamos y podríamos vivir como una familia normal.

**ALICE POV**

Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa todo esta saliendo como lo planee incluso podre ser parte de las porristas y podre encargarme de los uniformes no puedo esperar.

Despues de incidente con Newton antes del almuerzo tenia miedo de acercarse nuevamente y ya corria el rumor de que Emmet era un hermano sobreprotector muy peligroso(seguro el hermano oso se esta muriendo de diversión) Bella por su parte disfruta vernos felices lo único que la tiene un poco preocupada como a nosotros es como le ira a nuestra princesa.

Como sea se que todo saldrá muy bien y algo me dice que Forks nos dara muchas sorpresas y nos dara grandes alegrías.

**BELLA POV**

El primer dia y ya tenemos a muchos seguidores, al menos ninguno es tan descarado como el tal Newton que se atrevio a coquetear con las dos, estuve a punto de golpearlo, pero Emmet apareció justo a tiempo despues de haber estado disfrutando de la escenita.

Mis hermanos están felices y eso es lo único que me importa al fin nos liberamos del acoso Vulturi, aunque se que no será por siempre al menos no han aparecido cerca nuevamente. Esto solo me pone en defensiva y en máxima protección debo asegurarme que mi familia estará bien pase lo que pase y conseguir vivir como merecemos.

El final del dia estaba por llegar pero para nuestra mala suerte tendríamos deportes como ultima clase.

- vamos Bellie Bell´s estará bien

- si Emmet(asi es esta era la clase que compartimos los tres) pero recuerden que debemos tener cuidado

- Bella tenemos mas de 50 años haciendo esto no crees que merecemos algo de confianza

- ok, ok bueno vamos a divertirnos

Jugamos Basquetbol por equipos, Emmet alice y yo estaríamos en el mismo con Angela(una chica verdaderamente genial) y Ben(amigo de Emmet créanme Emmet es muy especial en ese aspecto)

Obviamente ganamos y el porfecor nos pregunto si teníamos experiencia anterior, por supuesto solo Emmet la tenia ya que alice preferia formar parte de las porristas y yo me sentía mas comoda con un libro en mano que corriendo tras una pelota.

La escuela termino y llego el momento de recoger a Lizzie, estaba realmente angustiada por saber como le habia ido a mi bebe.

- Bellaaaaa…(nos esperaba emocionada)

- Lizzie(la abrace cuando se lanzo a mis brazos) que tal te fue amor

- genial, sabes tengo una nueva amiga se llama Mena y estuvimos juntas todo el dia aunque…(se veía algo nerviosa)

- que paso Lizzie

- las clases son realmente aburridas(obvio sabia que pasaría al parecer nos habíamos excedido un poco con las lecturas)

- veras que te acostumbraras a su ritmo, además eso es lo que ven los niños de tu edad

- lo se, y como les fua austedes(al parecer al tener tanto contacto con mis hermanos se le pegaba la hiperactividad de Alice y la conducta infantil de Emmet)

- Bien, todo perfecto

- Rebacuaja para mi no hay abrazo(grito emmet llamando la atención de todos los presentes)

- osooooooo… grito Lizzie antes de saltar a sus brazos y verse envuelta en un abrazo de oso estilo Emmet con vueltas incluidas)

- jajajaja…

- Emmet deja que me salude al menos(se quejo alice)

- Aliiii… (saludo Lizzie lanzándole un beso pues Emmet la mantenia en alto para que alice no la alcanzara)

- Oso bajala ya…

- no quiero duede(esta es la clásica pelea entre mis hermanos)

Disfrutaba de las locuras de nuestra familia, pero recordé donde estábamos y decidi actuar.

- Emmet Swan baja a Elizabeth de inmediato(mis ehrmanos conocían mi tono y obedecieron de inmediato) Alice deja de saltar como chapulin(la enana me envio una fría mirada pero se dio cuanta del alboroto que habían estado haciendo frente a las personas)

Como ven este es un dia normal en la familia, estoy segura que pronto nos adaptaremos.

**ENERO 2008**

El primer semestre habia terminado, todo estaba mejor de lo que habíamos pensado, Lizzie se habia adaptado fácilmente y siempre cuidaba sus acciones, ya saben es una niña muy inteligente y sobre todo capaz de cumplir sus metas, incluso ya estaba dentro del equipo de ortografía y oratoria de la escuela.

Alice habia cumplido su meta, no solo era parte de las porristas, era la capitana y además se habia encargado personalmente de crear el uniforme de las mismas.

Emmet consigui formar parte de los equipos de Basquetbol y Futbol y era capitán del ultimo, disfrutaba de entrenar con los chicos y formar nuevas jugadas, aprovechado todo lo que habia aprendido desde antes.

Los habitantes de Forks nos habían acogido bastante bien y disfrutábamos de vivir aquí, aunque aun queda el problema del sol que siempre evitábamos, nuestro pretexto común era que salíamos a visitar a nuestros padres una vez por mes.

Yo por mi parte sigo disfrutando de todo, mi familia es feliz y yo soy igual además de que estar en la escuela me daba un poco de entretenimiento, es realmente divertido ver cada tontería que las hormonas provocan en los jóvenes.

Admito que no todo a sido miel sobre hojuelas, pues asi como muchos nos admiran y quieren siempre exiten aquillos que te envidian incluso odia, y entre ellos están Mike(al que he votado no se cuantas veces), Jessica( la informante- por no decir otra cosa del pueblo) y quien olvida al admirador numero uno de Alice, Erick (pueden creer que a pesar de los desarires de Alice sigue pensando que tiene una oportunidad).

**JULIO 2008**

Fin del año escolar, al fin vacaciones junto a mis hermanos habíamos planeado pasarlas de campamento en el bosque, claro despues de pasar unos días en la ciudad para poder dejar a Alice tranquila, asi que la primer semana visitaríamos Nueva York, se que es algo exagerado pero según alice are lo minimo, despues de que la llevaríamos al bosque donde no hay nada interesante.

Lizzie disfrutaba ver a sus tios discutir sobre las vacaciones y todo eso, estaba algo triste porque no veria a Mena por un mes, esta niña habia hecho estragos de mi niña siempre se la pasaban juntas incluso habia días que se quedaba a dormir, lo que le daba alegría era saber que pasaríamos los días en familia y no tendríamos que escondernos.

**PRIMER SEMANA**

Alice y Lizzie eran las únicas que disfrutaba salir y entrar a diferentes tiendas mientras Emmet y yo nos quejábamos sobre las bolsas que ya teníamos, y esque cuando de compras se trata Lizzie es tan activa como Alice, incluso llegue a pensar que podrían girar la tarjeta, logramos convencerlas de ir a dejar las bolsas al auto pues a pesar de que las bolsas no eran nada para nosotros la gente veía realmente extraño que alguien tan pequeño como alice cargara mas de 20 bolsas ella sola y que decir de Lizzie que tenia por lo menos 3 bolsas en cada mano, el pobre de Emmet apenas y podía ver con tantas cosas que cargaba.

No se como pero Lizzie tenia dos días enteros sin probar bocado, la semana pasada habíamos salido de caza y se alimento muy bien argumentando que necesitaría fuerzas no fue hasta ahora que me di cuenta de porque quería tener energías.

Junto al oso aprovechamos que habia una promoción en Dolce Gabbana y Prada en una tienda de primera para poder escaparnos y disfruta un tiempo para nosotros nos separamos cuando Emmet encontró una tienda de videojuegos y todo eso, yo continue andando hasta que note una librería, sin pensarlo entre y comencé a disfrutar de la tranquilidad y paz que habia aquí dentro.

Admito que cuando de libros se trata soy una compradora compulsiva como alice, compre cerca de 6 libros 5 de los cuales ya tenia pero nunca esta de mas tener una copia mas por cualquier cosa.

Cuando alice nos encontró nos dio una regañina histórica sobre lo importante que era que estuviéramos con ellas para que pudiéramos medirnos la ropa, despues se tranquilizo cuando nos dijo que al menos tenia su don y eso le facilitaba las cosas.

**ULTIMA SEMANA DE VACACIONES**

La habíamos pasado realmente increíble, siempre teníamos algo nuevo que hacer, y a eso le agregamos las ocurrencias de mis hermanitos que siempre consiguen que no nos aburriéramos.

La caceria habia sido realmente buena, Lizzie habia dejado atrás los animales pequeños y ya cazaba ciervos y animales medianos, Alice como siempre danzaba entre los arboles burlando su presa mientras Emmet no dejaba atrás su obsesión de cazar solo osos para alimentarse(ya se imaginaran porque).

Yo por mi parte aproveche para atrapar algunos Pumas mi aperitivo favorito.

La hora de regresar habia llegado asi que recogimos el campamento y nos preparamos para regresar a nuestro hogar. Despues de todo Forks habia sido el lugar donde habíamos nacido como familia y conseguido vivir como tal ante los ojos humanos.

**AGOSTO 2008**

El nuevo ciclo escolar estaba por comenzar hemos pasado los últimos días poniéndonos al corriente de lo que ha pasado durante el tiempo que no estuvimos. Al parecer un nuevo doctor llegaría a Forks lo que significaba que una nueva familia llegaría al pueblo, los rumores decían que los hijos del doctor entrarían al instituto lo que significaba que serian nuestros compañeros.

**PRIMER DIA DE CLASES**

Como siempre dejamos a Lizzie en la primaria donde emocionada corrió donde Mena y entraron juntas a la escuela, despues nos dirigimos al instituto. +u+

Me estacione donde siempre al vernos aparecer los chicos comenzaron a preguntarnos sobre las vacaciones y todo eso. Admitieron que era extraño que prefirireramos pasar mas tiempo en el campo que en la ciudad y Alice concordo con ellos.

Nos pasamos las clases poniéndonos al dia, junto a nuestros amigos(angela y ben) como cada dia todos nos veian y hablaban para saber que tal estábamos. Todo era tranquilo y disfrutábamos de vivir en este lugar mas que nada por el apoyo que habíamos conseguido en la gente del pueblo.

Al parecer los nuevos alumnos se habían retrasado y no llegarían hasta la próxima semana. El viernes por la tarde salimos para realizar el ritual de luna llena que se daría el sábado por la noche, pero como una salida especial decidimos realizarlo en las montañas que se encontraban al norte, Lizzie como siempre disfrutaba de poder salir y ser libre con sus poderes. Aprovechando el fin de semana decidimos ayudarle a seguir practicando con su don, Emmet como siempre era el conejillo se indias.

Fue divertido verlo esquivar los ataques que Lizzie realizaba con la telequinesis, pero lo que realmente provoco nuestra risa fue cuando sin poder impedirlo comenzó a flotar y gritar que lo bajara.

Lizzie reia sin control y nosotras le seguíamos de la misma manera, de esta manera lográbamos olvidar nuestros problemas.

Dadas las circunstancias con el don de Lizzie decidimos quedarnos un dia mas y de esta forma perfeccionarlo al 100%. El lunes por la mañana regresamos a Forks, veníamos realmente agotados despues de haber entrenado tanto porque si despues de burlarnos con Emmet tuvimos que actuar en conjunto para que todo saliera bien.

**MARTES 23 DE AGOSTO**

Dejamos a Lizzie como siempre para despues irnos al instituto, para nuestra mala suerte nuestro lugar de estacionamiento estaba ocupado por un Volvo gris(algo extraño en el pueblo)asi que nos toco dejar mi auto cerca de la puerta. Bajamos lentamente sin ganas en realidad todo habia sido agotador, con solo entrar todo murmuraban sobre el parecido que tenían esos chicos con nosotros, otros hablaban de cuan guapos eran y los demás seguían con la idea de si eramos tal vez familia, nos miramos entre si sin entender.

Estabamos por entrar a clases pero fuimos abordados por los miembros de nuestros clubs (literatura, futbol y las porristas) que estaban realmente nerviosos y eso que solo habíamos pasado un dia fuera.

Estuvimos entretenidos durante las primeras horas, uno de los lujos de ir bien en clases, cuando nos permitieron salir de los clubs nos encontramos en el pasillo cerca de la cafetería, a pesar de no almorzar acostumbrábamos ir allí para poder participar en las actividades normales del instituto.

Como cada dia Angela y Ben nos apartaban la mesa, nos sentamos con ellos y comenzamos a platicar sobre el fin de semana, Angie nos comentaba que los nuevos alumnos habían llegado ayer y que eran realmente guapos aunque tenían un aura extraña que provocaba escalofríos además que eran demasiado… no supo describirlo.

Reímos por las caras que hacia al contarnos, en eso estábamos cuando nos congelamos en nuestro lugar, los tres nos miramos entre si asintiendo respecto a lo que habíamos sentido la presencia de 3 vampiros. Por la puerta del jardín aparecieron tres personas realmente bellas (algo característico de nuestra especie) no se habían percatado de nosotros por mi don de ocultar nuestra esencia, platicaban entre si sin dar la minima atención a los humanos que los veian(ahora comprendia el porque pensaban que podíamos ser familia, la piel blanca, la belleza y los… los ojos, eran vegetarianos). Nuestra atención estaba al 100% con los recién llegados al parecer tendríamos que verificar todo y vigilar que todo estuviera en orden.

No se si fue nuestra constante mirada o que otra cosa pero de repente el chico de cabellos color bronce volvió su mirada a nuestra mesa y comenzó a estudiarnos.

- vampiros…(susurro y no paso mucho para que los otros dos siguieran su mirada y quedaran tan impactados como nosotros)

Debo admitir que eran guapos y la chica tenia una belleza sin igual incluso para un vampiro, Emmet y Alice estaban igual que yo no sabíamos que hacer, recordando donde estábamos sin decir nada me puse de pie y mis hermanos me siguieron, no podía hacer otra cosa.

Cuando Tifany una chica llego a Forks nosotros habíamos sido quienes le habían dado la bienvenida y al parecer todos esperaban que lo hiciéramos nuevamente con los ese dia habíamos sido nombrados parte del comité eso nos gusto pero como no caeríamos solos arrastramos con nosotros a Ben y Angela.

Caminaba lentamente casi queriendo evitar esto pero debíamos actuar lo mas pronto posible.

- Hola(salude como si nada) como miembros del comité del instituto les damos la bienvenida oficial(el chico de antes no despegaba su mirada de mi y fue entonces que lo sentí nuevos dones estaban adentrándose en mi ser) yo soy Isabella, ellos son Alice(la duende estaba molesta por no haber visto esto antes) y Emmet(Emm trataba de comprender como habian llegado sin que viéramos esto), Angela y Ben.

- Un placer(contesto el rubio) somos Jasper, Rosalie y Edward Cullen los hijos del doctor

- Pues bienvenidos hermanos Cullen espero les guste su estancia aquí.

Nos dimos la vuelta dispuestos a salir de aquí pero su voz nos detuvo.

- Gracias por la bienvenida("que estarán planeando" asi que uno de ellos podía leer la mente o eso parecía aunque su don era fuerte)nos da gusto saber que seamos bien recibidos

- no hay problema y bueno estamos para lo que necesiten.

Wow habia ido mejor de lo que esperaba, lo que realmente me molesto fue tener que escuchar todo lo que pensaban los demás y por si fuera poco descubri el otro don sentir las amociones eso fue sorprendente aunque un poco cansado.

Solo quedaba esperar que no sucediera nada mas y las cosas se salieran de nuestras manos…

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	11. Enfrentando a los cullen

Waaaaaaaaaa... aqui esoty de nuevo con un nuevo capi. como siempre espero que les guste y bueno espero sus comentarios.

* **Emma Isabella De Cullen** asi es desde ahora nos esperan nuevas cosas.

* **afroditacullen** gracias espero que te siga gustando como escribo y bueno respcto a tus pregunatas la mitad se te respondera en este cap.

* **Leila Cullen Masen** aqui tienes tu respuesta sobre la accion de Bella

* **Cullen-21-gladys** asi es ya estan aqui, por fin hermoso Edward aparecio.

* **mayce cullen** creo que tu duda se disipara en el siguiente capitulo, solo queda esperar.

* **alessa-witlhockbrandon** no lo se tu que piensas, bueno espero que te guste el capi y ya veremos mas de los cullen despues.

* **ovejita-dm-cs** aqui con el capi para que ya no esperes mas

* **miadharu28** gracias por el apoyo y tambien saludos para ti xox

* **maryCullen7 **me da gusto saber que les agrade y como atodas gracias x el apoyo, escribo x y para ustedes.

* Bienvenida **Nyleve Cullen** me da gusto saber de ti y gracias x leerme.

* eviita cullen si asi es yo tambien estoy feliz al fin estara en escena mi adorado edward.

* * *

**MARTES 23 DE AGOSTO**

**BELLA POV**

El almuerzo termino y nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, no se como explicarlo pero el aura del chico de pelo cobrizo me llamaba, era como si algo en el me… no nada, será mejor que me prepare para averiguar que es lo que buscan y porque están aquí.

Me despedi de mis hermanos y amigos, alice tenia historia, Emmet y Ben compartian literatura y por ultimo Angela y yo teníamos Biologia.

Como siempre me tocaba estar sola en el laboratorio, pues el grupo era disparejo y el profesor Barner me dejo sola argumentando que no quería que mi compañero no hiciera nada(si a mi me fascina la biología tanto como la literatura).

El profesor entro al salón, nos preparábamos para realizar la practica "fases de la mitosis", me ofreci para repartir el material junto a Angela, cuando retomaba mi lugar la puerta se abrió dejando ver a…

- Esta es la clase de biología de segundo(de los tres debía tocarle a el…aaaaaaaaaa)

- Debe ser el señor Cullen(respondio el profesor Barner mirando su lista)

- Edward, Edwrad Cullen

- pues bienvenido señor Cullen (sentencio invitándolo a entrar) tome el lugar (o no, no,no,no) junto a la señorita Swan (Cullen camino como si nada, las chicas suspiraban por el, dejo su mochila sobre la mesa y se sento)

- Hola de nuevo(el muy maldito se burlaba de mi reacción, ahg justo ahora que creía que todo era perfecto)

- Bien comencemos

Despues de dar las instrucciones comenzamos con la practica, obviamente termine rápido mi cuestionario no quería estar cerca de ellos hasta averiguar todo, justo cuando el profesor se acerco para recoger mi prueba el tal Cullen tambien entrego la suya.

Ahaaaaaaa… toda la clse habia estado estudiándome, procesando tantas locuras sobre que hacíamos aquí que estuve a punto de gritarle que se detuviera y dejara de pensar, porque si ya conseguia bloquear los pensamientos de todos en al salón pero mi escudo no conseguia bloquearlo a el. Lo que me dejo estatica y me regreso a la realidad fue que pensó en los Vulturi pero para mi mala suerte cuando sus pensamientos ya me intrigaban el dichoso escudo decidio activarse.

- Muy bien señorita Swan, señor Cullen veo que será productivo tenerlos como compañeros(dijo Barner al estudiar nuestros cuestionarios) pueden salir nos vemos el jueves

Con solo esuchar esas palabras sali casi corriendo, peor al parecer el vampirito quería jugar pues me seguía, para perderlo entre al baño de chicas, nuevamente me deshice de mi esencia y sali por la ventana. Se que parece huyo peor como les digo primero debo averiguar todo.

La siguientes clases fueron tranquilas no habia rastro alguno de los hermanos Cullen. Como siempre la ultima clase era deportes y continuábamos teniendola juntos.

- Hola como estuvo su dia(cuestione a mis hermanos, su cara lo decía todo pero quería oírlo de sus bocas)

- Horrible, la clase de historia fue un desastre Cullen se la paso discutiendo con el profesor pues decía que lo que explicaba el libro era incorrecto. De no ser lo que soy mi cabeza habría explotado con tanta información, dos horas, dos de luchas y… Ahaaaaaaaa

- wow que fuerte(dije conteniendo la risa, pero las cara de Alice era muy divertida), y tu emm

- pues literatura como siempre pero… cuando entre a matemáticas mi lugar habia sido invadido por la rubia esa, me sente al frente y la profresora pensó que seria productivo que pasara a resolver un problema, ya sabes estoy en la plancha y tuve que hacerlo correcto(obvio Emmet es ingeniero industrial, arquitecto y licenciado en informática; no podia hacer mal un problema pero según el guardaba las apariencias para no ser un nerd)

- eso es bueno, no?

- si la profa se sorprendio pues ella seguía resolviéndolo en su libreta cuando termine, me dijo que porque iba tan mal entonces y los chicos comenzaron con sus bromas(vaya asi que eso era)

Al parecer los hermanos Cullen eran un dolor de cabeza para los tres

- que mal Emmet, pero alégrate al menos no reprobaras

- lo se, lo se pero…

- Bueno chicos es hora de comenzar jugaremos volibol pónganse en equipos.

- hola chicos, wow y esas caras

- hola ang nada, mis hermanitos no tuvieron un buen dia

- no se apuren mañana ira bien

- si chicos supérenlo(completo ben) venga Emmet donde esta el capitán que tienes dentro

Nuestros amigos nos recordaron que estamos aquí para vivir tranquilos y decidimos que nada nos haría volver a perder la paz y tranquilidad.

Los equipos estaban formados por 6 miembros pero a nosotros nos permitian jugar solos por tener a Emmet y Ben, además de la Hiperactiva Alice. Estaba por comenzar el sorteo de turnos cuando entraron los Cullen, los chicos vestían ropa deportiva, mientras que la rubia caminaba tras ellos.

- Vaya nuevos alumnos (comento el entrenador, mientras pensaba donde meterlos)

- somos los hermanos Cullen y…

- ya se todo sobre ustedes no se apuren, señorita puede sentarse en las bancas(según vi en su mente aparentaban que por cuestiones medicas no podía participar en los deportes al menos por una semana) mientras mmm… únanse al equipo de Swan(waaaa genial de todos los que hay tenia que ser con nosotros)

- gracias (caminaban lentamente a nosotros)

- Bella puedes descansar por hoy(yes como ven en algo funciona aparentar ser patosa)

- gracias señor Griine(tramposa susurro alice cuando caminaba a la banca)

- tambien te quiero Ali(le conteste antes de reir junto a ella)

Los partidos fueron divertidos a pesar que los Cullen luchaban por jugar, Emmet siempre conseguia regresar la pelota. La clase termino y corrimos a los vestidores debíamos recoger a Lizzie, los demás ya sabían pero lo Cullen nos veian extraño y se apresuraron tanto como nosotros.

Salimos del edificio y subimos rápidamente al auto, nos percatamos que el volvo era suyo, ja además nos quitaban nuestro lugar.

Emmet manejaba, note que aun nos seguían, no quería que descubrieran a Lizzie asi que…

- Emmet deten el auto…

Mis hermanos me veian con la duda en el rostro.

- no dejare que se acerquen a mi niña, vere que averiguo, recojan a Lizzie (dije bajando del auto) nos vemos en casa (mis hermanos sabían que no daría tregua, asi que asintieron)

El volvo estaba detrás de nosotros, al verme bajar diversas ideas volaban en sus mentes, claro ninguno se acercaba a lo que haría, mis hermanos arrancaron y estaban por seguirlos pero me coloque frente a ellos impidiéndoles avanzar.

- que es lo que quieren(grite aun sabiendo que aunque susurrara me escucharían)

Bajaron juntos del volvo, se hablaron mentalmente:

- tu quédate nosotros vamos por ellos(pensó el rubio, ok les llamare por sus nombres pues cambio su apodo a cada rato,Jasper)

- si averiguaremos lo que podamos(esa fue la ru… Rosalie)

Asi que el lector de mentes era Edward que asintió ante lo que sus hermanos pensaron. Se prepararon para saltar pero no los dejaria, expandi mi escudo, al saltar chocaron de lleno con el ocasionando que cayeran de espaldas

- que demo…

- de aquí no se van hasta que me digan que quieren(comente molesta)

- donde quedo la calida bienvenida(se referia a lo del consejo)

- eso es en la escuela, ahora contestaran a mis preguntas

- no seas estúpida, que haras tu sola contra nosotros(Se enfurecio la rubia… rosalie)

- no me provoques…(sentencie mostrando los colmillos)

Salto en mi dirección para atacarme, logre esquivarla y de un golpe se la devolví a sus hermanos

- Rose(grito Jasper al atraparla) estas bien(pregunto preocupado- parecen verdaderos hermanos)

- estoy bien(dijo aun mas molesta) #$$$##% esa me la pagas (volvia a atacarme pero sus hermanos la detuvieron) suéltenme déjenme acabar con ella(solo me limite a reir, si supiera que al detenerla le hacían un favor) de que te ries

- no sabes con quien te metes(conteste ya molesta) les dejare algo claro no se acerquen a mi familia a menos que quieran acabar con su eternidad(les deje claro que nadie, nadie se metia con mi familia)

- no se porque eres tan valiente pero sabes que somos mas que tu (musito Edward) acabaríamos contigo en un segundo

- inténtenlo y no sabran nada despues de eso…(eso parecio dejarlos pensando) ahora díganme quien es su jefe(se vieron entre si y en sus cabezas solo viajaba el nombre de Carlisle y una imagen de un vampiro rubio)

- díganme donde esta ese tal Carlisle(sus rostros demostraron sorpresa al escuchar el nombre de su… padre?)

- Quien te hablo de el?

- tengo mis medios, si no me lo dicen yo lo averiguare

- ven con nosotros (termino Edward)

Sus hermanos subieron al volvo y el esperaba de pie junto al auto.

- les seguiré (obviamente no entraría al auto con ellos)

Arrancaron conmigo siguiéndoles de cerca, debía dejar claras las cosas para evitar cualquier posible problema futuro.

La casa Cullen estaba a las afueras de forks del lado contrario que la nuestra, era grande y tenia una hermosa vista pero no competia con nuestro hogar.

- siguenos (hablo Edward)

Antes de terminar de subir los escalones la puerta era abierta por una hermosa vampireza(bueno no tanto como rosalie) de cabello caramelo que no aparentaba mas de 25.

- Hola chicos que bueno que…(se detuvo al percatarse de mi presencia) vaya eheee… hola

- esta Carlisle(la interrumpió Jasper)

- si en el des…despacho, pasen( el interior de la casa era igual de hermoso)

Espere en la sala mientras la "familia" iba en búsqueda del jefe. No tardaron mucho despues de todo no se puede ocultar nada del oído vampirico.

- Isabella, bienvenida a nuestro hogar(saludo cortésmente, los demás me veian con molestia, a excepción de la mujer de pelo caramelo)

- debo pensar que ya esta al tanto del porque estoy aquí (preferí terminar con el tema de una vez x todas)

- algo me han dicho, asi que toma asiento

- estoy bien, solo vengo para dejar claras las cosas

- te escucho

- Mi familia y yo hemos vivido en este lugar por mas de 8 años (me vieron sorprendidos, pues no es posible pasar tanto tiempo ante el ojo humano para que se de cuenta que no cambiamos) el año pasado recién nos presentamos ante los humanos (sus dudas parecieron aclararse) hemos conseguido ser bien recibidos por todos en el pueblo, somo una familia, es por eso que quiero saber porque están aquí(rosalie bufo, mientras Edward y jasper estaban al pendiente de Carlisle)

- comprendo que te preocupes pero como vez tambien somos vegetarianos (argumento respecto a nuestros ojos) y no buscamos otra cosa que vivir como familia.

- comprendo pero quiero dejar algo claro, mi familia a vivido tranquila hasta ahora y no estoy dispuesta a dejar eso por algún contratiempo

- pienso lo mismo, por lo que cada familia respetara a la otra

- bien… entonces me retiro(sin esperar su respuesta corri de regreso a casa)

Al llegar mis hermanos me esperaban en el jardin para evitar preocupar a Lizzie que no se enteraría a menos que fuera necesario, merecia vivir tranquila.

Alice no comprendia como no lo habia visto venir mientras Emmet solo se preocupaba por nuestra tranquilidad y el saber que estaríamos a salvo.

**EDWARD POV / LUNES 22 DE AGOSTO**

Forks un pueblo verde y lluvioso, permanecia nublado todo el año, el lugar perfecto para seres como nosotros que evitábamos el sol, porque si no somos humanos… alguna vez lo fuimos pero… digamos que diversas cosas nos llevaron hasta donde estamos ahora y somo lo que somos… VAMPIROS, se que pensaran que miento peor no desde tiempo ancestrales los vampiros hemos existido en las sombras evitando darnos a conocer.

Tuve la suerte de caer en una familia unida, Carlisle siempre fue un buen ejemplo y a sabido llevarnos por el camino correcto. Viviamos como una familia normal olvidando las constantes mudanzas para evitar ser decubiertos.

Hoy comenzábamos las clases en un nuevo lugar, como familia habíamos retrasado la llegada una semana por la necesidad de alimentarnos, no queríamos ningún accidente. Carlisle como en cada lugar seria medico del pueblo, Esme el ama de casa amorosa, mientras Jasper, Rosalie y yo entraríamos al instituto.

Para mi mala suerte nuevamente me correspondia estar en 2° mientras mis hermanos entrarían a 3° el dia seria demasiado largo seguramente todos estarían al pendiente de nosotros.

Subimos a mi adorado volvo para asistir a clases, las calles del pueblo mostraban las pequñas casa que combinaban con la naturaleza del lugar. El instituto era justo lo que imaginábamos para un pueblo como este, nuestra llegada no fue llamativa como siempre de hecho a pesar que nuestro lujoso auto contrastaba con los restantes nadie decia o comentaba algo. Para nuestra suerte habia un buen lugar cerca de la entrada, me extraño que estuviera libre pero no el tome importancia. Antes de bajar nos preparamos para lo que venia.

Cuando bajamos del auto fuimos objetivo de las miradas y susurros sobre nosotros:

…" _si se parecen bastante…"_

"… _serán familia…"_

"… _wow son hermosos, espero sean como Emmet" (Emmet?)_

" … _un poco de competencia para Alice…"_

Estaba igual de confundido que mis hermanos, nunca habíamos sido recibidos de esta forma y mucho menos ignorados despues de unos minutos. Eran pocos los que nos seguian con la mirada o estudiaban a fondo.

Al llegar a la dirección nos atendio una mujer regordeta de 50 años, en su mente colaba la misma idea de si éramos como ellos, que si nos pareciemos, que si eramos familia… despues de recibir los horarios y estudiar el mapa llego la hora de separarnos, solo compartiríamos 3 horas asi que solo restaba desearnos suerte.

Mis primeras horas fueron de matemáticas donde la profesora me hizo presentarme. El resto de la clase termino sin mas fue extraño no haber sido objetivo de preguntas o pensamientos…

Al llegar el almuerzo busque a mis hermanos para entrar juntos, las miradas se volvieron a nosotros pero despues de unos minutos volvieron asus asuntos.

_- " que pasa con sus reacciones"(_se quejo Rose pues nunca habia sido ignorada sino todo lo contrario siempre era admirada x su belleza)

- estoy igual que tu

- es mejor, asi estamos mas tranquilos (acoto Jasper)

Los tres asentimos y tomando un poco de comida para aprentar nos entamso en una mesa del fondo.

El resto del dia paso igual aunque las chicas ya comenzaban a pensar otras cosas, pero aun asi ninguna se habia acercado, algo realmente extraño.

Rose seguía molesta pues los comentarios de los chicos era:

_"…es hermosa(cosa que la hacia sonreir) peor no tiene el estilo de alice…" o_

_" que sexi se ve, pero le falta algo de la inocencia de Bella…"_

Jajaja no se cuantas veces el rostro de Rose cambio de sonreir a estar molesta. Al llegar a casa Esme nos recibió con una sonrisa como siempre preguntándonos por nuestro dia, Carlisle se encontraba en su despacho terminando de arreglar los últimos tramites de su traslado, se presentaría hasta el miércoles.

**MARTES 23 DE AGOSTO**

Otro dia de instituto habia llegado, mis hermanos seguian extrañados por todo lo acontecido el dia anterior, Rose habia pasado toda la noche tratando de verse hermosa pues hoy quería dejar impactados a todos. Jasper y yo no dejamos de reir por su infantil actitud, cuando siempre trata de pasar desapercibida y evita a toda costa a los hormonales adolescentes.

Al llegar al instituto el lugar que ayer estaba siendo ocupado por un hermoso Aston Martini color negro. Se ve que algunos si tienen buenos gustos, nos toco dejar el auto algunos lugares mas lejos, al bajar las miradas de los estudiantes nos estudiaban nuevamente pero como ayer regresaron a sus actividades normales, obviamente Rose volvió a molestarse pero no dijo ni pensó nada, solo se limito a entrar a clases.

Como el dia anterior las clases pasaron rápidamente y nuevamente busque a mis hermanos para llegar al comedor. Entramos lentamente sin esperar ninguna mirada despues de todo ya habíamos entendido que no eran asi.

Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentí como vigilado, sin esperar nada estudie todo el comedor y fue cuando la encontré, con su exquisita mirada color miel la mujer mas hermosa que habia visto me observaba, no fue hasta que estudie su alrededor que los vi… dos jóvenes igual de hermosos y con la misma mirada… los tres eran blancos y compartían esa aura única de…

- vampiros…(susurre, ante los cual mis hermanos se sorprendieron siguiendo mi mirada)

Creo que pasamos demasiado tiempo estudiándolos pues todos nos veian extraño, pensando que era lo que queríamos de ellos… quise saber lo que ellos pensaban pues su intensa mirada me decía que tambien eramos estudiados, pero… nada… no podía ver nada, de ninguno de los tres, Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar y nso condujo a nuestra mesa, sin tomar nada solo nos sentamos procesando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Estabamos tan sumidos en nuestro interior que no nos dimos cuenta cuando alguien se acercaba a nosotros.

- Hola(la voz mas dulce que habia oído jamas me regreso a la realidad) como miembros del comité del instituto les damos la bienvenida oficial(busque a la dueña de semajente sonido y me quede mudo al ver que era la vampiresa de antes) yo soy Isabella(asi que ese era su nombre), ellos son Alice(señalo a la pequeña vampiresa que la acompañaba) y Emmet(ambos vampiros nos veian con un cierto reflejo de molestia y… miedo?), Angela y Ben(termino presentando a los humanos que le acompañaban)

- Un placer(reacciono Jasper, desconfiado como siempre) somos Jasper, Rosalie y Edward Cullen los hijos del doctor(nos señalo a cada uno)

- Pues bienvenidos hermanos Cullen espero les guste su estancia aquí(contesto con una sonrisa que me dejo realmente en las nubes)

Cuando vi que se iban, no pude evitar hablar.

- Gracias por la bienvenida("que estarán planeando" fue lo único que viajaba en la cabeza de Jass)nos da gusto saber que seamos bien recibidos(termine, deseando que no fuera un sueño)

- no hay problema y bueno estamos para lo que necesiten(se despidió dejándome con mas dudas que nunca)

La campana sono y todos abandonaron el comedor dejándonos solos a mis hermanos y a mi.

- que fue eso(hablo jasper)

- no lo se pero…

- no confio en ellos(comento Rosalie)

- yo tampoco, tienen algo que…

- yo me encargo de investigar(el pretexto perfecto para estar cerca de Isabella)

Al ver la hora nos tocó correr para la siguiente clase, estaba tan concentrado pensando en ella que olvide a donde debía ir, despues de estudia el mapa nuevamente camine a mi clase.

- Esta es la clase de biología de segundo(pregunte al profesor)

- Debe ser el señor Cullen(respondio el profesor)

- Edward, Edwrad Cullen (conteste al momento que estudiaba el salón, encontrándome al mas hermoso angel)

- pues bienvenido señor Cullen (me regreso el profesor) tome el lugar, junto a la señorita Swan (pero que suerte sere su compañero, eso me facilitara las cosas, las chicas habían dejado atrás la timidez para dejarse llevar por los instintos, al parecer solo esperaban que los Swan nos dieran el punto bueno)

- Hola de nuevo(salude sonriendo, peor ella volvió el rostro)

- Bien comencemos

Toda la clase luche por hablar con ella o al menos hacer que me prestara algo de atención pero se enfoco en la clase y despues en su cuestionario, en mi mente no dejaba de trabajar las ideas sobre lo que hacian aquí, cuando estaba por actuar el profesor se acerco y ella le entrego su trabajo, no la dejaría escapar asi que hice lo mismo.

- Muy bien señorita Swan, señor Cullen veo que será productivo tenerlos como compañeros(coemnto el profesor al estudiar los cuestionarios) pueden salir nos vemos el jueves

Con solo escuchar esas palabras Isabella salio a toda velocidad, la seguí no quería perderla, se dio cuenta de eso y se refugio en el baño, estuve esperándola cerca de 15 minutos pero no salio, me rendi y busque a mis hermanos.

El dia termino y ya no me encontré con ningún Swan, nuestra ultima clase era deportes que compartíamos por suerte, Rose no quería arruinar su maquillaje y peinado por lo que argumento no poder realizar actividades deportivas al menos x una semana. Al entrar a la cancha encontré a los que habia buscado todo el dia, los tres reian junto a los humanos de antes.

- Vaya nuevos alumnos (comento el entrenador, mientras pensaba en que equipo integrarnos)

- somos los hermanos Cullen y…

- ya se todo sobre ustedes no se apuren, señorita puede sentarse en las bancas, mientras mmm… únanse al equipo de… Swan(asi que la suerte seguía con nosotros)

- gracias (respondimos antes de caminar donde los Swan)

- Bella puedes descansar por hoy(queee.. porque)

- gracias señor Griine (escuche susurrar a la pequeña)

- tambien te quiero Ali(contesto Isabella con una sonrisa)

El partido fue divertido a pesar que el grandote evitaba a toda costa que jugáramos, todos lo veían normal por lo que no pudimos hacer nada. La clase termino y los Swan salieron a toda prisa a los vestidores, sin esperar les seguimos debíamos saber mas de ellos, se vistieron y nuevamente casi corrieron al estacionamiento. Arrancaron de inmediato y sin esperar les segui, trate de entrar en sus mentes pero seguian en blanco. De un momento a otro su auto se detuvo a un lado del camino, Isabella bajo del auto y grito…

- que es lo que quieren

En ese momento el Aston arranco nuevamente, estaba por seguirlos pero se paro frente a nosotros, bajamos del auto para terminar con esto de una vez.

- tu quédate nosotros vamos por ellos(se comunico Jasper mentalmente)

- si averiguaremos lo que podamos(termino Rosalie)

Asenti sabiendo que al fin podría hablar a solas con ella. Mis hermanos saltaron para alcanzar el auto pero una muralla invisible los regreso de golpe al piso… tenia un escudo…

- que demo… (se quejo rose)

- de aquí no se van hasta que me digan que quieren(dijo molesta)

- donde quedo la calida bienvenida(me extraño el cambio de actitud)

- eso es en la escuela, ahora contestaran a mis preguntas

- no seas estúpida, que haras tu sola contra nosotros(Se enfurecio rosalie)

- no me provoques…(contesto mostrando los colmillos)

Antes de poder hacer nada Rose habia saltado para atacarla, pero Isabella consiguió esquivarla y devolviéndola con un certero golpe en al estomago.

- Rose(grito Jasper al atraparla) estas bien

- estoy bien(respondio molesta) #$$$##% esa me la pagas (quería atacar nuevamente pero la detuvimos) suéltenme déjenme acabar con ella(Isabella solo coemenzo a reir, aumentando la ira de Rose) de que te ries

- no sabes con quien te metes(dijo muy segura) les dejare algo claro no se acerquen a mi familia a menos que quieran acabar con su eternidad(wow tenia caracter)

- no se porque eres tan valiente pero sabes que somos mas que tu (hable para regular el ambiente) acabaríamos contigo en un segundo

- inténtenlo y no sabran nada despues de eso…(que fue eso) ahora díganme quien es su jefe(mis hermanos me miraban consultando que hacer)

- díganme donde esta ese tal Carlisle

- Quien te hablo de el? (pregunte sorprendido por que supiera esas cosas)

- tengo mis medios, si no me lo dicen yo lo averiguare

- ven con nosotros (accedi)

Me detuve para esperar a que subiera, pero ella se negó a hacerlo, nos seguía corriendo al llegar a casa, Esme nos recibió peor se detuvo al ver la visita no esperada, la dejamos en la sala para buscar a Carlisle, el cual estaba igual que nosotros x lo que decidio afrontarla de una vez.

- Isabella, bienvenida a nuestro hogar(saludo cortésmente)

- debo pensar que ya esta al tanto del porque estoy aquí (contesto secamente)

- algo me han dicho, asi que toma asiento

- estoy bien, solo vengo para dejar claras las cosas

- te escucho

- Mi familia y yo hemos vivido en este lugar por mas de 8 años (queee… como ha evitado los rumores y las preguntas) el año pasado recién nos presentamos ante los humanos (vaya asi que se habían ocltado x algún tiempo) hemos conseguido ser bien recibidos por todos en el pueblo, somos una familia, es por eso que quiero saber porque están aquí(rosalie bufo, Jasper y yo estudiábamos la reacción de Carlisle)

- comprendo que te preocupes pero como vez tambien somos vegetarianos (argumento respecto a nuestros ojos) y no buscamos otra cosa que vivir como familia.

- comprendo pero quiero dejar algo claro, mi familia a vivido tranquila hasta ahora y no estoy dispuesta a dejar eso por algún contratiempo

- pienso lo mismo, por lo que cada familia respetara a la otra

- bien… entonces me retiro(sin dar tiempo de nada mas salio a toda velocidad de casa)

Pasamos toda la tarde estudiando la situación y quedando de acuerdo con lo que deberiamos hacer a partir de mañana. Al parecer nuestra estancia en Forks seria mas activa de lo normal.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio, espero que les agradara asi que me despido y espero leer pronto sus comentarios ya saben me da gusto recibir sus reviews que me dan animos para continuar.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	12. Platicas

Hola, aqui de nuevo con el siguiente capi, y bueno ya saben gracias por su apoyo.

* **Nyleve Cullen** gracias, en verdad ya saben que me da gusto saber de ustedes. °u°

* **miadharu28** asi es al fin, tenia planeado que entraran antes pero bueno al menos ya estan aqui... amo a edward...

* **maryCullen7** jajaja, a mi tambien , por eso la puse asi es genial verla enojada y bueno gracias.

* **daianitahh,** pues aui tienen el nuevo capi y ya saben espero saber de ustedes

* **ovejita-dm-cs** a ver que te aprece...

* **EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON**, pues aqui me tienes de nuevo y espero los reviews

* **Leila Cullen Masen**, pasa para averiguarlo...

* **afroditacullen**, creo qeu tu respuesta sera resuelta hasta la proxima pero no olvides comentar

* **mayce cullen** pues me da gusto salir bien en tu ´puntaje y bueno ya veremos que pasa.

* **eviita cullen** asi es pero ya sabes los Swan estan acostumbrados a no confiar en nadie.

**

* * *

**

****

PLATICAS

**BELLA POV**

Con solo llegar a casa me vi recibida por miles de preguntas, Alice no dejaba de quejarse de porque no habia visto todo esto, Emmet argumentando que los Cullen eran peligrosos y que lo mejor era… bueno ya se imaginaran que quería.

- Yo sigo diciendo que es lo mejor

- Emmet comprendo tu punto pero no somos unos asesinos, mientras no nos afecten…

- pero bella Emmet tiene…

- no alice esta vez haremos lo que digo, chicos se que es difícil pero debemos aceptar que no estaremos siempre ocultándonos.

- si(asintieron los dos con la mirada baja)

- que les parece si dejamos atrás todo esto y nos olvidamos que los Cullen son como nosotros, seguiremos siendo la familia que somos y…(no pude seguir pues Emmet me tenia en sus brazos dándome un abrazo, al que alice no tardo en unirse)

- abrazooooo…(grito Lizzie que salía a ver que tanto hacíamos)

Y eso haremos, todo sera normal y dejaremos atrás los temores para continuar con nuestra vida.

2 SEPTIEMBRE 2008

La primer semana fue difícil, los Cullen siempre estaban tras de nosotros, vigilándonos… lo peor fue cuando decidieron unirse a nuestros clubs…

FLASHBACK

- Bellaaaaaaaa…(grito alice mientras llegaba corriendo hasta donde yo estaba)

- que pasa ali(se veía realmente molesta)

- no te imaginas la ultima de los Cullen(nuevamente ellos…)

- que fue esta vez(dije cansada de recibir al menos una queja por dia)

- la…la rubia ella… ella… se unio a las porristas(termino con un puchero)

- queee…

- como lo oyes, se atrevio a invadir MI territorio

- ali, recuerda que son libre de…

- si pueden hacer lo que quieran pero esto… estoy segura que ni siquiera lo hace por gusto

- te comprendo, pero…(no logre terminar pues emmet venia corriendo igual o mas furioso)

- Esto es el colmo(gruño cuando estuvo a mi lado) no te imaginas lo que…

- no lo digas… los Cullen(el asintió con cara de osito regañado) se unieron al equipo(asintió mientras abrazaba a la enana que seguía con su berrinche)

- asi es, están dentro de mi equipo y…

- Emmet que bien que estén los dos, solo una cosa les dire, ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran (alice estaba por pelear) y ustedes no harán nada en su contra, recuerden que debemos mantener la tranquilidad entre las familias

- pero…

- nada, ahora ambos se van a su clase y no olviden lo que les dije

- bien…(contestaron antes de irse)

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Debo decir que los Cullen han sido un dolor de cabeza constante, pues se las ingeniaron para tener la mayor parte de sus clases con alguno de nosotros, por suerte para mi no habían podido entrar al club de literatura por estar completo… pero Emmet era el mas molesto pues tenia a Edward en basquetbol y a los dos Cullen en futbol.

Al menos habia conseguido que no se dieran cuenta de la presencia de Lizzie, ¿Cómo? pues consegui crear un escudo alrededor de casa que evitaba que se acercaran, por suerte la mama de Jimena acepto pasar por ella y que nosotros al recogiéramos en su casa.

Lo mas difícil habia sido evitar que los comentarios por parte de los compañeros no hablaran de nuestra pequeña.

Las cosas poco a poco retomaron su curso, Alice estaba enfrascada en la creación de una nueva rutina mientras que Emmet pasaba las tardes en los entrenamientos de futbol para el juego de la próxima semana.

**10 SEPTIEMBRE 2008**

El tiempo pasa rápido cuando tienes tantas cosas que hacer, por un lado mantener el secreto de Lizzie, controlar a mis hermanos, la escuela, los clubs, mantenerme al pendiente de las clases de Lizzie, además de mis propias clases y los temas del club…

Emmet no dejaba de decir que patearia el trasero de los Broncos de bronkfort, no recuerdo cuantas veces lo reñi por decir eso frente a Lizzie, debiamos dejar a mi niña con Jazmin(madre de Jimena) no quería que conociera a los Cullen, no hasta que tenga todo en orden.

- Gracias por cuidarla(dije cuando Jazmin me abrió la puerta)

- no te preocupes Bella, a Mena le encanta jugar con ella y…

- Lizzieeeee…(no supe ni como mi niña salio de mis brazos para ser raptada por Jimena)

- veo que tienes razón(dije refiriéndome a las risas de las dos pequeñas)

- jajaja… asi es, entonces nos vemos en la tarde

- si gracias, despues del juego la recogeremos

- bien cuídense.

Con solo llegar a las escuela perdi a mis hermanos de vista al irse con sus compañeros. Distingui a los Cullen en compañía de sus "padres" .

- Isabella, que gusto verte

- un placer Carlisle, esme…

- hola, veo que vienes a apoyar a tus hermanos

- asi como ustedes.

- jajaja, asi es que te parece si nos sentamos juntos

- claro, asi podemos aprovechar el tiempo y aclarar algunas cosas(era el mejor momento de hablar)

- si claro, vamos querida

Conseguimos lugares justo en la primera fila, como siempre el lugar estaba destinado para mi asi como para mis acompañantes.

Aproveche al 100% la charla con Carlisle y Esme, me parecieron muy buenas "personas" y excelentes aliados, no me adentre mucho en mi, sino que trate de acabar con mis dudas e inquietudes, además sirvió para limar asperezas.

**ALICE POV**

Debo admitir que los Cullen son…. ya no se que decir al principio me parecían un peligro pero con este tiempo de tratarlos mi opinión ha ido cambiando, Rosalie es muy mona a pesar de su carácter es buena onda y lo mas importante ama las compras…

Cuando supe que se unio a las porristas mi objetivo era hacérselo imposible pero consiguio mostrarme que en verdad lo hacia por gusto.

Hoy era un juego importante y estábamos emocionadas por estrenar nuestra nueva rutina. Emmet estaba lleno de energías, Jasper y Edward resultaron ser tan amigables como Rose, aunque aun seguíamos al pendiente de sus acciones.

El juego comenzó, pude ver que Bella estaba charlando cómodamente con los adultos Cullen.

La rutina estaba saliendo genial pero cuando empezábamos con las piruetas una visión me envolvió…

_Gina no se como caería de golpe en el suelo tras un salto y se lastimaría hasta fracturarse el brazo… lo peor… sangre… además para rematar Jasper se veria afectado por el olor y…noooo… _

La visión acabo… no pude hacer nada mas que buscar la ayuda de Bella que al escuchar mi pensamiento corrió a la cancha, segundos despues Carlisle la siguió.

**BELLA POV**

El juego iba bien, obviamente el oso tenia la victoria asegurada como siempre, alice seguía con la rutina, saltando y realizando sus piruetas, cuando termino su turno y esperaba por los demás note que tenia una visión… me enfoque en ella y… no espere mas corri a paso humano a la cancha debía evitar que eso sucediera… Carlisle me siguió despues de ver lo que le mostre… despues de todo si los Cullen eran descubiertoss… mejor no pensar en eso.

Rosalie nos veía extrañada al percatarse que nos acercábamos y sucedió la visión se cumplio, Gina no fue atrapada por sus compañeros y…

**EMMET POV**

Wow el juego estaba mas que bueno, despues de todo los Cullen esos son buenos, teniamos una ventaja extrema, estaba dando indicaciones sobre la jugada cuando el aroma me invadio… a mi no me hacia nada por la ponzoña que corria dentro de mi pero… Jasper estaba extasiado… no supe como consegui atraparlo con ayuda de Edward…ambos acorralamos a Jasper argumentando que se sentía mal… no espere mucho y ante la atónita mirada de Edward lo mordí… el dolor de mi ponzoña entrando a su sistema consiguió adormecerlo y bajar sus energías.

**BELLA POV**

Emmet dándose cuenta de la situación con ayuda de Edward controlaron a Jasper mientras Carlisle y yo atendíamos a la chica, extendi mi escudo para evitar que cuando Jasper reaccionara de la mordida se viera nuevamente atrapado.

Los expectadores no entendían nada, el juego continuo claro que sin sus 3 mejores jugadores.

El servicio medico de la escuela auxilio a Gina. Carlisle se preguntaba porque en vez de correr lejos del aroma habia corrido para auxiliar a los demás y evitar una catástrofe mayor.

Asi fue como nuevamente teníamos una charla pendiente, eso si esta vez lo arreglaría lo antes posible. Al terminar el juego me separe un poco para pedirle a Jasmin cuidar por un rato mas de mi niña, despues de hablar algunos minutos con Lizzie y decirle que pasaría por ella mas tarde regrese donde mis hermanos que estaban celebrando en compañía de toda la escuela.

- debemos hablar(informe a Carlisle, el cual asintió y aviso a toda su familia)

Decidi que lo mejor era hablar en mi territorio, que mejor que nuestro hogar asi que los guiamos a casa, pude sentir como temian entrar, despues de todo jamas se habían acercado tanto gracias al escudo. Sus autos pasaron sin problema la barrera que se cerró nuevamente tras de ellos, Alice como buena anfitriona los guio adentro dándoles mayor confianza, ya me habia comunicado con mis hermanos mentalmente asi que ellos ya sabían lo que planeaba hacer.

- los invite a nuestra casa para… (debía sacarlos de sus dudas pero no les diría todo) aclarar todo

- eso será lo mejor(hablo Carlisle ) escucharemos lo que tengan que decir

- bien comenzare por decirles mi origen… Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dywer naci en 1885 en Inglaterra, mis padres Rene y Charles Swan eran miembros de la crema y nata de la sociedad siempre al pendiente del que diran, eramos la familia perfecta solo de las puertas para afuera, cada tarde las peleas comenzaban asi que salía en busca de un poco de paz, un dia sin darme cuenta llegue a un callejón sin salida… (sus rostros fueron cambiando durante mi historia, jamas imagine que me sentiría tan bien contándoles todo esto, esme sufria pensando todo lo que tuve que pasar…) asi fue como termine en volterra siendo una mas dentro de la guardia.

- los vulturi, pero mas que nada Aro estaban emocionados por mi don, querian averiguar como era posible que repeliera cualquie don de los meimbros de la guardia, mi entrenamiento era dificil, pero mas que anda por las constantes peleas con Jane.

- pero… jamas me entere de ti… yo…

- Aro siempre me mantenía oculta mientras conseguia controlar mi don… como ven desde mi nacimiento fui especial… fue asi como todos comenzaron a darme el apodo de…

- princesa vampiro(susuro Carlisle)

- queeeee…(wow si que grita la rubia)

- asi es mi hermanita es la temible PRINCESA DE LOS VAMPIROS(dijo emmet orgulloso)

Los Cullen se miraban sorprendidos, no entendían como aro me habia permitido marchar tan fácilmente despues de todo era todo un trofeo.

- en efecto no me dejo ir fácilmente…(note que no entendían) debo decir que recientemente adquiri dos nuevos dones(jasper y Edward me vieron entendiendo mi punto) bueno continuemos, como sabran Aro jamas suelta un vampiro de alto nivel, ya desde antes solo yo decidia sobre mi y la gota que derramo el vaso fue… (alice sufria al recordar todo lo que habia pasado, pero se que se sentía mas tranquila al recordar que ahora éramos familia) consegui escapar y asi comenzamos nuestra nueva vida, cambiábamos constantemente de lugar pues no queríamos ser descubiertas hasta que conocimos a Emmet …(la historia de Emmet fue mas llevadera aunque pude ver que rosalie rugia al escuchar cada acción) la transformación de Emmet fue mas tranquila pues mi ponzoña… asi comenzamos la vida que tenemos ahora siendo los hermanos Swan Brandon (esa fue la historia completa, evitando hablar de mi pequeña)

- eso es… wow… cuando escuche de la PRINCESA crei que no era mas que una invención para aumentar el temor hacia los Vulturi pero ahora…

- en efecto mientras estuve en la guardia el nivel de ruptura de las leyes cayo bastante, dejando mas que encantado a Aro, es por eso que Jane comenzó a odiarme.

- creo… creo que es nuestro turno…(retome mi lugar entre mis hermanos en espera de escuchar la historia Cullen) mi familia era cazadora de monstruos, nos encargábamos de acabar con los peligros que acechaban a los humanos, una noche al perseguir a un vampiro nos vimos superados por su inteligencia y… acabo con todos… al parecer estaba satisfecho por lo que solo se conformo con morderme y escapar del lugar al escuchar voces, como pude me oculte pues sabia en lo que convertiría… estuve solo por mucho tiempo, mi dieta me permitio trabajar como doctor y asi conoci a los Masen… Edward Masen fue el primero en morir, Elizabeth no se de que forma sabia lo que era y me hizo prometerle salvar a su hijo, asi es como edward se convirtió en mi hijo… la siguiente fue esme, jamas me habia sentido atraído por una mujer hasta que la conoci, sus hermosos ojos me llamaban a venerarla, fue por eso que al encontrarla en esa situación no dude en transformarla… Jasper se nos unio poco despues, habia sido transformado por una vampireza que solo buscaba poder y el se habia dejado engañar hasta que descubrió sus planes y se alejo de ella, siempre estaba ausente como esperando algo… cuando nos mudamos nuevamente la emoción regreso a el… habia encontrado a los descendientes de sus hermanos… Rosalie Hale vendría siendo su… tataranieta... o algo asi (jasper sonrio a rose)…

- me dio gusto saber que mi familia habia conseguido sobrevivir y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, me pasaba gran parte del dia cuidando sus acciones y vigilando que todo estuviera bien, fue asi como… salve a Rose… mi niña estaba comprometida con Royce el joven heredero del banco del pueblo, una noche despues de haber bebido demasiado Royce atrapo a Rose y junto a sus amigos trataron de abusar de ella…(Emmet tenia una mueca de furia en su rostro… algo en mi cabeza hizo click y…) lamentablemente yo me encontraba lejos del lugar por lo que tarde en llegar, al descubrir esto corri para salvarla pero… Rose se habia resistido asi que despues de atacarla con una daga y dejarla desangrar Royce estaba por… no se como me controle para no matarlos en ese momento, como pude cargue a Rose hasta llegar con Carlisle, no se si fue la furia o que pero su sangre no era nada para mi…

- admito que al inicio los odie por volverme lo que soy pero me encanto hacer pagar a esos $%$#% lo que me hicieron…

- que hiciste?(cuestiono Alice)

- consegui entrar a la que era mi casa y despues de ponerme mi vestido de novia busque a los $&$%&%& para haceles pagar, el ultimo fue Royce que al saber que vendría por el estaba muerto de miedo… mi vestido cubierto de sangre fue lo único que quedo en la escena junto al cuerpo de ROYCE.

Asi pasamos las horas aprendiendo cada uno de los demás, encontramos muchos gustos y manisa semejantes entre nosotros, cuando em di cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, telefonee a casa de Jazmin donde despues de disculparme ella me convencio de que era perfecto para las chicas disfrutar de esta noche.

Fue asi como comenzamos una relación mas llevadera con los Cullen dejando atrás los problemas y las molestias anteriores.

* * *

Y bien que les parecio, espero que les agradara asi que me despido y espero leer pronto sus comentarios ya saben me da gusto recibir sus reviews que me dan animos para continuar.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen

LAS INVITO A LEER MI NUEVA HISTORIA ISABELLA VULTURI DONDE VEREMOS TODO LO QUE BELLA ES CAPAZ DE HACER PARA SALIR ADELANTE CON SU PEQUEÑO ANGELITO, TODOS HUMANOS, Y POR SUPUESTO HABRA MUCHO QUE VER... LAS ESPERO.

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	13. Trampa

Holaaaaa... si ya lo se tango siglos sin subir un capitulo, pero a mi favor puedo decir que estoy a fines de semestre lo que significa trabajo extra ademas de examenes finales y mucha presion... de verda estoy hasta el cuello de traa¿bajo peor al fin me estoy dando un tiempo para subir y no dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, espero que comprendadn y bueno, como etsan las cosas les informo que no podre subir anda hasta que termine la semana ya que empiezan los ultimos examen asi que desenme suerte ya que espero salir bien... bueno sin mas les dejo seguir con la lectura.

* **miadharu28** aqui os dejo el nuevo capi y como siempre se que te leere pronto asi que espero te guste la lectura =)

* **Julimuliluli De Cullen** bienvenida, pues si al menos ya limaron asperezas y bueno espero que consigan entender porque Bella la coulto, bueno no vemos en la proxima... xox

* **Cullen-21-gladys** si que bien que ya estan mejor, y si es Elizabeth(Lizzie de cariño, cortesia de emmet)

* **mayce cullen**, jeje que bien que te guste y gracias por el apoyo :)

* **ovejita-dm-cs** jaja sip que bien que os guste y bueno gracias por seguirme

* **afroditacullen** waaaaa... gracias en verdad me da gusto que me agraguen a favoritos y todo eso bueno sin ams espero que te gsute el capi =/

* **el angel de la muerte** hola y bienvenida, gracias por el comentario en verdad es bueno saber que a mas personas les gusta mi historia y ademas ver que no escribo tan mal... bueno espero leerte pronto

* **kitigirl **mmm... gracias, auque eso de matarme, jajaja mientras no me mandes a los vulturi todo perfecto, se que tarde pero espero que este capi sea una buena recompensa y me dejen muchos, muchos reviews

* **eviita cullen** si al fin, espero que sean mas que eso, bueno nos leemos la proxima y no olviden el REVIEW

* **Aiiram** hola se que les hice esperar mucho epor aqui lo tienen se que tarde pero bueno como les escribi antes el trabajo se me junto y bueno por eso me tienen aqui a la una de la mañana actualizando, por cierto tengo examen en menos de 10 horas pero que mas da no podia dejarlas sin capi por mas tiempo.

* **Saha Denali** gracaias me alegra ver que nuevas lectoras se agregan y bueno espero que este capi tambien te guste y sin ams nos evmos en la proxima espero leerte.

DESEENME SUERTE EN TODOS LOS EXAMENES QUE ME ESPERAN ESTA SEMANA, WAAAAAA... LOS PROFES GOZAN HACIENDONOS SUFRIR CON TANTO ESTRES, BUENO NOS VEMOS Y CUIDENSE. XOX

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Las cosas con los Swan no fueron muy buenas al inicio pero poco a poco les demostramos que no queríamos dañarlos y que solo queríamos ser una familia más.

Admito que el más duro fue Emmet que no dejaba de molestarnos durante los entrenamientos aunque con ayuda de Jasper conseguíamos calmarlo un poco. Por otro lado estaba Rose que después de la primer sesión como porrista(cosa que nos sorprendió pues siempre pretende pasar desapercibida pero con las hermanita Swan como competencia creyó que sería divertido y algo bueno que experimentar) volvió molesta pues la pequeña Alice le ponía cada traba.

Una semana después todo se tranquilizó y al fin había paz entre ambas familias después de todo al fin veían que nuestras intenciones eran buenas.

10 SEPTIEMBRE 2008

Hoy teníamos un juego importante, al parecer los Broncos de bronkfort eran muy buenos pero con las tácticas de Emmet y el trabajo en equipo todo sería perfecto. Rose estaba emocionada pues era la primer presentación que tendría después de todo había practicado demasiado con los humanos.

Jasper contagiado por su emoción nos dio un poco a todos y terminamos emocionado por llegar a la escuela, la cancha estaba abarrotada de humanos pero todo estaba tranquilo, mi mirada viajaba sin atención alguna por todo el campo hasta que la vi, radiante como siempre a lado de sus hermanos, saludaba y sonreía a cada persona que se encontraba en su camino.

El momento llego y Emmet nos reunió para comenzar, las porristas iniciaron sus coreografías, mientras Carlisle y Esme se sentaban a charlar con ella, los tres se veían contentos, trate de saber de qué hablaban pero al parecer al cerca de ella su escudo me lo evitaba.

Sin más me enfoque en el juego, el otro equipo era bueno pero con nuestras estrategias teníamos una clara ventaja, Emmet era bueno dirigiendo, después de todo ellos estaban acostumbrados a esto, ya que nosotros siempre preferíamos mantenernos alejados de los humanos.

El juego estaba por terminar la ventaja era nuestra y por mucho, las porrista seguían con sus bailes hasta ahora no habían fallado en nada pero una de ellas no fue atrapada y termino en el piso con… sangre… ese olor llego a mi nariz pero conseguí controlarme, pero el pensamiento de Jasper me dijo lo contrario, creí que estábamos acabados, mi hermano no se controlaría… no sé como pero Emmet consiguió atraparlo antes de que lo hiciera y sin esperar más lo auxilie, estábamos tratando de contenerlo pero su deseo le daba fuerzas, sin poder evitarlo Emmet lo mordió en el brazo a velocidad vampírica… me quede quieto y pude ver que Jasper se quedaba tieso, al parecer el dolor por la ponzoña fue mayor que su deseo de sangre y consiguió regresar, para evitar otro problema lo llevamos a la banca y nuestros compañeros nos cubrieron, después de todo el juego estaba a nuestro favor. Carlisle ayudaba a la chica y a su lado Bella le auxiliaba, note que no podía leerlos y también que la chica aún estaba sangrando pero su sangre ni siquiera se sentía en el aire. Eso fue extraño, pero más extraño fue que Carlisle nos informara que iríamos a la casa Swan para terminar de aclarar las dudas.

Como pudimos nos libramos de los chicos que querían celebrar la victoria, después de todo no siempre se gana con tanta ventaja, sin más subimos a los autos, los Swan se fueron en el auto de Bella, Carlisle les siguió junto a Esme y Jasper, Rose y yo terminamos siguiéndolos en mi volvo.

Estábamos cerca de la casa Swan pero recordamos la barrera que nos impedía acercarnos así que dudamos en seguir pero al ver que el auto de Carlisle avanzaba sin problema le seguimos, la casa en verdad era hermosa, todo estaba perfectamente arreglado, era bastante espaciosa, nos adentramos a la sala donde Alice se encargó de que cada uno estuviera cómodo.

- los invite a nuestra casa para… aclarar todo (

- eso será lo mejor (hablo Carlisle) escucharemos lo que tengan que decir (esto lo dijo para que no interrumpiéramos)

- bien comenzare por decirles mi origen… Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan Dywer nací en 1885 en Inglaterra (wow no me imagine que fueran tantos años), mis padres Rene y Charles Swan eran miembros de la crema y nata de la sociedad siempre al pendiente del que dirán, éramos la familia perfecta solo de las puertas para afuera, cada tarde las peleas comenzaban así que salía en busca de un poco de paz, un día sin darme cuenta llegue a un callejón sin salid me vi atrapada por tres personas, que no eran otros que…(los detalles de su transformación fueron realmente nuevos para nosotros, en verdad era especial)… así fue como termine en volterra siendo una más dentro de la guardia($%&#$% Vulturi siempre cometiendo cada tipo de injusticia)

- pero… jamás me entere de ti… yo… (Cierto en ese tiempo Carlisle había estado con los Vulturi… o algo así)

- Aro siempre me mantenía oculta mientras conseguía controlar mi don (no puedo creer por todo lo que paso) como ven desde mi nacimiento fui especial, fue así como todos comenzaron a darme el apodo de…

- princesa vampiro (susurro Carlisle)

- queee… (grito Rose)

- así es mi hermanita es la temible PRINCESA DE LOS VAMPIROS (escuchar eso de los labios de Emmet me dejo mudo, no creí que bella fuera ese monstruo al que todos temen

En la mente de familia solo volaba la idea de cómo Aro le había permitido marcharse y estar lejos de su control.

- en efecto no me dejo ir fácilmente (las miradas se posaron en ellas al no entender de que hablaba) debo decir que recientemente adquirí dos nuevos dones (así que leía el pensamiento como yo, me había olvidado de su súper don) bueno continuemos, como sabrán Aro jamás suelta un vampiro de alto nivel, ya desde antes solo yo decidía sobre mí y la gota que derramo el vaso fue… (la historia de Alice nos dejó en shock, como pudieron ser tan crueles, note que la furia de Jasper se esparcía por todo el salón) conseguí escapar y así comenzamos nuestra nueva vida, cambiábamos constantemente de lugar pues no queríamos ser descubiertas hasta que conocimos a Emmet …(wow pasaron tanto solas, no me imagino lo fuerte de su decisión al morder a Emmet) la transformación de Emmet fue más tranquila pues mi ponzoña…(así que los vampiros convertidos por ella eran tan especiales como su creadora)así comenzamos la vida que tenemos ahora siendo los hermanos Swan Brandon.

- eso es… wow… cuando escuche de la PRINCESA creí que no era más que una invención para aumentar el temor hacia los Vulturi pero ahora… (Jasper aún no creí que Bella guardara semejante poder)

- en efecto mientras estuve en la guardia el nivel de ruptura de las leyes cayo bastante, dejando más que encantado a Aro, es por eso que Jane comenzó a odiarme(note ira y odio en sus ojos al nombrar a Jane)

- creo… creo que es nuestro turno…(empezó Carlisle, su mente se abarroto de imágenes) mi familia era cazadora de monstruos, nos encargábamos de acabar con los peligros que acechaban a los humanos, una noche al perseguir a un vampiro nos vimos superados por su inteligencia y… acabo con todos… al parecer estaba satisfecho por lo que solo se conformó con morderme y escapar del lugar al escuchar voces, como pude me oculte pues sabia en lo que convertiría… estuve solo por mucho tiempo, mi dieta me permitió trabajar como doctor y así conocí a los Masen… Edward Masen fue el primero en morir, Elizabeth no sé de qué forma sabía lo que era y me hizo prometerle salvar a su hijo, así es como Edward se convirtió en mi hijo… (El escuchar mi historia me regreso a esa época, viendo como mis padres estaban en su lecho de muerte hasta el momento que sentí los colmillos de Carlisle) la siguiente fue Esme, jamás me había sentido atraído por una mujer hasta que la conocí, sus hermosos ojos me llamaban a venerarla, fue por eso que al encontrarla en esa situación no dude en transformarla… Jasper se nos unió poco después, había sido transformado por una vampiresa que solo buscaba poder y él se había dejado engañar hasta que descubrió sus planes y se alejó de ella, siempre estaba ausente como esperando algo… (Jasper recordó todo lo que hizo y la culpa regreso) cuando nos mudamos nuevamente la emoción regreso a él… había encontrado a los descendientes de sus hermanos… Rosalíe Hale vendría siendo su… tataranieta... o algo así (la historia de nuestra familia no tenía tantos problemas hasta esta parte)

- me dio gusto saber que mi familia había conseguido sobrevivir y se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, me pasaba gran parte del día cuidando sus acciones y vigilando que todo estuviera bien, fue así como… salve a Rose… (dijo Jasper sorprendiéndonos al atreverse a hablar)mi niña estaba comprometida con Royce el joven heredero del banco del pueblo, una noche después de haber bebido demasiado Royce atrapo a Rose y junto a sus amigos trataron de abusar de ella, lamentablemente yo me encontraba lejos del lugar por lo que tarde en llegar, al descubrir esto corrí para salvarla pero(una mueca de dolor cruzo su rostro)Rose se había resistido así que después de atacarla con una daga y dejarla desangrar Royce estaba por(prefirió saltar eso)… no sé cómo me controle para no matarlos en ese momento, como pude cargue a Rose hasta llegar con Carlisle, no sé si fue la furia o que pero su sangre no era nada para mi…

- admito que al inicio los odie por volverme lo que soy pero me encanto hacer pagar a esos $%$#% lo que me hicieron… (La sonrisa de rose no le llego a los ojos pero note que ya no era nada más que un viejo recuerdo)

- que hiciste?(Cuestiono Alice)

- conseguí entrar a la que era mi casa y después de ponerme mi vestido de novia busque a los $&$%&%& para hacerles pagar, el último fue Royce que al saber que vendría por él estaba muerto de miedo… mi vestido cubierto de sangre fue lo único que quedo en la escena junto al cuerpo de ROYCE

Los Swan solo asintieron, mostrándonos de esta forma que entendido lo que habíamos pasado, así seguimos hasta el amanecer, conociéndonos y descubriendo que teníamos muchos gustos en común, regresamos a casa, seguros de que ahora teníamos unos amigos más en la familia Swan, aunque yo aún seguía con ganas de acabar con el maldito que condeno a Bella a la eternidad

La mañana estaba perfecta, todo había salido bien y al fin podíamos decir que no había problema alguno que nos preocupara, junto a los demás decidimos que era un buen día para salir de caza, así que después de alistarnos, corrimos en dirección al bosque, era un día especial así que podríamos ir más lejos de los normal.

Estábamos en plena cacería cuando escuchamos el grito de una niña… sin esperar corrimos ene su dirección y lo que vimos nos dejó estáticos.

**BELLA POV**

La charla con los Cullen salió perfecta, mis hermanos estaban contentos de al fin haberse librado de semejante pesar, había llamado a Jazmín para informarle que pasaría temprano pro Lizzie pero ella dijo que saldrían a Seattle de compras así que se ofreció a dejarla en casa.

De este modo me senté en la sala y mis hermanos no tardaron en regresar ya listos para nuestra salida mensual (así es era día de caza).

- y ya vamos por mi princesa

- no, Jazmín la traerá

- así que debemos esperar

- así es, y aprovechando… (Recordé lo sucedido la noche anterior, las miradas y las acciones de ellos) me dirán que se traen con los CULLEN

- con los Cullen?(Jajá Alice trato de hacerse la desentendida)

- si con los Cullen, más que nada con Jasper y Rosalíe (sus rostros se descompusieron)

- no, no sé a qué te refieres

- venga chicos no el contaran a su hermana mayor

- yo… nosotros…tu… (Era lo único que salía de sus labios)

- saben que no pueden guardarme ningún secreto… bien si no hablan lo hare yo…

Sus miradas eran de pánico, peor no quedaba otra no por sus tonterías dejaría que perdieran la oportunidad de ser felices.

- veamos, Emmet! desde cuando estas prendado de la belleza y elegancia de Rose (hermano oso estaba serio como jamás creí posible) o tu Alice! qué es lo que te enamoro totalmente de Jasper… venga que no están mudos, hablen ya…

- Yo… está bien, Rose me fascina, es tan… no sé cómo describirlo, toda ella es perfecta, hermosa… (Así se sigue hasta terminar en que Rose era perfecta para el)

- ese es mi hermanito, espero que luches por ella

- lo hare ya veras, aunque… podrían echarme una manita verdad?

- por supuesto, verdad Allie…

- saben, jamás había sentido algo así…(al fin se abriría) Jasper me hace sentir en paz… completa, no sé cómo decirlo pero consigue que mi hiperactividad disminuya, he pasado mucho tiempo preguntándome que es lo que causa esto pero… no es como decirlo es realmente especial y… en efecto estoy totalmente enamorada de ese hermoso vampiro rubio.

- Lo ven no fue tan difícil, me da gusto verlos felices y saben que cuentan en todo con mi apoyo…

- Gracias Bell´s, aunque cierto vampiro de cabello cobrizo no deja de admirarte…

- chicos eso no será…

- no empieces con que no es posible pues tú tienes tanto derecho a ser feliz como nosotros…

- tienen razón, pero aun existen secretos y…

- veras que si te ama entenderá, además nos tienes a nosotros

- eso es somos hermanos y juntos saldremos adelante (nos abrazamos en señal de apoyo, justo cuando se escuchó la bocina de Jazmín)

- Lizzie (salimos a recibir a nuestra princesa, después se todo ella nos regresó la felicidad y esperanza que creíamos perdidas)

- Chicoooossss… los extrañe (me abrazo primero para después ser secuestrada por Emmet) jajaja oso bájame

- gracias por todo

- no te preocupes, es una niña excelente, además Mena estuvo encantada, deberíamos hacerlo más seguido

- no saben todo lo que hicimos, nos divertimos mucho… (Decía al entrar a casa con mis hermanos)

- bueno entonces nos vemos el lunes

- así es, por cierto feliz cumpleaños

- aún faltan unos días (Lizzie siempre se emocionaba con nuestros cumpleaños)

- si pero no sé si te vea, bueno nos vemos que mi marido me espera en Seattle

- ok, suerte y cuídense

- lo haremos adiós…

Los chicos me esperaban dentro, Lizzie ya estaba lista para la cacería, pero como siempre estaba perfectamente vestida para la ocasión (cortesía de Alice), sin más salimos a divertirnos como siempre olvidándonos de todo, después de todo debíamos evitar que Lizzie se enterara antes de tiempo.

Lizzie había mejorado bastante y ahora ya puede cazar por sí sola, estábamos viendo como perseguía a su segunda presa (un ciervo macho) cuando lo sentí, el efluvio de 2 vampiros, tenía una esencia que no conocía pero también note que habían estado con los Vulturi, me adentre en sus mentes y vi que se habían dado cuanta de nosotros, se estaban acercando para corroborar y poder informar, no eso sí que no ellos no se acercarían a mi niña, nadie más le haría daño… Alice noto que me ponía nervios y después de mostrarle lo que pasaba le pedí que se quedaran al cuidado de Lizzie mientras arreglaba este pequeño inconveniente, asintió y corrí hacia los vampiros… no tarde mucho en llegar, desde un gran árbol los vigile un poco verificando todo, cuando estuvo seguro baje a enfrentarlos…

- que es lo que buscan?

- vaya, vaya… la princesa vampiro en persona, veo que nos e equivocaron eres hermosa (dijo uno levantando su mano para tocarme)

- Yo que tu no lo haría, después de todo debes haber escuchado de mi

- en efecto, pero se quedaron cortos con tu hermosura (bien, ya la tenemos)

- que es lo que quieren aquí, saben que no los dejare vivir, verdad?

- algo nos dijeron pero… te tengo un recado

- qué tontería dices

- mi señor quiere que sepas que de los Vulturi nadie se burla(al decir esto el otro trato de atacarme y acabe con el de inmediato)

- como ves tú señor no es nada a mi lado

- lo veo pero… también quiere que sepas que no siempre puedes ganar en todo

- de que hablas… no eres más que un loco que busca la muerte

- quizá… pero no me iré solo, tu dulce familia no estará mejor (en cuanto hablo de mi familia me di cuenta, era una trampa, solo querían alejarme de ellos) ya lo sabes?... otra cosa, Janee envía saludo (con solo nombrarla me vino a la mente todo lo que esa $$%&%$% había ocasionado, no podía estar pasando de nuevo, mi familia estaba en peligro si esa loca…sin más acabe con él, y corrí de vuelta a mis hermanos, a mi pequeña niña… debía llegar a tiempo esto no debía haber pasado, como fui tan descuidada)

**ALICE POV**

Bella se había dado cuenta de nuestros sentimientos hacia los Cullen, pero se negaba a aceptar los suyos, no puedo creer que se atan cabezota, después de arreglar ese tema con Lizzie ya con nosotros salimos de cacería, como siempre nuestra pequeña había mejorado, incluso ya no se machaba como antes, estábamos apreciado su modo de cazar cuando Bella se tensó, me mostro a 2 vampiros que estaban cerca, sin más ordeno que cuidáramos de Lizzie y salió para evitar que se acercaran más, Emmet y Lizzie seguían en lo suyo, al parecer Emmet aun quería darle consejos a nuestra pequeña y ella se negaba a hacerle caso, es tan gracioso ver al gran oso ceder antes los pucheros de mi niña.

De la nada aparecieron 4 vampiros, uno de ellos atrapo a Lizzie que grito ante la sorpresa, los demás se encargaban de Emmet estaba por slatar para ayudarlos pero esa #%&%& voz me detuvo…

- no lo haría si fuera tu… despues de todo ya saben a lo que venimos

- Jane…(su nombre me provoco asco, me gire a su dirección y aus lado habia 6 vampiros mas además de alec y felix) maldita como te atreves

- jajaja… aun no creo que Isabella fuera tan tonta para no vernos, pero bueno no queda mas que esperar estoy segura que sera bueno que los vea… morir

- maldita cobarde, Bella acabara contigo… ahaaaaa…(obvio no me dejo hablar mas, en este momento Emmet y yo estábamos sufriendo su don)

- no lo creo, esta vez yo ganare y esa #%#"$ no será nada contra mi…(sus ojos estaban llenos de odio y rencor) claro que mientras regresa puedo divertirme(de nuevo el dolor nos hizo gritar, Lizzie no dejaba de llorar y gritar a Bella, nuestra niña volvia a sufrir)

- mira nada mas, Isabella decidio tener una mascota(dijo acercándose a Lizzie) veo que despues de todo sufrio por ti(su boca rozaba el cuallo de nuestra niña de nuevo, Lizzie gruño ante su cercanía)pero que modales, yo te enseñare (dijo al momento de darle una cachetada)

- Lizzieeeee(gritamos emmet y yo al unisosno), maldita no te atrevas a dañarla, eso lo pagaras (Jane se acercó a nosotros)

- jajaja, no lo creo por cierto no me gusta que me interrumpan (de nuevo nos ataco)

- ahaaaaa…

- eso es, ahora, en que estaba… o si

- no te le acerques (no podía hacer anda estos dos me tenia bien agarrada y emem se veía atrapado por 5 de ellos, Jane estaba de nuevo frente a Lizzie, que lloraba sin cesar)

- esto si que es una sorpresa… ya veo por que Isabella te tiene con ella( limpio una lagrima) me pregunto si…(dijo antes de levantar su mano de nuevo)

- noooooo…(solo podía gritar, Lizzie estaba sufriendo y no podíamos hacer nada, donde estas Bella, donde?)

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali

ESPERO CONSEGUIR DARME UN TIEMPO EXTRA Y PODER SUBIR UN CAPI EN LA SEMANA, AUNQUE NO ASEGURO NADA, SIN MAS ME DESPIDO Y ESPERO LEER SUS COMENTARIOS.

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	14. Enfrentamiento

Antes que nada pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre una cosa u otra realmente ha sido dificil pero mas por 3 razones...

1. ocurrio un problema familiar y obviamente todos teniamos que apoyar

2. me quede sin internet por mas de 1 mes por falta de dinero(mi mama me pidio ayuda y tuve que darle mi paga) :(

3. por ultimo el regreso a clases que me descoloco realmente... pues el trabajo em tenia muy estresada

Pero bueno dejando todo eso atras les vuelvo a pedir disculpas... quiero que sepan que no me olvido de las seguidoras que me brindan un poco de su tiempo y me permiten dejar volar mi imaginacion... : ) ; )

* **Leila Cullen Masen** lo siento pero en este capi aun no pasa lo que esperas pero te puedo asegurar que Bella no se quedara con las ganas... ¬¬

* **tamara1986** espero que te guste este capi y respecto a lo de Lizzie ya lo veras

* **Saha Denali **mmm... que decir repito lo anterior, espero que os guste lo que sucedera... por fis no me maten por retrasarlo tanto

*** afroditacullen **si Bella fue un poco descuidada pero la entiendo... siempre debe estar al pendiente de su entorno y Jane si que supo encontrar su talon de aquiles...

* **ovejita-dm-cs **me da gusto saber que me leen y recibir sus comentarios porpequeños quesean me dan una sonrisa...

* **miadharu28**, hola se que tarde pero les repito que no fue por que quisiera y espero que les guste este capi... xox

* **yyamile** reitero mi felicidad al saber de ustedes con cada Review que me dejan y me da animos para seguir escribiendo

* **Nyleve Cullen** si la ultima vez te parecio que tarde esta vez debio ser una eternidad pero espero que el capi merezca un cometario y espo poder actualizar pronto...

* **eviita cullen** concuerdo... pero no le queda mucho... aun no se como sera pero te aseguro que sufrira tanto...

* **Aiiram** aqui de neuvo con el nuevo capi y espero que sea de tu agrado como sucederan las cosas...

*** kitigirl** me da gusto saber que sali de tu lista de **_personas que quiero matar_**, y espero que este retraso no me haya devuelto a ella asi que espero que el capi me salve de la guillotina...

*** TmAnR **Bienvenida y wow... me da gusto saber que te gustara tanto como para terminarla tan rapido y aqui el neuvo capi para que ya no esperen mas...

* **katiuska-swan** Bienvenida tambien y gracias por unirte a las filas y apoyarme...

Por ultimo les informo que no me olvido de mis otras hitorias y las actualizo en cualquier tiempo libre que tenga

* * *

**ENFRENTAMIENTO**

**_JASPER POV_**

Que puedo decir los Swan eran todo lo contrario de lo que creíamos, junto a mi… familia vivíamos entre mudanzas, y es que a pesar de todo nuestra existencia no es tan buena como podría parecer, no podemos permanecer en un lugar por mucho tiempo pues se darían cuenta de nuestra juventud eterna, confiezo que en un principio mi instinto habia vencido y por mucho tiempo me habia alimentado de humanos pero al conocer a Carlisle todo habia cambiado, eso me permitio conocer a los descendientes de mi familia y asi… salvar a Rose.

Nuestra relación con los humanos era nula(ya imaginaran porque) preferíamos mantenernos alejados de la tentación, nuestra belleza los llamaba a nosotros pero nuestra actitud siempre evitaba los acercamientos. Pero desde nuestra llegada a Forks todo fue… diferente, realmente nos extraño encontrar seres como nosotros conviviendo con los humanos, que puedo decir los Swan son todo un caso.

Todos teníamos un enredo de emociones, y lo que termino de hacernos perder la razón fue conocer a cada uno… desde que la conoci algo en ella me llamo Alice es… única… solo verla me alegra el dia y hasta podría decir que me vuelve un poco… humano… si se que suena ridículo pero realmente me llama cuidar y vigilar cada una de sus acciones.

_**ROSE POV**_

Desde el primer dia como… vampiresa algo me decía que estaba incompleta, eso lastimo mucho a mi "familia" pues ellos creían que estaba furiosa con ellos, si… admito que fue extraño saber lo que era pero sabia bien que este era mi destino… jasper siempre fue mi apoyo el perfecto hermano mayor siempre cuidando de mi, pero seguía faltándome algo… y es ahora que comprendo que era esa extraña sensación… ese algo era mas bien un "alguien" , si… lo que necesitaba era encontrar a mi compañero ideal que no es otro que Emmet (si ese oso con carácter de niño).

Admito que al conocerlos me dio miedo pues crei que podría exponer nuestra naturaleza, pero ahora veo que fue todo lo contrario nosotros eramos los que llegábamos a invadir su territorio…

Alice fue la que me dejo ver que ellos eran tan humanos como cualquier otro y me dio una nueva perspectiva de nuestra vida… jamas crei formar parte de un grupo humano pero allí estaba yo dentro de las porristas animando por primera vez… fue una sensación increíble el poder pasar desaparcibida y poder ser yo misma.

Emmet es en verdad el vampiro mas especial que he conocido, con el porte de un temible hombre pero con el corazón y la sonrisa de un niño que me deja en las nubes… me gustaría poder decirle lo que siento pero a pesar de todos los años aun temo que se repita mi historia y… creo que lo mejor es seguir como hasta ahora.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Estábamos en plena cacería cuando escuchamos el grito de una niña… sin esperar corrimos en su dirección y lo que vimos nos dejó estáticos.

En un pequeño claro rodeados de varios vampiros… vul…Vulturi (pues tres de ellos tenían sus capas) estaban los hermanos Swan, Emmet era apretado por 5 de ellos mientras tres mas tenían atrapada a Alice, ambos no paraban de retorcerse y luchaban por soltarse, de repente ambos se dejaron caer entre los brazos de sus captores por una fuerza extraña.

_- Vulturi…(era lo que flotaba en la mente de Carlisle)_

_- yo los mato, los mato(esa era rosalie)_

_- alice, que hago, los acabare(jasper comenzaba a desesperarse)_

No sabíamos que hacer, Jasper estaba furioso y en su mente solo habían tácticas para acabar con los $%%$&# que tenían atrapada a "su alice", Rose estaba en las mismas esperando un despiste para saltar sobre uno de los captores de Emmet, no fue hasta que vi la mente de Esme que me percate de la presencia de la pequeña que tenia atrapada aquella vampireza( al parecer esa niña era algo de Bella pues en su mente solo volaban imágenes de usarla para hacer sufrir a Isabella)

Carlisle estudiaba la situación y mentalmente me dio indicaciones…

_- son lo Vulturi… Felix, Dimitri y… Jane(asi que esa era Jane, la que tanto habia hecho sufrir a Bella) la… la niña es…_

El sonido de un golpe interrumpio nuestra charla mental.

- Lizzieeeee (gritaron los Swan), maldita no te atrevas a dañarla, eso lo pagaras (Jane habia golpeado a la niña)

- jajaja, no lo creo por cierto no me gusta que me interrumpan(su fría mirada regreso a los swan)

- ahaaaaa…(tras esto los chicos quedaron sin energías de nuevo)

- eso es, ahora, en que estaba… o si(dijo antes de regresar frente a la pequeña)

- no te le acerques (alice grito furiosa) noooooo…(la mente de Alice no dejaba de llamar a Bella)

El grito de Alice me dejo estatico, esa #$#$&$& se habia atrevido a golpear a la pequeña de nuevo, no se que era esto que sentía pero sin esperar mas corri para ayudarla… mi reacción tomo desprevenido a Carlisle pero fue la señal para que mis hermanos saltaran para ayudar, Esme sin dudar corrió detrás de mi con Carlisle detrás de ella.

No me importaba nada mas que proteger a esa pequeña, algo en mi interior me decía que debeia cuidar de ella a toda costa, gracias a mi velocidad Jane no me vio hasta el momento que con un golpe la lance por los aires para despues acabar con el que tenia a la niña, el vampiro que estaba junto a ellos estaba por atacarme y de no ser por Esme que lo dejo fuera de combate…

Jasper habia saltado contra los captores de Alice, fácilmente habia acabado con uno y luchaba con otro mientras un tercero aun la mantenía cauitiva, jamas lo habia visto tan molesto como ahora, en verdad daba miedo y es que a pesar de su carácter tan calmado sabia que mi hermano era muy peligroso… despues de todo habia acabado con miles de neófitos.

Rosalie que estaba tan molesta como Jasper corrio hacia Emmet sin importarle el numero de vampiros que lo tenían atrapado. Gracias a su agilidad consiguió quitarle a dos de encima para luchar contra ellos, debo decir que mi hermanita no es tan frágil como parece y peor aun estando molesta, Carlisle que habia preferido correr tras ella(todos sabemos lo explosiva que es) se encontraba peleando contra un tercero que habia querido atacar a Rose por la espalda.

La pequeñita se movio inquieta entre mis brazos y me encontré con unos hermosos ojos dorados… esta niña era, una vampireza, pero estaba prohibido… co…como podía pasar eso, los niños inmortales son muy peligrosos y ahora estábamos luchando por salvar a esta pequeñita.

Los Swan comenzaron a reaccionar, Alice se deshizo de su captor con una agilidad increíble y sin pensarlo corrio en mi dirección…

Emmet por su parte en cuanto reacciono aprovechando su fuerza consiguió que sus captores volaran por los aires, en cuanto vio que Rose apenas podía con sus oponentes corrio en su auxilio repitiendo la acción, Carlisle por su parte a pesar de estar contra las peleas acabo con el vampiro y regreso lentamente junto a Esme que aun estaba a mi lado.

De esta forma al fin estábamos juntos, Alice trato de tomar a la pequeña en brazos pero contra todo lo que imaginamos, la niña se apretó mas a mi y no solto su agarre, pensé que esta acción la molestaría pero fue todo lo contrario al ver en su rostro una sonrisa.

_**ALICE POV**_

En verdad crei que estábamos perdidos, donde estaba mi hermana, y si le habian hecho algo… demonios como nos atraparon tan fácilmente en nuestro propio territorio…

Jane estaba gozando al lastimar a nuestra princesa pues sabia muy bien que era muy importante para nosotros, mas aun para Bella.

La furia crecia dentro de mi, nunca crei llegar a odiar como ahora, la "%W$%$# sonreía y nosotros no podíamos ni movernos, pero… de la nada apareció el…

No supe como pero Jane salio volando y gracias a que estaba por usar su don se vio afectada por lo mismo, Edward aprovecho la distracción para acabar con el captor de mi princesa, pero otro mas estaba por atacarlo cuando Esme consiguió dejarlo fuera de combate… la esperanza regreso a mi, aun mas cuando lo vi…

Jasper tambien estaba aquí y venia a ayudarme, en sus ojos brillaba la furia y sin ningun problema acabo con el primer vampiro que le ataco… otro mas se lanzo en su contra y la pelea comenzó. Mi cuerpo aun no me respondia, me sentía horrible al no poder ayudarlos y Emmet no estaba mejor pues… en cuanto vio que Rosalie llegaba para ayudarlo sus ojos mostraron el temor de que algo le pasara, por suerte Rose no era tan débil y se enfrento fácilmente a dos de ellos, un tercero estaba por golpearla pero de la nada apareció Carlisle para ayudarla… al parecer las cosas estaba parejas… mientras no reaccionara Jane, que estaba siendo auxiliada por Felix y Dimitri.

El ataque que nos habia dado nos dejo fuera de combate pero ahora el control regresaba a nosotros, aprovechando que mi captor estaba distraído me deshice de el, mientras Emmet usando su fuerza hacia a sus contrincantes volar… no me importaba nada mas que ver como estaba Lizzie… vi como Jasper seguía luchando pero sabia que estaría bien, Emmet no perdió tiempo y corrio al auxilio de Rose…

Como pude me acerque a mi niña, Edward la tenia abrazada y ella se veía muy comoda en sus brazos, me quede mirándolos hasta que todos regresaron a nuestro lado, lentamente acerque mis manos a Lizzie que me rechazo al momento que se acomodaba para quedar fuertemente abrazada de Edward… pude ver el temor en los ojos del peli cobrizo, pero no era a mi a quien debía temer sino a una mama tan sobreprotectora como Bell´s.

_**JANE POV**_

%$&%&%$ insecto, se habia atrevido a atacarme, justo cuando estaba por comenzar mi verdadera venganza ese tonto vampiro llega a interferir… mi propio don me causo tremendo daño que difícilmente pude reaccionar, Felix y Dimitri estaban junto a mi, los muy tontos tenían miedo de ellos, cuando pude abrir los ojos me percate de la situación habían acabado con seis de mis guardias, los $%&$%$"& habían aprovechado que no les esperábamos.

Al levantarme los guardias restantes estaban a nuestro lado, los mire fríamente… y sin mas salieron a luchar nuevamente…

_**EDWARD POV**_

Debo decir que me sentía muy bien abrazando a esta pequeña, una tranquilidad me invadia y tenia la necesidad de no saltarle a toda costa.

Pero obviamente los Vulturi no se daría por vencidos y en cuanto Jane reacciono retomaron su posición, pero ahora nosotros les superábamos en numero, Jasper que hasta ahora se habia quedado detrás de Alice se adelanto en compañía de Emmet, al parecer la pelea apenas comenzaba… Felix y Dimitri tambien tomaron posiciones delante de Jane y esta nos miraba cruelmente.

- Prepárense para morir, esta vez no habrá piedad (grito antes de que los cuatro vampiros se lanzaran contra nosotros)

Emmet corrio para enfrentarlos y comenzó a luchar contra dos de ellos, por su parte Jasper tambien luchaba contra otros dos, estaba por ir para ayudarles pero una manita que se aferraba a mi camisa me lo impidió… Alice frotándome el hombro me dio a entender que no me preocupara antes de salir a luchar, seguida por Rosalie.

Carlisle y Esme se encontraban a mi lado a modo de defensa para cuidar de la pequeñita.

- Todo estar bien, ya lo veras…(trate de darle animos al pequeño angelito)

- Ma…mama(habia llamado a su mama, me imagino la crueldad de su transformación), Bella…bella(tambien llamaba a Bella, que aun no aparecia por ningún lado, seria posible que… no ella debía estar bien)

- Esme vigila bien, debemos evitar que se acerquen nuevamente…( carlisle estaba al pendiente de cada movimiento vulturi)

- Edward como esta la niña?(el amor maternal de Esme jamas desapareceria, pude ver como su mirada mostraba la preocupacion que tenia sobre la pequeña, ademas de que en su mente solo recodaba aquel niño que habia perdido cuando era humana)

- bien, esta bien(la pequeñita aun seguia acurrucada en mis brazos)

Jasper y Rose eran buenos luchando pero los Vulturi tenían experiencia y realmente les estaban dando problemas, por su parte Emmet y Alice lo hacían con una facilidad increíble…

- dejen de jugar y acaben con ellos (grito nuevamente ese demonio de vampiresa)

Al momento los 4 vulturi se detuvieron y note como cada uno comenzaría a usar su don…

Alice usando su don conseguia evadir todos los ataques que le lanzaba su oponente que tenia la capacidad de congelar todo lo que sus rayos tocaban…

Emmet luchaba contra un vampiro que despues de tomar una forma aterradora parecía ser tan fuerte como el…

Por su parte Jasper se veía afectado por los rayos que lanzaba su atacante…

y por ultimo Rose apenas conseguia detectar los ataques de el vampiro que era mucho mas veloz que yo…

No supe como pero mi padre ya se encontraba luchando contra el grandote Vulturi… Felix según recuerdo y Esme no la pasaba tan bien al ser atacada por Dimitri… en mi mente solo buscaba la manera de conseguir que la pequeñita saliera de todo esto y cuando estaba por saltar para alejarla recibi un duro golpe en la espalda… esa %&/#%$&&/ habia aprovechado mi descuido para acercarse…

- ahaaaaaa… Lizziiiieeee…

Sali volando alrededor de 7 metros y sin poder evitarlo la niña salio de mis brazos, realmente me golpeo fuerte pues me dejo un tanto perplejo… antes de siquiera levantarme nuevamente la tenia a mi lado y recibi otro golpe en el estomago, esta vez no vole pero admito que si fue desconcertante, cuando estaba por darme un golpe en la cabeza algo la detuvo…

Cada uno de nuestros atacantes se encontraba flotando sin control… realmente me extraño esto pero al parecer no era nuevo para los Swan que solo buscaban a Lizzie?(si ese era el nombre que repetia su mente junto a la imagen de la pequeña)

- Lizziiiiiiiie…(grito alice)

No supe como pero mi cuerpo se movio solo justo a tiempo para evitar que el ataque de Jane dañara a Lizzie… sentí un terrible dolor…despues de eso la oscuridad me invadio.

- Edwaaaaard…

**_BELLA POV_**

Corria a mas no poder, los arboles no eran mas que un estorbo, mi ponzoña estaba al máximo con solo pensar que esa %$$%#%/ podía haberle hecho algo a mi familia… no podía permitir que mi niña sufriera de nuevo, además que mis hermanos ya habían tenido bastante con la transformación de Lizzie… demonios como fui tan estúpida para no captar su trampa… de que me servia leer la mente si no funcionaba como deberia… solo quiero llegar y de una vez por todas arrancarle la cabeza a esa #$&%&$&%%.

Poco antes de llegar pude estudiar el numero de guardias que estarían luchando contra mi familia, no eran mas que 4 esencias además de Felix, Dimitri y esa %$&&# de Jane… pero no solo eran ellos además de mi familia pude reconocer 5 efluvios conocidos… ellos, ellos estaban ayudando a mi familia…

Antes de acercarme me deshice de mi esencia, no cometería el error de darles a conocer mi posición, en cuanto me acerque lo suficiente me asombre de la habilidad con que mis hermanos luchaban, debo decir que tambien me sorprendio ver la fuerza de los Cullen, cada uno tenia un duro contrincante, pero al buscar a mi pequeñita una extraña sensación me invadio al verla tan comoda en los brazos de el… Edward la mantenía segura y…

- ahaaaaaa… Lizziiiieeee…

Jane habia aprovechado su descuido para acercarse y con un golpe… Edward se encontraba tirado varios metros atrás, mientras mi niña habia salido de sus brazos… no conforme con eso Jane le golpeo dos veces mas y antes de poder dejarlo fuera de la jugada…

Los Vulturi se encontraban flotando… mi niña habia conseguido despertar su poder para ayudar a los demás, jamas habia conseguido tremendo control…

- Lizziiiiiiiie…

El grito de mi hermana me dejo congelada al ver en su mente lo que Jane estaba por hacer, mi cuerpo no me obedecía… demonios como podía pasarme esto justo ahora… mi niña… mi niña era lo único que viajaba en mi mente no podía dejar que eso pasara.

- Edwaaaaard…

Ed… Edward habia recibido el ataque de Jane al ponerse en medio… Todos habían gritado al verlo en tremendas condiciones, mi niña sin pensarlo corrio a su lado dejando atrás su defensa y permitiendo que los Vulturi quedaran libres, tanto mi familia como mis amigos habían corrido a auxiliar a Edward que no reaccionaba despues de tremendo ataque…

- malditos… eso lo pagaran

Grito Jane al momento que la guardia se situaba alrededor de mi familia y les bloqueaba cualquier salida…la maldita usaría su poder sobre todos, podía verlo en su mente…

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	15. Adios Jane

Hola chicas... se que la espera a sido larga pero ya estoy de nuevo... como veran no habia podido subir el capi por diversas cosas pero espero este capitulo les guste y con muchas ansias esperare sus comentarios.

Muchas gracias a las chicas que comentaron en el capi pasado: Aiiram, danyy18, daianitahh, BeuxiCullenSwan, eviita cullen, Lore Cullen Vulturi, Ninee95, miadharu28, kitigirl, roxii cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, angy21, Sol Meyer M. G, Nyleve Cullen, Pauli de Cullen, erl rose swan, Ckonna, Y.S.9998, Yuuki Kuchiki, SarahCullenMasen

* * *

**ADIOS JANE**

**BELLA POV**

Grito Jane al momento que la guardia se situaba alrededor de mi familia y les bloqueaba cualquier salida…la maldita usaría su poder sobre todos, podía verlo en su mente…

Los cuatro vampiros además de Félix y Dimitri bloquearon cualquier vía de escape… Jane estaba por dar su ataque final… la furia comenzó salir a borbotones… conocía el nombre que tenía su ataque =MUERTE EN VIDA= todos temían a exponerse ante tremendo sufrimiento, incluso Aro temía que alguna vez su p%##& fiel se revelara…

Mi ponzoña estaba a mas no poder, podía sentir el fuego en mis ojos, una energía que jamás imagine tener comenzó a rodearme en forma de escudo… el suelo comenzó a temblar, los dones que había adquirido salía para que acabara con esa $%&/#%#, el cielo se oscureció las piedras comenzaron a flotar a mi alrededor y sin poder evitarlo expulse parte de esa energía contra los árboles que impedían que ellos me vieran… imagino que mi furia se veía claramente pues todos mostraban temor y miedo ante mi presencia… Jane sonrió al verme y de inmediato en su mente volaban las imágenes de atacar a mi familia para verme rendida… pero eso era algo que no permitiría…

**ALICE POV**

Obviamente Jane tenía que reaccionar y apenas nos dio tiempo de reunirnos todos…los guardias de inmediato retomaron posiciones y se lanzaron en nuestra contra… Emmet y jasper se adelantaron en modo de defensa enfrentando dos vampiros cada uno… note que Edward quería ayudar a los chicos, pero al ver que Lizzie se aferraba a su camisa no pude hacer nada más que indicarle que nosotras nos encargaríamos (Rosalíe no quería quedarse sin hacer nada)

Mientras luchaba contra mi oponente trataba de localizar a mi hermanita pero no podía, al parecer no había de que preocuparse pues su escudo estaba activo (buena señal) solo esperaba que llegara a nuestro lado ]W[

Debo admitir que los Cullen tenían estilo para luchar, pero a excepción de Jasper ninguno tenía el nivel para combatir contra un guardia Vulturi…estábamos bastante parejos pero Jane decidió dejar atrás los juegos y cada vampiro dejo fluir su don… gracias a mi don conseguía evadir los rayos de hielo, por otro lado Emmet enfrentaba a un verdadero monstruo =o, mientras Jasper estaba en las mismas que yo, Rose era la única que en verdad no sabía con quién luchaba pues su contrincante era verdaderamente rápido(seguro superaba a Bell´s) Carlisle y Esme se habían mantenido a modo de escudo para Lizzie y Edward pero no contaban con el ataque de Félix y Dimitri…

Aprovechando mi don conseguí golpear a hielo(jeje así le puse a mi contrincante…) me sentí bien al ver que podía ganarle pero al ver que Edward volaba por los aires consiguió distraerme tanto para que fuera yo la que perdía esta vez…

Jane era una $%##& que sabía muy bien cuando atacar, ahora mismo Edward estaba a sus pies y cuando estaba por dar el tiro de gracia…los Vulturi comenzaron a volar… oh si… esa era nuestra niña… después de todo había aprendido de la mejor(bien yo soy la mejor pero en moda… este crédito se lo dejaremos a Bell´s)

La esperanza brillo ante mis ojos pero se vio nublada por una terrible visión, donde mi niña… no, ella no, eso no puede pasar…

- Lizziiiiiiiie… (grite sin más, mi niña estaba en peligro y yo estaba demasiado lejos)

Todo sucedió en cámara lenta, Edward corriendo para evitar mi visión que seguro había compartido… Edward recibiendo el ataque directo… Edward en el piso sin moverse…

- Edwaaaaard… (Jamás había escuchado gritar a nuestra princesa de semejante forma)

Ed… Edward había recibido el ataque de Jane al ponerse en medio…Lizzie corrió a su lado dejando atrás su defensa y permitiendo que los Vulturi quedaron libres todos corrimos junto a ellos nuevamente

- malditos… eso lo pagaran

Grito Jane al momento los Vulturi nos cerraban cualquier salida… definitivamente esto estaba realmente mal… la furia en los ojos de Jane daba miedo… no teníamos más opción que luchar hasta el final y eso era lo que haríamos, solo lamentaba que nuestros amigos compartieran tan terrible castigo…

Había escuchado hablar de este ataque pero nada decía sobre los temblores que comenzaron o la oscuridad del cielo… todo esto parecía película de terror… era el fin… Lizzie aun lloraba sobre el pecho de un inconsciente Edward… Carlisle tranquilizaba a Esme, Emmet estaba tan serio que no lo reconocía… Rosalíe sin darse cuenta se había acurrucado en el pecho de mi hermano… y Jasper me miraba con tristeza y culpa… sin poder evitarlo mis fuerzas se acabaron y me deje caer, mas jamás toque el suelo… Jasper estaba a mi lado brindándome su apoyo… después de todo estaríamos juntos hasta el final…

"Bella, perdón por no poder conseguir resistir mas... por no haber vencido y por dejarte sola de nuevo…"

Era lo único que podía pensar en este momento, solo lamentaba haberle fallado a nuestro ángel, si eso había sido Bella para nosotros… nos habia permitido ser su familia y nos había dado una vida que disfrutar después de haber perdido todo… bien ya todo estaba dicho… cerré mis ojos a la espera de lo inevitable…

Una explosión se dio de la nada y cuando por fin el polvo comenzó a disiparse… era Bella, nuestro ángel venia en nuestra ayuda… una inmensa paz me invadió pero de nuevo me vi inmersa en una visión… Jane no se quedaría tranquila y nos atacaría…

Isabella estaba furiosa, un escudo se formó a nuestro alrededor repeliendo el ataque de Jane y devolviéndolo en contra de los Vulturi, cada vampiro salió volando… solo quedaba Jane que por alguna razón no habia recibido ataque alguno…

- Vaya, vaya al fin llegas… creí que habías huido como la cobarde que eres

Los ojos de mi hermana brillaron de furia al escuchar el sarcasmo de la $%##& Jane… pero contrario a lo que creí Bella solo mostro una sonrisa tan fría y macabra que puedo decir que mi cuerpo tembló a pesar de saber que no era en nuestra contra…

Me sentía fatal, jamás habría imaginado ver tanto odio en los ojos de mi hermanita… Bella siempre era dulce y amorosa, obviamente estaba ardiendo por ver a su familia en semejante situación, Emmet estaba tan sorprendido como yo, pero los más extrañados eran los Cullen que veían a Bella como una extraña aparición del mismísimo demonio (jeje si mi hermanita es un sol), por otra parte Lizzie se habia calmado un poco al ver llegar a Bell´s pero seguía temblando por el temor de ver a Edward aun inconsciente…

Carlisle sorprendido por la fuerza del escudo no habia perdido el tiempo y estaba atendiendo a su hijo…

Los Vulturi aún no reaccionaban, después de todo el ataque repelido provenía de Jane.

**BELLA POV**

Active un escudo para proteger a mi familia, Jane de inmediato lanzo su ataque pero conseguí reenviarlo en contra de los Vulturi… la lucha final habia comenzado, esto no acabaría hasta que una de las dos dejara de existir pero sabía que si yo moría ella no descansaría hasta acabar con todos mis seres queridos y eso era algo que jamás podría suceder…

- Vaya, vaya al fin llegas… creí que habías huido como la cobarde que eres

La furia borboteaba dentro de mí, jamás abandonaría mi familia… sentí la mirada de mis amigos, Alice estaba asustada, los Cullen me veían con temor y Emmet estaba más serio que nunca… todos dentro de su ser me apoyaban en lo que sabían sucedería, mi niña aún seguía temblando y solo deseaba que todo esto acabara, pero lo que me llamo la atención fue ver en su mente un sueño… mi tesoro tomando la mano de sus padres(eso repetía) que cuando voltearon me dejaron muda… no éramos otros que Edward y yo… mi angelito deseaba una familia y la habia elegido…

Algo dentro de mi comenzó a latir, no sabía que era eso que me hacia sonreír a pesar de la situación en que me encontraba, Jane aprovechando mi descontrol ataco… deje que se acercara y creyera que tenía la ventaja, después de todo esta sería su última batalla…

La maldita era rápida pero no tanto para mí, la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo comenzó, golpe tras golpe solo estábamos iniciando… cuando la tenía atrapada en el piso los estorbos regresaron, al parecer no entendían que no podían contra mi… sin más la energía volvía a fluir dentro de mí y salió en forma de rayos uno a uno fueron cayendo, esta vez no habría contemplaciones, todos habían dañado a mi familia y hecho llorar a mi niña… mi paciencia habia acabado y esta vez sería el fin

Jane como toda una $%##& aprovecho mi concentración en sus peleles volviendo a atacarme por la espalda, mis hermanos solo querían matarla después de todos ellos sentían lo mismo que yo… sin esperar le devolví el golpe regresando a la lucha con ella, Félix y Dimitri no sabían que hacer, por un lado temían que si huían Aro los matara, pero su temor aumentaba al pensar en lo que yo podría hacerles, decidieron huir peor no lo permitiría… después de todo mi hermanos tendrían su oportunidad…

_- los dejare salir pero si ven que es peligroso para ustedes me dejaran a mi hacerlo_

Me comunique mentalmente con mis hermanos, Emmet aun serio asintió mientras Alice paseaba su mirada de Lizzie a Jasper antes de asentir y tomar la mano que Emmet le ofrecía…

Los Cullen solo observaban, no sabían que estaba ocurriendo… Lizzie seguía en su propio mundo tomando la mano de un Edward apenas consciente que seguía siendo atendido por Carlisle…Alice y Emmet caminaron juntos hasta la orilla del escudo donde cruzaron sin problemas, al parecer Jasper entendió lo que seguía y trato de seguirlos pero esta era nuestra lucha y ellos ya habían hecho demasiado hasta ahora…

Seguí peleando con Jane, mis hermanos estaban conmigo y seguiríamos juntos mientras yo pudiera protegerlos…

Dimitri al ver que no les permitiríamos huir salto en contra de Alice que ya lo esperaba, como siempre mi hermanita antecedía sus ataques y aprovechaba para dejarlo fuera de la lucha…

Emmet y Félix ambos grandes y fuertes luchaban como semejantes a pesar que Félix tenia más experiencia en el campo de batalla Emmet aprovechaba el ingenio y estudiaba cuidadosamente a su oponente, mi hermano luchaba como si no fuera el mismo carismático vampiro que conocíamos…

- maldita, cumpliré la orden de mi señor y yo misma te matare

- eso está por verse…

Jane expulso nuevamente su ataque pero esta vez lo lanzo contra mis hermanos, acaso no entendía que jamás podría dañarlos de nuevo, esta vez sería mi turno así que copiando su ataque los ataque a ellos, verla retorcerse por su propio don que tanto gozaba en usar me recordó que su fin estaba cerca.

- esta vez no te dejare ir, no te permitiré volver a dañar a mi familia

Tras decir esto Jane solo sonrió, pero esta vez sí libraría al mundo de su presencia, esta vez me encargaría de acabar con su maldad… ya muchos habían sufrido por su culpa y era hora de terminar con eso…

Sin saber que mas hacer deje que mi cuerpo decidiera que hacer y jane quedo estática, no podía moverse al parecer mis dones ataban listos para realizar su juicio… en verdad no se qué sucederá solo quiero que el fin llegue…

**ALICE POV**

Bella nos permitiría luchar con ella, nuestra hermana habia conseguido dejar fuera a todos los Vulturi a excepción de Félix y Dimitri que enfrentaríamos Emmet y yo, Jasper aun me mantenía entre sus brazos, cuando mi hermano me ofreció su mano y caminamos juntos ningún Cullen hizo nada, Jasper actuó un poco tarde y se que aun si lo hubiera visto antes no podía haberlo evitado eso era lo que debía suceder, los Vulturi debían pagar todo el daño que habían ocasionado no solo a nosotros… Jane no se daba por vencida, esta tan loca que de nuevo quiso atacarnos, esa fue su última acción, Bella dejo a los tres sin energías el fin habia llegado y cada uno debía acabar con su contrincante… sabíamos que ellos solo eran los primeros Vulturi en venir pues Aro jamás nos dejaría vivir

**BELLA POV**

Energía corría por mi cuerpo pero lo que acabo con Jane fue su propio don definitivamente el ataque final fue su propio don aprovechando eso corrí y acabe con ella, solo tome su cabeza entre mis manos y… bueno al fin todo habia acabado y era momento de decir adiós a Jane, estoy segura que Aro no se quedaría quieto pero al menos podremos gozar de paz por un tiempo.

Alice y Emmet comenzaron a reunir los cuerpos e iniciaron una fogata para acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto, los Cullen aun seguían dentro del escudo que desactive en cuanto el fuego se apago… me sentía terrible por las muertes pero eran ellos o nosotros, Lizzie estaba tranquila entre los brazos de Edward que aun trataba de entender que habia sucedido, camine lentamente al encuentro de mi niña…

Mis hermanos se unieron a mí tomándome una mano cada uno, de nuevo estábamos juntos…

- Lizzie (apenas se escucho mi susurro pero mi vampirita de inmediato giro su rostro a nosotros)

Una pequeña sonrisa brillo en su rostro y con cuidado de no lastimar a Edward camino a nosotros…

- Be… ma… mama (grito antes de correr a mis brazos)

- Lizzie, amor todo está bien, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras (le consolé cuando volvió a llorar, mis hermanos se abrazaron a nosotras :) estábamos juntos en esto.)

- Ma, mama?(Edward se veía débil y aun así no dejaba de causar extrañas sensaciones en mi ser)

**EDWARD POV**

La inconsciencia me invadió, estaba en la oscuridad total, a pesar de eso aun podía escuchar a mi familia, sabía que me esperaban y que debía regresar a ellos, pero dos voces en especial me llamaban a mas no poder, una era inconfundible de la dulce Isabella pero la otra me era desconocida, entonces recordé haberla escuchado era de la pequeña que habia protegido… ambas aumentaban mis ganas de despertar y poco a poco regrese a la luz, mi familia estaba junto a mí y la pequeñita apretaba fuertemente mi mano como si temiera que me alejara, la lucha seguía pero al ver a todos a mi lado la curiosidad me invadió, me adentre en sus mentes y vi que Bella nos habia salvado y ahora mismo ella y sus hermanos estaban luchando contra los Vulturi… Lizzie se abrazaba a mí conforme me reponía…

Cuando la lucha termino los Vulturi ardieron en una fogata, el escudo que nos tenía "protegidos" desapareció hasta que la fogata se apago…

- Lizzie (susurro Isabella al acercarse)

La pequeña levanto el rostro de mi pecho y con cuidado se acerco a los Swan…

- Be… ma… mama (grito antes de correr a ellos)

- Lizzie, amor todo está bien, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras (hablo Bella abrazándola, sus hermanos se abrazaron a ellas :)

- Ma, mama?(Fue lo único que pude decir, acaso esa niña…)

* * *

Waaaa... espero que les guste y sin mas me despido... no cuento con internet por el momento pero espero poder acudir proto a un cibner como ahora... nos vemos la proxima... y no crean que abandono mis historias, al contrario muy pronto les traere una adaptacion que me encanto.

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	16. Despues de la tormenta

Hola amigas... aqui de nuevo aprovechando el viernes libre... espero que este capi les agrade... esta semana estare trabajando en AMOR EN LA ETERNIDAD y espero poder subir el nuevo capi pronto, sin mas me despido y ya saben lo unico que pido a cambio es un REVIEW... besos y abrazos estilo Emmet para todas...

**Sol Meyer M. G. P** gracias por leerme y me da gusto ver que les agrada lo que escribo :)

**Yuuki Kuchiki **espero subir el capi a tgiempo y salvar tu manicure jejeje... os deseo un excelente dia... :S

**afroditacullen ** no te preocupes por lo largo, con saber que me siguen es suficiente... mil gracias

**Mapi Hale** jejeje... si es horrible estar sin internet pero ya se arreglo... y gracias x comentar...

**NaChiKa Cullen** gracias en verdad... soy feliz al saber que lo escribo os guste... besotes y cuidate xox

**miadharu28 **si aunque espero no me maten por la intrigo del final :P pero no pude evitarlo... las quiero

**conejoazu**l espero no haber tardado tanto y pronto leer que les parecio :)

**kitigirl** jejeje gracias x el comentario... es bueno ver que el esfuerzo vale la pena... soy feliz...

**Pauli de Cullen** pues espero que les guste el capi y no me maten x la reaccion de los cullen... jejeje nos vemos laproxima y no se olviden de dejar un _REVIEW_

* * *

DESPUES DE LA TORMENTA

**BELLA POV**

La lucha habia terminado, finalmente Jane dejo de ser un problema… se que Aro no quedara conforme, pero no creo volver a permitirle poner a mi familia en peligro, de ser necesario sere yo la que entre en acción. ¬¬9

- Lizzie (apenas se escucho mi susurro, pero mi vampirita de inmediato giro su rostro a nosotros)

Una pequeña sonrisa brillo en su cara y con cuidado de no lastimar a Edward camino a nosotros…

- Be…ma…mama (grito antes de correr a mis brazos)

- Lizzie, amor todo esta bien, todo saldrá bien ya lo veras (le console, no aguanto verla llorar, mis hermanos se abrazaron a nosotras, estábamos juntos de nuevo…)

- ma…mama? (Edward se veía débil y aun asi no dejaba de causar extrañas sensaciones en mi ser)

Escuchar su pregunta me recordó que ellos no sabían lo de Lizzie, no sabían que relación teníamos y aun así la habían protegido de esa… y también habían ayudado a mis hermanos, después de todo habia llegado el momento de terminar con los secretos.

- yo (comencé a hablar mientras acomodaba a mi niña en mis brazos) debemos aclarar algunas cosas (Carlisle y Esme asintieron, mientras Rose y Jasper se acercaban a su hermano para ayudarlo a reaccionar de su nuevo letargo producido por mi pequeña)

- creo que no es el mejor lugar (respondió Carlisle)

- les seguimos (dije asintiendo, después de todo ellos eran los de las dudas)

Los Cullen corrieron detrás de su jefe, me gire a mis hermanos que me veian nerviosos, no pude hacer mas que sonreírles a modo de clama, ellos accedieron y corrieron tras los Cullen conmigo siguiéndoles…

**EDWARD POV**

Aun no creía lo que habia escuchado, acaso Bella habia sido capaz de convertir a esa pequeña solo para poder experimentar lo que es ser madre, acaso seria tan cruel… su mirada llena de pánico me dejo intranquilo, quise saber que pasa por sus mentes pero aun me encontraba recuperandome del feroz ataque que recibi. Mis hermanos al ver mi estado se acercaron para dare su apoyo, aunque ellos estaban como yo, después de todo Alice y Emmet también habían ocultado esa información, por otro lado Carlisle solo quería que resolvieran sus dudas y habia pedido una explicación, Bell habia aceptado y después de unos segundos todos corríamos a casa.

**BELLA POV**

El camino a la casa Cullen me pareció demasiado corto, a entrar a la sala un inmenso silencio reinaba el lugar, mis hermanos se colocaron a cada lado del sofá individual donde me senté, Emmet jugaba con las manos de Lizzie que aun estaba en mis brazos.

- antes que nada quiero… quiero agradecerles por ayudar a mi familia (Carlisle asintió mientras Esme me daba una triste sonrisa, los chicos estaban sumidos en su mundo, me hubiera encantado ver que pensaban pero por esta vez me contuve) aun sabiendo el peligro, estuvieron ahí y…

- porque? (susurro Edward)

- como pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo asi (estallo Rosalie acercándose con Jasper flanqueandola)

Sin esperar mis hermanos tomaron posición de ataque, gruñendo a los dueños de su muerto corazón, esa escena me pareció absurdo puesto que los 4 tenian sentimientos encontrados, solo podía evitar un problema mayor.

- chicos tranquilos… (mis hermanos regresaron a mi lado sin decir nada)

Alice y Emmet estaban molestos, pues los Cullen solo estaban sacando conclusiones sin dejarnos hablar y aclarar las cosas, pude ver como perderían pronto el control, para nosotros lo mas importante es la familia y odiamos ver sufrir a los nuestros…

- no se que creen que hice (los Cullen me veian con duda, quizás pensaron que estaba usando el don de Edward) es por eso que…

- debes ser un monstruo para… (Emmet gruño ante el grito de Rose)

- Rosalie calma (intervino Carlisle)

- calma nada, ella (dijo señalándome) viene aquí con su pose de angel cuando no es mas que un demonio y…

Sin preveerlo Alice se habia puesto de pie a tal velocidad que no fui capaz de detenerla… se acerco y la callo con una cachetada

- no permitiré que hables asi de mi hermana (gruño Alice) ella siempre ha buscado lo mejor para nosotros, aun a costa de ella misma y… (vi como mi hermana se dejaba ir... estaba recordando todos sus temores… con cuidado coloque a mi niña en el sofá y me acerque lentamente)

- oh si, acaso se sacrifico al convertir a un ser tan inofensivo en lo que somos (fue cando entendí, hasta ahora no habia hablado, pero no dejaría que sus comentario dañaran a mi familia)

- yo jamás dañaría a Lizzie (grite al sostener el frágil cuerpo de mi hermana, vi como Jasper tenia una lucha interior, entre ir donde Alice o seguir apoyando a su familia) ella es mi vida, desde que la encontramos la he querido como una hija (volvi mi mirada a mi niña que me veía con sus dulces ojos)

- si claro, y el hecho de que ahora es un vampiro es mera casualidad (contesto sarcástica, me sentí morir, mis hermanos sabían que ese era un tema prohibido, Lizzie poco a poco habia dejado eso en el pasado… Alice gruño pero la contuve…)

- Callate (el grito de Emmet retumbo en toda la casa), no sabes nada, tu no sufriste al ver a nuestra niña en semejante situación, no sufriste por no haberlo evitado, no (nuestro oso se dejo caer de rodillas frente a Lizzie) no viste como su vida daba el ultimo esfuerzo, no te sentiste inútil al no poder hacer nada… no…

Rosalie estaba horrorizada de ver en esa pose a mi hermano, ninguno de los Cullen imagino nuestra reacción al recordar tan horribles sucesos, nadie comprendería el dolor que pasmos… y ellos no podrían hacer nada para que lo olvidaramos… jamás perderíamos ese penoso recuerdo… siempre sabríamos que por debiles nuestra niña era lo que era… pero sobre todo no nos perdonaríamos no darle una vida normal…

- oso, estoy aquí (hablo Lizzie, abrazando el rostro de mi hermano), no me ire… aquí estoy… (sin mas comenzo a llorar… Emmet la abrazo… Alice corrio a su lado… mi familia sufria al recordar… el ver a mis hermanos llorar sin lagrimas… el escuchar los sollozos de mi niña… me enfureció, ya haba pasado demasiadas cosas por hoy… camine junto a ellos y les abrace fuertemente, le di un beso a mi bebe y volvi la vista a los Cullen… Rosalie estaba arrepentida pero aun no dejaba su orgullo… Jasper seguía dando su apoyo a su hermana… Edward seguía sumido en su mundo… mientras Carlisle y Esme nos miraban con arrepentimiento y dolor…

- entiendo sus dudas y suposiciones, pero no fue asi como paso…

- y porque no nos iluminas con tus palabras (escuchar ese tono tan frio venir de el me dolio, pero ya habia prometido que nada ni nadie volveria a dañar a mi familia, ni siquiera Edward)

- lo hare, lo hare despues de que mi familia se vaya (Emmet y Alice me vieron como si estuviera loca), chicos Lizzie debe descansar, llévenla a casa (al escuchar mi tono entendieron que era lo mejor, aunque aun se negaba… mentalmente les di a entender que no seria bueno que Lizzie escuchaba lo que seguía) les alcanzo en un rato…

Mis hermanos se despidieron lentamente, esperando que me arrepintiera, al ver mi negativa fue momento de sacar a Lizzie de mis brazos a los cuales habia saltado con solo escuchar que debían irse, se negaba a dejarme, despues de darle un beso y prometer volver pronto, vi como se perdían en el bosque, debía apresurarme si quería realizar el hechizo a la hora debida… aun faltaban 3 horas, pero siempre nos preparábamos durante todo el dia… regrese a mi lugar, esta vez no dejaría que me hicieran sentir mal, no les dejaría hablar sin saber… ahora me escucharían a mi…

- bien ahora si hablaremos (dije seriamente) se que no estuvo bien ocultar a Lizzie pero es nuestro mayor tesoro y como han visto haremos cualquier cosa por ella (pase mi vista por todos, prohibiendo interrumpirme para poder continuar…) como saben por años huimos de los Vulturi, constantemente cambiábamos nuestra residencia… al viajar a America conseguimos perderles la pista y asi vivimos mas tranquilos, conseguimos la paz… al elegir Forks ya teníamos todo para empezar de nuevo, construimos nuestra propia casa, teníamos listas las cosas que diríamos a los humanos, hasta que un dia mientras estábamos de caza… como siempre mis hermanos corrian por el bosque, se perseguían y se provocaban entre ellos, los veía con felicidad ellos eran mi familia, cuando se alejaron me percate de un pequeño llanto (Esme me vio con ansiedad) mis hermanos no corrian peligro, asi que me fui acercando al sonido, llegue a un pequeño claro, entre los arbustos estaba el origen del sonido: un pequeño bulto envuelto en una sabana rosa, camine lentamente y sin mas lo tome en mis brazos, de inmediato sentí una corriente correr por mi cuerpo, me sentí libre y… feliz, pero tambien pude ver lo que habia pasado, vi como le abandonaban a su suerte, como la dejaban atrás sin siquiera reconsiderarlo, como se alejaban sin siquiera volver la mirada, estuve a punto de correr tras esa despreciable mujer… pero una pequeña mano jalando mis cabello me lo impidió… (El recordar esto me debilitaba pero si no lo hacia no habría otra oportunidad… Rosalie estaba demasiado callada, Esme habia dejado escapar varios gruñidos mientras los hombre seguian escuchando en silencio) cuando mis hermanos llegaron habia estudiado las opciones… Lizzie sufriría si la dejábamos en un horfanato, despues de ver lo que le esperaba decidi cuidar de ella, a partir de ese dia ella formaba parte de nuestra familia, Elizabeth Swan Brandon fue su nombre desde entonces, Emmet estaba tan encantado con ella que de inmediato surgió su nombre de cariño Lizzie, la criamos como era correcto, siempre al pendiente de ella; obviamente ese año no aparecimos frente a los humanos, nuestro tiempo era solo para cuidar de nuestra niña, disfrutábamos jugar, correr e incluso compartir las comidas, Lizzie siempre fue muy inteligente, 5 años habían pasado y eramos felices… un dia mientras estábamos de compras nos separamos, Alice y yo comenzamos a buscarlos una visión nos mostro el estacionamiento… corrimos a ese lugar, pero era demasiado tarde, los Vulturi habían regresado (los escuche gruñir) Jane decidio que la mejor forma de dañarme era con mi familia y castigo a Emmet varias veces pero lo mas horrible fue verla morder el cuello de Lizzie (Las mujeres soltaron un grito de horror), pensé que la mataria pero el castigo fue mucho mayor, solo la mordió hasta estar segura que el veneno habia empezado a trabajar, vi como mi niña empezaba a convulsionar(Rosalie gruño… mientras Esme dejaba salir sollozos sosteniéndose de Carlisle) , mi furia fue tanta que use los dones para acabar con la guardia, solo restaba Jane pero era acabar con ella o tratar de ayudar a mi niña, entonces mordí mi muñeca y lentamente la acerque a su boquita, deje caer la sangre, eso ayudo a facilitar la transformacion y fortalecer su cuerpo, fueron los peores 3 dias de mi existencia, cuando Lizzie despertó nos pidió de comer, no sabíamos que hacer pero fue tanta su insistencia que le dimos comida, sin mas la devoro, extrañados estudiamos mas a fondo su situación y reparamos en su estado, nuestro angel tenia unos hermoso ojos naranja y de ella provenía el mas hermoso sonido que jamás imaginamos, el corazón de nuestra niña latia (me veian asombrados, Edward se notaba arrepentido) en su cuello tenia una especie de tatuaje que resulto ser el…el CONTRATO DE ETERNIDAD, un hechizo ancestral que selle al darle a beber mi ponzoña(Carlisle se veía conmocionado) por eso estábamos en el bosque… cada luna llena debe repetirse la acción para que el humano pueda seguir creciendo y desarrollándose.

En cuanto termine mi relato todos tenían una actitud parecida, digiriendo las cosas, dándose cuenta de su error… pero sobre todo lamentándose por haber reaccionado de esa forma…

- será mejor que me retire…

- espera… (gritaron Jasper, Rose y Edward)

- les pido que nos den algunos días para dejar atrás esto y…

- pero… yo… nosotros… (Edward estaba como ido)

- ahora no es el mejor momento (dije antes salir de la casa)

Corri, corri con fuerza tratando de dejar atrás mi molestia… mis hermanos me esperaban y no podía llegar deprimida, yo era su soporte y debía estar para ellos… despeje mi mate al lñegar a un acantilado y gritar con todas mis fuerzas… ya mas tranquila, regrese a casa, aun debíamos hacer el rito…

- estoy en casa(grite con solo cruzar el umbral)

- mamiiiii…(grito Lizzie antes de correr a mis brazos)

- hola amor, todo saldrá bien…

- Bell´s nosotros (mis hermanos me veian apenados por su actitud)

- ustedes nada(dije seria), vengan y únanse al abrazo (levantaron la vista y todos nos envolvimos en un abrazo familiar)

Al separarnos les sonreí… sabia que se preguntaban que ahbia sucedido y como lo habían tomado los Cullen pero sobre todo debían querer saber que impresión tenían de nosotros…

- Lizzie ve a prepararte, debemos realizar el hechizo…

- si mami…(y sin mas corrio escaleras arriba)

- Todo salió bien (dije rompiendo el silencio), ellos saben la verdad y están arrepentidos (los vi sentirse culpables), entendieron porque lo hicimos… estoy segura que ya estarían aquí disculpándose pero (mis hermanos me vieron interrogantes)… les pedi algo de tiempo para que las cosas se calmaran… quizás este fin de semana sirva para dejar atrás cualquier problema…

- será lo mejo… crees que nos sigan culpando por…(Ali no se atrevió a terminar la frase)

- si es asi no dejaremos que sigan lastimándonos y…(Emmet hablo)

- tranquilos chicos… ellos comprendieron todo… por eso pedi estos días, debemos dejar atrás esos problemas, no desaprovechen la oportunidad que les brinda el destino y…

- lo haremos, lo haremos si tu lo haces(refuto Emmet)

- yo… no se… no solo soy yo y…

- Bella…

- ok, ok… lo intentare (todos sonreímos) recuerden la promesa(dije extendiendo mi mano) SIEMPRE

- ESTAREMOS (continuo Emmet al poner su mano sobre la mia)

- JUNTOS (completo Alice, terminando por unir nuestras manos)

- PROMETIDO (gritamos como lo hacíamos cada vez que reafirmábamos nuestro apoyo familiar)

- estoy lista(grito Lizzie bajando las escaleras)

- perfecto, entonces vamos

No encontré mejor lugar que ir con mi familia al acantilado, desde ahí teníamos una hermosa vista de la luna, estuvimos esperando a que llegara la hora exacta, como siempre Lizzi se paro frente a mi, mordí mi mano y le ofreci mi ponzoña, Lizzie me pidió perdón antes de morder y comenzar a beber, estuvimos asi hasta que la luna brillo para nosotros, el hechizo estaba listo, mis hermanos se acercaron a nosotras, Alice auxilio a Lizzie que se amoldaba a mi veneno, mientras Emmet me abrazaba, como cada mes mi mente viajaba tiempo atrás cuando mi niña era una humana normal… pero mir hermanos me recordaban que eramos una familia y no debía dejar que esos malos recuerdos arruinaran la armonía de nuestra familia…

El sábado paso sin contratiempos, el domingo fue dia familiar y pasamos todo el dia en la sala viendo películas y jugando videojuegos, por la noche al arropar a Lizzie me pregunto si lo que habia pasado significaba que nos iríamos, despues de asegurarle que no pasaría nada se durmió tranquila… yo misma pase toda la noche pensando en eso… mis hermanos no estaban mejor pues sabían que irremediablemente tendríamos que ver a los Cullen en la escuela…

* * *

Waaaa... espero que les guste y sin mas me despido...

... nos vemos la proxima... y no crean que abandono mis historias, solo es falta dem

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, miadharu28, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan, Sol Meyer M. G. P,Yuuki Kuchiki, Mapi Hale, NaChiKa Cullen

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	17. Espera y Tortura

Hola a todas... en mi defensa x el retraso os digo que Fanfiction no me dejaba actualizar ni subir el capi... pero bueno aqui me tiene continuando la historia... prometo hacer lo pósible para actualizar... debo decir que tambien me toco presentar un examen el primer dia de clases y fue en verdad pesado, ademas que al repetir profesores ellos se aprovechan... nos veremos la proxima... prometo actualizar Amor en la eternidad (aun me falta terminar los detalles de la boda)

* **patriciapaty**, asi es aunque se excedieron al actuar sin pensar... por cosas asi puedes dañar a quien mas quieres... :/

* **perl rose swan**, pues como ven hasta los vampiros cometen herrores... solo espero que no dañaran a los Swan mas de lo que se pueda perdonar... :]

* **afroditacullen**, espero les guste lo que haran los Swan... creanme que Alice puede ser peligrosa enojada... ya quiero ver la reaccion de los Cullen :S

* **zujeyane**, Hola y BIENVENIDA espero no esperaras demasiado y saber tu opinion del capitulo :)

* **Sol Meyer M. G. P**, sip a mi tambien me gusta la maravillosa relacion que han armado los Swan y a ver como les va a los Cullen

* **Conlaca**, odiosa, odiosa... no tanto... solo que por lo que le ha pasado cree que si abre su corazon y confia en alguien mas pueen traicionarla o dañarla mas :(

* **miadharu28**, hola y gracias por seguir apoyanome... es un placer saber de ti en cada actualizacion que realizo :3

*** NaChiKa Cullen**, como os digo Rose es asi x las cosas que ha vivido... y sbare el hechizo de Lizzie dejame darte una breve explicacion

* **BeuxiCullenSwan**, espero no haber tardado tanto... espero verte en los cometarios del capi y te invito a pasar por mis otras historias :)

* **china lop32**, gracias por el apoyo... y como ven aqui sigo subiendo capi para ustedes :3

*** Aiiram**, espero que la espera valga la pena a ver que os parece el capi... espero Reviews ]u[

* **Pauli de Cullen**, grax escribo por y para ustedes y me encanta leer que les guste... y te aseguro que habra mas Ed-Bell ;)

* **ashly cullen**, :) no esperes mas... aver si os gusta (=

*** MeliicadyCullen**, BIENVENIDA y gracias por el comentario espero seguir leyendo tu opinion... :)

* **LittlewishesPxa** , WELCOME =)

* **Mentxu Masen Cullen**, gracias y BIENVENIDA es fabuloso que a mas personas les guste lo que escribo ;)

* **Mac Masen**, BIENVENIDA jajaja... no fue tan pronto pero aqui teneis el capi seguro... y sobre la seguridad mental... la de todas fue expuesta con la maravillosa S.M y sus libros... claro tambien tiene la culpa el guaperrimo Rob... incluso ya pedi mi propio Edward Cullen para mi cumple o de perdis en los reyes

* **ini narvel**, WELCOME... aqui desde México dandote las gracias por leerme... espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y bueno os dejo el capi a ver que els parece :)

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No se que decir, jamás me habia sentido tan estúpido como ahora, fui capaz de juzgar a la chica que me gusta, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de hablar, pero me aterraba ver que no fuera lo que yo creía… y como siempre mi angel me enseño que no siempre podemos saber que pasara, Isabella me mostro el precioso ser que tiene en su interior, cubierto por esa fachada de frialdad y sarcasmo, ella es todo un angel que no habia hecho mas que luchar por ver a su familia feliz, como pude imaginar que ese ser angelical pudiera haber sentenciado a la pequeña a sufrir nuestra condena eterna, mas aun sabiendo lo que habia hecho anteriormente por sus hermanos.

Pude ver como su familia la apoyaría hasta el final, incluso a pesar de sentir algo por mis hermanos, Alice y Emmet serian capaces de enfrentarlos con tal de proteger a Bella, ella era el origen y la base de su familia, estaban con ella por amor y por la dicha de sentirse parte de una familia, Lizzie no solo se parecía en el exterior, tambien compartía su forma de ver la vida y note que deseaba algún dia ser tan buena y "perfecta" como Bella.

Isabella se encargo de alejarlos de los malos recuerdos y nos conto cada detalle de esa horrible tragedia, por primera vez vi a Alice abandonar la sonrisa y a Emmet dejarse vencer por algo, ellos estaban tan unidos que si algo afectaba a uno los dañaba a todos. Bella nos conto como sucedió la conversión de Lizzie, como Jane habia conseguido dañarla en lo mas hondo de su muerto corazón, como todos habían sufrido por no haber conseguido evitarlo, Alice siempre se culpaba por no haberlo visto venir, Emmet por ser débil y no luchar y por mucho que lo ocultara Bella se culpaba por haber arrastrado a su familia a esta vida tan… difícil.

Mi familia estaba perdida en sus pensamientos:

CARLISLE no dejaba de maldecir a esos seres capaces de hacer tanto daño.

ESME lloraba sin lagrimas al pensar lo que debió pasar la pequeñita y los Swan.

ROSALIE no dejaba de reclamarse el haber sido tan estúpida e inflexible, pero sobre todo por haber permitido que la furia la controlara nuevamente.

JASPER seguía lastimándose aumentando su dolor por haber sido tan tonto como para haber estado a punto de dañar a su niña, el que se tachaba de siempre pensar antes de actuar, esta vez habia traicionado su modo de pensar, y

YO por mi parte no paraba de repetir en mi mente la escena que Bella habia protagonizado al contarnos todo, pero sobre todo cuando nos prohibió acercarnos a ellos…

Solo deseo que todo se pueda solucionar, y que al menos consiga su perdón… Isabella es muy importante para mi y jamás me perdonaría perderla por una estupidez… despues de todo los Swan habían aparecido para darle vida y luz a nuestra existencia… todos lucharemos por no perderles…

**ROSE POV**

Demonios como pude ser tan tonta, como puedo cometer estupidez tras estupidez, estoy segura que Emmet no me perdonara fácilmente, despues de todo hemos visto que para los Swan lo mas importante es el bienestar de su familia… estuve a punto de gruñir cuando Isabella nos prohibió acercarnos, pero tenia razón, ya habíamos hecho mucho daño por ahora, Alice lo habia dejado claro: Bella siempre se preocupaba por su familia antes que por ella misma y por tonta no la escuche.

No pude entender que ellos no serian capaces de traicionarse o de hacer algo para dañar a alguien mas, con solo recordar sus caras cuando la acuse de ser un demonio, la furia me controlaba y no me detuve a pensar que me estaba enfrentando al hombre que volvia mi mundo de cabeza, pude ver que siempre estarían unidos pese a cualquier cosa entre ellos se protegerían.

En mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirse la escena en que ambos protegieron a su hermana:

FLASHBACK

_- no se que creen que hice (dijo Bella con dolor en la mirada) es por eso que…_

_- debes ser un monstruo para… (calle abruptamente al escuchar el gruñido de Emmet)_

_- Rosalie calma (intervino Carlisle)_

_- calma nada, ella (dije señalándola) viene aquí con su pose de angel cuando no es mas que un demonio y…_

_No se si fue la furia que produjeron mis palabras o el resentimiento guardado por hacerles recordar esos terribles momento pero no me di cuenta como Alice se acerco para callarme con una cachetada._

_- no permitiré que hables asi de mi hermana (gruño Alice) ella siempre ha buscado lo mejor para nosotros, aun a costa de ella misma y… _

_Vi como parecía perder el sentido, Bella como pudo dejo a la pequeña en el sofá mientras lentamente se acercaba para sostener a su hermana, pero eso no evito que siguiera hablando_

_- oh si, acaso se sacrifico al convertir a un ser tan inofensivo en lo que somos (grite con furia)_

_- yo jamás dañaría a Lizzie (grito sosteniendo a Alice, note que Jasper apretaba las manos en señal de control) ella es mi vida, desde que la encontramos la he querido como una hija (dijo dándole una pequeña mueca de sonrisa a la niña)_

_- si claro, y el hecho de que ahora es un vampiro es mera casualidad (respondi sarcástica, Alice volvió a gruñir entre sus brazos)_

_- Callate (escucharlo gritar me descoloco por completo), no sabes nada, tu no sufriste al ver a nuestra niña en semejante situación (lo vi perder su seguridad), no sufriste por no haberlo evitado, no (tartamudeo al dejarse caer frente a Lizzie) no viste como su vida daba el ultimo esfuerzo, no te sentiste inútil al no poder hacer nada… no…_

_Dios jamás imagine verlo en esta situación, Emmet estaba devastado… y todo era culpa mia, yo le habia empujado a esto… lo vi sufrir… por… por culpa mia_ _

_- oso, estoy aquí (hablo Lizzie, abrazandolo), no me ire… aquí estoy… (sin mas comenzo a llorar… Emmet la abrazo… Alice corrio a su lado… todo sufrían por mi impertinencia)_

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

No importaba cuantas veces lo repitiera siempre me sentiría igual de estúpida, y me reprocharía el haber actuado sin pensar… Solo me queda esperar y luchar por conseguir un perdón que se… sera dificil, pero no por eso me dejare vencer.

**CARLISLE POV**

Que decir, nada mas que estoy realmente arrepentido de haber permitido que las cosas fueran de esa forma, debi haber mantenido el orden y no dejar que mis hijos actuaran como lo hicieron, despues de todo ellos no tenían que haber reaccionado asi, Isabella sin embargo supo proteger a su familia enviándola a casa para poder hablar con libertad, Esme no dejaba de sollozar en mis brazos al escuchar la historia de los Swan, es que acaso no podrían vivir tranquilos, esta vez habían salido victoriosos pero se que Aro no se dara por vencido… y aquí estaremos para apoyarlos… si nos lo permiten, claro esta… solo ver a Bella salir por la puerta cada uno desapareció, se que se deben sentir terribles asi que solo puedo tratar de ayudarles para solucionar todo este embrollo.

**ESME POV**

; _ ; Aun no he dejado de sentirme tan triste, es que acaso siempre se debe sufrir en este mundo, como es que los Swan han conseguido superar todas sus trabas, me siento tan mal por ver sufrir a mi familia por esto, estoy segura que de ser posible sus corazones se hubieran roto al escuchar a Bella prohibirles acercarse, despues de todo tenia razón, ya habíamos hecho mucho daño por hoy… mis hijos no han dejado de regañarse a si mismos por haber actuado asi cuando ellos siempre nos han mostrado ser incapaces de hacer daño alguno.

**JASPER POV**

Tonto, tonto y mas tonto… no puedo creer cuanto daño hice a la mujer que amo… vi como mi niña sufria por mi actitud y aun asi segui enfrentando a su familia… la vi perder sus fuerzas y no pude vencer mi inseguridad… permiti que mi hermana la dañara con sus palabras.

Me olvide de escuchar a la razón y solo pude continuar en mi posición de ataque… verla posicionarse junto a Emmet para enfrentarnos me dejo mudo, fue cuando vi cuanto amor existe en su familia.

Ellos estaban tanto o mas confundidos que nosotros respecto a lo que estaba sucediendo, no sabían como actuar, incluso Isabella que todo el tiempo se mostro tranquila y serena, tenia una terrible lucha en su interior… será acaso que podremos conseguir su perdón y ser amigos al menos…

**BELLA POV**

Ya casi era hora de prepararnos para la escuela, Lizzie despertaría en unos minutos… mis hermanos estaban tanto o mas nerviosos que yo, estos días habíamos mantenido la sonrisa solo por Lizzie que parecia encantada de conocer a otros vampiros buenos, nuestra niña no habia dejado de hablar de Edward… al parecer le habia creado una especie de admiración por haberla salvado…

- Bella, Bella

Aun no puedo olvidar su sueño, mi pequeña no necesitaba un padre, jamás lo habia mencionado, pero al parecer ella creía que lo mejor seria buscarlo por si sola… aun me preocupa la impresión que deben tener de nosotros… se que lo que les conte debió haber ayudado, pero no por eso aparentaremos que nada paso…

- BELLAAAAA…

- Alice no grites, que sucede?

- que sucede? Tengo siglos tratando de llamar tu atención… Lizzie necesitara su desayuno y a menos que quieras darle solo cereal es hora de ponernos a trabajar

- me ayudaras? (con miedo la vi asentir) pe…pero…

- nada, creo que será una forma de darle un descanso a mi cabeza… y que mejor forma que aprender a cocinar

- ok, pero solo me ayudaras a cortar la fruta

- vale, vale…

Debo decir que la operación fue un éxito a excepción del momento en que Emmet entro a la cocina para molestar y comenzo una épica guerra de fruta picada… necesite gritarles para detenerlos y es asi como ambos terminaron limpiando mi cocina mientras Lizzie desayunaba en el comedor…

- Estoy listaaa… (Dijo mi peque al bajar preparada para el colegio)

- ok, entonces vamos al auto (respondí tomando su mochila y la mía)

- estoy muy emocionada, no creo que Mena se vaya a quedar en casa y…

Oh si, hoy Jimena se quedaría a dormir, Lizzie me convenció ayer cuando Jazmín me pregunto si podríamos cuidar de su hija por la tarde, no sé como termine diciéndole que no habría problema y que incluso sería bueno que las niñas tuvieran una pijamada en casa… ya recordé, Alice apoyo a Lizzie al 100% además que estoy de acuerdo con Emmet en que será bueno para bajar un poco los nervios de Elizabeth…

- ya lo veo, por cierto no te olvides que las esperare a la salida… después de eso debemos ir al súper para comprar alimentos y…

- si mami (me encanta que aun me diga mama), porque tardan tanto los tíos?

Vaya creo que en verdad están aterrados sobre lo que pasara, ni se imaginan que los Cullen están igual… será muy divertido verlos interactuar hoy…

- seguro algo los entretuvo y…

- Aquí estamos (grito Alice al llegar con Emmet tomado de la mano) tuvimos algunos inconvenientes, pero ahora estamos listos

Porque Alice tiene ese brillo en su mirada… que es eso que están bloqueándome… oh… vaya que tengo unos hermanos locos… locos… veo que no me queda de otra que apoyarlos… después de todo creo que será divertido.

**ALICE POV**

Habia pasado toda la noche imaginando los acontecimientos que podían presentarse hoy, aun no se que pasara cuando nos los encontremos, será posible que la plática con Bella ayudaara en algo, pero por otra parte aun sigo molesta por su actitud… si, se que les ocultamos a Lizzie pero eso no les daba derecho a tratarnos como lo hicieron, ni a decir esas cosas de Bella, todos sufrimos recordando esa horrible venganza.

Por suerte Lizzie habia tenido un fin de semana tranquilo, conseguimos darle sonrisas que apenas y podíamos formar, por dentro nos consumían las dudas y el temor de tener que irnos nuevamente, pero por nuestro tesoro nos manteníamos tranquilos y "felices", claro solo hasta su hora de dormir donde volvíamos a sumirnos en nuestras penas… y fue por eso que esta noche… cada uno habia decido esperar el amanecer en su cuarto…

Emmet seguía molesto por las palabras de Rosalie y aunque lo negara tambien tenía temor de lo que nos esperaba esta mañana, jamás lo habia visto asi de decaído, pero al parecer el amor nos debilita… aun me siento mal al recordar que estábamos dispuestos a enfrentarlos por defender a nuestra hermana, y aunque lo vean difícil... hubiéramos sido capaces de atacarlos sin consideración si daban el primer paso, puede sonar una locura pero ante todo esta nuestra familia y siempre nos hemos protegido entre todos.

Después de esta larga noche solo quería relajarme un poco y aunque Bella me veía con temor me permitió ayudarle a cocinar, oh si, le ayude a preparar el desayuno de Lizzie… todo estaba bien hasta que llego el oso con sus bromas, al parecer el tambien necesitaba distraerse y como buena hermana le seguí el juego, obvio Bella nos grito por destruir su cocina y tuvimos que dejarla impecable antes de salir.

Junto a Emmet hemos planeado un castigo para los Cullen, si ellos fueron capaces de actuar sin escucharnos nosotros tambien lo haremos (al menos por hoy), ninguno de nosotros les permitiría acercarse, claro está que aun debemos decirle a Bella.

Y aquí estamos listos para enfrentar lo que venga. A unos minutos de volver a verlos después de dos días…

**EMMET POV**

Aun me siento devastado, hablar sobre la transformación de Lizzie me recordó lo inútil que fui ese día... Como caí en sus garras sin más, nuestra niña sufrió demasiado, nosotros la acompañamos en esa horrible situación, como nos hubiera gustado absorber su dolor... nuestro dolor.

Los Cullen se había comportado como amigos, pero con sus palabras y acciones reconstruyeron la muralla que poco a poco les habíamos permitido derrumbar... sus palabras nos dañaron 10 veces más que el ataque de Ja... de ese demonio...

Admito que me descoloco escuchar a Rosalie hablar de aquel modo, pero mi primera reacción fue defender a mi familia, las chicas son lo más importante que tengo, gracias a ellas conocí el amor y aprendí que no estaba solo en este mundo.

Rosalie me provoca demasiadas reacciones, pero no puedo evitar anteponer a mi familia... Bella ya nos ha dicho que todo está arreglado, pero eso no basta para recibirles con los brazos abiertos... Ellos no confiaron en nosotros... No nos permitieron defendernos... Trataron a Bella de una horrible manera y sobre todo, provocaron las lágrimas de Elizabeth, nuestra pobre Lizzie...

Por ello, se los pondremos difícil... Oh si, conocerán nuestro carácter, si sufrieron cuando llegaron, esta vez derramaran sangre al vernos seguir nuestras vidas sin prestarles el mínimo de atención.

**BELLA POV**

Ya decía yo que mis hermanos estaban muy tranquilos, mira que ocurrírseles semejante tontería _ aunque admito que será divertido ver la reacción de los Cullen al ver que tendrán que luchar por ganarse nuevamente nuestro aprecio, al menos por hoy les seguiré el juego, con lo sentimentales que son y agregándole el enamoramiento no creo que mis hermanos resistan mucho :3

Como cada mañana basto que Lizzie viera a Mena para darnos nuestro beso y correr hacia su amiga, me encanta verla sonreír :) Jazmín nos entrego la maleta de su hija al ver a las niñas desaparecer.

El camino entre las escuelas mis hermanos no dejaron de recordarme sus planes, creo que más que nada solo querían ver cuánto luchaban los Cullen para volver a acercársenos.

Nuestro espacio de estacionamientos estaba libre como siempre, el conocido volvo estaba justo a un lado, los Cullen nos esperaban ansiosos, oh si, esta sería una escena de película o al menos de obra dramática.

El primero en bajar fue Emmet que ignoro olímpicamente su presencia, nuestro caballeroso hermano se encargo de abrirnos la puerta, fui la ultima en bajar. Los chicos no sabían que hacer, al parecer el temor de recibir una mirada furiosa o un gruñido les evitaba moverse de su lugar.

Saludamos a todos los que nos daban los buenos días y avanzamos lentamente, sin girarnos a verlos... No era necesario, había conectado nuestras mentes y lo que veía en las de los demás era vista por los 3.

Vimos como Jasper apretaba las manos mientras nos seguía con la mirada, como Rosalie bajaba la cabeza y como Edward era sostenido por sus hermanos apenas se dio cuenta que no teníamos intención de hablar con ellos… aquí comenzaba nuestro dia…

Los adolescentes solo contemplaban como los ignorábamos… en sus cabezas volaban ideas estúpidas sobre el porque de nuestras acciones… la mayoría no dejaba de lamentar el que no formaramos las parejas que ya habían supuesto… seguimos caminando sin bajar la mirada… demostrando una vez mas que los Swan jamás nos rendiríamos…

Al sonar la campana cada uno se movio a su clase… Alice tenia literatura, Emmet física y yo tenia reunión con mi club de lectura… nos veriamos hasta el almuerzo…

* * *

Waaaa... espero que les guste y sin mas me despido... nos vemos la proxima... y no crean que abandono mis historias, solo es falta de tiempo... :)

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, **ashly cullen**, Natuchi23, **afroditacullen**, Sorbel cullen, **miadharu28**, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, **perl rose swan**, lamy-is-86, **Pauli de Cullen**, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, **Aiiram**, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, **BeuxiCullenSwan**, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan, **Sol Meyer M. G. P**,Yuuki Kuchiki, Mapi Hale, **NaChiKa Cullen**, **patriciapaty**,** zujeyane**, **Conlaca**, **china lop32**, **MeliicadyCullen**, , **Mentxu Masen Cullen**, **Mac Masen**, **ini narvel**

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	18. Ignorando a los Cullen

Hola a todos, antes que nada espero que hayan tenido una **Feliz Navidad y un Fin de Año fenomenal**, lamento no haber actualizado pero como saben en vacaciones trabajo tiempo completo, asi que no me daba tiempo ni para conectarme o checar mi correo.

Dejando todo eso atras quiero desearles un** FELIZ AÑO 2012** (si se que ya estamos a 5 de Enero) espero que cada uno de sus sueño se cumpla y que en compañia de sus seres queridos disfruten de este año que se nos traera muchas cosas buenas :)

Sin nada mas que decir envio un saludo a cada persona que se da un tiempo para leerme y dejar un comentario sobre las historia de verdad gracias por darme animos para seguir escribiendo.

* * *

* **miadharu28** Hola, se que tarde mucho en actualizar pero espero que el capi me de al menos un puntito a favor para merecer sus comentarios y de verdad reitero mi disculpa por no haber actualizado

* **afroditacullen** jejeje... wow si en el capi anterior los Swan anotaron un punto para ellos pero creo que en este capi Edward podria salvar a los Cullen ganando un punto para ellos quizas... tu que opinas?

* **conejoazul** amm... de verdad me esforce por actualizar pero una cosa u otra me lo impedia y bueno lamento la demora asi que os dejo leer el capi

* **zujeyane** como sabes Bella sufrio mucho desde que era humana, maduro antes de tiempo y los Vulturi no ayudaron mucho al tratrla como lo hicieron, obviamente actua asi para proteger a su familia y a ella misma de los daños del exterior

*** Mentxu Masen Cullen ** asi es el amor es en verdad maravilloso y sip no creo que les tarde mucho, podras ver que Bella piensa como tu :p

* **aniithacullen **ammm... yo no diria que son malos, mas bien estan acostumbrados a actuar de esta forma, es decir siempre han sido atacados y todos han intentado acabar con su familia, como escribi anteriormente ellos habian dejado que los Cullen cruzaran su muralla de proteccion y al ver la forma en que los trataron esos muros se reformaron posiblemente mas fuerte que antes

* **ini narvel** De nada, como puedes leer el tiempo siempre me tiene con los nervios y el estress al maximo pero me gusta darme un tiempecito para responder y hablar (por escrito) con mis lectoras de verdad es un gusto escribor para ustedes y conocer su opinion mediante los comentarios como no contestrles a modo de agradecimiento

* **jeka cullen s - kitigirl** nuevamente erdon por la demora pero espero que les guste lo que iomagine para este capi nos estamos leyendo

* **cremita** jajaja podria decirse que es la ley del hielo, pero espero que la sorpresita del final les emocione tanto como a mi nos leemos

* **.M **Jejeje... si como leeran los Cullen se daran cuenta que a pesar de todo los Swan saldran adelante enfrentando todo como han hecho todo su eternidad

* **NaChiKa Cullen **jejeje... espero que te guste lo que imagine como castigo y bueno ya veremos como se desarrola todo este lio... mordiscos para ti tambien 0w0

* **Nyleve Cullen **Hola y pues gracias por daros un tiempecito para dejar un comentario que me alegra leer :3 gracias por apoyarme en mis historias

* **Mac Masen** Ammm... espero que no te impacientaras tanto, pero en verdad que el trabajo de jornada completa es pesado, lo unico que me alegra es que estoy aprendiendo algo que me servira en mi futuro ;)

* **ANILEX D' C-W-H, Bienvenida** a la historia wow de verdad gracias por elcomentario y me agrda saber todo lo que te gsta de la historia, espero seguir leyendo de ti :)

* * *

**IGNORANDO A LOS CULLEN**

**BELLA POV**

Los Cullen nos esperaban ansiosos, oh si, esta sería una escena de película o al menos de obra dramática.

El primero en bajar fue Emmet que ignoro olímpicamente su presencia, nuestro caballeroso hermano se encargo de abrirnos la puerta, los chicos no sabían qué hacer, al parecer el temor de recibir una mirada furiosa o un gruñido les evitaba moverse de su lugar.

Saludamos a todos los que nos daban los buenos días y avanzamos lentamente, sin girarnos a verlos... No era necesario, había conectado nuestras mentes y lo que veía en las de los demás era vista por los 3.

Vimos como Jasper apretaba las manos mientras nos seguía con la mirada, como Rosalie bajaba la cabeza y como Edward era sostenido por sus hermanos apenas se dio cuenta que no teníamos intención de hablar con ellos… aquí comenzaba nuestro día…

Los adolescentes solo contemplaban como los ignorábamos… en sus cabezas volaban ideas estúpidas sobre el porqué de nuestras acciones… la mayoría no dejaba de lamentar el que no formáramos las parejas que ya habían supuesto… seguimos caminando sin bajar la mirada… demostrando una vez más que los Swan jamás nos rendiríamos…

Al sonar la campana cada uno se movió a su clase… Alice tenia literatura, Emmet física y yo tenía reunión con mi club de lectura… nos veríamos hasta el almuerzo…

—

Mi estancia en el club no fue tan tranquila y reconfortable como esperaba, en la cabeza de mis compañeros rondaba la misma idea que tenían todos los alumnos de la escuela "el porque nos habíamos distanciado de los Cullen" creo que fuimos más que obvios sobre nuestras acciones, al menos cuando llegaron al pueblo les dirigíamos la palabra por educación.

Finalmente el club termino! Debo buscar a mis hermanos :3.

**ALICE POV**

Wow la escena del estacionamiento fue inigualable, la escuela entera no ha dejado de hablar de ello, creo que fue un fuerte golpe contra los Cullen ya que ningún alumno los ve sin comentar conclusiones como ellos hicieron con nosotros; vi como Rosalie explotaría por toda la tensión contenida, pero cuando estaba por llamar a Bella sus hermanos decidieron llevarla a tomar un poco de "aire".

Sé que todo este teatro fue mi idea, pero eso no me impide sentirme mal después de haber visto el rostro de los Cullen en la visión... Jasper esta tan, cielos pareciera como si hubiera perdido a un ser amado, me destroza pensar que están así por nosotros.

**EMMET POV**

Sé que sonare tonto pero a pesar de todo lo que nos hicieron me dolió ver la tristeza en el rostro de Rosalie...

Es extraño preocuparme por alguien fuera de mi familia, pero esa Rubia explosiva me tiene atrapado en su mirada.

He pasado conteniéndome cada hora de clase, quiero abrazarla y no dejar que se aleje de mi lado, pero lo que sus palabras provocaron en mi familia en verdad me lastimo, ellos no debieron sacar conclusiones estúpidas, ni tratar a Bella de aquella forma... no sé si las cosas podrán volver a la normalidad y retomar su curso.

**BELLA POV**

Lo dicho, esta situación terminara en desastre... No puedo creer lo que Rosalie pudo haber causado con semejante arranque... Los Cullen en verdad están mal por todo lo pasado, pero solo estamos regresándoles la acción, fueron ellos los que sacaron conclusiones erróneas y actuaron de una manera incorrecta :( ellos fueron los que no nos dejaron defender…

Espero que todo esté tranquilo durante el almuerzo...

— que demo... (Grite cuando bruscamente me jalaron dentro de un aula) que les sucede (pregunte a mis hermanos que tenía cara de quien no rompe un plato, cuando se que si pueden acaban con la vajilla)

— shhh... No hagas ruido y elimina nuestra esencia (pidió Alice)

— ok (dije haciéndolo y creando el escudo físico dentro del aula) que pasa ahora?

— yo... veras (genial justo ahora Alice decide no poder hablar)

— Bell... nosotros esta... estamos preocupados por los Cullen (dijo Emmet)

Como dije, mis hermanitos no son tan crueles, se ve que el amor les pego duro, pero al menos debemos aguantar un día...

— chicos, no se preocupen yo me encargare de cualquier complicación, pero recuerden cual fue mi condición (dije seria)

— que si empezábamos esto... no debíamos doblegarnos ni ceder tan fácil

— así es, les dije que seria difícil, pues ellos deben ver que somos capaces de superarlos y seguir con nuestras vidas

— pero... (Se quejo Allie con su clásico puchero)

— Alice, se que les duele verlos sufrir, yo estoy igual... pero a pesar de todo debemos mostrar la fortaleza de la familia y...

— hacerles ver que no nos derrumbaremos (completo Emmet)

— así es, se que los dos son fuertes y confió en ustedes

Sin más nos abrazamos, después de todo hacíamos esto para dejarles claro que nuestra familia superara cualquier adversidad y que sin importar nada nos protegeremos entre todos...

Caminamos juntos a la cafetería (llegamos 10 minutos tarde), al vernos entrar todos guardaron silencio, avanzamos a nuestra mesa donde Angela y Ben nos esperaban, ambos se preocupaban por nosotros (no es común que le retiremos el habla a alguien)

— hola chicos (salude sentándome)

— hola (susurro Ang)

— hola Swan's (saludo Ben refiriéndose a los 3)

— hola (saludaron mis hermanos)

— chicos, espero que estén listos para la fiesta del viernes(dijo Alice)

— que fiesta? (Cuestiono Angie)

— NUESTRA FIESTA DE CUMPLEAÑOS (grito Alice)

Demonios por todo lo acontecido olvide la fecha, como puede ser… hoy era 13 de Septiembre… por eso la duende no habia dejado que viera lo que pensaba y no se habia molestado en animarme antes de tiempo ¬¬9

Todos en la cafetería escucharon y de inmediato empezaron los cuchicheos, genial con tanto problema me olvide de prohibirle cualquier exceso... Quien más que yo olvida que es su cumpleaños?, los Cullen nos veían intrigados (obvio, que vampiro celebra un año mas de existencia)

— es VERDAD! (Salto Angie) que tenéis planeado?

— sorpresa, Sorpresa (aww Alice y sus cosas)

— necesitas ayuda?

— no, todo está listo, ya verán será perfecto (estaba a punto de atrapar a la duende cuando salto de su silla y comenzó a repartir invitaciones por todo el lugar, la invitación era hermosa — vi la de Angie)

— creo que la duende esta en problemas (susurro Emmet tras ver mi rostro)

— ni te imaginas (¬¬9 murmure forzando una sonrisa)

Me sorprendió ver que dejaba una Invitación en la mesa del fondo, bueno no solo a mí, los Cullen la veían entre animados y preocupados.

— chicos, chicos, CHICOS... (Grito Alice subiéndose a nuestra mesa) cuidaos sus invitaciones que sin ellas no podrán entrar a ECLIPSE

Todos se emocionaron al saber que la fiesta "nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños" seria en uno de los mejores Bares de Port Angels, como no cuando solo es para mayores de edad

— como conseguiste el lugar? (Pregunto Ben aun en shock)

— tengo mis contactos (respondió Allie)

Ya decía yo que era extraño lo de la pijamada de Lizzie, Mena se quedaba hoy para que el viernes Lizzie se quedara en su casa

— ok, chicos escuchen, el bar abrirá el viernes a las 7 de la noche, tenemos toda la noche cubierta, habra barra libre (enumeraba Alice miestras toda la cafetería escuchaba en silencio)

Toda la escuela estaba emocionada por la invitación, en sus cabezas ya se imaginaban como podría ser (ya todos conocen a Alice) o estaban planeando como llegar al lugar.

Los Cullen continuaban impasibles, seguían pensando como acercarse de nuevo, estaban sorprendidos de ser invitados, pero se dieron cuenta que Alice había invitado a todo mundo.

Así fue el resto del día, la escuela entera había olvidado la escena de la mañana y solo pensaban en cosas relacionadas a la fiesta.

Emmet sonreía a todos, pero al igual que Alice seguía con ese toque de tristeza en el rostro, mis hermanos estaban sufriendo y eso era algo que no podía soportar

Al salir de clases mis hermanos me dejaron sola, creyeron que sus tontas escusas y tratar de bloquearme evitaría que viera sus planes, al menos la duende no sobrepaso los limites, incluso me gusto lo que tenía planeado

Lizzie y Mena me esperaban fuera de la primaria, ambas sonreían emocionadas hablando de todo lo que harían por la tarde, nuestro primer destino fue el supermercado donde usaron todas sus armas para conseguir que les comprara una extensa botana.

No sé si el creería que no lo notaba o que pensaba, pero sabía muy bien que Edward Cullen me seguía desde que salí del Instituto, admito que me pareció tierno verlo esconderse cuando pensaba que lo notaria (por dios somos vampiros! nos podemos detectar a kilómetros)

Me sorprendió que su idea era pedir perdón a Lizzie por todo lo acontecido en su casa, eso le permitió aumentar varios puntos conmigo :3

Las niñas seguían corriendo de un pasillo al otro, me fascina ver a Lizzie feliz, me di cuenta el momento en que Edward actuaria:

Lizzie corría en mi dirección y el apareció en medio del pasillo haciéndola chocar con su cuerpo, mi niña perdió el equilibrio y el la atrapo fácilmente

— hola (la saludo con timidez)

Lizzie me vio primero, entendí que preguntaba si podía confiar en ellos, al ver que todo estaba en orden lo saludo con emoción saltando a sus brazos que la recibieron sin quejas

— Edwaaard... Hola (grito mi nena colgada de su cuello)

— hola hermosa, como estas?

Lizzie sonrió emocionada al escuchar la manera en que le hablo, una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro al verlos interactuar de una manera tan normal (como si siempre hubieran estado juntos)

— bien, y tú? ya no estás malito? (Pregunto rememorando el ataque de esa)

— no peque, eso solo fue un rasguño (dijo quitándole importancia)

— que bueno (sonrió Lizzie) cuando vendrás a visitarme?

T_T Que directa con sus planes de conseguir papa, espero que todo se arregle pronto

— eso debo consultarlo con tu... Familia (respondió viéndome con esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro)

— Bella... puede Edward visitarme, puedeee... (Veo que no solo consigue atrapar las mujeres mayores ahora hasta mi niña aboga por el)

— Lizzie ven a ver lo que encontré (apareció corriendo Mena, de inmediato la atención de Lizzie se centro en su amiguita)

Las dos corrieron fuera del pasillo, dejándonos solos, me quede mirándolo fijamente desde el mismo lugar, lo vi ponerse nervioso, me encanto ver la manera en que pasaba la mano por su cabello despeinándose mas (si es posible)

— yo... esto... Hola? (Jajaja me mato su cara de niño bueno)

— hola (conteste sin mostrar sentimiento alguno)

— co...como has estado?

— bien, TODOS estamos bien

— me...me da gusto

Jamás había visto a un vampiro nervioso o trabándose con las palabras, me pareció algo tan tierno *u*

— yo quería discu...disculparme con Li... Elizabeth por lo que sucedió y

— no tenias que hacerlo, como ves Lizzie no les guarda rencor alguno, solo estaba algo shockeada por recordar esa situación

— yo, nosotros estamos realmente apenados y...

— prefiero no hablar de eso, estamos bien sin recordar lo que hemos pasado (dije dando por finalizado el tema, mientras empujaba el carrito para pasar al siguiente pasillo)

— Bella yo... (dijo sosteniéndome del brazo)

— Edward este no es el momento adecuado para...

No pude seguir hablando pues unos fríos labios cubrían los míos en una sincronía tan perfecta que no me di cuenta cuando había empezado a corresponder. Edward me besaba! Me besaba como si no hubiera mañana, sin poder evitarlo mis manos subieron para abrazarse a su cuello.

Esto se sentía tan normal, mi cuerpo se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, Edward se estaba volviendo un vicio para mí y sus besos eran mi droga favorita, me sentía en el séptimo cielo, agradecí ser lo que éramos para no necesitar respirar.

— Nooo... Mena... Nooo

No sé cuánto tiempo teníamos besándonos pero el escuchar el grito de Lizzie me regreso a la realidad, yo no debería estar besando a Edward en un lugar público, YO NO DEBERIA BESAR A EDWARD! Entonces: Porque no rompía el beso? Porque me costaba tanto separarme de él? Porque mis manos seguían atrayéndolo a mi?

Con todo el autocontrol posible me separe bruscamente de el... Edward me veía confundido y antes de que dijera algo que volviera quebrantar mi control decidí cortar por lo sano

— Esto fue... (Sonreía viéndome)

Bien Bella ten confianza, tu puedes hacerlo

— Un error (dije seriamente) no debió suceder, no sé que...

— Nooo... (dijo cubriendo mis labios con su mano) eso no es verdad, se que tú me quieres tanto como yo a ti y...

— No, yo no... (me separe como pude, Demonios como me gustaría decir que si... que lo amo tanto como me demostró en el beso)

— No lo niegues, este beso me lo demostró y... (trato de besarme nuevamente)

No podía aceptar ninguna relación con él... no hasta terminar con los problemas del pasado... Si, los Cullen llegaron para cambiar nuestras existencias, pero aun debíamos terminar de cortar los lazos con el pasado... No podemos arriesgarlos a esta lucha de poder... Ellos no han visto ni la mitad de la sed de poder que tiene Aro

— estas equivocado si crees eso (apenas conseguí hablar con algo de sarcasmo) te bese solo por hacerlo pero yo no…

— Shhhh… (su dedo me silencio nuevamente) si solo diras mentiras mejor no hables (dijo lentamente) se que sientes lo mismo que yo y…

— Edward esto no…

— Se que tal vez no sea el momento pero… sabré esperar… (murmuro al unir su frente a la mia)

— No puedo, no podemos hacer esto… (trate de decir)

— Se que piensas que no mereces ser feliz, pero eso no es verdad, tu eres un angel (dijo besando mi frente) y te prometo esperar por ti hasta la eternidad (termino antes de desaparecer)

Me quede congelada en el pasillo, no podía creer esto, ahora mas que nunca debía luchar y vencer los problemas del pasado, debía superar todo esto para conseguir la felicidad para mi familia y porque no luchar por un futuro lleno de amor.

* * *

Espero que elcapitulo les gustara y sin mas me despido... nos vemos la proxima... y no crean que abandono mis historias, solo es falta de tiempo y exceso de trabajo... :)

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, **afroditacullen**, Sorbel cullen,** miadharu28**, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, perl rose swan, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, **conejoazul**, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, **Nyleve Cullen**, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan, Sol Meyer M. G. P,Yuuki Kuchiki, Mapi Hale,** NaChiKa Cullen**, patriciapaty, **zujeyane**, Conlaca, china lop32, MeliicadyCullen, **Mentxu Masen Cullen**, **Mac Masen**, **ini narvel**, **aniithacullen**, **jeka cullen s**, **cremita**, **.M**, **ANILEX D' C-W-H**

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**


	19. Sentimientos

Amm... Hola? Antes que nada sorry por no haber actualizado pero como saben vivo en México y estos meses fueron de final de semestre... y pues con la Universidad, mis Practicas y el trabajo habia estado absoluamente al limite... péro bueno no las entretengo mas y les agradezco el apoyo que me han dado hasta ahora y espero que les guste el capi :)

Mil y un agradecimientos por sus comentarios gracias por apoyarme y seguir conmigo :3 este capitulo es para ustedes:

******Mentxu Masen Cullen** - perl rose swan - **ANILEX DE CULLEN - ****zujeyane - ****Mac Masen - ****ornament - angy21 - ffics10 - SofiaCarvajal'P - ****nikyta**

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS**

**BELLA POV**

Tenia mas de una hora perdida en mis pensamientos, las niñas habían conseguido todo lo que querían (creo que les beneficio el estado de ensueño en el que Edward me dejo), en cuanto llegamos a casa desaparecieron de mi vista, al parecer Lizzie sospecha lo que paso y por eso tenia una enorme sonrisa desde que salimos del supermercado, ni yo misma se que hacer con todo este terremoto de sentimientos.

Por un lado esta mi familia, ellos siempre han sido mi base en este mundo, pero jamas han dejado de repetirme cuan feliz merezco ser, comienzo a creer que no era yo la del problema sino que no habia llegado ese ser especial para mi… y ahora que aparece en mi vida no se cual es la forma correcta de actuar, no se como enfrentar esta nueva etapa, y para empeorar las cosas aun debo encargarme de los problemas del pasado.

Los problemas no deben vencerme, por dios no por algo todos me consideran el terror de los vampiros, se que jamas me ha gustado escucharlo pero vamos soy la _PRINCESA VAMPIRO._

Es momento de enfrentar las cosas tal como son, los _"reyes vampiro"_ han acabado con mi paciencia, hasta ahora me habia contenido, pero atacar a mi familia de esta forma fue el limite, es hora de actuar y acabar con ellos, no les permitiré seguir interfiriendo en nuestra vida… nos merecemos vivir sin temer que algo nos dañe.

— Bella, Bella, ISABELLAAAAA…

— Alice no grites, que pasa? (pregunte a la duende loca que no dejaba de mover sus manos frente a mi rostro)

— que pasa? Que pasa? Pasa, que tengo mas de media hora tratando de llamar tu atención y tu no reaccionabas

— lo, lo siento… (susurre)

— lo sientes? Quien eres? Y que hiciste con mi hermana?

— Alice de verdad, no estoy de animos para nada, necesitas algo?

— no, es solo que...

— bien entonces estare en mi habitación (dije antes de levantarme del sofá)

— sabes? Si, si necesito algo (dijo poniéndose enfrente de mi)

— te escucho (en verdad todos estas cosas han sacado mi mente de equilibrio)

— quieres decirme que te esta pasando? Bella en verdad me preocupa verte tan perdida y…

— me… me beso (susurre)

— que dices?

— me beso (susurre), me beso (repeti mas alto) EDWARD ME BESO (termine gritando)

— oh por dios! Oh por dios! (gritaba la duende mientras saltaba), cuando? donde? como?

— yo… esto, por orden… hoy, en el supermercado y fue… wow (fue lo único que pude decir)

— ahaaaaa… Bellie te felicito, y dime ¿ya son novios?

— Allie… (trate de detener su hiperactiva mente)

— Como te lo pidió?

— Alice…

— Fue romantico? Que haremos ahora?

— ALICEEE… para por favor, yo no… nada pasara

— Bella no dejare que huyas de esta yo…

— No es eso, se muy bien lo que Edward provoca en mi y… me gusta (Alice sonrio al escucharme), me gusta sentir esto en mi interior, pero aun debemos dejar el pasado atrás, ellos no merecen comenzar con tantos problemas, no tienen porque cargar con nuestros lios.

— Tienes razón (comento sosteniendo mis manos entre las suyas), se cuan difícil debió ser para ti aceptar lo que te pasa y por eso quiero que recuerdes que siempre estaremos contigo, superaremos los contratiempos unidos como familia… veras que saldremos de esta y muy pronto podremos comenzar de cero (me dijo antes de abrazarme)

Alice sabia mejor que nadie cuan dificil habia sido para mi abrirme en torno a mis sentimientos, mis hermanos saben muy bien cuan problemática fue mi vida humana y los años con los Vulturi. Se que me costara volver a confiar en mi instinto, pero estoy decidida a actuar.

**EDWARD POV**

La bese… bese a Bella, y mi hermosa princesa me habia correspondido… ni siquiera soy capaz de describir lo que experimente al probar sus dulces y suaves labios, en verdad crei que jamas conseguiría acercarme a menos de dos metros de su persona, solo actue por instinto y me encanto que ella me permitiera saborear sus labios, se que Bella siente lo mismo por mi y a pesar de las trabas y peros que ponga no dejare de luchar para demostrarle que puedo formar parte de su vida y que a su lado luchare para obtener la felicidad.

Le enseñare que el destino no nos tiene solo problemas y que si me lo permite trabajare dia a dia por el resto de mi eternidad para que sus su rostro jamás muestre tristeza nuevamente :).

La idea era pedir perdón a Lizzie, y saber como estaba ella, no se si en verdad es su cumpleaños o porque celebrarían esa fiesta pero no me detendré hasta conseguir formar parte de su vida desde ahora hasta la eternidad.

Junto a mis hermanos luchare para recuperar su confianza y ser al menos sus amigos, nos conformamos con estar cerca de ellos y saber que están bien, sin importar cuan doloroso sea para nosotros respetaremos su decisión y no haremos nada mas para provocar un mayor daño.

Los Swan han demostrado ser mas especiales de lo que alguna vez llegamos a creer y no queremos que por nuestras tonterías pierdan ese angel que los hace únicos e inigualables, ellos son los únicos que han sido capaces de recordarnos que algunas vez nuestros corazones latieron y se que en un futuro cercano al menos podremos sonreir a su lado.

**ALICE POV**

Escuchar a Bella decir sus verdaderos sentimientos por Edward fue realmente sorprendente, mi hermanita jamás consigue abrir su corazón al 100% todo lo que ha tenido que pasar le ha dejado un peso extra que no debería cargar, pero como siempre Bella acepta llevarlo a cuestas solo para evitarnos mas sufrimiento a nosotros.

La fiesta de cumpleaños me ayudaria a sacarla un poco de su burbuja personal, se que las cosas con los Cullen siguen mal pero todo mejorara en cuento acabemos con los horrores de nuestro pasado.

Todos los chicos de Forks hablaban de "La fiesta de las hermanas Swan", esperaban ansiosos ver lo que habia creado, el año pasado habia sido con el tema de las Vegas, este año he decidido que será sobre _**Angeles y demonios**_, ya tengo todo listo para que cada invitado reciba los complementos ya sea de Angel o Demonio al llegar al Bar.

Para mi suerte Bellie esta tan entretenida con lo de Edward que ni tiempo le ha dado para limitarme o evitar que siga con mis planes, Emmet habia estado ayudándome hasta que se entero lo que tenia planeado para el Acto principal ,*u* no puedo esperar para ver las reacciones de ciertas personitas, soy la mejor cuando de crear planes se trata, todo saldrá tal cual yo quiero.

**EMMET POV**

La imagen de la hermosa Vampiresa rubia habia estado conmigo cada minuto del dia, no me gusto nada verla sufrir, mucho menos el saber que es culpa nuestra que ellos estén asi, pero como dice Bella deben aprender a escuchar y pensar antes de actuar.

La fiesta de mis hermanitas era el próximo viernes, milagrosamente este año no habia existido enfrentamiento alguno entre Bella y Allie sobre los locos planes de esta ultima.

Lizzie seguía jugando y divirtiéndose en compañía de Mena que no dejaba de sonreir ante cada locura que Lizzie contaba.

Mi familia es única y se que aunque al inicio los Cullen se dejaron llevar por los eventos conseguiremos algún dia ser amigos al menos.

**LIZZIE POV**

Se que mamá sabe que estoy enterada de lo que paso esta tarde en el supermercado, solo espero que no vuelva a construir las barreras e impida que Edward luche por terminar de conquistar su corazón… yo quiero que el sea mi papi, quiero ser como los demás niños y poder salir de paseo con papa, visitar nuevas cosas, jugar juegos familiares, deseo tener la vida normal que Mamá siempre deseo para mi.

Por eso hoy tenia una pijamada con Mena (mi mejor amiga), tia Alice me habia ayudado a organizar todo como cada vez que Mena se quedaba a dormir, los bocadillos estaban deliciosos y que decir de los jugos.

Mi familia si que sabe crear distracciones para hacerme olvidar los malos momentos o al menos para evitar que siga pensando en lo que pudo haber sucedido pero sobre todo para evitar que haga lo mismo que mi mami y me culpe de todo lo que le sucede a la familia.

La hora de la cena llego, como en cada Pijamada uno de mis tios debía cenar con Mena y conmigo. De nuevo tio Emmet habia caído en la trampa de tia Allie y habia apostado con ella para ver si de quien era el turno (siempre se le olvida que es vidente).

Como siempre mi tio habia pasado todo la cena conteniendo gestos y gruñidos por tremendo alimento, Mamá solo reia desde la biblioteca mientras tia Alice seguía tomando fotografías de las muecas.

Mena se divertia con nuestros juegos, al terminar de cenar llego la hora de ver la película y después de discutir con tia Allie la venci con su propia técnica de convencimiento ;) veriamos _**La Bella Y La Bestia.**_

Esta historia, me recordó mucho la historia de Mami y Papi (Edward), solo que mami era la que se consideraba un mounstruo sin derecho a amar y ser amado, Papi seria el príncipe que liberaría a mi mami y la familia del hechizo de los terribles reyes Vulturi.

Se que finalmente llego el tiempo para que mi familia deje atrás la tristeza y el sufrimiento y luche por el amor y la felicidad :)

**EDWARD POV**

Estos días han sido terribles, apenas habia visto a los Swan en la escuela, siempre eran de los últimos en llegar y los primeros en irse, al parecer la fiesta los mantenía demasiado ocupados.

Aun no entiendo eso de celebrar, cuando para nosotros no es nada mas que un año mas de existencia, aunque me emociona la idea de poder regalarle algo a Isabella y que no pueda rechazarlo, también celebrare la llegada al mundo de mi angel, pues sus pensamientos me permitieron ver que esta era la verdadera fecha de cumpleaños de Bella.

Toda mi familia seguía sumida en la pena y la culpa por haber actuado de semejante forma, mis hermanos y yo estamos tan arrepentidos de nuestras acciones pero sobre todo de haber perdido su confianza.

**13 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

**ALICE POV**

Wow de verdad que la fiesta de este año será fabulosa, obviamente mi libertad no duro tanto y en cuanto Bella volvió del limbo inicio con las limitaciones, jejeje al menos no me prohibió llevar a cabo lo que ya tenia planeado y arreglado.

- Felizzzzzz cumpleañossssss…. (grite justo a media noche)

Escuche como Bellie bufaba, Emmet comenzaba a reir y Lizzie saltaba emocionada sobre su cama; este dia era una tradición festiva para la familia, no era una simple pantalla por ser mellizas y eso, hoy celebrábamos el cumpleaños de ambas puesto que yo no recordaba la fecha del mio, además era una forma de celebrar el inicio de nuestra pequeña familia.

Todo estaba preparado, el club seria exclusivamente para la fiesta, el servicio estaba listo, las bebidas y botanas preparadas, los disfraces serian entregados como habia planeado y sobre todo esta noche daríamos otra oportunidad a los Cullen.

**EMMET POV**

- Felizzzzzz cumpleañossssss…. (escuche el grito de la duende)

Me encontraba envolviendo el regalo de mis hermanitas, debía prepararme pues cada año hacíamos lo mismo para festejarlo; iniciábamos con un rico desayuno, paseo por el bosque, juego en familia, apertura de regalos y finalmente la fiesta planeada por Alice.

**LIZZIE POV**

Gracias a mi naturaleza vampirica podía darme el lujo de dormir pocas horas o pasar algunos días sin dormir. Hoy era uno de esos días especiales, era un dia para pasar en familia, como cada año ya tenia listos mis regalos que junto a tio Emmet habia salido a comprar, jejeje aun recuerdo el berrinche que armo tia Allie la primera vez que les regalamos algo…

Mamá siempre dice que ella no quería ni necesitaba nada, pero se que cada año esta feliz de abrir los regalos que le damos :)

Apenas grito tia Allie me puse a saltar de la emoción en mi cama, debía prepararme para el dia familiar.

**BELLA POV**

Los días pasaron mas rápido de lo que pude pensar, esta fue la semana mas pesada que he tenido de existencia, los pensamientos y sentimientos que los Cullen expulsaban en nuestra dirección me tenían agotada, ya teníamos suficiente con nuestras propias penas para agregar sus ideas y la culpa que los embargaba, habia conseguido expandir mi escudo para proteger a mis hermanos y darles mas tiempo para pensar.

El beso me habia ayudado a liberar mis sentimientos y a reconocer la verdad que yo misma me habia prohibido reconocer, estoy total y perdidamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, y luchare por mi y por mi familia, luchare para que finalmente aceptemos lo que el destino nos tiene preparado, conseguiré que todos seamos felices, se que será difícil enfrentar a los Vulturi pero como dice Alice juntos lo conseguiremos… aun debo arreglar que ellos acepten cuidar de Lizzie, se que no lograríamos convencerlos pero es algo que debemos hacer asi que junto a mis hermanos ocultaremos la verdadera razón de nuestro viaje relámpago.

- Felizzzzzz cumpleañossssss….

Wow… no me habia dado cuenta de la hora, cada año Alice tiende a emocionarse en extremo, no había pasado mas de un minuto cuando tenia a todos en mi habitación, Lizzie saltaba sobre mi cama, Emmet reia al ver a Alice saltar de un lado a otro de mi habitación.

- Felicidades mami (susurro mi nena justo antes de besar mi mejilla y abrazarme)

- gracias mi niña (sonreí acercándola mas a mi)

- dulces 17 Bellie (Emmet como siempre con su tan característico humor)

- gracias oso (sonreí sin poder evitarlo, después de todo hoy ante los humanos cumplia 17 años, si supieran que estos eran eternos :)

- Bellieeee… no puedo creer que sea hoy, tengo días esperando, verán que será un dia inigualable…

Como cada año nuestro dia estaba finamente planeado, pero como siempre esperamos el amanecer recostados todos en mi cama.

Lizzie adoraba estar recostada junto a nosotros, nuestra niña sonreía y nos hacia participes de sus sueños , cada año nos reuníamos en mi cama y con ayuda de Lizzie reviviamos lo que era dormir y soñar.

_7:00 am._

- Alice que te parece si nos vestimos y…

- SIIIIIII… (grito emocionada mientras saltaba de la cama), ustedes dos a su habitación (dijo señalando a Emmet y Lizzie), tomen una ducha y su ropa les esperara en su cama

Vaya este si seria el clásico dia de cumpleaños, Alice se encargaba de vestirnos y no podíamos quejarnos (como todos los días), debíamos estar listos antes de las 8 para poder desayunar juntos, después caminaríamos por el bosque y jugaríamos un rato por la tarde, abrir regalos era lo mas divertido pues Alice tenia un ritual para eso y finalmente la nada estrafalaria celebración ante los humanos.

_8:21 am._

- Chicos dense prisaaaa (grito mi hermanita por sexta vez).No puedo creer que a pesar de nuestra naturaleza puedan demorarse tanto en arreglarse.

Realmente todos nos demoramos mas de lo normal solo para molestar a Alice y su planificación del dia, por eso no pude evitar relajarme en la tina por una hora.

_8:42 am._

Finalmente conseguimos salir de casa, de verdad que mi familia se lleva el premio para los vampiros mejor vestidos a la hora de cazar, vamos si solo íbamos a "desayunar", no puedo creer que Alice se atreviera a traer unas botas D&G a la casería. Al menos esta vez no evito que Lizzie cazara solo por evitar posibles manchas, Emmet solo reia y jugaba a la hora de disfrutar su animal favorito, milagrosamente yo habia conseguido dos pumas y Lizzie habia compartido un oso con su tio, Alice apenas habia atrapado 3 venados pues mi dulce hermanita no quería correr ni trepar arboles para perseguir su alimento.

_12:27 pm._

El dia no podía estar mejor, el sol no habia aparecido y podíamos correr libremente por el bosque, teníamos todo este espacio solo para nosotros, mis hermanos reian y gritaban ante la felicidad que nos causaba disfrutar en familia, no puedo creer que mañana finalmente acabaremos con todo lo que nos une a ese terrible pasado.

El haber faltado a clases habia sido como siempre un gran acierto, de verdad necesitábamos un dia para olvidarnos de todos los problemas, un dia para convivir en familia, un dia sin preocupaciones o limitantes por el temor de lo que podría pasar.

_15:18 pm_

Llego la hora de abrir los regalos, Alice seguía saltando en su asiento, Lizzie y Emmet habia subido por sus regalos, yo tenia el mio justo en mi bolso y se que Alice debe tener algo para mi en algún lugar.

- Feliz, feliz cumpleaños a ustedes, feliz , feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños, feliz cumpleaños a ustedes (cantaban Lizzie y Emmet)

Sin mas ya tenia una hermosa sonrisa en mi rostro, ambos se vian tan hermosos cantando, me encanto ver como mi hermano ayudaba a Lizzie con sus presentes.

- empiezo yo (grito Lizzie, mientras Emmet nos daba una caja a Alice y una a mi)

Obviamente Allie fue la primera en abrirlo pues no podía con la curiosidad (jejeje no les habia contado que cada año consigo bloquear a Alice para evitar que sepa que recibirá de regalo).

- oh por dios, es hermoso (sonreía Allie) gracias pequeña (mi niña no tardo en ser atrapada por los brazos de mi hermana)

Alice no paraba de reir mientras habría y cerraba el hermoso set de maquillaje que Lizzie le habia obsequiado.

- Anda Bell´s es tu turno (me animo Emmet)

Para aumentar el suspenso y los nervios de Alice desenvolví con cuidado mi obsequio.

- Lizzie es… perfecto (susurre al ver el hermoso regalo de mi princesa)… gracias cielo (sonreí abrazandola)

Un hermoso alajero en forma de piano se encontraba en mis manos, apenas lo abri comenzó a sonar claro de luna de Debussy.

- wow (fue lo que escuche salir de los labios de mis hermanos)

No puedo creer cuan bien me conoce mi princesita.

- ok, mi turno (comento Emmet antes de darnos a cada una nuestro regalo)

Esta vez era mi turno primero, con solo ver lo que habia dentro una gran carcajada salio de mi garganta, de verdad que Emmet siempre sabe que hacer para aumentar nuestra diversión o para sacarnos de quicio.

La enorme caja estaba abarrotada de papel periódico a escepcion de una pequeña cartera de piel que tenia una tarjeta ilimitada para comprar ropa, zapatos y accesorios (oh si, Emmet nos habia regalado lo contrario a los gustos de cada una) Alice no tardo en gritar molesta al ver lo que ella habia recibido, nuestro hermanito no tardo en tomar fotos de nuestras caras y reacciones.

- EMMEEEEETTTT… como puedes hacerme estoooooo… que demo… que tienes en esa cabeza… como pudisteeeeee… (grito Alice y esa fue la señal para que el Emmet huyera del salon)

_16:20_

Despues de casi una hora viendo como el enorme oso de peluche escapaba de las garras del Duende de la Moda, me vi en la necesidad de intervenir y usar uno que otro don para calmarlos. Lizzie no habia parado de reir al ver las tonterías que hacían mis queridos hermanitos.

Jajajaja aun no me creo que Emmet le haya regalado libros, si libros a la duende de la moda, consegui que Alice se calmara al intercambiar obsequios :) pero se que esto no acabara aquí pues Emmet la molestara con las fotos :)

_17:04_

Despues de las discusiones, castigos y risas consegui que todos volvieran a tranquilizarse.

- Despues de toda esa locura es mi turno (decía Alice sonriendo mientras me extendia una enorme tabla envuelta en un papel de mil colores adornada con un enorme moño también multicolor)

Sin mas comencé a desenvolverlo quedándome muda ante el hermoso cuadro que Alice me habia obsequiado…

- es… Alice esto… no puedo… gracias (apenas podía formar ideas en mi cabeza) es realmente… no se como describirlo, gracias de verdad

Mi regalo era una hermosa pintura de nuestra familia, se puede ver la unión que existe además que atrás de nosotros 4 se encuentra la familia Cullen para demostrarnos que ya no estamos solos, de verdad es hermosa y no puedo creer que mi hermanita hiciera algo tan hermoso para mi.

- me costo que fuera perfecto pero se que es algo que te encantara exponer ante el mundo cuando todo esto acabe, solo deseo que puedas ser feliz y que todos vivamos sin temor y en libertad.

- gracias, gracias, gracias (dije antes de lanzarme sobre mi hermanita y atraer a toda mi familia a mis brazos)

_17:32 pm_

Llego el momento de dar mi regalo, se que no será tan especial como la pintura de Allie pero se que lo disfrutara al máximo.

- aquí tienes (dije extendiéndole el sobre que contenía mi regalo)

- oh por dios, oh por dios, oh por dios (chillaba Alice mientras saltaba con su nueva tarjeta de oro, sin limite de saldo) no puedo creerlo, de verdad es… graciaaaaasssss… (salto a mis brazos)

- de nada, pero aun falta algo (dije extediendole las llaves de su nuevo juguete)

- Aaaaaa… siiiii… es lo que creo que es?

- porque no lo averiguas (dije caminando hacia la puerta delantera)

Un enorme moño rojo adornaba el porshe ultimo modelo que Alice habia estado deseando, me costo mucho conseguirlo pero Alice finalmente tenia su nuevo coche color rosa… se que eso significa que el que tenia antes será donado a alguna buena causa.

_18:32 pm_

- Que no te muevaaassss (me grito por decima vez Alice)

- te digo que es demasiado maquillaje (segui quejándome)

Por lo visto mis regalos no ayudaron mucho para relajar a Alice pues después de dar una vuelta en su nuevo bebe y probar cual era la máxima velocidad que alcanzaba mi dulce hermanita se habia empeñado en dejarme perfecta para la fiesta.

Algo común para mi pero hoy mi hermanita estaba empeñada en exagerar las cosas.

- Eeeeemmmeeetttt… no te atrevas a hacerlo (grito al tener una visión del osito arruinando su vestimenta)

- duende endemoniado… (murmuro Emmy antes de que Alice corriera a su habitacion y lo golpeara en la cabeza obligándolo a usar la ropa que le habia elegido)

Despues de todo Alice siempre será Alice y todos sabemos muy bien que nunca sabremos que planea hacer en realidad, Emmet habia llevado a Lizzie a casa de Mena y aun asi no habia conseguido librarse de las ordenes y los planes de Allie, además ahora el pobre de mi hermanito estaba con el tiempo encima debido a que habia tardado mas de lo que Alice le habia dado para ir y regresar del pueblo.

_19:02 pm_

- Por su culpa estamos llegando tarde (nos dijo Alice por quinta vez), no puedo creer que sigan sin hacerme caso cuando les digo algo, ahora debo volver a preparar los actos en base al tiempo que tenemos y…

- Alice quieres calmarte? (cuestione) solo llegamos con dos minutos de retraso y…

- DOS MINUTOS!... que tarde es… vamos, vamos dense prisa ya es hora de entrar.

Y asi fue como nuestra duende hermana bajo a toda velocidad del Jeep, Emmet solo rodo los ojos mientras la seguía, solo pude sonreir ante la loca actitud de mi hermanita.

No me sorprendió que al entrar al club todos gritaran: FELICIDADES!y nos recibieran con aplausos y silbidos, me encanto la decoración y el empeño que mi hermanita puso para crear una escenografía que combinaba perfectamente el cielo y el infierno, como saben este año habia escogido el tema de Angeles y Demonios.

No habían pasado mas de dos minutos cuando Alice ya nos habia jalado hasta una habitación en el segundo piso y nos colocaba a cada uno una mascara de acuerdo a nuestros disfraces (uppsss… olvide decirles que la dulce duendecilla nos habia disfrazado de demonios a los 3) en cuanto estuvimos listos nos permitió volver a la fiesta donde ya todos los invitados usaban mascaras ocultando sus rostros :)

El ambiente estaba increíble, la música sonaba genial, en tan solo 20 minutos ya habia declinado la invitación de 12 chicos para que saliera a bailar con ellos, pero ninguno era al que yo esperaba :s. Comenzaba a preguntarme si en verdad vendrían cuando pude ver a mis hermanos en medio de la pista con los Cullen como parejas, no hice mas que sonreir al ver que mis hermanitos habían decidido dejar atrás sus locuras y se preparaban para demostrar sus sentimientos, a pesar de las mascaras podía ver el amor y la adoracion que los cuatro sentían, me emociono ser testigo de la hermosa relación que surgiría a partir de ahora, aunque por otra parte me entristeció ver que "el" no estaba aquí :(

Despues de todo aun no era mi momento para ser feliz, ¿me entristeció saber eso? Por supuesto, pero eso no haría que se opacara la alegria que sentía al saber que mis hermanos finalmente serian libres y felices. Admito que desde ahora las cosas no serian como antes pero se que Allie y Emmet son merecedores de los sentimientos que tienen Jasper y Rose por ellos.

Se que esta nueva etapa dara un giro de 180° a nuestra forma de vida, finalmente compartiremos la eternidad con aquellos a quienes amamos, no se si conseguiré su amor pero de una cosa estoy segura no me dare por vencida, como dice el dicho "si quieres algo dejalo libre, si regresa es tuyo, sino nunca lo fue" y si Edward es para mi se que algún dia estará a mi lado, por el momento solo me enfocare en ser feliz por mis hermanos y en estar como siempre al pendiente de mi familia, después de todo aun tengo a mi pequeña princesa.

Ante este ultimo pensamiento solo pude sonreir y dejar atrás los malos pensamientos, es hora de sonreir a la vida y que pase lo que tenga que pasar :)

* * *

Espero que elcapitulo les gustara y sin mas me despido... nos vemos la proxima... y no crean que abandono mis historias, solo es falta de tiempo y exceso de trabajo... :)

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen, ashly cullen, Natuchi23, afroditacullen, Sorbel cullen, **miadharu28**, Cullen-21-gladys, EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON, **perl rose swan**, lamy-is-86, Pauli de Cullen, conejoazul, Leila Cullen Masen, Aiiram, eviita cullen, Emma Isabella De Cullen, BeuxiCullenSwan, nanicullen97, bellitaa007 cullen, Ninee95, alessa-witlhockbrandon, Queen-of-sahdow, ISACOBO, mayce cullen, daianitahh, maryCullen7, Patry32, Nyleve Cullen, Julimuliluli De Cullen, ovejita-dm-cs, el angel de la muerte, kitigirl, Saha Denali, TmAnR, katiuska-swan, Sol Meyer M. G. P,Yuuki Kuchiki, Mapi Hale, NaChiKa Cullen, patriciapaty, **zujeyane**, Conlaca, china lop32, MeliicadyCullen, **Mentxu Masen Cullen**, **Mac Masen**, ini narvel, aniithacullen, jeka cullen s, cremita, .M, **ANILEX DE** **CULLEN**, **ornament**, **angy21**,** ffics10**,** SofiaCarvajal'P**, **nikyta**

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**

27 / JUNIO / 2012


	20. Una noche Juntos

Holaaaaa... mis queridos lectores... este es un regalito de mi parte, se que me tocaba actualizar AMOR EN LA ETERNIDAD pero mi mente ha estado bloqueada para terminar el capitulo que sigue y como recien actualice ISABELLA VULTURI aun no tengo claro el orden de lo que pasara en el siguiente capi; asi que espero les agrade leer este capitulo.

Agradezco cada uno de sus reviews que son lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo :)

*** nikyta** Hola, espero que te agrade el capi y cumpla tus espectativas en tanto a Edward :)

*** Mentxu Masen Cullen ** Asi es al igual que tu me encanta que estén dispuestos a seguir adelante, que finalmente permitan que los Cullen esten con ellos y sobre todo que ninguno se rinda y luchen por el amor que comparten :3

* **TYCLLSW** Ammm... hola **BIENVENIDA** me da gusto leer tu comentario y pues espero que te agrade el capi y la verdad no se cuantos capis faltan pero espero que la historia te siga gustando y no te impaciente :P

*** ANILEX DE CULLEN **Hola, mil gracias a cada persona que se da tiempo para dejar un review que me da fuerzas e ilusiones para seguir escribien, espero que te agrade lo que pasara con los Swan y los Cullen, ademas de lo que les espera a los Vulturi..

* ** PCullenM** Hola, grax por tu comentario y espero que te agrade el Edward por, asi que os dejo la lectura :)

* **Vcullen** Holaaaa... espero no haber tardado tanto, a ver que os parece el capi y espero sus comentarios :P

Cuidense todos y espero leernos pronto :3

* * *

**UNA NOCHE JUNTOS**

_**13 de Septiembre**_

**EDWARD POV**

_10:20 am_

Hoy era la fiesta que todos los adolescentes esperaban, todos estaban deseosos por ver lo que Alice tendría preparado, según las mentes de los alumnos este día los Swan acostumbraban celebrar juntos antes de participar en las locas planificaciones de la pequeña Alice.

Mis hermanos aun estaban indecisos sobre asistir a la fiesta, jamás los había visto tan nerviosos por algo, aunque yo les ganaba si de nerviosismo se trataba, pues ellos solo esperaban la decisión que los Swan habían tomado sobre nuestra reacción por la existencia de Lizzie, yo debía agregarle mi atrevimiento al besar a Isabella y declarar mis sentimientos por ella además de decir que sabía muy bien que ella siente lo mismo, demonios en buena hora se me ocurrió actuar según mi instinto y no hacerle caso a la razón (que me decía lo mismo que el corazón).

_14:20 pm_

Las horas de escuela habían pasado demasiado lento para nosotros, Esme seguía preocupada por nuestra actitud, nuestra madre en verdad sufría al vernos tan decaídos, me gustaría sonreírle y decir que todo está bien, pero no puedo, no mientras no se arregle la relación con los Swan.

_17:15 pm_

Junto a mis hermanos no habíamos decidido sobre nuestra asistencia a la fiesta, no sabíamos si nos habían invitado solamente por compromiso o si verdaderamente nos querían en una celebración tan especial para ellos

Nuestro mayor deseo era que ellos nos invitaran para compartir con ellos, que nos permitieran ser nuevamente participes de su confianza, que nos facilitaran el acceso a su vida, ser sus amigos y si era posible nos dieran el permiso para luchar por ser parte de su corazón.

_17:45 pm_

El timbre anuncio una visita, un humano al cual no habíamos notado hasta entonces, Jasper, Rose y yo nos encontrábamos recostados en el suelo de la sala de Esme, al parecer mis hermanos al igual que yo no querían estar solos en este momento, nuestra madre nos había tratado de alentar sobre asistir a la fiesta en más de 8 ocasiones, no sé si es por nuestras acciones pasadas o por lo que pueda suceder con los Swan en este momento, pero no encontrábamos la fuerza para decirnos y asistir al club, nosotros vampiros centenarios teníamos miedo de las reacciones humanas que podríamos tener al conocer una respuesta negativa por parte de los Swan.

El timbre sonó por tercera vez, ninguno tenía la intención de ponerse de pie, escuchamos los suaves pasos de Esme al avanzar a la puerta, ni siquiera me preocupe por leer la mente del humano.

- chicos, creo que deberían prepararse para la fiesta (dijo Esme mientras entraba a la sala cargando una enorme caja)

- Esme ya te dijimos que aun no estamos preparados (repitió Rose por 5ª vez)

- como pueden perdonarnos? (Cuestiono Jasper) si nosotros mismos seguimos sin comprender nuestra estúpida reacción (comento aun más abatido)

- además ni siquiera sabemos si nos invitaron por compromiso o…

- ya les dije que si los invitaron fue porque los quieren con ellos, quieren compartir este día con ustedes (comento con emoción, en cualquier otra ocasión Esme nos habría contagiado sus sentimientos, pero no hoy que estábamos abrumados por los nervios y la pena), bien entonces creo que debo devolver esto (señalo la caja que había colocado sobre la mesa de café), me parece que Alice se equivoco al enviárosla y…

Sin perder tiempo nos abalanzamos sobre la caja, dentro había 3 paquetes, Rose, Jasper y yo teníamos uno para cada uno según decían las notas que traían encima, sin esperar cada uno abrió su paquete.

_18:50 pm_

- quieres dejar de caminar y sentarte yaaaa (el grito exasperado de Jasper me regreso a la realidad)

- no entiendo cómo puede tardar tanto (me queje por decima vez)

Teníamos más de media hora esperando a Rosalie, después de haber pasado deprimido y preocupado toda la tarde ahora estaba ansioso por salir rumbo al club, no sé lo que pueda suceder en la fiesta pero se de algo estoy seguro es que luchare por Isabella, mi hermosa vampiresa conocerá al 100% mis sentimientos por ella.

- Roseeeeee…. Si no te das prisa nos iremos sin tiiiii… (grito Jasper… jejeje el era el que me había dicho que me tranquilizara)

- ya va, ya va… es que no comprenden lo que una chica hace para verse hermosa (se quejo nuestra hermana mientras bajaba la escalera)

- wow… alguien quiere conquistar muchos corazones esta noche (comente al ver cuánto empeño había puesto Rosalie en su arreglo)

- solo me importa conquistar uno, y creo que es familia de las chicas por las cuales tu (señalo a Jasper) no has dejado de tratar de acomodarte el ya perfecto cuello de tu camisa y tu (esta vez me señalo a mi) te has esforzado por tratar de peinar tu rebelde pelo, aunque fallaste (termino riendo)

- jajajajaja (los tres reímos, por los nervios, las dudas, las posibilidades, los miedos, las esperanzas, el amor y todos aquellos sentimientos que nos habían acompañado desde que conocimos a los Swan)

**ROSE POV**

_19:31 pm_

El club estaba fabulosamente decorado, me encanto cada elemento de la escenografía que combinaba perfectamente el cielo y el infierno, el tema de la noche era Ángeles y Demonios.

Alice nos habían enviado todo lo necesario para acudir a la fiesta, los trajes eran fantásticos y las mascaras ocultaban perfectamente nuestros rostros dándonos un toque de misterio.

El ambiente estaba increíble, la música sonaba genial, todos estaba perfectamente planeado, sin perder más tiempo nos separamos para buscar a los únicos que iluminaban nuestros días :)

**JASPER POV**

Como siempre mi Hermosa Hada me mostraba cuan maravillosa es, hasta el mínimo detalle de la decoración gritaba haber sido manipulado por Alice Swan.

Desde que entramos pude sentir su delicioso efluvio, sin retrasarnos junto a Rose avanzamos al centro de la pista donde se encontraban Emmet y mi hermosa Alice, las dudas regresaron y pude sentir la incertidumbre que abrumaba a Rose, pero solo nos basto verlos extender una mano para casi volar a su lado, ambos nos sonreían y eso de alguna manera nos devolvió la esperanza a una vida llena de felicidad.

_***** SI ME BESAS - Sin Bandera *****_

Como siempre los hermanos Swan rompieron nuestras expectativas y no supe como ya nos encontrábamos bailando junto a ellos, Alice me vea fijamente mientras yo como si fuera un adolescente temblaba por dentro sin saber qué hacer con este pequeño regalo que me daba la vida al tener a Alice Swan entre mis brazos.

**EMMET POV**

Finalmente bailaba junto a mi Diosa, Rosalie siempre estaba perfecta pero esta noche era verdaderamente un ángel. Mi pequeña hermanita había conseguido que los Cullen aparecieran disfrazados de Ángeles, no pudo ser más cierto ellos llegaron para darnos la pauta para enfrentar todos los temores y ser capaces de romper las cadenas del pasado, esta noche era para disfrutar y mañana… mañana acabaríamos con todos los demonios que aun nos perseguían y finalmente seremos libres.

**EDWARD POV**

Y aquí estoy actuando como un tonto, no ha pasado ni una semana desde que me atreví a besarla y en este momento no encuentro las fuerzas necesarias para acercarme a ella.

La ropa que Alice nos envió me encanto pero aun no comprendo cómo fue que Bella estaba disfrazada de Demonio cuando ella es un Ángel, noooo… ella es una Diosa, una hermosa y perfecta divinidad, Isabella nos permitía presenciar su belleza y admirar su capacidad de brillar más fuerte que el mismo sol. La dulce y sobre protectora hermanita Swan iluminaba el lugar.

Sin poder retrasarme mas camine directo a ella que como toda una Reyna se mostraba en su máximo esplendor, cuando estaba a punto de tocar su espalda, Isabella como siempre me sorprendió girando en ese momento, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa pero se notaba un atisbo de melancolía…

_¿Que es eso que te entristece? ¿Que opaca tu felicidad? Permíteme luchar para que nunca, jamás la tristeza opaque tu vida…_

- Hola… (Vamos Cullen eso es lo mejor que pudiste decir)

Y como es costumbre Bella me dejo en el limbo al brindarme una perfecta e inigualable sonrisa, mi dulce princesa me sonreía... si no fuera un vampiro no sabría que esta es la vida real y no un maldito sueño donde despertare gritando "no te vayas" al verla desaparecer de entre mis manos.

- viniste (dijo aun sonriendo)

- yo… esto… yo… quería, quiero… esto (maravilloso ahora soy un vampiro tartamudo)

Mi ángel aun con la sonrisa en su rostro me jalo al centro de la pista donde mis hermanos y los suyos bailaban sin enterarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

- bailas? (pregunto mientras mordía tímidamente su labio y agachaba un poco la cabeza… definitivamente estoy soñando)

Y fue hasta ahora que volví de mi estupor y como antaño me incline ante mi hermosa dama y rogué a quien quiera que me permitiera disfrutar de esto jamás, jamás despertar y disfrutar de mi princesa cada día…

_***** AQUÍ ESTOY YO - Luis Fonsi *****_

La canción embonaba perfecto con los sentimientos que tenía por Bella, nuestra danza era pausada, disfrutábamos del momento, Bella mantenía su cabeza oculta en mi pecho mientras yo como un adolescente me aferraba a este ángel maravilloso.

La música seguía cambiando y aun así Bella permanecía entre mis brazos, sonare como un niño caprichoso pero nada la alejara de mi, finalmente mi princesa está dejando fluir lo que nos une… se que ella me ama como yo a ella, sin poder esperar más tiempo una de mis manos viajo a su cuello y su boca quedo a centímetros de la mía, después de haberle robado aquel beso no sabía que hacer pero mi niña acabo con la distancia y pude saborear nuevamente la dulzura de sus labios… esto no es un sueño… morí y una fuerza divina me trajo al mismísimo cielo…

**BELLA POV**

Amor y protección eso gritaban los brazos que me sujetaban firmemente, Edward una vez más me demostró que es todo lo que necesitaba para llenar el hueco que tenía en mi corazón, el beso que le di fue mi manera de decirle que finalmente aceptaba mis sentimientos y que estaba dispuesta a luchar por nosotros, por mis hermanos, por Lizzie… que finalmente enfrentare ese horrible pasado y nos liberare a todos de esos terribles recuerdos.

Desde que Edward entro en mi vida siento algo tan profundo que no tenia explicación y ahora sé que eso… eso es amor, estos días me enseñaron que en verdad no hay tiempo determinado para amar y que finalmente nuestro momento ha llegado y es hora de abrir las puertas al amor, la felicidad y la capacidad de sentirnos libres.

Durante la siguiente hora me mantuve entre sus brazos, finalmente encontré mi verdadero refugio…

**ALICE POV**

El estar con mi dulce soldadito provoco que mi sonrisa creciera aun mas si era posible, finalmente junto a mis hermanos encontramos nuestro complemento. Sé que sonara cursi y eso pero cada uno encontró a su alma gemela.

Ellos son la verdadera razón para que aun estemos en este mundo, una vida no era suficiente para encontrarnos con ellos y si el haber pasado por todas esas luchas de poder y odio fueron simpes pantanos para llegar a ellos con gusto los volvería a cruzar… por fin estamos en un manantial puro y lleno de amor, y sé que como yo mis hermanitos lucharan con todas sus fuerzas para vencer el último obstáculo y así conseguiremos ser libres para vivir felices y sin complicaciones.

**BELLA POV**

_23:10_

- nunca lo he dicho pero tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte

- creo que eso ni siquiera deberías de dudarlo, eres fuerte y sé que nada podría vencerte cuando te propones algo, no temas demostrar lo que eres y deja que todo tu poder salga de la mejor manera

- confías demasiado en mi

- no solo es confianza, reconozco todo lo que has hecho por tu familia

- aun si no estoy segura de ser capaz de lograr lo que todos esperan de mi?

- no dejes que nada ni nadie te diga que no eres capaz de algo… tu eres fuerte y sé que siempre saldrás vencedora…

Ha pasado media hora desde que escapamos del bullicio del club y corrimos hasta un hermoso prado en medio del bosque

- tú eres un ser con una luz propia capaz de opacar al sol y jamás dudes de ti… eres capaz de todo y nunca, nada conseguirá quebrar tu fortaleza.

Edward me mostro que la duende tenía razón y al fin estábamos frente a nuestras almas gemelas… mi precioso vampirito despeinado me mantenía fuertemente abrazada y cada tanto me besaba… no hubo necesidad de palabras, ambos conocíamos nuestros sentimientos, solo que apenas habíamos sido capaces de afrontarlos verdaderamente.

- quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase respetaras mis decisiones, que confiaras y no dejaras de creer en mi…

Necesitaba tener le esperanza de que si conseguíamos volver de la lucha final el me esperaría

- eso no lo dudes princesa, te amo y…

No pude escuchar mas y nuevamente uní nuestros labios, no podía seguir escuchando todos lo que sentía si aun no estaba libre para amarlo como se merece

- mi corazón está contigo Cullen y espero que lo protejas y lo ames como yo te amo.

- lo hare, siempre, siempre me tendrás aquí para protegerte, y no te olvides que mi corazón siempre estuvo en tus manos y que te ama como nadie amara alguna vez

Y de nuevo me dejaba en el limbo con sus palabras, es como si mi escudo mental se apagara y el viera lo que pensaba hacer

- lo sé y te aseguro que luchare contra cualquiera que intente dañar a nuestra familia, todos somos uno y sé que siempre estarán apoyándome aunque no lo necesite.

- así es, siempre estaré allí para apoyarte y te prometo que lucharemos hombro con hombro para vencer cualquier cosa.

Y fue ahora que me sentí la más tonta del mundo al sonreírle y asentir cuando se que no lo dejare participar en la lucha que debo presentar junto a mis hermanos…

- te amo, te amo, te amo, te amooooo (grite antes de besarlo)

Era ahora o nunca, mi precioso príncipe finalmente había llegado y no estoy dispuesta a seguir postergando el momento de amar y ser amada… Edward como un caballero no quería pasar los limites pero lo convencí diciéndole que estaba lista para afrontar esta nueva etapa… mi dulce leoncito temía asustarme ante sus acciones adolescentes que acababan de salir a flote… Y fue así como el claro fue el escenario perfecto para la entrega total que existió entre él y yo… me sentí libre, amada, protegida, feliz y sé que lograre volver a él y vivir sin temores, al fin disfrutaremos de la vida que siempre he soñado :)

**EMMET POV**

Rose aun seguía sufriendo por lo pasado con Lizzie, no entendía que yo solo pensaba en la mejor manera de poner el mundo a sus pies y no asustarla… mi preciosa Diosa demostraba el maravilloso corazón que tiene al querer remediar lo que había sucedido entre nuestras familia, mi dulce Rose no entendía que esa no había sido nada más que otra estúpida prueba que el destino nos tiene para saber que somos capaces de luchar por ser felices a su lado y disfrutar de la libertad que siempre hemos soñado.

Apenas había conseguido alejarla de todo el ruido del club, como un loco la había guiado hasta afuera del local y al ver que nadie nos veía la hice correr hasta llegar al hermoso mirador en el que nos encontrábamos, solo tenía esta noche para convencerla de mi amor por ella y demostrarle que quiero ser el mejor solo por ella.

Que la amo como jamás otro amara… que ella es el motivo por el cual yo aun existo, que ella tan frágil y hermosa es el motivo de mi lucha, que yo soy lo que soy gracias a su existencia y que es y siempre será el único amor de toda existencia tanto humana como vampírica.

- Rose eso ya paso, es asunto olvidado y…

- no sé cómo quieres que lo olvide, yo vi cuánto daño cause aquel día, yo no…

- CALLATE! (De inmediato me arrepentí de gritarle al ver el dolor en su rostro, eso fue lo que le grite aquel día) lo… lo siento, pero escucha… mi familia y yo no guardamos rencor, no queremos que se sientan culpables, jamás podremos odiarlos pues… nosotros… nosotroslosamamos (dije a súper velocidad)

- que dijiste?

- yo… mis hermanas aman a tus hermanos (dije seriamente) jamás podremos odiar a quienes formaran parte de nuestra familia y…

- comprendo (susurro tristemente), mis hermanos merecen ser felices y sé que tus hermanas los ayudaran a finalmente disfrutar de la vida (decía mientras caminaba a la orilla y se abrazaba a si misma)

- así es, espero que al fin la felicidad reine entre nuestras familias

- si (contesto quedamente)

- espero que mis hermanitas se abran a la felicidad (murmure al voltear a verla)

- si (Rose parecía estar en el limbo y fue que me di cuenta del porque… soy un estúpido… no le he dicho que la amo)

- espero que tu aceptes a este pobre vampiro que no desea nada más que hacerte feliz y compartir su eternidad contigo

- si (me respondió aun sin atender a lo que decía)

- me da gusto que lo aceptes y…

- queeeeeeeee….

- veo que regresaste del limbo (dije sonriendo), creí que tendría que besarte para devolverte a la realidad (trate de bromear)

- yo… yo… no… no entiendo…

- no entiendes que eres la razón por la que aun estoy aquí, que eres lo que me hace sonreír cada día, que te amo sin importarme nada, que jamás soñé conocer algo tan perfecto como tú, que estoy loco por ti, que dentro de mi siempre supe que tú eras parte de mi, que para mi tu eres el significado de la palabra perfección, que te amo… te amo… te amo… te amo

- E…Emmet yo… (su voz comenzó a quebrarse, de ser posible mi diosa sería capaz de crear un mar de lagrimas)

- eres mi complemento, mi otra mitad, eres mi amor y te prometo amarte desde ahora y para toda la eternidad (dije antes de sellar mi promesa con un beso)

Este beso fue el verdadero inicio de todo, finalmente tenia a mi diosa conmigo, Rose conocía mis sentimientos… y así comenzamos una sensual danza con la Luna siendo testigo del amor que nos profesamos… no quiero que acabe la noche… pues mañana estaré lejos de mi Rose, mañana finalmente acabaremos con el pasado que aun nos persigue, mañana acabaremos con cualquier cosa que nos impida ser libres.

**ALICE POV**

Mi sonrisa se expandió al ver los posibles futuros de mis hermanos, Bell´s finalmente expulsaba el amor que podía dar, Emmet se había puesto serio y había declarado sus sentimientos y aquí estaba yo apunto de enfrentarme a mi soldadito de plomo.

**JASPER POV**

Jamás me imagine que los Swan nos darían semejante bienvenida, los sentimientos de ambas familias estaban al borde de la histeria, no sé cómo podían seguir aparentando tranquilidad cuando al igual que yo todos estaban nerviosos por este encuentro.

Note cuando Bella y Edward escaparon del bullicio del club (ya decía yo que ellos dos tenían los mismos gustos y personalidades parecidas), Emmet consiguió sacar a Rosie antes de que se pusiera a pedir disculpas a todo volumen, mi hermanita aun se sentía terriblemente por su reacción frente a la situación Vulturi, y aquí estaba yo en compañía de mi hermosa ninfa :), apenas pude decirle que necesitaba hablar con ella cuando ya me jalaba como si nada avanzando entre los adolescentes, llegamos a un hermoso privado donde se sentó tranquilamente en un sillón… varios minutos después y aun no se que decir…

- ok… entonces yo seré quien hable (comenzó Allie) siéntate por favor (como autómata obedecí sus ordenes), antes que nada debo decir que ese disfraz te queda perfecto (sonrió mostrando su maravillosa personalidad)

- gracias, tuve a la mejor vestuarista (respondí con una sonrisa)

- awww… que amable eres :), mis hermanos siempre se quejan y no saben apreciar el tiempo que invierto en buscar lo mejor para cada uno (comento con un puchero)

- pues yo no te pondría ningún pero, eres excelente en esto (sonreí recuperando mi confianza)

- jeje gracias, pero eso no es por lo que estamos aquí (regreso al tema de esta conversación)

- sí, yo quería pedir…

- shiiiissshhh… no digas nada (me silencio con un dedo en mis labios, sin pensar nada bese su delicado dedo de muñeca)

La vi sonreír tímidamente mientras retiraba su mano un tanto nerviosa…

- me hiciste esperar demasiado (susurro dándome la espalda)

- lo lamento señorita (respondí mientras la abrazaba por la espalda), os prometo redimir tremendo error

Alice comenzó a reír mientras se giraba entre mis brazos…

- espero que cumpla vuestra promesa caballero

- no sabe con que gusto luchare por complacerla eternamente (termine antes de agacharme y besarla dulcemente, mi hermosa hadita respondió lentamente ocasionando toda una explosión de felicidad dentro de mi :)

Finalmente conseguía exteriorizar mis sentimientos y era correspondido por tan dulce y delicada vampiresa.

**ALICE POV**

Como siempre Bella tenía razón y todo lo que hemos pasado ha sido por algo, estoy segura que mañana terminaremos con toda esa oscuridad que nos persigue y conseguiremos la libertad para vivir en paz… se que sonara estúpido pero les aseguro que sería capaz de enfrentar mil veces más todo esto si al final mi Soldadito me esperara para comenzar a disfrutar de una vida juntos :)

Sé que no le gustara nada lo que encontrara por la mañana pero no puedo evitar darle lo mejor de mi esta noche, Jasper es mi complemento y sé que me esperara por siempre y que me ama tanto como yo lo amo, se que compartiremos maravillosas experiencias y que junto a nuestras familias alcanzaremos la felicidad que tanto hemos buscado.

**BELLA POV**

**14 de Septiembre**

_04:30 am._

Y aquí me encuentro entre los brazos del vampiro que amo, se que puede sonar extraño pero tengo miedo… miedo de irnos y que al volver ellos no perdonen nuestras acciones, pero no podemos arriesgarlos nuevamente esta es nuestra lucha y sé que saldremos victoriosos…

Edward no ha dejado de susurrarme hermosas palabras ni de apretarme a su cuerpo, puedo sentir su temor a que esto sea un sueño y que al despertar se dará cuenta que no es más que una estúpida fantasía de vampiro.

Sé que no le agradara nada el ver lo que haremos pero es la única manera en que ellos no interferirán en nuestra decisión y en que conseguiremos liberarnos de toda esa oscuridad que siempre nos ha perseguido.

_5:00 am._

No pude evitar disfrutar medio hora más de la comodidad y el consuelo de estar entre sus brazos pero es hora de luchar por nuestra libertad… me despedí con un beso con el cual le deje mi corazón en resguardo junto al suyo…

Aprovechando el don para inmovilizar aparecí una espina con mi mano y lentamente la inserte en su pecho…

- ahaaa… Be… Bellaaa(se quejo al sentir la espina)

- se que estarás molesto pero no puedo permitir que el mal que nos persigue los dañe (dije besándolo), te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible, no vayan tras de nosotros, pues… esto lo hacemos para poder iniciar una vida a su lado (continúe mientras acariciaba su mejilla) espero que nos entiendan (trate de sonreír) por favor cuídate que dejo mi corazón contigo (señale su pecho) y cuida de mi pequeña princesa que llegara a casa a medio día, protégela y esperen nuestro regreso… (termine besándolo nuevamente antes de vestirme y salir corriendo por el bosque)

_5:15 am_

No demore mucho antes de localizar el efluvio de Emmet y Rose, expulse una segunda espina y mentalmente la dirigí hasta la vampiresa que descansaba entre los brazos de mi hermano oso. Espere en mi lugar hasta que mi hermano se despidió debidamente de Rosalie

- Vamos por la pequeña y corramos a enfrentar a esos…

Declaro antes de tomar mi mano y tomar rumbo a donde sabíamos estaría nuestra hermanita :s

El club aun estaba en servicio, la tercera espina apareció en mi Mano y la dirigí al vampiro rubio que abrazaba a la pequeña duende, fue triste ver como nuestra hermanita se despedía del que ella declaraba era su eterno amor.

- La hora ha llegado (dijo al llegar a nuestro lado)

- así es (respondí abrazándola) verán que todo saldrá bien…

- y ellos… estarán bien (susurro preocupada)

- claro que si, las espinas contienen una especie de anestesia que los deja inmovilizados por minutos cuando son expulsadas en grandes cantidades, pero conseguí aumentar su poder al solo usar una en cada uno, estarán inmóviles al menos por tres horas (dije mientras recordaba al vampiro que cuidaba mi corazón en aquel hermoso prado)

- entonces, que esperamos? (dijo Emmet)

Y así fue como juntos corrimos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba el jet más veloz que el dinero puede comprar, esperen por nosotros Vulturi finalmente enfrentaran a los hermanos Swan como tanto han deseado.

* * *

Espero que elcapitulo les gustara y sin mas me despido... no les prometo una fecha para actualizar pues regreso a clases este lunes y solo espero tener tiempo e imaginacion para no dejarlas abandonadas tanto tiempo, las quiero y nuevamente les agradezco su apoyo :)

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando: gaby de cullen / ashly cullen / Natuchi23 / afroditacullen / Sorbel cullen / miadharu28 / Cullen-21-gladys / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / perl rose swan / lamy-is-86 / Pauli de Cullen / conejoazul / Leila Cullen Masen / Aiiram / eviita cullen / Emma Isabella De Cullen / BeuxiCullenSwan / nanicullen97 / bellitaa007 cullen / Ninee95 / alessa-witlhockbrandon / Queen-of-sahdow / ISACOBO / mayce cullen / daianitahh / maryCullen7 / Patry32 / Nyleve Cullen / Julimuliluli De Cullen / ovejita-dm-cs / el angel de la muerte / kitigirl / Saha Denali / TmAnR / katiuska-swan / Sol Meyer M. G. P / Yuuki Kuchiki / Mapi Hale / NaChiKa Cullen / patriciapaty / zujeyane / Conlaca / china lop32 / MeliicadyCullen / **Mentxu Masen Cullen **/ Mac Masen / ini narvel / aniithacullen / jeka cullen s / cremita /** PCullenM** / **ANILEX DE CULLEN **/ ornament / angy21 / ffics10 / SofiaCarvajal'P / **nikyta** / **TYCLLSW** / **Vcullen** /

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**

11 / AGOSTO / 2012


	21. LUCHA X LA LIBERTAD

Ammm... Hola :P se que tarde horrores pero espero que sigan a mi lado en esta aventura como escritora :) supongo que algunas diran que tardo mucho en actualizar o incluso que planeo abandonar mis historias pero eso es algo que jamas haré .. el tiempo apenas y me alcanza pero siempre busco un rato para escribir y por supuesto para leer sus comentarios que en mas de una ocasion me han hecho sonreir en un momento dificil o estresante.

Les ofrezco este capitulo a modo de disculpa y en verdad espero que les guste...

* * *

Agradezco cada uno de sus reviews que son lo que me motiva para seguir escribiendo :) En verdad me fascina leer sus comentarios y por ello agradezco infinitamente a quienes me dieron su apoyo en el capi anterior:

* nikyta

* hildiux

* Amor forever

* Guest

* conejoazul

* Mentxu Masen Cullen

* elisa Hale Swan

* dahiamasen

* miadharu28

* Lizzy cullen

* PCullenM

* marianrv1999

* vcullenv

* Paulii

* Anonima

* LillianOrtega

* saashi sam

* MichiAGP

* jolie love

* alex-cullen-swan

* aledecullen2

**- GRACIAS COMO SIEMPRE POR ESTAR PARA APOYARME :) -**

* * *

**21 LA LUCHA POR LA LIBERTAD**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

_Y así fue como juntos corrimos al aeropuerto donde nos esperaba el jet más veloz que el dinero puede comprar, esperen por nosotros Vulturi finalmente enfrentaran a los hermanos Swan como tanto han deseado._

El jet nos evito una pérdida de tiempo innecesaria, el despegue fue rápido y simple, durante un par de horas ninguno hablo o movió musculo alguno… los tres teníamos sentimientos encontrados, finalmente acabaremos con toda esta molestia que nos ha perseguido por siglos y así conseguiremos la libertad para amar y ser amados, aunque sé que mis hermanos están tan deseosos como yo de estar en otro sitio…

Pero en esto se basa nuestra fuerza, nosotros tenemos grandes motivaciones para dar nuestro máximo en esta lucha, los tres tenemos en mente acabar rápidamente con esto para poder regresar a… nuestro hogar.

Después de cada uno tener el tiempo necesario para tranquilizarse y regular el nerviosismo, la pena y la duda de si habíamos hecho lo correcto al venir de esta manera, comenzamos a hablar sobre lo que haríamos en el enfrentamiento con los Vulturi, mis hermanos estaban deseosos de terminar todo esto y regresar a USA, se puede decir que yo estoy peor que ellos pues tengo 2 grandes razones por las que volver sana y salva… pero no por eso debíamos restar importancia a lo que podía esperarnos en el castillos Vulturi.

- Ante todo quiero que me prometan que si ven que es peligroso para ustedes sepan retirarse a tiempo y evitar una tragedia (les pedí por tercera vez)

Ambos me veían con molestia pues querían dar todo en esta lucha, pero si de algo estaba segura es que no permitiría que ningún miembro de mi familia volviera a sufrir si estaba en mí evitarlo. Emmet y Alice sabiendo que si no aceptaban lo que yo decía era muy probable que no los dejaría participar asintieron lentamente.

El plan consistía en enfrentar directamente a los "Reyes Vulturi" pues los tres queríamos evitar una masacre innecesaria.

Con solo 10 horas de vuelo finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Florence de Italia, sin poner atención a las palabras del Piloto bajamos lo más pronto posible, eran casi las 10 de la noche y debíamos darnos prisa si planeábamos terminar con todo esto antes del amanecer.

**ALICE POV**

Corríamos por el bosque que antecedía a Volterra, sé que esto no será fácil pero al igual que ellos pondré todo de mi en esta lucha por nuestra libertad.

- No se separen (grito Bella) no podemos permitir que nos rastreen antes de tiempo.

El plan era sencillo, nosotros entraríamos directamente al salón de tronos y enfrentaríamos a los reyes, mientras Bella mantendría ocupados al resto de los guardias Vulturi.

**EMMET POV**

Pueden creer que ahora mismo corremos a una posible masacre para nuestra familia, pero los Vulturi no debieron atacarnos como lo hicieron, se han atrevido a mangonearnos, perseguirnos y agredirnos en muchas ocasiones a través de los siglos.

Pero jamás, jamás debieron dañar lo más valioso de nuestra familia, ya nos habían condenado a vivir culpándonos la situación de Lizzie, pero el que volvieran para "terminar" con todos nosotros fue suficiente para desatar la furia de los SWAN, Alice se culpaba como siempre de no prever esas horribles situaciones, yo me reclamaba el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para defender a mi familia y Bell´s se martirizaba por habernos condenado a esta vida de persecuciones y luchas constantes.

Los tres sabemos que esto jamás terminara, no mientras ellos sigan vivos, esos tipos que pudren todo simplemente con su presencia jamás nos dejarían vivir libremente, es por eso que debemos acabar con esta terrible situación para poder volver a nuestro hogar y disfrutar de una vida libre de temor de lo que puede suceder.

Bella había trazado un plan que nos permitiría enfrentar a los "reyes" sin tener que enfrentarnos a seres que nada tienen que ver en nuestra lucha, sabemos que habrá varios que trataran de auxiliar a sus amos, pero también muchos de ellos se sentirán liberados de la cadena que los Vulturi representan.

Como Bella dijo nadie imaginaria que entraríamos por el frente y solo necesito dormir a la humana que custodiaba el lobby que antecedía a la verdadera entrada al castillo.

Los pasillos me parecían todos iguales y sé que de ir solo me perdería fácilmente, pero el rostro de Bella que mostraba una frialdad inigualable me decía que mi hermanita recordaba perfectamente el camino que llevaba al salón donde los demonios esos se regodeaban con sus fechorías.

Cuando llegamos frente a una gran puerta sentimos como los que se encontraban dentro detectaban nuestras esencias, seguramente ya todo el castillo sabia de nuestra visita pero eso no afectaría nuestros planes.

**BELLA POV**

Apenas aterrizamos comenzamos a correr x el bosque, siempre pendientes de no ser descubiertos… corrimos hasta vislumbrar aquel castillo… debíamos tomar en cuenta el número posible de vampiros Vulturi, los posibles poderes que habría además de la guardia real y el saber con cuantos tiempo de ventaja contábamos…

Mis hermanos me seguían por los pasillos que me recordaban los horribles años que pase dentro de este terrorífico castillo, la enorme puerta del salón de tronos nos separaba de esos terribles seres que tanto daño habían causado a nuestra familia, supe el momento exacto en que todos los habitantes del castillo se enteraron de nuestra presencia.

Fue entonces que di la señal para que iniciara el ataque sorpresa que había diseñado, no quería que ningún intruso se interpusiera en esta lucha, antes de llegar al castillo había creado 12 clones que habían adquirido nuestra imagen y semejanza, dividos en 4 grupos cada uno atacaría un flanco y de esta manera evitarían que visitantes inesperados interrumpieran nuestro reencuentro.

Con ayuda de uno de los tantos poderes hice estallar la puerta y durante la explosión avanzamos hasta situarnos frente a los "reyes" que como siempre se mantenían protegidos por varios miembros de la guardia.

- vaya, vaya, la hija prodiga regresa a casa (ironizo Cayo)

- vaya, vaya, veo que sigues siendo tan imbécil como siempre (conteste en el mismo tono)

Escuche a varios guardias gruñir al ver como trataba a sus señores, pero eso no menguo ni un poco la seguridad que tengo para terminar con toda esta estupidez de la búsqueda de poder Vulturi.

- Isabella, Isabella, Isabella… no olvides quienes son los amos y seño…

- no me vengas con estupideces Aro, sabes bien que jamás has sido ni serás mi dueño (conteste sin dejarlo terminar)

- Una majadera como siempre, veo que no vienes en una visita de cortesía así que…

- Cortesía? No me vengas con tonterías (respondí altanera)

- creo que tendré que recordarte cómo comportarte en este castillo y…

- y como lo harás? Mandaras a otro de tus perros por nosotros? (pregunte al momento de lanzar al suelo la capa que había pertenecido a su fiel perra) creo que terminaras quedándote sin mascotas (comente viendo como su cara adquiría un pequeño matiz de temor)

- te matare malditaaaa (grito Alec poco antes de lanzarse contra mi)

- No te lo permitiré (grito Emmet recibiéndolo con un certero golpe en el estomago)

Alec salió volando por el salón, sé que esto no será fácil pero la libertad de mi familia está en juego.

- guardias no dejen que escapen (grito Aro sin borrar la maléfica sonrisa de su rostro)

Mis hermanos se colocaron a mi lado preparándonos para recibirlos, esto es lo que esperábamos desde que decidimos venir sabíamos que el enfrentamiento con quien estuviera en la sala de tronos será a muerte, solo los fieles siervos de los Vulturi son quienes pueden acceder a este recinto, eran 10 guardias además de Alec y Renata que como siempre mantenía su puesto como escudo de "sus reyes", mentalmente les indique que les dejaría luchar contra tres cada uno, pero que no se olvidaran que si sentía que era demasiado me dejarían ayudarlos.

Los tres reyes retomaron sus lugares, pero pude leer los pensamientos de Marco que como siempre quería acabar con todas las fechorías de sus hermanos pero no podía enfrentarles solo, decidí aceptar su propuesta y me enfoque en derrotar a los 4 miembros que me enfrentaban además de Alec que aun estaba mareado por recibir el duro golpe de mi hermano.

Antes de comenzar a pelear observe como mis hermanos ya enfrentaban a sus oponentes, Alice ágil como siempre ya tenía trazada su estrategia mientras Emmet lanzaba golpes que dejaba a sus adversarios fuera de combate por algún tiempo, después de todo me doy cuenta que mi miedo es infundado, mis hermanos son fuertes e inteligentes y sé que saldremos vencedores en todo esto.

**ALICE POV**

- guardias no dejen que escapen (grito Aro)

Sin dudar la guardia corrió a enfrentarnos, Bella nos permitiría luchar siempre y cuando estemos seguros de no arriesgarnos más de lo debido, mi don me permitió saber cuáles eran los poderes de mis contrincantes y comenzar a planear mi estrategia, me desplace a una esquina de la sala de tronos, el lugar perfecto para desenvolverme.

Me coloque justo en la esquina en la espera de sus ataques, sin dudar comenzaron a usar los dones… uno trataba de golpearme con bolas de energía, otro no dejaba de hacer temblar el suelo del castillo y el tercero para nada educado gritaba provocando terribles ondas auditivas, los tres eran fuertes pero mi don me ayudaba a evitar verme atrapada por sus ataques.

Con la agilidad que he adquirido en todos estos años conseguí confundirlos, tan desesperados estaban que lanzaban sus ataques sin medir si dañaban o no a sus compañeros lo que me permitía atacarlos sin necesidad de usar tantas energías… cuando sus poderes comenzaron a escasear (la sangre que consumes se agota según usas tus energías, lo que te debilita) comencé a regresarles los golpes, no estaba dispuesta a permitir que volvieran a lastimar a mi familia y sin contemplación arranque la cabeza del manipulador del suelo… los otros dos me gruñeron y se lanzaron contra mi cuerpo chocando sin poder evitarlo cuando me moví velozmente, sin esperar que se recuperaran lance una patada al manipulador de energía antes de lanzarme contra el tipo gritón, los dos me veían con temor al ver que a pesar de mi tamaño contaba con el poder para acabar con sus miserables vidas.

Cuando estaba por lanzarme una pequeña bola de energía fue que acabe con ese vampiro, no podía dejar que me lastimase, después de todo ellos fueron quienes iniciaron esta absurda cacería… el ultimo vampiro que me enfrentaba perdió todo su valor al verme vencer a sus dos compañeros, gruño y sin detenerse a valorar la situación se lanzo contra mi cuello, lo espere con un golpe en el pecho y sin dudar lo derrote al igual que a sus compañeros.

**EMMET POV**

- guardias no dejen que escapen (grito Aro)

Los guardias corrieron en nuestra contra, pude ver como Alice buscaba la mejor zona para luchar y enfocarse en su estrategia, Bella simplemente se quedo estática en espera del ataque de sus oponentes y yo por mi parte me preparaba para recibirlos con todo, se que al ser miembros de la guardia principal contarían con dones pero eso no disminuye mis ansias de acabar con ellos y finalmente ser libres.

Me toco enfrentar a tres vampiros, tal como Bella había expuesto la mayoría de los guardias se enfocaron en atacarla a ella, gracias a los cientos de entrenamientos que había tenido con mis hermanas mis golpes eran infalibles, dejando a mis oponentes fuera de combate en más de una ocasión.

Recordando los consejos de Bella me enfocaba en no gastar más energía de la necesaria, no quería debilitarme antes de tiempo, pude anteceder el momento en que los 3 vampiros comenzaron a usar sus dones, uno me ataco con choques eléctricos que me desconcertaron un poco pero conseguí imvulnerabilizarme gracias a las practicas con los diversos dones de Bell´s, el segundo vampiro tenia la capacidad de manipular el fuego y aprovechando las antorchas que rodeaban el salón tenia un fuerte poder, por ultimo estaba un manipulador de hielo, fue aquí donde trace mi plan…

El tipo eléctrico seguía atacándome constantemente pero eso no pudo evitar que llegara a su lado y lo golpeara fuertemente, en menos de un segundo ya lo tenia por el cuello y justo antes de ver como sus compañeros me atacaban despegue su cabeza y cuerpo… el tipo quede hecho cenizas al ser atrapado por el fuego del otro Vulturi.

Pude ver la incredulidad de mis atacantes al ver las cenizas de su compañero, aproveche eso para seguir atacando, los golpeaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero ellos no dejaban atrás sus dones, no sabia que mas hacer asi que amplie mi don de fuerza y aumente el nivel de mis ataques, debía aprovechar mis fuerzas en ese momento asi que sin esperar corri contra el vampiro helado que no consiguió escaparse y comencé a golpearlo fuertemente, el que manejaba el fuego quizo aprovechar mi distracción con su compañero lanzandome una bola de fuego que al yo evitarla termino rostizando al tipo hielito :P no se de donde han surgido todas mis ideas pero verdaderamente han sido de ayuda, pues no espere a que reaccionara de su estupor por luchar solo contra mi y le arranque la cabeza de un solo golpe.

**BELLA POV**

Cualquiera podría decir que estaba en desventaja al enfrentarme a 5 vampiros, pero para mi eran un estorbo solamente… solo quería terminar con ellos para poder seguir con el motivo que nos trajo a este castillo…

Mis hermanos luchaban con todas sus fuerzas demostrándome como siempre que estaba sobreprotegiéndolos… ellos son capaces de cuidarse, tienen una enorme fuerza de voluntad y al igual que yo grandes razones para volver sanos y salvos.

En cuanto entendí esto decidi que debía terminar lo mas pronto posible, sin pararme a estudiar los ataques que me enviaban los inmovilice con algunas espinas y sin dejarlos reaccionar varias bolas de fuego surgieron de mis manos volando a los 4 miembros de la guardia.

Los reyes quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que quedaba de su guardia, pues mis hermanos ya solo se enfrentaban a un vampiro cada uno, aun inmovilizado Alec seguía gruñéndome mientras su don buscaba alguna grieta en mi escudo :) después de todo por muy p3!& que fuera Jane era su hermana y yo la había asesinado u_u confieso que yo estaría 100 veces peor si algo le sucediera a alguno de mis hermanos pero eso no justificaba todas las cosas que habían provocado ambos… asi que para evitar mas problemas tome su cara entre mis manos y… su mirada de odio fue lo ultimo que vi antes de lanzar su cabeza por los aires…

Los jadeos de los reyes fueron lo único que se escucho en el salón, mis hermanos habían vencido a sus contrincantes, Aro y Cayo se habían quitado las capas preparados para atacarme en cualquier momento, Renata no sabia si luchar por su vida o seguir junto a su amo para cuidarle la espalda, Marcos retrocedía un paso por cada uno de los que sus hermanos avanzaban, las cartas estaban en la mesa y yo jamás apostaba si no sabia que saldría ganadora :)

**ALICE POV**

Al igual que yo Emmet no tardo en vencer a sus oponentes, y de inmediato se acerco para tomar mi mano, ya no podíamos intervenir, Isabella seria quien terminaría con todo… Bell´s esta mas molesta que nunca pues se deshizo de los guardias sin la minima intención de perder tiempo con ellos, Alec corrió con la misma suerte que su hermana cuando Bella le dio la llave para irse al invierno…

Los Vulturi gruñeron, el odio borboteaba en sus ojos y sin pensar se lanzaron contra Bella, me sorprendió ver que Marcos se quedaba rezagado y recordé que Bella siempre nos contaba que el solo quería que hubiera un orden pero que buscaba justicia en el camino al control de nuestra especie.

Renata corria tras sus amos pero en un movimiento se situo enfrente y recibió directamente el ataque con el que Bella planeaba detener a los Vulturi, nuestra hermana tenia previsto esto y sin esperar reactivo los ataques eléctricos debilitando a Aro y Cayo, sin perder tiempo separo el cuerpo y la cabeza de Renata… definitivamente Bell´s esta furiosa ya que ella jamás deja que la veamos actuando como la tétrica _**PRINCESA VAMPIRO**_ que relatan quienes presenciaron alguno de sus juicios o castigos y pudieron seguir con sus vidas.

Aro y Cayo se retorcían en el suelo mientras Bella caminaba a su alrededor, Cayo le gruño aun sin reaccionar del todo y fue reprendido por una patada en el rostro… Mi hermanita terminaría con todo esto hoy…

**BELLA POV**

Finalmente tenia a Aro y Cayo a mis pies, definitivamente jamás pensé que me obligarían a terminar con sus existencias, pero jamás dejaron de atacar a mi familia y para mi eso es sagrado… mis hermanos han sido lo único bueno que había tenido en mi existencia y no fue hasta que conoci a los Cullen que supe que aun teníamos la posibilidad de buscar paz y tranquilidad para mi familia y porque no luchar por amar y ser amados :)

Cayo como siempre seguía gruñendo y pensando como dañaría a mi familia al salir de esta ¬¬9… no sabia que estos eran los últimos segundos de su existencia, me agache a su lado y tome su cabeza con una sadica sonrisa en mi rostro… se que puedo sonar como una maniática encantada de matar… pero ellos fueron quienes iniciaron esta guerra y yo me encargaría de terminarla… jale fuertemente su cabeza y tras separarla de su cuerpo la coloque junto a Aro que aun estaba débil por mis ataques, no fue hasta ahora que el rey vampiro comenzo a buscar la manera e negociar conmigo pensando que decir para convencerme de no acabar con su existencia…

- Alguna cosa que quieras decir antes de abandonar este mundo (pregunte tras un gruñido)

El simplemente deseaba que su guardia llegara y acabara conmigo y mis hermanos de la peor manera posible, eso fue lo ultimo que permiti de su parte y lo despedi con una sonrisa demoniaca mientras lo veía siendo consumido por el fuego que había volado de mis manos a su cuerpo, Aro gritaba mientras su cuerpo se volvia cenizas, grito hasta que sus fuerzas desaparecieron y quedaron simplemente los manos recuerdos de la administración Vulturi.

Finalmente mi familia, los aquelarres que vivian temerosos de la llegada de la guardia Vulturi y los propios miembros de la guardia podrá vivir tranquila.

Finalmente podremos disfrutar de nuestra existencia :)

* * *

Les agradezco atodas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando:

/ gaby de cullen / ashly cullen / Natuchi23 / afroditacullen / Sorbel cullen / **miadharu28** / Cullen-21-gladys / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / perl rose swan / lamy-is-86 / Pauli de Cullen / **conejoazul** / Leila Cullen Masen / Aiiram / eviita cullen / Emma Isabella De Cullen / BeuxiCullenSwan / nanicullen97 / bellitaa007 cullen / Ninee95 / alessa-witlhockbrandon / Queen-of-sahdow / ISACOBO / mayce cullen / daianitahh / maryCullen7 / Patry32 / Nyleve Cullen / Julimuliluli De Cullen / ovejita-dm-cs / el angel de la muerte / kitigirl / Saha Denali / TmAnR / katiuska-swan / Sol Meyer M. G. P / Yuuki Kuchiki / Mapi Hale / NaChiKa Cullen / patriciapaty / zujeyane / Conlaca / china lop32 / MeliicadyCullen /**Mentxu Masen Cullen** / Mac Masen / ini narvel / aniithacullen / jeka cullen s / cremita / **PCullenM** / ANILEX DE CULLEN / ornament / angy21 / ffics10 / SofiaCarvajal'P / **nikyta** / TYCLLSW / Vcullen / **hildiux** / **Amor forever** / **Guest** / **elisa Hale Swan** / **dahiamasen** / **Lizzy cullen** / **marianrv1999** / **vcullenv** / **Paulii** / **Anonima** / **LillianOrtega** / **saashi** **sam** /** MichiAGP** / **jolie love** / **alex-cullen-swan** / **aledecullen2** /

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**

30 / ENERO / 2013


	22. Hogar, Dulce Hogar

Estoy muy emocionada por todos sus comentarios, mil gracias por seguir apoyándome en esta historia :) a pesar de lo que tardo en actualizar :P

No saben la alegría que me da ver que me brindan un poco de su tiempo para leerme y dejar un review con su opinión, millones de gracias :3

* LillianOrtega

* hildiux

* miadharu28

* conejoazul

* ichigoneeko

* Carla Cullen de Hale

* jolie love

* karen de Pattinson

* Guest

* Isabella

* nikyta

* brujcullen

* Cony

* Kirtash

* loreniika de Mansen

* nicole1980

* flor

* macamila1231

* * *

**HOGAR, DULCE HOGAR**

**EDWARD POV**

Como estar tranquilo cuando la razón de mi existencia en este momento puede estar en un peligro mortal? Como guardar la compostura cuando mi Princesa se está arriesgando sola ante seres tan despreciables como los Vulturi? Como perdonarme el ser débil y no poder ayudarla en estos momentos? Como ocultar mi temor y sonreírle a Lizzie que es un pedacito de sol?

- Cuando volverá mi Mami? (de nuevo esa pregunta)

- Estará aquí mañana por la tarde pequeña (le repetí por decima vez, mientras la abrazaba)

No sé como fui capaz de contenerme y no correr detrás de mi princesa, pero no podía fallarle en esta misión, ella me dejo su corazón… pero se llevo el mío consigo, y además me encargo lo más importante de su existencia, este dulce angelito que no deja de preguntar x ella.

Solo espero que mi princesa cumpla su promesa y regrese a nuestro lado.

_FLASHBACK_

La luna iluminaba el claro… el ambiente se sentía cálido y sereno… de no ser un vampiro diría que todo esto es un sueño.

Bella esta recostada sobre mi pecho, mientras yo la tengo abrazada por la cintura. Sus manos están cerca de mi corazón y nuestras piernas se entrelazan formando un solo ser, miles de sentimientos se aglomeran en mi frio corazón, finalmente tengo el amor de mi Princesa.

Ella suspira y acomoda tiernamente su rostro en mi pecho, no imagino momento más perfecto que este… Isabella es simplemente… uff… no existen palabras para describir a mi hermosa diosa…

Puedo disfrutar de la perfección de este momento, el tener a un ángel en mis brazos es más que maravilloso, y aun mas cuando se que mi hermosa Diosa no solo acepta mis sentimientos, sino que me ha demostrado que me ama tanto como yo la amo, puedo sentir como ella disfruta como yo la unión en cuerpo y alma que mantenemos en este momento… Bella se acerca a mis labios y me besa dulcemente, en este beso como en todos los demás me permite ver sus sentimientos…

- ahaaa… Be… Bellaaa(me quejo al sentir como mi Diosa inserta algo en mi pecho)

- se que estarás molesto pero no puedo permitir que el mal que nos persigue los dañe (me dice besándome nuevamente), te prometo que volveré lo más pronto posible, no vayan tras de nosotros, pues… esto lo hacemos para poder iniciar una vida a su lado (continúa mientras acaricia mi mejilla) espero que nos entiendan, por favor cuídate que dejo mi corazón contigo (murmura sobre mis labios mientras señala mi pecho) y cuida de mi pequeña princesa que llegara a casa a medio día, protégela y esperen nuestro regreso… (termina mientras me besa nuevamente)

Veo como se viste lentamente mientras la tristeza empaña su rostro, se que si esto es difícil para mí… ella debe estar devastada, tanto que ha decidido irse asegurándose que no podre ir detrás de ella y luchar a su lado, me conoce muy bien y sabe que pese a que me lo prohíba yo haría cualquier cosa por evitarle sufrimiento alguno.

Sin volver su mirada sale corriendo por el bosque, dejándome sumido en la tristeza y la desesperación de verla alejarse, de saber que se enfrentara a seres crueles y sin escrúpulos, me deja con la intriga de lo que podrá esperarle en ese lugar, con el estrés de no saber cuándo ni cómo volverá… porque sé que volverá… mi hermosa Diosa mantendrá su palabra y volverá a mis brazos.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

No sé cómo fue que me vestí y busque a mis hermanos, solo recuerdo estar en la casa Swan poco antes de escuchar un auto acercarse, ver bajar a una sonriente Lizzie que corrió a mis brazos mientras me susurraba que no me preocupara que su mami y sus tíos volverían a nosotros :S

Rosalie fue quien se encargo de agradecer y despedir a las humanas que cuidaron de Lizzie, sé que mis hermanos también están preocupados y es por eso que todos preferimos convivir solos con nuestra inquietud y nuestros miedos, al menos yo tengo a Lizzie conmigo que me recuerda que mi princesa es fuerte y que saldrá vencedora para volver a nuestro lado :)

**ROSE POV**

Como me gustaría poder… darle un golpe al cabezota de Emmet ¬¬9, mira que irse sin darme la oportunidad de desearle suerte, porque pese a lo que puedan pensar yo estoy segura de que ellos saldrán vencedores y que mi osito regresara a mi lado y jamás, jamás lo volveré a dejar.

Al principio me sentí muy mal por ver que ellos nos dejaban fuera de todo este lio, pero he comprendido que ellos quieren estar con nosotros sin el peso de su pasado. Los Swan siempre se han enfrentado a cada uno de los retos que se les han presentado unidos como la familia que son y esta no sería la excepción, se que ellos nos aman tanto como nosotros y esa es la principal razón por la cual no quisieron implicarnos.

Con nosotros en ese lugar simplemente habrían tenido algo más de lo que preocuparse, ellos tienen experiencia en luchas y todo eso, y nosotros solo habríamos sido un estorbo, se que Jasper tiene experiencia pero los Vulturi no son simples vampiros, ellos cuentan con sus dones como arma mortal y su sadismo es algo implícito en su ser.

Solo puedo seguir confiando en que ellos regresaran sanos y salvos para quedarse a nuestro lado, no puedo volver a dudar de ellos y de su fuerza familiar, no debo olvidar que la esperanza es lo que muere al último y les aseguro que nos quedan muchas cosas por vivir, que el tiempo será nuestro aliado y que la familia Swan nos seguirá enseñando a disfrutar de nuestra existencia.

**JASPER POV**

Mi existencia siempre me pareció mundana e inútil, simplemente era un esclavo de las situaciones, no comprendía que todo pasa por algo y que yo no estaba completo hasta que encontré a mi pequeña Hada, Alice es un ser maravilloso que brinda paz y calidez a mi existencia.

Allie es una vampiresa: alegre, activa, hermosa, dulce, cálida, bella, amorosa… en fin es simplemente maravillosa y desde que la conocí es ella mi dueña y señora. Solo puedo decir que es lo mejor que me ha ocurrido, su sola presencia me hace sonreír, en fin ella es mi todo, estoy total e irremediablemente enamorado de Alice.

Y esta noche ella me brindo una luz para seguir viviendo en este mundo, me ha enseñado que incluso un ser como yo puede amar y ser amado, tenerla entre mis brazos es lo mejor que pudo sucederme.

Así que aquí me encuentro, en su recamara donde todo tiene su toque, todo tiene su esencia, su olor y dulzura, aquí estoy esperando por mi dulce Hada simplemente recordando su promesa.

_FLASHBACK_

- Jazz no te resistas (me dijo Alice al ver que trataba de moverme), es un simple sedante (continuo mientras acariciaba mi pecho) solo serán una horas, espero que puedan perdonarnos por esto pero… no podemos dejar que se arriesguen en una lucha que no es suya (dijo con sus labios junto a los míos) se que es egoísta de nuestra parte hacer esto solos pero… queremos hacerlo para poder vivir tranquilos :S por favor comprendan que solo queremos protegerlos y… esperen por nosotros… te amo (declaro antes de besarme) no… no nos sigan, volveremos… volveremos con vosotros a… a nuestro hogar (termino besándome de nuevo antes de cambiarse y salir del cuarto).

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Me encuentro nervioso, no por el resultado de la lucha pues se que ellos vencerán, me da nervios el que después de liberarse de los Vulturi… mi princesa se dé cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella, se que suena ridículo pero… no creo que un ser como yo pueda ser bendecido con semejante ángel… solo, solo quiero que ella sea feliz y si es a mi lado mucho mejor.

Mi mayor deseo es verla tener un hogar lleno de alegría y felicidad, que mi hermosa hadita siga tan vivaz.

**ALICE POV**

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaron Volterra, finalmente somos libres de la amenaza Vulturi.

Isabella siempre me conto que Marco Vulturi fue el único que cuido de ella durante su estancia en el castillo pero me sorprendió verlo correr a abrazarla cuando finalizo la lucha, Bella sonreía encantada ante las palabras de Marco que no dejaba de disculparse por no haber hecho nada en todo este tiempo.

No me sorprendió el que le preguntara que sucedería ahora con la dirección de nuestra especie y que Bella se excusara diciendo que ya tenía demasiado con cuidar de su familia y le dejara todo a su cargo. Marco simplemente asentía ante las palabras de mi hermana con una mirada llena de orgullo, puedo decir que Bell´s alguna vez lo llego a ver como un guía en esta vida, él fue quien le confió el secreto de la dieta animal y el que siempre la apoyo cuando era miembro de la guardia.

**BELLA POV**

Solo puedo decir que estoy tranquila de saber que finalmente mi familia es libre de vivir como le plazca sin tener que estar al pendiente de constantes amenazas, desde ahora nos enfocaremos en disfrutar cada segundo de nuestra existencia y nos permitiremos amar y ser amados.

Cualquiera pensaría que ya que vencí a los reyes y dirigentes vampiros debería tomar su lugar o algo así, pero como le he dicho a Marco simplemente busco la paz y tranquilidad para mi familia.

Como siempre Marco se alegro de saber mis planes y me alentó a no dejar pasar mi oportunidad de amar, me recordó que el siempre estará para mí y que a pesar de no haberme ayudado en el pasado jamás dejo de preocuparse por mí, incluso varias veces confundió mi localización cuando sus hermanos me enviaban recordatorios de quien era el rey.

Solo puedo agradecerle el que me orientara por el buen camino y no dejara que sus hermanos me corrompieran como hicieron con toda su guardia.

Después de establecer algunos puntos sobre la nueva administración Vulturi, me despedí del que alguna vez fue mi guía en esta existencia vampírica, Marco se encargara de dirigir como es debido a nuestra raza o tendré que regresar para zarandearlo un poco :P

**EMMET POV**

Estoy totalmente nervioso por lo que nos espera en Forks, no se cual será la reacción de los Cullen, solo… solo deseo que mi Rossie entendiera nuestras razones y que confiara en mi palabra.

El capitán confirmo el despegue poco después de las 3 de la madrugada, la ansiedad no me permitía quedarme quieto pero la mirada fulminante de Bella me dejo estático.

En cuanto se apago el foco del cinturón de seguridad me acerque al lugar de Alice para ver si había tenido alguna visión o si podía visualizar algo en ese momento, pero mi hermanita estaba tan cansada como yo y a pesar de querer ver algo no consiguió nada.

Bella volvió a reñirnos y nos dijo que descansáramos para recuperar fuerzas y no parecer zombies al ver a los Cullen, después de eso cada uno obtuvo una bolsa de sangre de oso y tratamos de calmarnos y estar tranquilos.

**BELLA POV**

Obviamente la ansiedad y el temor de lo que nos esperaba en casa nos tenia tensos y nerviosos pero Emmet nos superaba con creces al no poder quedarse quieto ni un segundo, por ello decidí repetir el uso de mis agujas tranquilizantes en mis hermanitos :)

Yo estoy igual de nerviosa que ellos pero mi instinto de protección me hace quedarme alerta de cualquier cosa hasta que no estemos a salvo en casa.

El vuelo fue rápido y tranquilo, el efecto tranquilizante termino poco antes de tener que abrocharnos los cinturones para aterrizar,

Con solo escuchar el arribo exitoso a Seattle nos invadió una ola de incertidumbre, no sabíamos como seria el recibimiento que tendríamos por parte de los Cullen, pero eso no evito que saliéramos corriendo en dirección a Forks, corríamos sin parar solo con la idea de volver a… nuestro hogar.

**LIZZIE POV**

Mi mami ya me había contado que ella y los tíos tenían asuntos por resolver en Italia, no sé que sea pero estoy segura que son problemas :S jamás he estado lejos de ellos y no me gusta nada :( aunque me consuela que me dejaran al cuidado de mi Papi y de mis nuevos tíos ;) sé que mi Mami volverá pronto pero eso no evita que pregunte tanto por ella, además que me parece divertido ver la cara que pone mi pap… Edward cuando la menciono o pienso en ella :P

**EDWARD POV**

Media tarde ya y aun no sabemos nada de ellos, no sé cómo hemos conseguido mantenernos "tranquilos":S Lizzie continua preguntando por su Mami, Jasper abandono la habitación de Alice al ya no poder mantenerse sereno esperando a su Hadita y Rose solo repite "volverán, se que volverán" mientras camina de un lado a otro de la sala.

Por mi parte he tenido que mantener una calma exterior cuando la incertidumbre me corroe por dentro, Esme no ha dejado de llamar para saber cómo está la situación pues le pedimos que nos permitiera manejar esto, se que nuestra madre no quedo muy contenta de dejarnos solos en estas condiciones pero su amor y confianza en nosotros es mayor :) por suerte cuenta con Carlisle que nos dio sus mejores deseos poco antes de encargarse de tranquilizar a mama.

- Ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo (se quejo Jasper)

- volverán, se que volverán (repitió Rose)

- quiero ver a mi Mami (murmuro Lizzie mientras se acurrucaba en mis brazos)

Aun me parece extraña la situación de MI pequeña, no creía que fuera posible pero desde que conozco a mi Diosa he sido testigo de situaciones fabulosas… se que suena raro que diga MI pequeña pero tras todo lo sucedido de lo único que estoy seguro es que quiero compartir mi existencia a lado de mi Diosa y mi pequeña princesa, quiero que formemos una familia :)

- Mi Mami, Mi mami (repetía Lizzie), Mi mami

- ya llegaran corazón (trate de controlarla pues trataba de zafarse de mi abrazo) ya verás que pronto entraran por…

- Mi mami llegooooo… (termino mientras salía corriendo en dirección al ventanal de la sala)

Junto a mis hermanos nos quedamos estáticos al darnos cuenta que se acercaba la presencia de los Swan, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar… solo nos veíamos unos a otros

**BELLA POV**

El bosque de Forks nos dio la bienvenida con un hermoso atardecer, sonreímos sin poder evitarlo al ver que finalmente regresábamos a este lugar tan especial.

Los arboles bailaban junto al viento que soplaba la brisa otoñal… corríamos sin detenernos solo con el objetivo de finalmente llegar a nuestro destino :) con solo vislumbrar el ventanal posterior de la casa nuestra emoción se vio aplacada por los nervios de lo que nos esperaba… nos quedamos quietos observando la casa que ha sido nuestro hogar por más de 8 años :S nos tomamos de las manos y comenzamos a avanzar lentamente :), sabíamos por sus esencias que estaban reunidos en la sala, no pasaría mucho para que se percataran de nuestra presencia

- Mi Mami, Mi mami (escuche la voz de mi pequeña), Mi mami (creo que mi niña se dio cuenta antes que ellos de nuestra presencia :3)

- ya llegaran corazón (le consolaba Edward) ya verás que pronto entraran por…

- Mi mami llegooooo… (grito Lizzie nuevamente)

Seguíamos avanzando lentamente, pero con solo ver salir corriendo a Lizzie en nuestra dirección me desconecte de todo lo demás y corrí en su encuentro.

- Mami, mami te extrañe mucho (murmuraba mientras se aferraba a mi), los extrañe mucho

- yo también pequeña, yo también

- no se vuelvan a ir sin mi

- No nena, jamás nos volveremos a separar (declaro Alice al unírsenos)

- Finalmente viviremos tranquilos peque (dijo Emmet envolviéndonos en sus brazos)

Los cuatro sonreímos al estar de nuevo juntos sin el temor de posibles amenazas.

- Si, al fin tendré la familia que tanto he deseado (comento Lizzie mientras giraba para ver a los Cullen que nos observaban desde el ventanal)

Solo pude sostener la mano de Lizzie mientras avanzábamos en su encuentro…

- Yo… umm… Hola

Hable con lentitud, solo viendo como ellos apretaban sus manos al ver cómo nos acercábamos a su lugar, trato de mantener la calma pero esta situación me sobrepasa enormemente.

- Bi… Bienvenidos a casa

Con solo escuchar salir esas palabras de la boca de Edward… no hice nada más que correr a sus brazos que mantenía abiertos, simplemente puedo decir que este es mi lugar, este es el inicio de…

- Ouchhh… Ositaaa… porque me golpeas (se quejo Emmet al ser recibido con un zape por parte de Rosalie)

- Por haberte ido sin despedirte como es debido (declaro Rose mientras se colgaba de su cuello y lo besaba)

- Jajaja… que llorón eres Emmet (se burlo Alice)

- Tu cállate enana (dijo Emmet mientras le mostraba la lengua)

Alice simplemente se acurruco en los brazos de Jasper que no dejaba de besar la cabeza de mi hermanita.

- Esta es la familia que siempre he deseado (declaro Lizzie, mientras todo sonreíamos a nuestra pareja) solo espero que a los abuelos les guste consentirme mucho (termino con ojitos soñadores)

- Jajaja… te aseguro que nuestros padres estarán encantados contigo Hija (comento Edward mientras la cargaba) veras que jamás estarás triste o tendrás alguna preocupación con esta familia… claro si tu madre y tíos nos aceptan…

- Yo… por supuesto que si…

Y es aquí donde pueden ver que a pesar de las adversidades si luchar y trabajas duramente conseguirás salir adelante y encontrar la felicidad deseada.

* * *

**Y bien? que les parecio? estare esperando sus comentarios y propuestas para ver que implemento en el capitulo final de esta hermosa historia que ha sido un hermoso proyecto, quiero que ustedes me ayuden con ideas de como podria terminar esta historia que es tan mia como suya :) **

Les agradezco a todas el apoyo y espero que la historia les siga gustando:

/ gaby de cullen / ashly cullen / Natuchi23 / afroditacullen / Sorbel cullen / **miadharu28** / Cullen-21-gladys / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / perl rose swan / lamy-is-86 / Pauli de Cullen / **conejoazul** / Leila Cullen Masen / Aiiram / eviita cullen / Emma Isabella De Cullen / BeuxiCullenSwan / nanicullen97 / bellitaa007 cullen / Ninee95 / alessa-witlhockbrandon / Queen-of-sahdow / ISACOBO / mayce cullen / daianitahh / maryCullen7 / Patry32 / Nyleve Cullen / Julimuliluli De Cullen / ovejita-dm-cs / el angel de la muerte / kitigirl / Saha Denali / TmAnR / katiuska-swan / Sol Meyer M. G. P / Yuuki Kuchiki / Mapi Hale / NaChiKa Cullen / patriciapaty / zujeyane / Conlaca / china lop32 / MeliicadyCullen /**Mentxu Masen Cullen** / Mac Masen / ini narvel / aniithacullen / jeka cullen s / cremita / **PCullenM** / ANILEX DE CULLEN / ornament / angy21 / ffics10 / SofiaCarvajal'P / **nikyta** / TYCLLSW / Vcullen / **hildiux** / **Amor forever** /**Guest** / **elisa Hale Swan** / **dahiamasen**/ **Lizzycullen** / **marianrv1999** / **vcullenv** / **Paulii** / **Anonima** / **LillianOrtega** / **saashi** **sam** / **MichiAGP** / **jolie love** / **alex-cullen-swan** /**aledecullen2** / ichigoneeko / Carla Cullen de Hale / karen de Pattinson / **Isabella** /** brujcullen **/ **Cony** / **Kirtash** / **loreniika de Mansen **/ **nicole1980** / **flor **/ / **macamila1231** /

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**

30 / MARZO / 2013


	23. Disfrutando de la vida

Se que tardo mucho en actualizar y en verdad les agradezco que aun asi sigan apoyandome y permitiendome disfrutar de sus comentarios, antes que nada me disculpo por tardar tanto pero actualmente me encuentro dividiendo mi tiempo entre dos trabajos, bueno para que las enredo con mis problemas simplemente les reitero mi agradecimiento por el tiempo que me brindan al leer las cosas que salen de mi cabecita jeje

Gracias por sus reviews:

* miadharu28 * Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki * LillianOrtega * Karly Masen Potter * jolie love * aledecullen2 * hildiux * * Vcullen * maleja twihard * Guest * nikyta * PETMAT * loreniika de Mansen *

* * *

**DISFRUTANDO DE LA VIDA**

_**BELLA POV**_

_**15 DE JULIO 2013**_

Si alguien me preguntara que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida simplemente gritaría que haberme cruzado con Jane, Dimitri y Felix aquella noche, se que sonara absurdo, pero de no haber sucedido jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia y amigos, no habría tenido la oportunidad de Liberar a Alice, no habría podido salvar a Emmet, jamás podría haber cuidado de Lizzie y mucho menos tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Edward y su familia.

Se que es algo tonto el que deba toda mi felicidad a quienes por décadas buscaban destruir mi vida :S puede ser que este exagerando, pero de no haberlos encontrado jamás me habría convertido en la PRINCESA VULTURI ni podría tener la bella familia que tengo ahora mismo.

El maravilloso recibimiento que tuvimos fue el punto clave para finalmente aceptar que era momento de abrirnos al amor, sabemos que no son condiciones normales pero eso no evitara que disfrutemos del tiempo que nos han dado la oportunidad de vivir.

Solo espero que todo siga siendo tan maravilloso como ha sido desde ese dia…

FIN

* * *

JEJE ADMITO QUE ESTE ERA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA, TENIA PLANEADO SUBIR EL EPILOGO DESPUES PERO CON ESO DE MI RETRASO AL SUBIR EL CAPITULO Y TODOS LOS PROBLEMAS QUE A VECES SE ME PRESENTAN MEJOR SE LOS DEJO DE UNA VEZ, ASI QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

* * *

**DISFRUTANDO DE LA VIDA**

**_BELLA POV_**

_15 DE JULIO 2013_

Si alguien me preguntara que es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida simplemente gritaría que haberme cruzado con Jane, Dimitri y Felix aquella noche, se que sonara absurdo, pero de no haber sucedido jamás habría tenido la oportunidad de conocer a mi familia y amigos, no habría tenido la oportunidad de Liberar a Alice, no habría podido salvar a Emmet, jamás podría haber cuidado de Lizzie y mucho menos tendría la oportunidad de conocer a Edward y su familia.

Se que es algo tonto el que deba toda mi felicidad a quienes por décadas buscaban destruir mi vida :S puede ser que este exagerando, pero de no haberlos encontrado jamás me habría convertido en la PRINCESA VULTURI ni podría tener la bella familia que tengo ahora mismo.

El maravilloso recibimiento que tuvimos fue el punto clave para finalmente aceptar que era momento de abrirnos al amor, sabemos que no son condiciones normales pero eso no evitara que disfrutemos del tiempo que nos han dado la oportunidad de vivir.

Solo espero que todo siga siendo tan maravilloso como ha sido desde ese dia…

_FLASHBACK_

_OCTUBRE 2008_

Ha pasado casi 1 mes, desde que comenzó nuestra nueva vida, ante los ojos humanos formalizamos nuestras relaciones de pareja, cosa que no sorprendió a los habitantes de Forks, de hecho ya muchos se preguntaban cuando aceptaríamos nuestro sentimientos.

Aun asi muchos chicos y chicas trataban inútilmente de llamar nuestra atención, no por nada ambas familias hemos causado revuelo, pero eso no ha dañado lo que sabemos cada uno siente por su pareja.

Alice ha dejado muy claro que el nada emotivo Jasper es solo suyo, mientras que Jasper encandilado por los celos de ver como los chicos acosaban a su "Hadita" se vio en la necesidad de mostrar mas físicamente que mi hermana era su novia, jeje es realmente divertido verlo ser tan emotivo frente a los humanos jajaja… jajaja

Rosalie por su parte declaro abiertamente que aquella que se atreviera a posar sus ojos o alguna otra cosa en su "Osito" desearía no haber nacido y debo decir que eso emociono tanto a mi hermano que de igual forma vocifero que si alguien se atrevía siquiera pensar algo indigno de su "Osita" se aseguraría de acabar con toda posibilidad de que engendrara descendencia, se que sus nombres de cariño suenan chistoso pero si le suman la cara de maniáticos que pusieron cuando lo gritaron a los 4 vientos les aseguro que entenderían el porque todo el pueblo acepto eso y se ha mantenido mas que alejado de ambos o al menos han evitado decir o hacer algo inadecuando ante ellos jeje

Por mi parte simplemente me enfoque en disfrutar del noviazgo, gracias a que Lizzie fue quien dejo claro que nadie se metia con Edward pues el solo era de nosotras 2 y que de no acatar eso se veria en la necesidad de hacer que Alice y Rose se los dejaran mas que claro, digamos que los gritos y las muecas que Rose hacia apoyando el comentario de mi niña dejaron mas que clara la situación … Edward simplemente se enfoco en seguir me ejemplo aunque eso no evito que atacara visualmente a mas de un posible pretendiente :P supongo que mi Caballero es "algo" celoso y sobreprotector

_JUNIO 2009_

Wow todo un año de vivir tranquilamente… ammm ok mejor dicho todo un año de vivir sin amenazas, jeje después de todo el vivir con mis hermanos y los Cullen asegura al menos no tener una rutina establecida.

Este ha sido un mes algo estresante ¬¬9 Emmet no ha dejado de quejarse de los deberes finales y de todo el papeleo que debe hacer por estar proximo a graduarse, despues de todo aun no se acostumbra a que no sea yo quien se encargue de todo eso u_u, jeje mi hermano sigue siendo igual de infantil, pero lo peor de todo es escucharlo lamentar que ya no podrá ayudar a los chicos a seguir avanzando en la tabla de trofeos, por suerte Benjamin sera un excelente Capitan, pues de no ser asi no se como podríamos convencerlo de desechar esa tonta idea de reprobar para quedarse otro año, aunque admito que la amenaza que Rose le hizo cuando se atrevio a siquiera mencionar su absurda idea fue mas que sufiente para hacer que "su Osito" recuperar sus cabales y comenzara a preparar todo, jeje creo que mi hermanito será lo que se dice mas que complaciente y obediente con Rose.

Alice no ha dejado de practicar y practicar en la coreografia de despedida de los de tercero, obviamente estaba triste pues varias de sus chicas se graduarían y dejarían espacios en su cuadrilla, lo bueno era que ya estaba trabajando por tener la visión de las futuras candidatas ¬¬ obviamente mi hermanita nunca puede dejar que las cosas la superen o no saber que esperar, Alice siempre sera Alice al momento de usar su poder.

Los Cullen están igual que nosotros, por una parte Rose no deja de quejarse sobre los ensayos exaustivos de Alice, sobre que jamás encontrara el vestido perfecto para la graduación y sobre todo el cuando se le ocurrirá al idiota de mi hermano invitarla a ser su pareja en la fiesta… después de todo creo que Emmet aun no entiende que no por ser su ¿novia? realmente no se que relación apache tienen esos dos, jeje un dia están peleando sobre cualquier cosa y al otro… digamos que simplemente deseamos tener super-tapones para no escuchar ciertas cosas.

Jasper se ha dado cuenta que en cuanto el se gradue los chicos pensaran que tienen via libre con Alice y a pesar de ser cero emotivo esto lo ha superado y no ha dejado a mi hermanita sola en ningún momento además de si se pudiera ya haber asesinado a mas de uno con la mirada, jeje es tan divertido verlo actuar asi.

Esme y Carlisle solo sonreían y se divertían de las escenas que realizaban dia con dia ambas familias, después de todo ellos ya tenían suficiente entretenimiento con su papel de Abuelos de mi pequeña, Lizzie ha sabido ganarse el amor incondicional de sus Abuelitos y con sus caritas made-in-Alice consigue lo que se proponga, incluso a conseguido que:

- Emmet termino castigado mas de una vez

- Alice deje de obligarla a usar rosa.

- Rose la deje jugar con sus herramientas (en el coche de Emmet)

- Jasper la lleve al parque de atracciones (el pobre incluso tuvo que sonreir para la foto del recuerdo… y no cualquier sonrisa)

- Edward se vio "obligado" a enseñarle a tocar el piano (todos sabemos que solo se negó para ver que es lo que hacia su pequeña princesa)

A pesar de que yo soy inmune a sus caritas y super-poderes-de-convencimiento he caido cuando mi pequeña consigue que Alice y Esme la ayuden en ese aspecto y he tenido que ceder en mas de una ocasión.

Edward y yo simplemente nos hemos enfocado en vivir un noviazgo lo mas normal posible, jeje aunque debo decir que nuestra definición de normal dista mucho de lo que ustedes pueden realmente pensar :P

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Como cada vez que termina un ciclo, durante el periodo de graduacion de los chicos nos vimos envueltos en mas de una situacion algo chusca.

___FLASHBACK_

_AGOSTO 2009_

La ceremonia de graduación fue simplemente encantadora, aunque Alice por poco salta sobre una chica que se atrevió a despedirse con un beso de SU Jasper, jeje fue toda una proesa el contenerla.

Jasper decidió aparentar que no habia pasado el examen de admisión a la universidad y se tomaria un año sabatico para intentarlo el año siguiente(creo que escuchar como algunos chicos decían que con el lejos podrían intentar conseguir el corazón de Alice fue lo que termino por convencerlo que el irse no era una opción).

Rose y Emmet aparentarían entrar a la universidad cuando realmente darían un viaje en un crucero para poder afianzar su relación, todos festejamos el poder librarnos de sus mas que demostrativas muestras de cariño.

Mientras tanto Alice, Edward y yo debíamos prepararnos para nuestro ultimo año escolar, después de eso nos "mudaremos" ante los ojos humanos, aunque Lizzie se quedaría con Carlisle y Esme para seguir estudiando, me ha parecido que lo mejor es que mi niña tenga una vida normal hasta que nuestra naturaleza se lo permita u_u

Se que será difícil mantener esta charada por mucho tiempo, pero mientras Lizzie no muestre cambios en su apariencia o la situación se vuelva demasiado problemática le daremos una vida lo mas normal posible, después de todo nuestra niña merece ser feliz y se que sus amigos son un gran apoyo para ella.

En ese tiempo nosotros aparentaremos visitarlos en vacaciones y fechas especiales.

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Como siempre la planeacion es lo mejor que podemos hacer cuando de humanos se trata y todo salio como ideamos, cada habitante de Forks se creyo nuestra historia y al finalizar la preparatoria inicio nuestra mentira.

Aunque debo decir que realizar una boda antes de partir fue algo que los habitantes de Forks jamás se esperaron :P

_FLASHBACK_

_25 DE AGOSTO DEL 2010_

- No, no, no, esas flores deben estar por alla (ordenaba Alice), Nicole te dije que la figura de hielo debía estar en la mesa del centro y… Jullie esas no son las copas que ordene (creo que todos terminaran por renunciar si mi hermanita sigue estando tan mandona y estresada como esta)

- Alice amor yo creo que… (Jasper trataba de calmar a la duendecilla)

- Jazz si no me ayudaras mejor ve a ver si el novio esta listo (gruño mi hermanita)

- pero yo solo…

- Enserio Jazz dejame trabajar que nos es fácil organizar la boda perfecta y…

- Alice, cielo relájate un poco, estas asustando a los empleados

No fue hasta ese comentario que Alice se enfoco en estudiar la actitud de los empleados que como decía Jasper se retrasaban mas al esforzarse en no volverse el centro de atención de mi hermanita

Durante meses Alice se habia enfocado en crear el ambiente para "La Boda Perfecta" pero ahora mismo los humanos solo la ven como un ser que puede destruir su animo y confianza hasta los suelos, es bueno que Jasper consiguiera tranquilizarla.

Aun no creo que realmente este a punto de unir mi vida a Edward, solo puedo sonreir por saber que hoy ante todos los humanos Edward y yo seremos uno, hemos recorrido un largo camino, pero eso no evito que siguiéramos luchando.

Hubo muchas especulaciones sobre la razón por la que nos casabamos tras solo terminar la preparatoria, desde un capricho de adolescentes hasta un embarazo accidental, si supieran que realmente les llevamos décadas de ventaja y que u_u nosotros no podemos engendrar se reirían de sus suposiciones.

Debo decir que me alegra que mi hermanita dejara tranquilos a los humanos, lamentablemente ahora mismo se dirige a mi habitación para ayudarme a prepararme, después de todo debo estar lista en menos de 1 hora y ella debe arreglarse, para mi fortuna Rose simplemente me hizo un moño bajo en el cabello, aunque ahora mismo viene el verdadero martirio, Alice, Rosalie y Esme me ayudaran a ponerme el vestido de novia (LOS LINKS DE LAS IMÁGENES ESTAN EN MI PERFIL)

Apenas tuve la vestimenta completa todas quedaron congeladas, sus miradas aumentaron mis nervios

- co…como me veo? (pregunte mientras me giraba para observarme en el espejo)

- te ves hermosa (sollozo Esme)

- una verdadera princesa (comento Alice)

- toda una belleza (Termino Rose)

- Yo, gracias, gracias por todo (dije conmovida por el maravilloso trabajo en conjunto) gracias por estar aquí y apoyarme y…

- no tienes porque agradecer, lo hacemos encantadas (como siempre mi hermanita aumentando mis ganas de ser capaz llorar), ahora solo faltan los elementos básico

- elementos básicos? (pregunte al no saber de que hablaba)

- asi es, toda novia debe contar con 4 cosas indispensables Algo nuevo (señalo mi vestido) que representa la nueva etapa de tu vida

- Algo viejo para representar la relación con tu familia y la unión de ambas familias (dijo Esme mientras me entregaba una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco con el emblema Cullen y Swan), fue de la madre de Edward y le hemos agregado los emblemas familiares(termino sonriéndome)

- Algo prestado para dar suerte a tu nueva vida (dijo Rosalie mientras decoraba mi cabello con una hermosa corona de princesa), es un regalo de mi madre asi que cuidala mucho (me advirtió graciosamente)

- Algo Azul (dijo Alice mientras me mostraba una hermosa liga de color Azul con pequeñas joyas incrustadas) esto representa la felicidad que tendras en tu vida

- gracias, en verdad muchas gracias

- ya deja de agradecer que me harás ponerme emocional y no quieres que arruine mi maquillaje por comenzar a derramar lagrimas o si? (bromeo Alice) Bueno dejando eso atrás es hora de ir a vestirnos

Por suerte el ser vampiresas nos ayudo demasiado para terminar de vestirnos a tiempo, las 3 se veian maravillosamente

La hora de bajar al jardín llego, Rose se adelanto para llamar a Emmet que seria quien me entregaría, Esme se encargaría de Lizzie que junto a Mena serian las niñas de las flores

Los invitados estaban maravillados ante la decoración que habia en el jardín trasero, Alice se encargo de hasta el minimo detalle, no puedo ser mas feliz por tener una estupenda familia.

Emmet simplemente enmudeció al verme bajar, sonreía a mas no poder y en cuanto pudo me susurraba miles de buenos deseos y obviamente que ya le habia dejado claro a mi prometido lo que le pasaría si me hacia sufrir :) simplemente mi hermano siempre sera tan maravilloso como siempre .

Edward me esperaba nervioso al final del camino, finalmente llego el momento de estar juntos, de sonreírle a la vida y ser felices.

La ceremonia fue muy especial, todos sonrían y nos felicitaban, realmente este es el comienzo de una nueva vida

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Como describir las maravillosas sensaciones que me invadieron ese y todos los días que han seguido, todo a sido simplemente indescriptible, los Cullen han aprendido a ser mas abiertos ante los humanos, después de todo nosotros también hemos conseguido superar nuestros traumas sobre lo que podría o no asechar nuestra vida.

Al fin somos capaces de amar y ser amados sin temor, de disfrutar de nuestra familia y amigos por la eternidad, es momento de ser felices y descubrir lo que nos depara el futuro.

FIN

* * *

**Asi que... no me queda mas que agradecer todo el apoyo que me dieron durante la publicacion de esta historia. Estoy realmente emocionada y feliz de poder compartir con ustedes estas ideas que salen de mi cabeza y solo me resta desearles lo mejor de lo mejor y espero poder leer sus comentarios y opiniones.**

**Les recuerdo que esta historia es de tod s y bueno simplemente les vuelvo a decir GRACIAS espero seguir leyendo de ustedes en el futuro y pues obviamente aunqueda ISABELLA VULTURI que actualmente sera la unica historia que me queda inconclusa aunque debo admitir que ya tengo una que otra idea para mas historias y solo puedo esperar tener el tiempo para poder desarrollar mis ideas.**

Les agradezco a todas el apoyo durante este proyecto:

/ gaby de cullen / ashly cullen / Natuchi23 / afroditacullen / Sorbel cullen / **miadharu28** / Cullen-21-gladys / EDWARD-BELLA- MANSON / perl rose swan / lamy-is-86 / Pauli de Cullen / conejoazul / Leila Cullen Masen / Aiiram / eviita cullen / Emma Isabella De Cullen / BeuxiCullenSwan / nanicullen97 / bellitaa007 cullen / Ninee95 / alessa-witlhockbrandon / Queen-of-sahdow / ISACOBO / mayce cullen / daianitahh / maryCullen7 / Patry32 / Nyleve Cullen / Julimuliluli De Cullen / ovejita-dm-cs / el angel de la muerte / kitigirl / Saha Denali / TmAnR / katiuska-swan / Sol Meyer M. G. P / Yuuki Kuchiki / Mapi Hale / NaChiKa Cullen / patriciapaty / zujeyane / Conlaca / china lop32 / MeliicadyCullen /Mentxu Masen Cullen / Mac Masen / ini narvel / aniithacullen / jeka cullen s / cremita / PCullenM / ANILEX DE CULLEN / ornament / angy21 / ffics10 / SofiaCarvajal'P /** nikyta**/ TYCLLSW / **Vcullen** /** hildiux** / Amor forever /**Guest** / elisa Hale Swan / dahiamasen/ Lizzycullen / marianrv1999 /vcullenv / Paulii / Anonima / **LillianOrtega** / saashi sam / MichiAGP /** jolie love** / alex-cullen-swan /aledecullen2 / ichigoneeko / Carla Cullen de Hale / karen de Pattinson / Isabella / brujcullen / Cony / Kirtash / **loreniika de Mansen** /nicole1980 / flor / macamila1231 / **Anilex Hyuga-Uzumaki** / Karly Masen Potter / aledecullen2 / / maleja twihard / PETMAT /

Gracias nuevamente por estar al pendiente de mi historia y bueno nos seguimos leyendo.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

atte.

**- star love -**

25 / JULIO / 2013


End file.
